La caída del Loto Blanco
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción de Fall of the White Lotus de Boo-82-. Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.
1. Propósito

**Resumen: **En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**Caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 1: Propósito**

Música: Enya, The First of Autumn

* * *

><p>La llave hizo un fuerte ruido metálico al entrar en la cerradura cuando el retirado General Iroh cerró su tienda de té por la noche. Luego el anciano echó a andar hacia su casa en la parte alta de Ba Sing Se.<p>

Era una de esas hermosas noches de principio de otoño en que la enorme ciudad se bañaba en la dorada luz del sol poniente. Era el tiempo de calma antes de la llegada de las grandes tormentas otoñales, las cuales en tiempos antiguos habían anunciado la llegada de las caravanas comerciantes de los Aire Nómades.

En uno de los bulevares del sector alto, Iroh se detuvo por un momento para admirar el paisaje que le ofrecía su amada ciudad. Podía ver donde Toph y sus maestros tierras habían empezado a romper las paredes interiores, que habían dividido a los habitantes de la ciudad por tanto tiempo.

Las batas verdes de Iroh susurraron al rozarse cuando se giró y siguió la familiar ruta a través de las tranquilas calles, tarareando una cancioncita al compás de sus pasos.

La joven Señorita Bei Fong estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, meditó. Su sugerencia para que el restaurado Rey Tierra eligiera a Toph como líder de la operación había resultado muy bien. Ella no solo rompía físicamente los muros de Ba Sing Se, sino que también, con su actitud audaz, abría ventanas en las mentes de sus habitantes. Lo cual era más importante para que dicho proyecto tuviera éxito. El Gran Maestro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco siempre estaba feliz de ver establecerse un pacífico equilibrio cuando se lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>El sol de otoño ya había desaparecido tras el horizonte cuando Iroh entró en su modesto hogar bajo la sombra de un viejo cerezo. Un silencio apacible le dio la bienvenida y mientras encendía unas cuantas velas las llamas proyectaron un brillo dorado sobre su preciosa colección de artefactos, algunas de los cuales eran pequeños aunque la mayoría no lo eran en absoluto. En un rincón oscuro de la sala un par de rubíes rojos brillaron maliciosamente en el rostro polvoriento de una siniestra estatua de mono.<p>

Conforme a su rutina diaria, el general retirado se hizo un poco de té para él y su sirviente antes de sentarse junto a su ventana favorita. Allí podía ver la suave aureola dorada sobre la ciudad que se oscurecía creada por el horizonte que aún brillaba. Una pequeña costumbre del Dragón del Oeste.

Las enseñanzas de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco habían resultado muy bien para los jóvenes que habían peleado valientemente para derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozai, consideró. Con un nuevo período de paz descendiendo sobre el mundo, el trabajo de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco estaba casi terminado para la generación venidera. Casi terminado, a excepción de un pequeño, pero muy importante objetivo. El cuál, tristemente, era un asunto del corazón…

* * *

><p>El viejo general había acabado de cenar cuando alzó la vista ante el suave sonido de su sirviente al entrar quedamente en la sala, trayendo una bandeja de plata.<p>

-Llegaron dos cartas para usted hoy, señor –le informó su sirviente con una ligera reverencia. El sirviente entonces le entregó al anciano dos rollos prolijamente sellados. Una cinta carmesí oscuro ataba el primero, que portaba el impresionante sello del Señor del Fuego. El rostro del viejo general se arrugó con una sonrisa amarga.

No tenía que abrir el pergamino para saber su contenido. Las cartas de su sobrino siempre empezaban con el asunto sobre el cual buscaba consejo de su tío en lugar de sus consejeros. Luego, usualmente derivaba hasta su inexistente vida privada, conteniendo un comentario simple sobre el bienestar de Mai y terminaba con la pregunta de cuándo su tío lo visitaría de nuevo.

Iroh recibía cartas similares, aunque más esporádicas, de la siempre viajante Princesa Katara. Las cartas, las cuales podían reconocerse por las cintas de un tono azul más claro que aquellas de la Tribu Agua del Norte, con total naturalidad comentaban dónde habían estado ella y el Avatar, confirmaban la buena salud de Aang y terminaban diciendo que deseaba poder ver al General Iroh pronto.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza cansinamente. Ninguno de ellos exploraba las razones de por qué, exactamente, lo necesitaban. Si tan solo el haberles dejado ir y enfrentar a la Princesa Azula hubiera desarrollado su vínculo un poco más…

La mirada de Iroh fue atraída por el otro rollo que había recibido. Le picó la curiosidad cuando notó el sello poco familiar del Reino Tierra así como la cinta blanca, que designaba al destinatario como miembro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Con reservas, el viejo general rompió el sello y se puso los lentes. Entornó los ojos mientras empezaba a leer.

* * *

><p><em>Al reverenciado Gran Maestro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco:<em>

_Como adivina y miembro de nuestra amada Sociedad siento que es mi deber informarle a nuestro Gran Maestro sobre una importante premonición respecto a dos de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra._

_Parece que ambos, el Señor del Fuego y el Avatar, tienen la intención de declarárseles a sus respectivas parejas muy pronto. La visión que he recibido contiene una advertencia, porque ninguna de las uniones representa el gran romance al que los jóvenes involucrados están destinados._

_Cuando conocí a la joven Princesa del Agua hace tres años, intenté hacerle entender sus futuros sentimientos. Pero, me temo que he fallado en alcanzarla por los sentimientos que el Avatar alberga por ella. Y, en lo que respecta al sobrino del Gran Maestro, todavía lamento no haberle leído la suerte cuando tuve la oportunidad, ya que ahora se encuentra obligado para con la Señorita Mai._

_Creo que el Señor del Fuego y la Princesa de la reinstaurada Tribu Agua del Sur inconscientemente sienten la conexión entre ellos. Pero, sus alianzas actuales los retienen del desarrollo necesario de su vínculo. De alguna forma, esto parece afectar negativamente el propósito mismo de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco y siento un creciente malestar en el Mundo de los Espíritus. Por lo tanto, le paso esta advertencia al Gran Maestro de nuestra sociedad. La visión puede ser usada como el Gran maestro lo desee. _

_El Loto Blanco se abre para aquellos que conocen sus secretos,_

_Wu de la Aldea Makapu._

* * *

><p>Iroh se sacó los anteojos, una expresión atribulada cruzó sus facciones y cerró los ojos. La adivina era un miembro notable de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco y era muy confiable. Su carta ponía en palabras la incómoda sensación que había tenido desde hacía un tiempo. Ella tenía razón. El futuro de Zuko y de Katara sí involucraba al futuro y al propósito de la Sociedad y por eso, al mundo entero.<p>

-¿Qué me harás hacer? –Murmuró, sabiendo que el Gran Maestro tendría que actuar.

Desde su lugar junto a la ventana, el viejo general observaba como Ba Sing Se era envuelta por la oscuridad y miles de linternas se encendían por toda la ciudad, imitando a la noche estrellada sobre la tierra. Entonces fue que se formó una idea en la mente más estratégica de su época. Se levantó de su asiento y sacó tinta y papel de un cajón.

Era tiempo de dejar que Zuko empezara la búsqueda de su madre…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia larga Caída del Loto Blanco, en la cual el General Iroh como Gran Maestro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco envía a Katara y a Zuko en búsqueda de Ursa, para asegurar el futuro de la misma Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Los títulos de los siguientes capítulos parecerán aleatorios, pero son consignas semanales de Zutara Eternity en dA y yo seguiré esas consignas cuando escriba esta historia. Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por ser mi beta incluso aunque la historia ya esté publicada. ¡Espero que todos disfruten Caída del Loto Blanco y siéntanse libres de dejar review!_

* * *

><p>NT: Buenas a todos :) Acá traigo una <strong>nueva traducción<strong> de la genialísima **Boo-82**, (www. fanfiction. net /u / 1650540/ Boo_82) que ya les hablé un poquito de ella. Vamos a estar aquí para rato, si todo sale bien, son algo así como **46 capítulos** :) y para los que les gustan las historias bien hechas y entretenidas les recomiendo que esperen pronto una actualización o que vayan a **leer el original** que no tiene desperdicio.

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4564525 /1 / Fall_of_the_White_Lotus-original, sin los espacios, ¡lean, lean, lean! :)

Muy probablemente esté actualizando **un capítulo por semana**, no porque sean largos, sino porque empecé a trabajar y mucho tiempo no me queda :( y además quiero que esté de diez, porque insisto, leerla en inglés no tiene desperdicio y quiero que pase algo parecido en español :) :) espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Oh, y hagan caso a la sugerencia, la **música** de cada capítulo **aporta mucho**.

Aprovecho y agradezco mucho a los que leyeron y comentaron el **capítulo final de Aquiescencia** :) zutarianaloca (sí, la historia terminó ^^ ¡gracias por leer y comentar!), Cafanel, Marazula, Princesa del Desierto, zutaraaforever (oh, muchas gracias por tus palabras en serio, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Y felices vacaciones!), funny-life, gluco, KaoruB, karenpage y Pamex17 _**Muchas gracias por su apoyo**_. Y un _**agradecimiento especial**_ a Rashel Shiru :) que se está tomando el tiempo de leer y comentar cada capítulo, a pesar de que la historia ya está terminada :)

Cualquier comentario, crítica, corrección se acepta en forma de review, pm o lechuza :)


	2. Magia

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**Caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 2: Magia**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Magic of Love

* * *

><p>Era mitad de semana y esa mañana Zuko tenía reuniones con tres comités parlamentarios del Alto Consejo de la Nación del Fuego. El Alto Consejo consistía de cinco representantes de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego, ricos comerciantes y eruditos. El Consejo entonces se dividía en comités que trataban asuntos específicos. Se suponía que aconsejaran al Señor del Fuego y a sus ministros para ayudarlos a tomar decisiones.<p>

Ese día Agricultura, Asuntos Exteriores y Salud Pública ocupaban la agenda. Zuko trató de reprimir una jaqueca mientras estudiaba su itinerario. Tres de las reuniones más difíciles atiborradas en una sola mañana. Con seguridad, estaría muerto para el final del día.

Agricultura siempre era complicada. Entre sus miembros había ricos terratenientes con intereses opuestos, ninguno de los cuales podía jamás ponerse de acuerdo en algo. En el Consejo de Asuntos Exteriores, los comerciantes se aseguraban de presionar al Señor del Fuego para llevar a cabo duras negociaciones con el Reino Tierra por sus privilegios de comercio perdidos tras el final de la guerra.

La Salud Pública era un asunto que Zuko mismo había introducido después de visitar la aldea de Jang Hui. Para el sequito de Zuko los aldeanos habían hablado con reverencia y respeto de la misteriosa Dama Pintada que había curado a los habitantes de la aldea alguna vez súper contaminada. La superstición de los aldeanos había causado algunas carcajadas altaneras entre los concejales de Zuko. Pero cuando ellos se alejaron y los ojos de Zuko se encontraron con los del jefe de la aldea, el hombre había preguntado en voz baja sobre la salud de la Princesa de Agua con una sonrisa reservada.

A pesar del cinismo de los concejales, el breve encuentro había originado una idea en la cabeza de Zuko. Y una semana más tarde el Alto Consejo había sido agrandado con un nuevo comité de Salud Pública, que consistía en un par de jóvenes concejales y el Señor del Fuego.

El comité se hizo cargo de las tareas con entusiasmo y progresó con rapidez. En el último mes, un grupo de sanadores de la Tribu Agua del Norte había visitado la Nación del Fuego ante un pedido del mismísimo Señor del Fuego. Incluso habían accedido en compartir su conocimiento con sus colegas de la Nación del Fuego.

La más anciana de las mujeres había sacudido la cabeza cuando el Señor del Fuego le contó a la delegación la historia de la Dama Pintada, la cual lo había inspirado a crear ese comité. Juzgando por lo que les había dicho, el espíritu debía de ser un maestro sanador de agua control, la anciana había recalcado con una sonrisa divertida. Él había quedado estupefacto por su percepción.

* * *

><p>Cuando se había hecho cargo de la difícil tarea de ser Señor del Fuego, Zuko con frecuencia le pedía consejos a su tío cuando sus consejeros y ministros lo estaban enloqueciendo con sus opiniones y discusiones. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, su creciente experiencia perfeccionaba su propio juicio, permitiéndole cada vez con más frecuencia resolver los problemas solo.<p>

A pesar de eso, aún extrañaba a su tío, que vivía en Ba Sing Se, muy lejos de él. Sabía que el anciano finalmente había encontrado su felicidad, pero muchas veces se sentía solo.

Mai no podía llenar ese vacío. Ella lo apoyaba de la mejor manera que podía, diciéndole que siguiera como hasta ahora, pero él no podía romper la barrera entre ellos para hablar realmente con ella. Ya se había dado por vencido en eso en el momento en que había vuelto a la Nación del Fuego con ella, Ty Lee y su hermana dos años atrás. Y por lo tanto, escribía sus pensamientos y preocupaciones en cartas para su tío, esperando hablar realmente con él en algún futuro cercano.

* * *

><p>Zuko suspiró al pensar en Mai. Hasta ese momento lo había mantenido en secreto, pero planeaba declarársele en algún futuro no muy cercano. Sabía que se alegraría y sus padres, ambiciosos como eran, estarían encantados. De hecho, la madre de Mai nunca dejaba pasar un momento sin tirar indirectas sobre un posible matrimonio entre él y su hija.<p>

Él esperaba que su matrimonio tuviera más amor que él que sus padres habían compartido. Mai lo había amado toda su vida, o al menos a una idea de él, y él creía que ella le gustaba también. Ella era de sangre noble, estaba familiarizada con la vida de la corte y la conocía desde que eran pequeños. Además era una excelente guerrera, algo que admiraba enormemente. Prefería ignorar la indefinible sensación de duda que carcomía su resolución por momentos.

* * *

><p>Un suave golpe en la puerta le recordó a Zuko del ritual de baño y vestimenta que tenía que sufrir cada mañana e hizo a un lado su horario. Su Chambelán, un hombre mayor, agradable, que se parecía un poco a su Tío, lo empujó suavemente hacia el baño mientras les hacía señas a los sirvientes.<p>

-¿Confío en que ha tenido una buena sesión de entrenamiento esta mañana, Su Majestad? –le preguntó mientras mantenía un ojo sobre los sirvientes a cargo del baño.

* * *

><p>Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Zuko practicar fuego control al amanecer tenía que reconocer que se había convertido en un maestro muy poderoso. Las enseñanzas de su tío y la inspiración que había obtenido tras haber vivido con los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra por un tiempo, lo habían bendecido con un estilo único, ya que hacia uso de técnicas de otras disciplinas de control.<p>

Zuko parecía preferir especialmente el estilo de agua control con el que siempre terminaba sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Se había sorprendido un poco cuando el Chambelán le había preguntado una vez sobre esta preferencia, pero le había dicho al hombre que los movimientos de agua control tenían una influencia relajante en él, como meditar.

Mientras el sol naciente encendía al solitario joven en las arenas de entrenamiento en tonos rojo sangre, éste practicaba el permitirle al fuego acercársele lo más posible creando una capa de fuego que lo escondía completamente. Recientemente había desarrollado una manera de mantener dos látigos de fuego mientras blandía sus anchas espadas. Los látigos seguían cada movimiento de la espada y funcionaban como extensiones ardientes de los brillantes aceros.

De acuerdo a la humilde opinión del Chambelán, la vista más impresionante de atestiguar sin embargo era el torbellino de fuego que Zuko había desarrollado. Este movimiento, inspirado por un verdadero remolino de agua, significaba controlar una columna de fuego que asemejaba a un remolino como arma, rotándolo y dirigiendo sus movimientos al mismo tiempo. La presión del aire del remolinode fuego creado le permitía a Zuko levantarse del piso y pararse en la columna de llamas. Todos los que habían presenciado la escena se iban quedaban alucinados por la visión.

* * *

><p>Pero ahora, Zuko arrugó la nariz, frustrado.<p>

-Bien, supongo, aparte de lo que se refiere al relámpago –respondió.

El Chambelán sabía a que se refería Zuko. El joven Señor del Fuego se había desafiado a dominar el arte del relámpago control como su padre y su hermana. Algo que en lo que no había podido tener éxito hasta entonces. No importaba que ya hubiera desarrollado extraordinarias técnicas de fuego control, que probablemente ni el Señor del Fuego Ozai ni la Princesa Azula hubieran poseído jamás. Sin la habilidad de crear un relámpago, todavía se sentía irrealizado e indigno del título de Maestro que había recibido al final de la guerra.

El Chambelán le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Tendrá éxito algún día, Señor. Estoy seguro.

Zuko gruñó, molesto, dejando pasivamente que sus sirvientes lo vistieran con sus batas formales de Señor del Fuego.

-De acuerdo a mi Tío, tengo que encontrar un cierto equilibrio interno para tener éxito. Pensé, considerando como es mi vida en estos días, que ya habría alcanzado el equilibrio suficiente.

El Chambelán observó al joven de manera pensativa mientras recogían el cabello de Zuko en un rodete y la corona dorada se deslizaba por el sedoso cabello negro. El Señor del Fuego había cambiado desde que se había convertido en el gobernante de su nación hacía tres años. El muchacho se había convertido en un hombre. Y uno muy popular entre la población femenina de la Nación del Fuego.

Su pasada incertidumbre e irascibilidad habían dado paso a una calma reflexión de su recientemente hallada paz interior y una autoridad natural derivada de su experiencia como el Señor del Fuego. Había crecido hasta ser más alto que su propio padre, igualando la altura de uno de sus mejores amigos, el Príncipe Heredero de la restaurada Tribu Agua del Sur. Se le habían ensanchado los hombros y sus facciones cinceladas demostraban madurez. También se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero por alguna razón se rehusaba a dejarlo crecer lo suficiente como para tenerlo suelto por los hombros, como los Señores del Fuego anteriores habían hecho.

El Chambelán tenía su propia teoría de por qué. Aparte de la suave línea de sus pómulos que había heredado de su madre, Zuko había crecido hasta lucir exactamente como su padre. Al menos, cuando sólo se veía la parte intacta de su rostro. Entonces, Zuko había decidido llevar su pelo recogido en un rodete, como cuando era todavía un príncipe. Lo hacía para evitar demasiado parecido con su padre, para asegurarse que nadie lo confundiría con Ozai. Eso sería demasiado doloroso.

Recuperándose rápidamente de su ensoñación, el Chambelán anunció:

-Lady Mai me ha pedido que le informe que no lo acompañará ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena, dado que no se siente bien.

Observó atentamente la reacción de Zuko pero el joven Señor del Fuego se limitó a asentir distraídamente con la cabeza, murmurando para sí algo sobre que más equilibrio el relámpago control podía aparentemente requerir de él. El Chambelán sacudió la cabeza, resignado por la confirmación de sus pensamientos previos mientras el joven terminaba con su rutina matutina y se volvía hacia la puerta.

-La satisfacción es completamente un mundo aparte de la felicidad y el verdadero equilibrio, muchacho –susurró cuando el Señor del Fuego dejaba la habitación. Sus pisadas resonaron en el gran corredor cuando él también abandonó los cuartos reales.

* * *

><p>Como Zuko había anticipado, las reuniones con los comités parlamentarios acabaron con la mayor parte de su energía. Para el mediodía se sentía exhausto. Ciertamente eso era prometedor para la tarde, cuando se suponía que leyera informes y proyectos de ley. Vagamente recordaba a su Chambelán diciéndole algo de que Mai no se sentía bien, pero no se preocupó mucho. Ella siempre usaba esa excusa cuando estaba demasiado perezosa, aburrida o las dos cosas para salir de la cama antes del mediodía.<p>

Aprovechando su solitaria comida, Zuko pidió que le sirvieran el almuerzo en el estanque de los patos tortuga. Mai lo encontraba aburrido, pero él disfrutaba observar los hermosos jardines cubiertos en los intensos colores otoñales por los que era famosa la Nación del Fuego. Hojas de colores intensos decoraban los árboles del jardín mientras el abrasador calor del verano devenía en una temperatura agradable. Simplemente realzando la belleza del estanque de su madre.

Se sentó al pie de un pequeño árbol con las piernas cruzadas, maldiciendo las engorrosas batas que llevaba. Una pequeña bandeja ya lo esperaba a la sombre del elegante sauce, con su almuerzo y un poco de pan para los patos tortuga. Un placer que las criaturitas ya habían descubierto, junto con el almuerzo de Zuko. El maestro fuego no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa al ver a los patos tortugas reunidos alrededor de la bandeja, graznando con emoción. En ese momento los patitos notaron su presencia y se dirigieron al joven lo más rápido que pudieron.

Después de poner su almuerzo a salvo, Zuko tomó pequeños pedazos de pan para alimentar a los patos que graznaban con entusiasmo, con movimientos entrenados. Una de las afelpadas criaturas incluso decidió tomar el pan él mismo y saltó a su mano, mordisqueándole la palma con el pico buscando bruscamente. El pato tortuga recibió un poco de arroz como recompensa por su osadía, luego Zuko lo dejó andar balanceándose felizmente de regreso al estanque.

* * *

><p>Comenzando lentamente a relajarse, Zuko comió su almuerzo con calma y apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del sol en el rostro. Siempre se sentía más cómodo en el estanque, donde el recuerdo de su madre era más fuerte que en cualquier otro lugar. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, esa no era la única razón por la que siempre regresaba al estanque de los patos tortugas. No podía explicarlo, pero el agua parecía llamarlo. El destello del sol sobre la superficie, los pequeños círculos en el agua cuando llovía… parecía llamarlo con fuerza, recordándole a algo, a alguien. Apremiándolo a…<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko se puso de pie de un salto cuando una niebla brillante apareció de repente sobre la superficie, cubriendo lentamente las plantas a la orilla del estanque. Abrió los ojos como platos, conmocionado, cuando, en segundos, el jardín quedo cubierto por la bruma. El sol había desaparecido completamente en esa gris y espesa atmósfera en la cual todos los sonidos quedaban apagados. Ya no podía ver más que un par de metros a su alrededor. Cuando el frío empezó a calarlo hasta los huesos, notó que la temperatura había bajado también.<p>

Mientras gotas minúsculas de agua empezaban a aferrársele a la ropa y a la piel, los latidos de Zuko se aceleraron cuando trató de orientarse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba todavía en el estanque de su madre?

Inspiró aire bruscamente cuando vio emerger una figura de entre la niebla. La figura flotó hacia él, usando la ropa suelta, dejándole que ondeara en el viento, y un sombrero de arroz con un velo que escondía su rostro a la vista. La niebla graciosamente fluía alrededor de la figura, suavizando su silueta. Cuando la figura se acercó más él pudo distinguir las rayas de pintura roja en sus brazos desnudos y el cabello largo flotando en suaves olas bajo el sombrero de arroz. En ese momento la reconoció: era la Dama Pintada.

Formó un silencioso "Oh" con la boca, mientras el espíritu se detenía justo frente a él, flotando en el medio de la nada. Se inclinó, acercando la cara a la de él. El velo oscurecía sus facciones pero él podía ver los diseños artísticos sobre su frente, mejillas y barbilla. Tragó con dificultad, incapaz de moverse al mismo tiempo que intentaba comprender el hecho de que ahora estaba encarando a un espíritu mientras sentía una inexplicable sensación de familiaridadal mirar dentro de sus profundos ojos azules.

Ella levantó una mano delgada cubierta en brillante agua azul.

-Esta es agua del Oasis de los Espíritus –aseveró con una voz suave y melodiosa que resonó de manera extraña en el aire-, tiene poderes curativos…

Zuko se quedó sin aliento y la sangre se le agolpó en los oídos cuando un solo nombre se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿_Katara_? Era incapaz de moverse mientras observaba que su mano se le acercaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cicatriz. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, en anticipación…

Nada pasó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la figura ya se alejaba en la niebla, sonriéndole con delicadeza a través del velo andrajoso.

Dolorosamente la decepción lo recorrió, desgarrándole el corazón en el momento en que ella se alejó de él. Dejó escapar un agonizante dolor que sabía había sentido antes, pero que solo recordaba vagamente ahora. Por un momento los alrededores parecieron brillar con una suave luz verde y un rostro curtido por el sol con deslumbrantes ojos azules apareció perturbadoramente cerca del suyo… entonces, mientras el dolor cedía, notó que la figura flotaba sobre el estanque otra vez, llevando un objeto que brillaba tenuemente en sus manos.

Ella se agachó y colocó el objeto que brillaba en el agua, creando ondas sobre el estanque. El espíritu le sonrió una vez y lentamente empezó a retroceder dentro de la bruma, dejando su brillante regalo sobre la superficie del estanque de los patos tortuga…

* * *

><p>Con un jadeo, Zuko despertó, los ojos como plato, y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Mientras trataba de calmar su respiración agitada, notó que todavía estaba junto al agua, sentado contra el árbol con el sol brillando todavía suavemente sobre la superficie, mientras los patos tortugas descansaban en paz sobre el agua.<p>

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado cuando… cuando él…

Debo de haberme quedado dormido, pensó con un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de evocar el misterioso sueño.

Katara… y la Dama Pintada… ¿Qué podía significar? La última vez que había tenido un sueño tan vívido fue cuando se enfermó tras liberar a Appa, recordó. En ese sueño los dragones Ran y Shao habían aparecido.

¿Eso significaba que se encontraría con la Dama Pintada? ¿O con Katara? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un sueño. Había parecido tan real, y a la vez tan fantástico y casi podía sentir el roce de su mano enguantada en la brillante agua azul del Oasis de los Espíritus…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de la somnolencia restante, hizo amago de levantarse. Entonces sus ojos descubrieron algo sobre la superficie que no había estado allí antes de dormirse.

Agrandó los ojos. Allí, sobre la superficie, disfrutando del sol sobre sus pétalos, descansaba una hermosa flor de agua. Un loto blanco.

Zuko se movió sigilosamente hacia el agua y parpadeó, incrédulo antes de estirar lentamente la mano. Tocó, vacilante uno de los frágiles pétalos, esperando que la flor desapareciera en una niebla resplandeciente como había hecho el espíritu antes. Pero la flor era real, tan real como los lirios de agua que la rodeaban y los patos tortugas que se acercaban, esperando más pan.

Fácilmente, Zuko se puso de pie, entornando los ojos cuando súbitamente una imagen de una ficha de Pai Sho cruzaba fugazmente por su mente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Inquirió, esta vez en voz alta.

Fue entonces que el halcón mensajero eligió para llegar, trayendo una carta del Dragón del Oeste.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Zuko sabe que Katara es la Dama Pintada porque en el episodio de los Actores de la Isla Ember se refirieron a ella como tal en la obra. ¿Y reconocieron a la vieja maestra de Katara, Yugoda? Ella era la más vieja de los sanadores de la Tribu Agua del Norte que visitaron la Nación del Fuego._

_Estoy incluyendo música que se adapta muy bien tanto a los a capítulos, tanto al título como al ambiente._

_Quiero agradecer a mi beta Lieta por sus valiosos comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima vez!_

* * *

><p><span>NT:<span> Ay mil perdones por haberme demorado más de lo prometido, pero esta vez fue una causa de fuerza mayor (?) cómo ponía mi mamá cuando no sabíamos que poner de justificación para mis faltas al colegio, jaja. En fin, de verdad, una tormenta nos dejó sin teléfono y como mi conexión está relacionada con eso, bueno, eso, me quedé sin teléfono e Internet. Gracias a Dios por los celulares en cierta forma.

Lo malo: no poder actualizar.

Lo bueno: tenía copiados en un documento de Word hasta el capítulo cinco, así que puede adelantar, solo me falta corregir y traducir cierto vocabulario del que no tengo ni la más pálida idea, así que, con suerte, si sigo conectada, prontito van a tener el capítulo 3

¿Les gusta el color que va tomando la historia? A mí me encanta el presente que le da y las referencias al pasado… ¡y todo lo que falta por venir! ¡Mortal! Así que a pesar de las demoras, intenten quedarse del otro lado, lo voy a terminar y el fic ¡sí que vale la pena!

GRACIAS: rusa-ranmayakane-zk, Bell-Star, Ari65 (me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que también hayas disfrutado este capítulo ^^), CaFanel, funny-life, Rashel Shiru y zutaraa forever (ya volviste de tus vacaciones? ojalá la hayas pasado lindo y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo ^^) por sus palabritas alentadoras. Insisto, realmente dan ganas de continuar :)


	3. Control

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 3: Control**

Música: Bear McCreary, One Year Later (Battlestar Galactica S02)

* * *

><p><em>El General Iroh puso cuidadosamente el tablero sobre la mesa y observó con satisfacción como el otro jugador sacaba un juego de fichas de Pai Sho de entre sus mangas. Luego, le tocó suavemente el brazo a su joven compañera, haciéndole señas para que se sentara. Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, sonrió.<em>

* * *

><p>Zuko no podía concentrarse en sus deberes. Había dejado la propuesta para una reorganización de los límites provinciales intacta sobre su escritorio y daba golpecitos con el pincel sobre los pergaminos desenrollados, perdido en sus pensamientos. El apagado tamborileo era un desalentador recordatorio de lo gruesa que era la pila de papeles que todavía tenía que intentar leer. Al tomar consciencia del sonido, automáticamente hundió el pincel en el tintero y se centró en el informe, preparándose para tomar notas. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se dispersaron otra vez y distraídamente empezó a dibujar sobre el informe.<p>

La mente del joven seguía volviendo a los sucesos en el estanque de los patos tortugas ocurridos durante la tarde. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una cosa igual y, siendo Zuko, ya había pasado por muchas cosas. Pero, nunca antes había interactuado personalmente con un espíritu y le había conmocionado descubrir lo mucho que se había parecido a Katara. La visión del espíritu colocando el loto blanco en el estanque estaba grabada en su memoria, haciendo que se preguntara exactamente qué tenía que ver ella con ese grupo de viejos amantes del té de su tío, la Sociedad del Loto Blanco.

Ya le había preguntado a los guardias, discretamente, si habían visto algo inusual. Pero, ellos solo lo habían visto durmiendo junto al estanque de los patos tortuga. Podía haber sido un sueño. ¿Pero cómo podía explicar el Loto Blanco que había florecido en el estanque de los patos tortuga de la noche a la mañana? ¿O la aparición de la Dama Pintada? Zuko no podía explicar su presencia en el estanque esa tarde, ni su aparente afiliación con la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. ¿Era algún truco de la banda de amigos de Pai Sho de su Tío?

En el estanque de patos tortugas de su madre, el espíritu le había hecho revivir uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, el cuál también sucedía que era uno de los más preciados. Una vez más, se sintió perdidamente atraído por su dulzura, experimentando una sensación de ahogo en esos profundos ojos azules al tiempo que su corazón se abría involuntariamente para ella. Vagamente, había registrado el arrepentimiento brillando tras su mirada inquisitiva, antes de inclinar su cabeza bajo el suave roce de sus dedos. Rozaron sus labios tan ligeramente antes de tocar muy delicadamente la piel arruinada de su mejilla. Había sido incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío en lo que había sentido casi como una caricia.

Katara… había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había pasado más de unos instantes pensando en la joven mujer que viajaba por el mundo con el Avatar, ocupado como estaba en adaptarse a su nueva posición como el Señor del Fuego.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de su pecho. La única cicatriz que no le importaba. La única, que en lugar de haber sido infligida en él a raíz del odio, la había adquirido voluntariamente… sacudió la cabeza con vigor. Se estaba enloqueciendo.

Con un gruñido de frustración, hizo a un lado los inocentes papeles sobre su escritorio y decidió dar el día por terminado. Pediría que le sirvieran la cena temprano, así podía irse a la cama inmediatamente después.

Antes de dejar la habitación, Zuko dejó el pincel, y luego extinguió las luces con un cansado movimiento de su brazo. La propuesta de reorganización de los límites provinciales quedó atrás. La imagen de un loto blanco abierto, con los símbolos de la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu Agua, en su centro, había sido dibujada sobre ella.

* * *

><p><em>Las fichas, cada una tallada con formas estilizadas de diferentes flores, fueron dispuestas cuidadosamente sobre el tablero.<em>

_-El juego del Pai Sho no se aprende de un día para otro. Como el fuego control o la tierra control, requiere práctica para ganar el entendimiento necesario. Solo entonces puede entenderse y apreciarse el noble juego del Pai Sho –le explicó el General Iroh con amabilidad a su joven compañera, quién asintió al entender, mirando fijamente un punto por encima del tablero._

_El otro jugador inclinó su cabeza con respeto._

_-El Dragón del Oeste es famoso tanto por sus habilidades en el Pai Sho como por sus habilidades a la hora de hacer té. Me honra ser su oponente._

_Y entonces el juego comenzó._

* * *

><p>-Su Majestad, hoy llegó una carta personal de parte del General Iroh.<p>

El sirviente mantuvo la vista gacha mientras una sonrisa de felicidad cruzaba las facciones de Zuko. El joven Señor del Fuego dejó a un lado los palillos y tomó el rollo ofrecido de las manos del sirviente. No era con frecuencia que su Tío le enviara más de una carta por mes. El anciano defendía la idea de que uno debía sopesar sus palabras con cuidado. Tal vez el Tío Iroh había sentido de alguna forma que su sobrino necesitaba su consejo más allá de las preocupaciones diarias. Pero al mismo tiempo que el sirviente se marchaba en silencio, la sonrisa de Zuko desaparecía, siendo reemplazada por una expresión cautelosa.

Había algo raro en la carta que despertó un presentimiento que no podía determinar. Su mirada captó el sello con el que el pergamino estaba cerrado y entornó los ojos. Normalmente su tío usaría la marca del Dragón del Oeste, que combinaba el sol poniente con los símbolos de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego. Este sello, sin embargo, era blanco y mostraba un loto y un dragón.

Por un momento, Zuko dudó. De alguna forma, parecía como si los sucesos del día lo habían conducido a ese momento. De repente, tuvo miedo de abrir el pergamino y conocer el mensaje que escondía. Respiró hondo, y finalmente rompió el sello y desenvolvió la carta. En silencio, empezó a leer. Entonces, su rostro palideció.

* * *

><p><em>-En el juego de Pai Sho, todo se trata de anticipar el siguiente movimiento de tu oponente y evitar que su estrategia funcione, mientras tú sigues tu propia estrategia –aseveró Iroh, al tiempo que un par de fichas desaparecían en el montón-. Para esto, yo personalmente prefiero la ficha del Loto Blanco, por su habilidad para asegurar el equilibrio en el tablero, dado que las reglas aplicadas a las otras fichas no entorpecen sus movimientos.<em>

* * *

><p>Zuko bajó el rollo y alzó la vista, tenía una expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos dorados. Tres años. Habían pasado tres años desde que se había convertido en el Señor del Fuego y había enterrado sus esperanzas de ver a su madre de nuevo, cuando su padre se había negado a decirle donde encontrarla. Y en ese momento… enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello negro mientras mantenía la vista fija en la carta sobre la mesa ante él. Sus ojos corrían sobre los caracteres con frenesí, asegurándose que no había malinterpretado nada.<p>

Pero no había leído mal: el Tío Iroh lo apremiaba a, no, le ordenaba, ir en busca de su madre, la Princesa Ursa.

* * *

><p>… <em>Es de vital importancia que encuentres a la Princesa Ursa antes del final del otoño porque el futuro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco y del mundo depende de ello. Por lo tanto, quiero que vengas a Omashu a mediados de otoño. Allí, te encontrarás con la persona que te acompañara en tu viaje…<em>

* * *

><p>La sangre de Zuko se agolpaba en sus oídos y aventuró una mirada ciega sobre las telas rojas y doradas que decoraban las enormes paredes del comedor. Trató de procesar la información que repentinamente le había sido volcada encima. El mundo se le había sacudido hasta los cimientos.<p>

Su madre estaba viva. Hasta ese día no había estado siquiera seguro de eso. Pero, esa carta claramente afirmaba que lo estaba. Alivio y gratitud mezclados con rabia lo llenaban al volver su atención a la carta y mirar atentamente los caracteres que representaban el nombre de su madre. Pensó en su tío, que había sabido aquello todo el tiempo, pero que en todos esos años había elegido permanecer en silencio.

Zuko cerró los ojos para calmarse e intentó entender por qué su Tío le había escondido la verdad, sabiendo todo el tiempo lo mucho que su sobrino necesitaba saber. Pero, casi al mismo instante se dio cuenta que su Tío nunca en verdad había desalentado sus esperanzas de encontrar a su madre. Se había limitado a aconsejarle que se centrara en la tremenda responsabilidad de ser el Señor del Fuego, comprendiendo que eso requeriría toda la atención de su sobrino y la ira de Zuko remitió. En lugar de eso, una extraña sensación de ansiedad surgió en su interior al serle dada la oportunidad de buscar a su madre, de partir en un viaje de nuevo tras tres años de lo que a veces parecía un encarcelamiento en su propio palacio.

Releyó las últimas líneas de la carta de su tío y frunció el ceño ante las ridículas condiciones estipuladas en ella. Le irritaba que su Tío esperara que saltara sin más y olvidara sus obligaciones hacia la Nación del Fuego. Jump Up. Si debía llegar a Omashu antes de la fecha determinada, tendría que empezar a empacar esa misma noche. Sin mencionar el compañero de viaje que no podía elegir, aparentemente. Zuko suspiró.

A pesar de eso, sabía que aprovecharía la oportunidad sin dudarlo. Sabía que podía dejar la Nación del Fuego a cargo de sus ministros, bajo la atenta guía de su tío. Los pensamientos de Zuko divagaron hasta la persona que se suponía debía encontrar en Omashu y que sería su compañero de viaje. Curiosidad y resentimiento se alternaban ante otra extraña condición.

Por qué no podía llevar a Mai estaba inicialmente más allá de él. Pero, casi inmediatamente supo que ella probablemente encontrase realizar ese viaje demasiado aburrido. De acuerdo a Ty Lee, ella ni siquiera había podido encontrar alguna satisfacción en ir tras él y el Avatar con su hermana menor.

No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que la misión de su tío interfería con sus planes de declarársele a Mai en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, pensó, dejando la carta, tenía que admitir que, bien en el fondo, agradecía la excusa para posponer ese evento.

Irguiéndose de su postura de piernas cruzadas, se olvidó por completo de su intención de irse a la cama temprano y decidió empezar a hacer los arreglos pertinentes para su llegada a Omashu a mediados del otoño. Esperaba con ansias el momento de ver a su loco tío de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Iroh alzó la vista del tablero de Pai Sho y aceptó las felicitaciones de su contrincante.<em>

_-Verás –le dijo a la muchacha a su lado, mirando con cariño la ficha del Loto Blanco-, una vez que conoces los secretos del Loto Blanco, y vives de acuerdo a ellos, puedes controlar su fuerza y poder para restaurar el equilibrio en el interior. Esa es la esencia del Loto Blanco._

_Al escuchar sus palabras, la compañera del retirado general notó el tono astuto y determinado que emanaba su voz, antes de que desapareciera de nuevo tras un velo de amigable intimidad._

_Y Toph supo que el Dragón del Oeste ya no hablaba de Pai Sho. El viejo general había dado inicio a su última misión. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__ Esta vez hice un intercambio de puntos de vista entre Zuko recibiendo una carta urgente de su Tío y Iroh jugando una partida de Pai Sho. Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por sus excelentes sugerencias. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p>NT: No tengo perdón. Y solo puedo aspirar a su misericordia. Pasé por unos meses muy difíciles en cuanto a lo personal y... a lo educativo, ¿sería? Rendí mal dos veces y eso me desanimó, y encima pasaron unos problemillas familiares de los que estoy empezando a salir recién ahora.<p>

Prometo que las actualizaciones van a ser más seguidas, hasta el cinco está traducido y solo falta corregir, como verán este capítulo es muy cortito pero la historia va tomando sentido y forma. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y estén atentos a una actualización.

GRACIAS: FERNANDA MARCHI (espero que disfrutes este capítulo también! Un beso y gracias por leer ^^), Marazula, Rashel Shiru, rusa-ranmayakane-zk(Gracias por el aviso, eh! ^^), Bell-Star y funny-life. Sus comentarios son enormemente apreciados! :D


	4. Burbujas

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 4: Burbujas**

Música: Bear McCrear, Roslin and Adama (Battlestar Galactica: 2003 S02)

* * *

><p>Goteaba agua desde las resbaladizas y húmedas piedras, y los alrededores estaban cubiertos por la niebla. Solo una suave brisa, que a veces alejaba un poco de la espesa niebla, permitía ver el paisaje rocoso y desolado lleno de manantiales de agua caliente y géiseres, antes de que el paisaje desolador fuera oscurecido por una nueva ola de espesa niebla que lo abarcaba todo.<p>

Una joven permanecía de pie sin moverse junto a uno de los incontables manantiales creando el vapor que causaba la densa niebla. El cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro por partes y una capa azul oscuro se movía ligeramente alrededor de su delgado cuerpo con cada brisa.

Miraba fijo el agitado manantial a sus pies, una expresión rígida en sus fríos ojos azules. La melancolía estaba escrita en sus facciones, las cuales lucían lívidas a la sombría luz del día. Entonces, cuando cerró los ojos lentamente, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Aún así no se movió. La lágrima cayó dentro del manantial, mezclándose con las burbujas del agua hirviendo.

Finalmente, la muchacha se arrodilló y tocó el agua con cautela, solo para retroceder con un siseo brusco de inmediato. Luego, como si el repentino dolor la hubiera liberado, se quebró. Empezó a sollozar quedamente, con el rostro enterrado en las manos y sacudiendo los hombros.

Tres años. Habían pasado tres años desde que el Avatar había derrotado al Señor del Fuego y había establecido una nueva paz en el mundo. El Equipo Avatar, como Sokka todavía insistía en llamarlos, se había separado una vez que cada uno de ellos se hizo cargo de sus responsabilidades en reconstruir un mundo que había sido destrozado por cien años de guerra.

Su padre y su hermano habían creado una nueva estructura gubernamental en la reconstruida ciudad capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur después de que Hakoda fuera investido como el nuevo Jefe.

Suki había regresado a la Isla de Kyoshi, para comandar a las Guerreras Kyoshi. Luego, cuando llegara el momento indicado, entregaría la conducción de las Guerreras Kyoshi, e iría al Polo Sur como la prometida del Príncipe Heredero. Hasta entonces, Sokka tenía que soportar estar separado de su amor, lo cual había aceptado con admirable entendimiento.

Toph había decidido quedarse con Iroh en Ba Sing Se, y derribar los muros internos en el proceso y Zuko con reticencia había asumido el título y las tareas de su padre.

Y ella… le había apenado enormemente ver a su hermano y a su padre partir hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur sin ella. Le rompía el corazón no ver a su hermanita maestra tierra crecer. La imagen de un par de ojos dorados se deslizó hacia la superficie de su memoria, mirándola con preocupación, solo para desvanecerse en la sombría nada de la niebla gris que la envolvía.

No había podido seguir a su hermano, mantenerse en contacto con Toph ni hablar con Zuko. Los viajes no tenían fin. Buscaban libertad y aventura. Oficialmente, el propósito de sus viajes era demostrar la existencia del Avatar a cuanta gente fuera posible, pero en realidad parecían estar escapando de cualquier clase de responsabilidad. Al principio Katara no podía culpar a Aang, no después de todo lo que había pasado en menos de un año. Pero, esa comprensión se había acabado rápido y todo lo que quedaba era una sensación de agotamiento y desesperación que no correspondía con su edad. La cual, por supuesto, Aang no había podido notar.

Después de que Katara aceptara el amor de Aang hacia ella, partieron sin destino conocido. Solo se encontraban con sus amigos cuando se planeaba una reunión con mucha anticipación. Durante ese tiempo, había dejado de ser la niña que había sido, transformándose en la joven arrodillada junto al manantial en ese momento. Le había crecido el cabello hasta la cintura y podían verse sus curvas a través del vestido azul de viaje. Su rostro redondo se había afinado, acentuando sus pómulos y resaltando sus ojos azul océano.

La última vez que había visto a sus viejos compañeros de viaje había sido en el Día del Avatar en primavera, medio año atrás. No habían podido llegar a tiempo para el Festival de la Nación del Fuego en verano. Katara estaba convencido de que Zuko se había ofendido por su ausencia en ese importante día para su Nación, especialmente después de la charla que había tenido temprano en el Día del Avatar. La cual la hacía sentir más culpable.

* * *

><p>En el Día del Avatar en primavera, todos se habían reunido en Ba Sing Se y Katara recordaba los pétalos rosados del árbol de cereza revoloteando en el aire, mientras el sol brillaba sobre la gente que celebraba el festival.<p>

Las pocas veces que se habían visto durante los últimos tres años, Katara había notado a Zuko mirándola con una creciente mirada de preocupación en sus pensativos ojos. Pero, hasta entonces nunca había tocado el tema que ella temía discutir, por lo cual estaba agradecida.

Ese Día del Avatar, sin embargo, Zuko había parecido conmocionado por su apariencia y el día siguiente la había llevado aparte, aprovechándose de la concentración de Aang en las festividades. Se había cruzado de brazos, mirándola con intensidad, con una expresión severa en los ojos mientras la arrinconaba. Ella se acordó de los enmarañados mechones de cabello negro cayéndole sobre el rostro, dado que no se lo había recogido en su acostumbrado rodete. También recordó como había reprimido el súbito impulso de acomodarle el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Ahora, dime, ¿qué sucede? –Le demandó a su antigua compañera de viaje.

La había atrapado con la guardia baja con ese acercamiento directo. Cuando pasó la sorpresa inicial, ella no había podido soportar su mirada perforadora, viendo brillar cierta preocupación y una ligera ira en sus ojos. Agachó la mirada y la dejó posada sobre las batas verdes que él usaba, que estaban usando todos, para mezclarse con las multitudes del Reino Tierra. Sacudiendo la cabeza, había intentado escaparse, pero él simplemente se le había interpuesto en el camino para detenerla.

-Eso no sirve como respuesta –le replicó con gravedad-. Puedo ver que algo malo te pasa. Te ves cansada y no he visto una sonrisa real de tu parte desde el año pasado. Quizás puedas engañar a los demás, pero a mí no.

Katara había levantado la vista, los ojos le chispeaban, estaba lista para dar una replica iracunda. Pero al ver su genuina preocupación, la ira se había disipado. Desviando la vista, notó a Aang, que en ese momento estaba tratando de impresionar a algunas chicas del Reino Tierra con unos trucos simples de aire control.

Sacudiendo la cabeza cansinamente, dejó caer los hombros.

-Es solo el cansancio de los viajes, supongo –repuso con desaliento, por primera vez expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, Zuko siempre había sido capaz de hacerla hablar.

Vagamente, se dio que cuenta que había extrañado eso mientras viajaba por el mundo con Aang. Aang la quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero ella no podía hablarle de sus sentimientos, ideas y preocupaciones. Con frecuencia él intentaba animarla con algún sabio consejo de Avatar y cambiaba de tema para hablar de su próximo destino en el mapa.

-Estás cansada de viajar –repitió Zuko lo más campante-, desesperadamente quieres asentarte en algún lado y construir una vida.

Cuando ella se había sorprendido ante su percepción, él había sacudido la cabeza.

-Te conozco, Katara. Y conozco a Aang. No está en tu naturaleza viajar para siempre, separada de todo lo que te importe. Siendo un miembro de la Tribu Agua puedes adaptarte. Pero, aún así necesitas raíces, un lugar que puedas llamar hogar.

Katara había quedado muda de asombro ante sus palabras, pero había reconocido la verdad en ellas. Una sonrisa débil, pero genuina había aparecido en su rostro triste. La cual rápidamente escondió tras una expresión burlona, mirándolo bajo las pestañas.

-Tu tío te dijo todo eso, ¿no?

Sin duda, el viejo general había hablado con su sobrino sobre las cartas que le escribía.

Un dejo de rosa cubrió las mejillas de Zuko y había desviado la vista, un poquito avergonzado.

-¿Y qué? –Gruñó-. No deja de ser verdad. Aang nunca dejará de viajar. Está en su sangre ya que un maestro aire no puede estar atando a un solo lugar. Pero la verdadera pregunta sigue en pie: ¿cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir con este estilo de vida?

* * *

><p>Medio año después se encontraba en ese desolado paraje del Norte del Reino Tierra, arrodillada ante un manantial de agua caliente, sintiéndose vacía y triste. Había intentando hablar de ponerle un fin a los viajes. Pero se encontró con una expresión conmocionada y herida por parte de su novio y la negación a hablar del tema.<p>

Tan pronto Appa había aterrizado cerca de los géiseres, Katara se había alejado, con una desesperada necesidad de estar sola, y se había detenido finalmente ante el manantial de agua caliente donde ahora se encontraba arrodillada. La presencia del agua, aunque a una temperatura insoportable, finalmente había podido calmarla y, casi involuntariamente, la maestra agua más poderosa del mundo empezó a manipular el agua hirviente.

Cerrando los ojos, Katara levantó una cinta de agua desde el manantial y, como si estuviera en trance, movió las manos para darle forma al agua. Sus atribulados pensamientos se asentaban al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían graciosamente, pintando con calma el cielo con movimientos fluidos y elegantes.

Finalmente alzó la vista para ver lo que habían estado creando sus manos y notó con asombro que el agua flotando sobre el manantial había adoptado la forma de una flor de loto. Entonces, mientras Katara la contemplaba con cierto recogimiento, se alzó una pequeña brisa que despejó un poco de la espesa niebla y los rayos del sol colorearon los pétalos cristalinos de un profundo carmesí.

-Agua que quema –exclamó confundida, hipnotizada por la flor de loto líquida, brillante y roja. Intentó recordar cuando había decidido crear esa figura, pero no pudo hacerlo.

De repente, una voz tenor y joven se abrió paso a través del silencio sofocante de la niebla. Sobresaltada, dejó caer la figura del loto y se volvió de inmediato.

-¿Katara? -Aang se dejó ver con vacilación. La niebla había ocultado su llegada hasta que estuvo a penas a unos pasos de ella. Había crecido una enormidad en los últimos dos años, y su altura casi igualaba a la de Sokka y Zuko. Su rostro había perdido la inocencia casi infantil pero, siendo un muchacho en crecimiento, sus movimientos eran un poco torpes, como si no supiera que hacer con sus miembros.

En ese momento, llevaba el ceño fruncido en su rostro siempre calmo.

-¡Ahí estás! ¿Por qué te alejaste tan de repente? ¿No te dije que teníamos que permanecer juntos en este lugar o nos perderíamos de vista?

Katara no reaccionó, de súbito estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él. Se levantó y estiró sus miembros entumecidos, pasó por su lado hacia la plataforma donde habían dejado a Appa, ignorándolo.

-Voy a armar el campamento, Aang. Apresúrate, anochecerá pronto.

Aang se quedó en silenció al ver la mirada distante en sus ojos, sin saber si debía molestarse o preocuparse. Sus grandes ojos grises mostraban su carencia de entendimiento para con el humor actual de Katara, no estaba seguro de que ella lo escuchara si él decidía terminar lo que tenía que decir. Se rascó la nuca.

-Katara, después de que te fuiste, un halcón mensajero llegó. No sé como nos encontró, pero lo hizo.

Katara se giró con velocidad, los ojos como platos al tiempo que su corazón daba un extraño salto.

Feliz de tener su atención de nuevo, Aang se sintió un poquito aliviado y continuó con solemnidad-: Es del General Iroh. Quiere que estemos en Omashu a mediados de otoño.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _¡Iupi! El primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Katara. Este también fue el último de las presentaciones, así que sigamos con la historia._

_Cosas para notar en este capítulo: Hice del día del Avatar un feriado nacional en el Reino Tierra tras la guerra, así que es por eso que está la pandilla celebrando el Día del Avatar en Ba Sing Se._

_Quiero agradecer a mi beta Lieta por su mirada crítica, ¡y nos vemos en Omashu!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT<strong>: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR DEL OTRO LADO :-) **funny-life**, **Bell-Star**, **rusa-ranmayakane-zk**, **CaFanel** y **Earanel**: ¡gracias mil por el apoyo y la buena onda!

He decidido no prometer más y actualizar de sorpresa, así es más lindo, ¿no? Pero no voy a concederme largas ausencias, al menos sin aviso. Buen finde, gente y muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Nuclear

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 5: Nuclear**

Música: Two steps from Hell, Ancient cities

* * *

><p>A través del paisaje montañoso, una procesión se movía lentamente hacia la legendaria ciudad de Omashu, el rojo oscuro contrastaba con los tonos amarillos de los alrededores de arenisca de la ciudad.<p>

Al frente, dos soldados completamente enmascarados marchaban montados en rinocerontes de komodo. Sus uniformes consistían en puntiagudos y terroríficos cascos que ocultaban sus rostros por completo, a excepción de dos agujeros blancos para los ojos y un espacio cortado bruscamente para la boca. Eran seguidos por un palanquín rojo y dorado, que era cargado por cuatro enormes hombres. El palanquín estaba decorado de manera ornamentada, coronado por un dragón de oro, que brillaba a la luz del sol naciente. Se balanceaba ligeramente a tiempo con los pesados pasos de los hombres. Tras él, un grupo de civiles. Eran sirvientes que acompañaban la caravana con bolsos de viaje y valijas. Y cerrando la marcha, venían dos soldados enmascarados más.

Todos ellos formaban el séquito de Su Majestad, el Señor de la Nación del Fuego, en su camino a Omashu.

Desde su asiento en el palanquín, Zuko observaba a Omashu alzarse ante sus ojos mientras avanzaban hacia la ciudad por el solitario puente de piedra que conducía hasta sus puertas. El sol de la aurora bañaba los edificios detrás de los muros de la ciudad.

Aunque había oído de su esplendor, en realidad Omashu era mucho más bella de lo que podía haber imaginado alguna vez. La ciudad estaba construida sobre un extenso altiplano en la mitad de un cañón. Tenía una forma piramidal y estaba rodeada por imponentes muros. Si entornaba los ojos, Zuko podía distinguir un ingenioso sistema de transporte, que consistía de una intrincada estructura de toboganes. Espectaculares plantas colgaban de numerosas terrazas y monumentales árboles en los brillantes colores del otoño completaban el aspecto de la ciudad dorada.

Zuko se había preguntado por qué su tío lo haría viajar tanto hasta Omashu. Pero al ver la hermosa ciudad se sintió agradecido de tener la oportunidad de ver Omashu con sus propios ojos.

El contraste con Ba Sing Se era marcado. Zuko sabía que su tío amaba la capital del Reino Tierra, pero él nunca se había acostumbrado a vivir allí. Se había sentido como un prisionero dentro de todos esos muros que contenían a una ciudad tan grande como el continente entero de la Nación del Fuego. La vista de Omashu, en su escala mucho más modesta, lo complacía mucho más que Ba Sing Se alguna vez.

A pesar de sí, Zuko empezó a sentirse un poquito entusiasmado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había salido de la Nación del Fuego y estaba esperando con verdaderas ansias ver a su tío otra vez. También vería otra vez al incomparable Rey Bumi, el amigo de la infancia de Aang.

Zuko se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Todavía no podía imaginarse a su travieso amigo como un hombre de 114 años, portador de recuerdos de cómo era el mundo hacía cien años. Una vez Aang había tenido amigos en todo el mundo, viviendo en la bendita ignorancia de la guerra que se acercaba. Una guerra bajo cuya sombra habían crecido sus amigos actuales.

-Debería preguntarle, cuál era su nombre… Kuzon –meditó Zuko. El nombre era horriblemente similar al suyo.

Un rinoceronte de komodo avanzó hasta quedar junto a su palanquín y el rostro del lord chambelán apareció en el campo de visión de Zuko.

-Su Majestad, llegaremos ante las puertas de Omashu en breve. ¿Les doy a los hombres órdenes de que se quiten los cascos?

Zuko asintió como respuesta. Previamente había anunciado que sus soldados debían quitarse los cascos al llegar. Era una consideración para el sentir de los habitantes de la ciudad hacia su nación; la brutal ocupación había sucedido hacía apenas dos años. No necesitaba inspirar más temor a la gente de Omashu si podía evitarlo. Las máscaras demoníacas, a pesar de que dentro de la Nación del Fuego eran una señal altamente respetada propia de un Maestro Fuego Imperial que estaba dedicado a servir a la familia real, causaban un gran temor fuera de la nación. Lo había notado con frecuencia en sus viajes por el Reino Tierra.

Zuko le dio otro vistazo a la ciudad dorada. Por lo que podía ver, los indicios de la corta ocupación de la Nación del Fuego habían sido eliminados de la ciudad. Se encontró sintiéndose agradecido por ello ya que recordaba la horrible descripción que Mai una vez le había dado de Nuevo Ozai.

Cuando el palanquín se detuvo de una forma un tanto agitada, cerró los ojos para superar la inquieta sensación que, muy de vez en cuando, le atenazaba el pecho desde esa misma mañana. Lo atribuyó a cierto nerviosismo por los planes que su tío tenía para él.

Después de tomar aire profundamente por última vez, Zuko llevó la vista hasta el cielo azul de Omashu, antes de cerrar la cortina de terciopelo rojo. Había llegado a Omashu.

Dos guardias armados con lanzas, y portando los cascos típicos del Reino Tierra, se colocaron precisamente delante de las enormes puertas de madera, bloqueándole el camino al cortejo de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Quién ha venido a nuestra ciudad? –Bramó uno de ellos con gravedad, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Dentro del palanquín, Zuko suspiró. Mejor acabar con todo ese asunto con rapidez. Sabía que en algún lugar detrás de esa puerta, el Rey Bumi debía de estar esperándolo como el gobernador visitante de otro país amistoso. Pero dicha visita estaba marcada por tradiciones como esa.

Tan pronto había decidido acceder al pedido de su tío, había enviado un halcón mensajero para anunciarle su llegada al Rey Bumi. Como respuesta había recibido una letra muy extraña, en papel rosa, de parte de Su Majestad el Rey de Omashu. Contenía una invitación para que se quedara en el palacio durante su visita, y también estaba firmada en nombre de alguien llamado Flopsy.

Zuko, incomodísimo, espero por la sonora voz de su representante. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a lo que estaba por venir.

-¡Anunciando a Su Majestad el Señor del Fuego Zuko, Guardián del Trono del Dragón, Hidalgo del Reino Tierra y Joven Héroe de Guerra!

Tras las últimas palabras del representante, la hostil actitud de los guardias cambio repentinamente por una de completo respeto y se hicieron a un lado con rapidez, como si hubieran sido puestos en su lugar.

-Permitan al Señor del Fuego Zuko entrar a la ciudad de Omashu –exclamó uno de ellos con un tono solemne y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para el Señor del Fuego y su séquito.

Dentro de los muros de la ciudad, un grupo de curiosos se habían reunido alrededor del comité de bienvenida. No era frecuente ver al rey en público, menos que menos acompañado por el Avatar y otros dos Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra. Además, existía el rumor de que esperaba la llegada del nuevo Señor del Fuego, el hijo del anterior Señor del Fuego pero de una reputación completamente diferente.

El joven Señor del Fuego parecía ser amigo del Avatar, y haberlo ayudado a derrotar a su propio padre por lo que pertenecía al círculo cercano del Avatar de jóvenes maestros ahora conocido por todas las naciones como los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra. La multitud susurraba mientras esperaba.

Katara en realidad deseaba que no fuera Zuko al que estuvieran esperando. Todavía se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haberse presentado en la fiesta más importante de su nación, y verdaderamente no quería enfrentarlo en un lugar atestado de gente como aquella plaza. No podía comprender porque él habría ido a Omashu.

Aang, de pie junto a ella, no parecía compartir su problema, y lucía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Junto a él se encontraba Toph tratando de parecer indiferente.

El Rey Bumi y el General Iroh hablaban discretamente entre ellos, con la mirada fija en la entrada. Aunque, increíblemente Bumi se las arreglaba para tener también un ojo puesto sobre Momo sentado en el hombro de Aang. De vez en cuando, Iroh parecía echarle un velado vistazo al cielo con una mirada pensativa.

Katara y Aang habían llegado apenas la noche anterior; Appa había aterrizado con gracia en el jardín delantero del palacio de Bumi. Fueron bienvenidos por Iroh que sonreía con calma y una disgustada Toph. La maestra tierra les había lanzado una roca a la cabeza por no haber ido al Festival de la Nación del Fuego ese verano, antes de dejar que la abrazaran.

Luego, evitando sus preguntas, Iroh anunció que esperaba la llegada de otro visitante al día siguiente. Si querían, podían acompañarlos a él y al Rey Bumi para recibir al invitado. El resto era historia ahora que Katara observaba con creciente aprehensión la lenta apertura de las puertas.

Dos rinocerentes de Komodo se abrieron paso hasta la plaza con amplios movimientos de sus colas. Los rostros de los jinetes aún eran adustos sin los cascos. Katara cerró los ojos cuando su angustiosa premonición se confirmó antes de volver a alzar la vista y poder ver a un familiar palanquín rojo y dorado deteniéndose ante el Rey Bumi.

Zuko había arreglado para que solo un pequeño séquito requerido por las reglas ceremoniales lo acompañara, para lo que él consideraba solo un viaje personal, pero aún así era algo digno de verse.

Con gracia adquirida, Zuko salió del palanquín, obviamente feliz de poder inhalar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar de sí, los labios de Katara formaron una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que se veía bien para alguien que había pasado días sentado en un palanquín, con los músculos agarrotándosele de no hacer nada y aburriéndose hasta la muerte.

Se paró erguido, con porte real vistiendo su largo atuendo, la corona brillando en la cima del rodete. Su semblante no daba muestras de cansancio y le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, verdaderamente impresionado por la ciudad que lo rodeaba, sin notar los grititos ahogados de las ciudadanas impactadas por él. Todavía no había notado a sus amigos.

-¡Zuko!

Ignorando todo protocolo, el General Iroh dio un salto al frente para abrazar a su sobrino y el joven Señor del Fuego giró sobre sus talones. La expresión en el rostro de Zuko cuando súbitamente tuvo los brazos llenos de su tío, traicionaba lo feliz que se sentía de ver al viejo. Incluso Toph sonrió, conmovida por el adorable encuentro. Era obvio que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo.

Tras un momento, Zuko se apartó. Se acercó a Bumi para saludar a su anfitrión, pero se detuvo de repente cuando pudo descubrir a sus viejos amigos parados un tanto apartados. Se le agrandaron los ojos y quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué_ estaban haciendo en Omashu_?

Junto a Bumi, estaba Aang luciendo una enorme sonrisa y claramente otro par de centímetros más de altura. Toph, vestida con un vestido de seda verde claro para la ocasión, tenía sus ojos fijos en él, y parecía haber crecido también aunque no tan notoriamente como Aang. Por un momento, su mirada permaneció sobre Katara, quién le dedico una sonrisa extrañamente vacilante. Solo faltaban Sokka y Suki.

Zuko parpadeó recordando la carta de su tío. _¿Todos ellos iban a ser sus compañeros de viaje? _Mientras inclinaba cortésmente la cabeza por un momento, se le encendió el rostro con una brillante sonrisa ante la idea; una sonrisa que obtuvo como respuesta un suave murmullo entre las mujeres de la multitud.

Entonces recordó sus deberes. Zuko recuperó la compostura y se dirigió primero a su anfitrión, dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia.

-Su Majestad, me honra ser su huésped en esta magnífica ciudad –exclamó con solemnidad, y alzó la vista confundido cuando oyó la risita del Rey Bumi.

-Eso dependerá de cómo interprete la definición de huésped, joven majestad –repuso Bumi enigmáticamente, su ojo casi saliendo de la cuenca cuando se inclinó ante Zuko, quién retrocedió discretamente-. ¿Le interesaría un par de desafíos, mm?

-No, Bumi, ahora no -se apresuró a interrumpir Aang. Zuko atrapó a Katara mirando temerosa y de reojo cierto cristal que apareció de la nada en las manos de Bumi mientras ella y los demás se les acercaban-. Ahora no es momento de desafíos, sino de comida y bebidas.

Zuko, decidiendo que le preguntaría luego, le susurró a Katara.

-¿Desde cuando Aang suena como tu hermano?

Fue entonces que el Avatar lo abrazó y su maestra de tierra control le obsequió un doloroso puñetazo.

Aliviada porque no parecía demasiado enojado con ella, Katara se rió sinceramente y le dio un rápido abrazo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-También me alegro de verte –le dijo.

A corta distancia, el General Iroh había observado con atención cómo Katara soltaba a Zuko y cómo el grupo formaba una línea, encabezada por Bumi mostrándole el camino a Zuko. Luego, lanzando una última mirada al cielo, Iroh cerró la marcha y la multitud se dispersó lentamente tras ellos.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Zuko se hubo acomodado en su cuarto de huésped abrumadoramente verde, el grupo, y los guardias de Zuko, pasaron el resto del día paseando por Omashu, guiados por el Rey Bumi. Anduvieron tranquilamente por animados callejones, comiendo y bebiendo las exquisiteces de Omashu que compraron en las calles, bajo la mirada atenta pero amistosamente curiosa de sus habitantes, mientras seguían a su loco guía.<p>

Cuando un comerciante de coles completamente presa del pánico saltó dentro de su mercancía ante él, luego de que Aang lo saludara; Zuko se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, perplejo, al ver a Aang y a Katara estallar en carcajadas.

Zuko también aprendió el verdadero significado de la palabra mareo, cuando Aang, secundado por Katara y Toph que sonreían de manera ladina, lo convenció de tomar la ruta rápida primero.

Nunca más, se juró Zuko aún mareado mirando a los enormes toboganes por los que acababa de descender a toda velocidad en un vagón de correo. Todavía se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

-A la Princesa Azula parecieron gustarle mucho más en aquel entonces –recordó el Rey Bumi con nostalgia, siguiendo la mirada desenfocada de Zuko.

La mirada del joven Señor del Fuego se oscureció.

-Bueno, yo no soy mi hermana –replicó cortante antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano y salir disparado hacia un callejón. Bumi sonrió con inocencia.

En un recorrido por el palacio, Zuko también aprendió quién era Flopsy, o mejor dicho cómo se sentía la baba de Flopsy.

-Quizás debería dejar que Appa me de un lengüetazo otra vez, no es como si fuera a hacer más daño –clamó con resignación, esperando pacientemente que Aang y Katara se recuperaran de su ataque de risa, antes de excusarse para ir a cambiarse.

Apenas un poco después sonó la campana que llamaba a cenar.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Omashu. En los jardínes del palacio dos jóvenes se inclinaban sobre una elegante cerca forjada en hierro. Se encontraban admirando la maravillosa vista sobre las terrazas bajo ellos con incontables puntitos brillantes contra el cielo oscuro. Zuko y Katara habían decidido salir a buscar los jardines cuando se encontraron solos tras la cena. Toph había secuestrado a Aang para mostrarle algunos movimientos nuevos de Tierra Control, mientras que Iroh y Bumi se habían decidido por un juego de Pai Sho.<p>

Por un momento, observaron en silencio las estrellas que iban apareciendo en el cielo. Hasta que la suave voz de Katara rompió el silencio.

-Es hermoso, ¿no? ¿Omashu?

Zuko solo podía asentir. No había palabras para describir tan magnífica ciudad. Aunque…

-Se siente como en casa –respondió pensativamente, sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

Pero Katara asintió con la cabeza, comprensiva.

-Siento lo mismo, desde la primera vez que vine aquí.

Lo miró por un instante, deliberando, luego inclinó la cabeza.

-Quiero disculparme por no haber asistido al Festival de la Nación del Fuego el verano pasado. Espero que nos perdones.

Zuko volvió bruscamente su mirada sobre ella y rápidamente entendió su vacilante actitud hacia él esa tarde. Con una pequeña sonrisa, le contestó con afabilidad:

-No importa. Se que hubieran venido, de haber podido.

Ambos sabían lo que en verdad quería decir y Katara cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el familiar agotamiento la envolvía, con mucho más fuerza que alguna otra vez. Suspiró por lo bajo, agradecida que no estuviera realmente enojado con ella.

-Gracias.

En un intento por distraerla, Zuko le señaló el cielo nocturno donde ahora había aparecido su constelación favorita, la Osa Menor (*). Era excepcionalmente brillante en esa parte del mundo, y la Estrella Polar flotaba sobre la impresionante constelación.

Funcionó. Katara siguió su mirada con interés y por un momento contemplaron el cielo de terciopelo y se mencionaron constelaciones entre sí, descubriendo los diferentes nombres que tenían para muchas de ellas.

Finalmente un silencio amigable se instaló entre ellos. Un maestro fuego y una maestra agua, de pie uno al lado del otro recostados contra una cerca con Omashu, la ciudad de los maestros tierra, extendiéndose ante elloos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Zuko se tomó un momento para mirar a Katara mientras estaba allí. Su cabello oscuro volaba suavemente en el viento y sus ojos brillaban tenuemente, haciéndolo sentir a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente, Katara desvió la mirada hasta donde estaba recostado Zuko contra la barandilla. El viento le volaba ligeramente la ropa, y tenía el cabello prolijamente recogido en un rodete propio de la Nación del Fuego. Katara sintió que se relajaba gracias a la pacífica atmósfera. Pero, tenía que preguntar…

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? –Habló con calma, sus ojos azul océano mostraban una expresión meditabunda cuando se giró a mirarlo de manera inquisidora.

Eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Zuko frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-No sé por qué tú estás aquí, pero yo estoy aquí porque mi tío me pidió… no, me ordenó que esté en Omashu a mediados del otoño, para ir a buscar a mi madre.

Esto era algo que Katara no se esperaba. Agrandó los ojos al girarse para enfrentarlo.

-¿A buscar a tu madre? Pero… yo pensé…

-Ozai no desmintió lo que me dijo el Día del Sol Negro cuando fui a preguntarle por el paradero de mi madre –le interrumpió su voz con suavidad, rogándole silenciosamente que no cuestionara el realismo de sus esperanzas.

Katara asintió, comprensiva. Aquella vez, él le había confiado a ella antes que a nadie la negativa de su padre para darle cualquier información sobre su madre, incluso antes que Mai. Él sabía que ella entendería su frustración. De haber sido su madre, ella hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, ella lo sabía.

-Hace unas semanas, recibí de la nada una carta de Tío que decía que necesitaba que vaya a buscarla, para asegurar el futuro de la Orden del Loto Blanco e incluso del mundo. Necesito encontrarla antes de que termine el otoño, o la Orden del Loto Blanco dejará de existir –explicó, pensativo. Su voz rasposa era el único sonido en el pacífico silencio del jardín del palacio-. No sé que pensar, de verdad, porque no se cuál es la relación entre la Orden y mi madre.

Katara frunció el ceño, tenía una expresión confundida en el rostro, cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Pero eso es lo me escribió mi tío –continuó, alzando la vista a las estrellas, sintiéndose sobre sí su mirada. Solo quedaba por agregar una cosa-. En la carta también decía que en Omashu conocería a mi compañero de viaje para esta búsqueda.

Katara estaba perpleja.

-¿Tu compañero de viaje? –repitió, su rostro reflejaba-. Pero… ¿qué hay de Mai? ¿Es por eso que ella no está contigo?

Zuko se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Dado que ella no sería mi compañera de viaje, no tenía ánimos de acompañarme a Omashu. Odia la ciudad.

Sus ojos se encontraron, reflejando el mismo entendimiento, antes de que Zuko sacudiera la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Katara de reojo.

-¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí?

-Por una carta que el General Iroh nos mandó a mí y a Aang cuando estábamos en la provincia más boreal del Reino Tierra, para ver unos géiseres. Decía que debíamos estar en Omashu a mediados del otoño –afirmó Katara sin cambiar el tono de voz, comprendiendo finalmente la situación.

Zuko entonces también comprendió. Agrandó los ojos como platos y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando volvió a sentir esa sensación de que se le atenazaba el corazón. Se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos. Pero era más fuerte ahora y ya no remitía.

Al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente empezaba a controlar su respiración, trató de responder las palabras de Katara y súbitamente sintió que su fuego interior empezó a arder de repente y con intensidad, haciéndose más y más difícil de controlar. Su rostro de repente se volvió cenicienta.

Katara, al percibir el cambio en su persona, se giró para mirarlo justo cuando él intentaba ocultar su pesada respiración. Su expresión se oscureció.

-¿Zuko, qué sucede? –Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro- ¿Es tu cicatriz? Mírame, Zuko –le apremió agarrándolo del hombro. Y terminó jadeando consternada cuando él se desplomó al piso.

Con dificultad la miró. Tenía sus ojos dorados enormes por el miedo. Se agarraba el pecho con fuerza.

-Respirando… fuego interno –se ahogó.

Katara sintió que el pánico la inundaba pero al mismo tiempo empezó a extraer el agua de la cantimplora. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados la hizo levantar la vista. El General Iroh se dejó ver viniendo desde el palacio. El anciano parecía más pálido de lo normal, pero parecía bien en comparación a Zuko.

-¿Estás bien, sobrino? –exclamó, acercándose con prisa hacia ellos.

-¡Iroh, no sé que le sucede, de repente se puso así! –Respondió Katara, el horror le tomaba la voz, pero tras una rápida mirada a su sobrino, Iroh parecía no estar tan interesado en Zuko. Miró a Katara expectante.

-¿Entonces tú no lo sentiste? Como una hija de los Polos, hubiera apostado que lo notarías –aseveró el General Iroh con solemnidad, ignorando su estado.

La frustración empezó a crecer en su interior mientras levantaba a Zuko y lo dejaba recargarse en su cuerpo intentando darle un poco de aire.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Iroh? ¿Qué tengo que sentir? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, algo terrible le está pasando a Zuko! –le gritó prácticamente, olvidándose de los modales.

Iroh aún así no miró a su sobrino, sino que fijó su mirada en el cielo oscuro donde ciertos cambios misteriosos estaban ocurriendo.

-No le pasa nada malo. Si se concentra en su respiración… -se giró rápidamente para mirar a Zuko con una enérgica mirada-, y por eso me refiero a su respiración de dragón, va a estar bien.

Zuko cerró los ojos al oír las palabras de su tío, e inclinó la cabeza como silenciosa disculpa. Antes de que Katara pudiera entender el significado de las palabras de Iroh, sintió que él cuerpo de él se calmaba una vez que hubo inhalado hondo para luego levantar la cabeza con una fiera expresión en los ojos y de la nada lanzar fuego por la boca.

Las controladas y profundas exhalaciones e inhalaciones reemplazaron su respiración ahogada y el color volvió a su rostro, y su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó.

Fue entonces que se levantó del piso con lentitud, dejando que el brazo de Katara resbalara de su hombro, y se acercó con paso cuidado hacia su tío que permanecía inmóvil, observando al cielo nocturno cambiar de color.

-¿Te importaría explicar, Tío? –Inquirió con calma concentrando él también la mirada en el cielo.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza.

-No sin ella –repuso enigmáticamente y Zuko giró la cabeza.

-¿Katara? –La llamó y con los ojos todavía como platos lentamente fue a pararse junto a él.

-¿Estás bien ahora? –Le preguntó, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, antes de seguir la mirada del general. A media que el pánico remitía, empezaba a sentir una extraña aprehensión en el pecho.

-Ella también lo siente –afirmó el General Iroh-. Todo control está conectado, así que los maestros control de los cuatro elementos pueden sentirlo. Sin embargo, dado que los maestros fuego sacan su poder del fuego en su interior, el fenómeno, aunque bellísimo, puede ser muy peligroso si carecen del entrenamiento apropiado para controlarse.

Zuko inconscientemente inhaló un poco más profundamente tras las palabras ligeramente cargadas de reproche de su tío, mientras que Katara volvía a observar las luces que parpadeaban en el cielo. Se veía confundida y eso llamó la atención del General Iroh.

-Dime –dijo con suavidad-, ¿has estado en tu hogar el tiempo suficiente desde el final de la guerra para ver la Aurora Austral?

Katara palideció considerablemente y se mordió el labio antes de sacudir la cabeza con tristeza.

-Tío… -empezó Zuko, en un intento para hacer que el general retirado cambiara de tema, pero el anciano alzó una mano como advertencia y él guardó silencio.

Por un momento, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la terraza eran las animadas voces que venían de la ciudad a medida que la gente de Omashu iba saliendo de sus casas para contemplar el espectáculo nocturno. Una enorme cantidad de luz se extendía por el cielo en brillantes tonos azules y rojos, bailando a través del cielo salpicado de estrellas como agua controlada por un maestro agua.

-Es imposible –susurró Katara finalmente-, la Aurora Austral solo puede verse cerca del Polo Sur.

-Y la Aurora Boreal solo cerca del Polo Norte –añadió Iroh, inclinando la cabeza-. Los Sabios del Fuego creen que el sol tiene algo que ver con este brillante fenómeno y mientras que las auroras normalmente solo pueden disfrutarlas las personas que viven en los polos, en ocasiones extraordinarias también pueden verse en otras partes del mundo.

Entonces Katara se volvió y miró a Iroh a los ojos.

-No tuve nadie quién me enseñará y el único control que sabía era el que descubría por accidente –le confesó en un tono de voz ecuánime, poniendo en palabras lo que el anciano había querido que entendiera-. Sospecho que mi sensibilidad a los efectos de la Aurora Austral aumentó tras mi entrenamiento en el Polo Norte.

Iroh asintió como aprobación ante sus perspicaces palabras.

-En verdad. Y porque los maestros agua están acostumbrados a adaptarse, no tienes tanto problema con el flujo de poder como Zuko.

Involuntariamente, la mirada de Katara se posó sobre Zuko y se sorprendió de encontrar una ligera admiración en sus ojos dorados. Rápidamente, ella desvió la vista al cielo, y fue imitada por los dos maestros fuego justo cuando las luces danzantes parecían ganar intensidad repentinamente.

En ese momento la silueta de una flor de loto se abrió, portaba una llama y lazos de agua en su corazón.

Zuko y Katara contuvieron el aliento al mismo tiempo y de inmediato se giraron quedando frente a frente. Sus miradas se encontraron. Y se dieron cuenta que esta no era la primera vez que el otro veía aparecer el símbolo. Tras darse cuenta de ello, inclinaron sus cabezas como muestra de aceptación, esperando lo que estaba por venir cuando Iroh, que había estado observando atentamente sus reacciones, volvió a hablar.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de continuar,

-Esta es una señal de los espíritus. Las dos personas que tienen el destino de la Orden del Loto Blanco y del mundo en sus manos, llegaron a Omashu, la ciudad del equilibrio.

Mientras hablaba, la actitud de Iroh devenía en la del reverenciado Gran Maestro de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Era el momento.

-Esta noche ambos partirán a buscar a la Princesa Ursa –no era un pedido-. Viajarán ligero, llevarán nada más que los bolsos preparados y que encontrarán en sus habitaciones y los caballos-avestruz que ya han sido seleccionados para ustedes en los establos. No les está permitido despedirse, yo me encargaré de Aang y Mai. Zuko, ya dejaste a la Nación del Fuego a cargo de tu Primer Ministro. También estaré pendiente del Consejo de Ministros durante tu ausencia. Diríjanse primero a la Isla Kyoshi. A partir de ahí deberán encontrar su propio camino. Tienen hasta el final del otoño para encontrar a la Princesa Ursa.

Iroh buscó entre sus batas del Reino Tierra y sacó dos prendedores, uno de plata, otro de oro, ambos con la forma del loto.

-Esto los protegerá durante el viaje. Los miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco siempre ayudarán a dos de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra que buscan prevenir la caída del loto blanco.

En silencio aceptaron los prendedores, sin cuestionar sus palabras, porque la Aurora Austral había borrado cualquier confusión. Iroh entonces se volvió y miró al cielo nuevamente.

-Pueden irse. Que Agni y La los protejan.

Los jóvenes inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente ante el Gran Maestro y se despidieron con rapidez para preparase para su importante misión.

Una queda risita rompió el silencio y la figura encorvada del Rey Bumi apareció desde detrás de una columna.

-Lo tomaron bastante bien.

Iroh inclinó la cabeza.

-Depende de ellos ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _En la historia describe el fenómeno de la Aurora Borealis, o, porque ellos están al sur del Ecuador, la Aurora Australis. Este fenómeno aparece en la tierra a causa de los vientos solares: se suceden explosiones repentinas y nucleares en el sol que liberan energía nuclear. Normalmente las auroras solo pueden verse en los polos, pero a veces, cuando una explosión es extremadamente poderosa (de ahí el problema de Zuko con su fuego interno), la luz puede verse en otros lugares del mundo. Por ejemplo, en 1859 la luz pudo verse en Roma, La Habana y Hawaii. Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por mantener real la ciencia en este capítulo._

* * *

><p>(*) En inglés Osa Menor es Ursa Minor. Coincide perfectamente, en español, no :(<p>

* * *

><p><span>NT<span>: Aquí está el capítulo que bien podría ser el comienzo verdadero de esta aventura! :D

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndolo y no duden en dejar sus comentarios, críticas y demás :)

GRACIAS: **FERNANDA MARCHI **(^^), **Rashel Shiru**,** zutaraa forever **(oh, sos genial, jaja me dejas el autoestima allá arriba, algún día subiré alguno de mis delirios ^^),** funny-life**, **Bell-Star** y **Earanel **por leer y comentar, gente fantástica :-) Nos leemos pronto, eh :) :)


	6. Irradiar

****Resumen:**** En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 6: Irradiar**

Música: Patrick Doyle, Science and Magic (Thor)

* * *

><p>Un viento fresco hizo descender la temperatura de manera desagradable en la zona montañosa que rodeaba Omashu en esa noche cubierta justo en el momento en que dos caballos-avestruces se alejaban de la ciudad trotando velozmente por los senderos montañosos . Mientras a lo lejos la Aurora Austral danzaba en el cielo, la luna radiante se dejó ver, cubriendo al mundo con un brillo de plata.<p>

Los jinetes encapuchados permanecían en silencio y giraban de vez en cuando para echar una mirada rápida a la ciudad que desaparecía. Tras su charla con el Gran Maestro Iroh, Zuko y Katara habían evitado mirarse de regreso a sus cuartos, donde encontraron sobre la cama los bolsos de los que Iroh les había hablado.

* * *

><p>Después de ponerse una camiseta y unos pantalones negros y apagados que había encontrado en la cama junto al bolso de viaje, Katara metió una cantimplora extra con agua fresca y se trenzó el cabello. Luego se echó encima la pesada capa de lana, que mantenía oculto el collar de su madre, y abrochó el prendedor del loto blanco.<p>

Cuando se echaba el bolso al hombro, lista para marchar, se encontró atraída al espejo. Era como si estuviera viendo a la Katara de hacía tres años devolviéndole la mirada lista para ir a buscar al asesino de su madre, solo que ahora tenía unas facciones más maduras. Pero esta vez no encontró ira o tristeza en sus ojos azul océano. En lugar de eso, los ojos le brillaban con una suave determinación y un dejo de entusiasmo, del que se sentía un poquito culpable.

Por un momento, dejó su mirada sobre la puerta que unía su habitación con la de Aang y dejó caer la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Aang. Iroh te explicará –susurró, cerrando los ojos. Luego salió apresuradamente de la habitación, con la trenza golpeándole la espalda.

* * *

><p>Zuko, haciendo uso del sigilo del Espíritu Azul, había llegado a sus recámaras sin ser atrapado por ninguno de sus hombres. Suponía que el Chambelán en el cuarto junto al suyo estaba durmiendo, pero aún así fue extremadamente silencioso y lentamente se deshizo el moño alto al sacarse la corona.<p>

Cuando sintió caer el cabello sobre su frente, y un poco más abajo ahora, notó la similitudes con aquel momento de hacía tres años atrás de cuando se había ido también sin aviso. Al menos Mai ahora sabría de antemano donde estaba, aunque no le importara, pensó irónicamente mientras se sacaba la ropa y se ponía el traje negro más suelto.

Lo reconoció como una copia de la ropa que solía usar cuando era el Espíritu Azul y casi esperó encontrar una mascara azul y blanca sonriéndole de oreja a oreja cuando se miró al espejo. Para ser honesto, se sentía bien usar esas ropas de nuevo; se podía mover más libremente con ellas que con sus pesadas batas de seda. No podía esperar para poder sumergirse en el anonimato por un tiempo.

Finalmente, Zuko se metió bajo la cama y sacó sus espadas Dao. Al ponerse de pie se las colocó a la espalda con un solo movimiento fluido. El prendedor del loto dorado prendido en su capa oscura destelló en el proceso. Luego, silenciosamente, se fue a los establos.

* * *

><p>Por la Aurora Austral, la ciudad, que debería haber estado en un silencio de muerte a esa hora, todavía estaba atestada de gente que contemplaba anonadada el fenómeno y de niños que correteaban felices.<p>

Para evitar ser reconocido, Zuko y Katara llevaron sus caballos-avestruz por callejuelas, deseando en silencio que el alboroto durara el tiempo suficiente para que ellos pudieran dejar la ciudad antes de que el espectáculo hubiera terminado.

Los espíritus debieron de haber ayudado, porque llegaron a las puertas sin problemas y los guardias, que aparentemente ya habían sido informados, se limitaron a inclinar la cabeza y los dejaron pasar sin contratiempo.

Unos momentos más tardes se encontraron siguiendo un sendero desierto a través de las montañas poniendo distancia rápidamente entre ellos y Omashu. Iban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, así que no hablaron por un rato. Todavía estaban procesando todo lo que les había pasado en menos de un día.

Katara giró y le dio un último vistazo a Omashu, antes de que desapareciera de su vista cuando doblaron en una curva del sendero.

La Aurora Austral lentamente fue apagándose y terminó por desaparecer también.

Katara suspiró. Un par de días atrás estaba en uno de sus viajes de nunca acabar por el mundo, sintiendo que el cansancio lentamente se apoderaba de ella mientras que Aang no quería oír, ni siquiera, de una pausa. Y luego fueron llamados a Omashu, donde se le encomendó otro viaje casi de inmediato, solo que esta vez sin Aang.

Estaba preocupada por la reacción de él y esperaba que Iroh pudiera explicarle porque había tenido que marchar tan precipitadamente, aunque ella misma todavía no podía comprender del todo que le había llevado a acceder al pedido de Iroh tan fácilmente. Puede que haya sido un repentino impulso de ayudar a Zuko, de ayudar a la Orden del Loto Blanco, y por sobre todas las cosas, la persuasión de Iroh, pensó mientras su caballo-avestruz doblaba en otra curva y la figura encapuchada de Zuko entró nuevamente en su campo de visión. Quizás, durante su ausencia, Aang cambiaría de idea respecto a sus viajes sin fin y podrían asentarse por un momento, pensó Katara, un poquito esperanzada.

* * *

><p>Por un momento, los dos viajeros en los caballos-avestruz avanzaron en silencio uno atrás del otro, con la visión limitada por las enormes paredes de piedra que los limitaba. Entonces Zuko se volvió, le sonrió torpemente y sugirió que descansaran cerca de un pequeño lago de montaña que Zuko recordaba de su viaje a Omashu.<p>

Se sentaron junto a un enclenque arbolito, que ya había perdido todas sus hojas, y abrieron sus bolsos en busca de comida.

Agradecidos por la distracción que les brindaba revolver los bolsos, mantuvieron las cabezas gachas, sin saber que decirse ahora que el impacto de la influencia de Iroh y el asombro ante la Aurora Austral había disminuido. Hasta ese momento, no se habían dado cuenta que habían sido obligados a asumir juntos una delicada misión tras apenas haberse visto un par de veces en los últimos tres años.

Finalmente, Katara alzó la vista de su bolso, miró a Zuko que hurgaba silenciosamente entre sus cosas, algunas mechas de cabello le caían desordenadamente sobre la frente, ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –le preguntó, empezando la conversación.

Sorprendido, levantó la vista y se pasó una mano por el cabello al tiempo que respondía:

-Nada en especial. El equipo de supervivencia de siempre, una manta, un poco de dinero del Reino Tierra…

Volvió a hurgar en su bolso, esta vez con más ganas, y sacó un paquete envuelto que probablemente escondiera la comida bajo él. Zuko quiso dejarlo a un lado, pero algo familiar en él lo hizo detenerse. Vacilante, metió ambas manos en el bolso y empezó a desenvolver el paquete. Agrandó los ojos, conmocionado.

Allí, en sus manos, tenía una máscara azul y blanca que le sonreía. Era perturbadoramente similar a la que había arrojado al Lago Laogai luego de liberar a Appa.

Completamente atónito, la giró y para su sorpresa un papel cayó de la máscara. Lo desenrolló e inmediatamente reconoció la anticuada caligrafía de su tío.

* * *

><p><em>Zuko,<em>

_Cuando uno viaja con la Dama Pintada, se necesita una fuerza espiritual equivalente. _

_Tío Iroh_

* * *

><p>Katara miraba con creciente curiosidad mientras Zuko hurgaba su bolso y lo vio tensarse súbitamente y concentrar su mirada en algo en el interior del bolso. Quizás se había colado un insecto, supuso, sonriendo ampliamente por dentro.<p>

Su sonrisa titubeó cuando Zuko alzó la vista de repente y la miró fijamente con una extraña expresión en los ojos: una mezcla de remembranzas y fascinación.

Él sabía que había sido Katara quién había actuado como la Dama Pintada una vez. Lo había descubierto en esa horrorosa obra en la Isla Ember. Pero ahora, sin la comedia de mal gusto rodeando a la melodrámatica actriz, se dio cuenta que realmente había sido esa chica sin pretensiones sentada frente a él en ropa de viaje suelta y discreta, la poderosa maestra agua sanadora quien le había llevado la salvación a la aldea de Jang Hui como el poderoso espíritu de la Dama Pintada. Ella había sido la inspiración detrás de su iniciativa para el Comité Parlamentario para la Salud Pública, su tema favorito hasta ahora, aunque nunca había podido explicar por qué. Ahora, casi sentía como si lo hubiera hecho todo por ella…

Sus ojos se fijaron en las sorprendidas facciones de Katara que permaneció sentada frente a él, como si resplandeciera en la luz plateada que la luna proyectaba sobre ella; su piel y cabello brillaban suavemente mientras sus ojos, todavía refulgiendo por la conmoción, brillaban como zafiros. Fácilmente podía pretender ser un espíritu en ese momento, notó Zuko y sintió que su corazón involuntariamente perdía el ritmo.

Katara sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban bajo su mirada fascinada y desvió la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, cohibida, y nerviosamente se puso a estirar la ropa. Algo en su mirada intensa la ponía nerviosa. Siempre se había puesto nerviosa cuando él la miraba así.

El sonido de su voz pareció sacar a Zuko de sus pensamientos y descubrió la nota.

-Mi tío me recordó el hecho de que salvaste a la gente de Jang Hui como la Dama Pintada –explicó, la voz cargada de admiración.

Katara agrandó los ojos y se sonrojó, avergonzada.

-Simplemente usé el disfraz de la Dama Pintada porque de otra forma los aldeanos no hubieran permitido que una maestra agua los ayudara. Y yo no estaba sola, los otros también ayudaron.

La mirada escrutiñadora de Zuko se suavizó de algún ante su obvia incomodidad.

-Pero fue un logro grandioso. Tu historia es famosa en la Nación del Fuego y La Dama Pintada jamás ha sido tan venerada. Visité Jang Hui y el cambio que provocaste es simplemente increíble. De hecho me inspiró a expandir el Alto Consejo con un comité de salud pública e invitar a Maestros de Agua Control Sanadores para que entrenen a nuestros sanadores. Gracias –concluyó sinceramente volviendo a ser momentáneamente el Señor del Fuego, agradecido con una maestra sanadora por salvar un distrito de su país.

Katara sonrió ligeramente orgullosa e inclinó con gracia la cabeza ante él. Luego alzó súbitamente la mirada, le brillaban los ojos.

-De veras la vi, a la Dama Pintada, sabes –le confesó-, aunque Sokka nunca me creyó. Es un espíritu hermoso y me agradeció por haber limpiado el río.

Aunque Sokka quizás si hubiera estado sorprendido, Zuko no.

-Sokka no tiene razón está vez, yo también la he visto –le contestó con suavidad, de repente no se atrevía a mirar a Katara a los ojos, como si temiera que leyera en los suyos lo que La Dama Pintada le había dicho realmente. Meditó cuánto debía contarle-. Apareció en el estanque de patos-tortuga de mi madre y dejó un loto blanco en el agua –decidió tomar la ruta segura.

-Un loto blanco –susurró Katara-. Tal y como los géiseres…

Zuko recordó el momento en Omashu cuando se miraron tras la aparición del loto blanco en el cielo. Había visto el mismo reconocimiento, el mismo asombro en sus ojos y en ese momento se había dado cuenta que ella también había visto el símbolo. La miró con curiosidad.

-Inconscientemente manipulé el agua formando el símbolo de la flor con el vapor que salía de los manantiales –explicó Katara al ver su mirada interrogante. Luego ambos quedaron en silencio. ¿Acaso la influencia de la Orden del Loto Blanco llegaba a tanto, que podía prepararlos para el viaje que aún no había llegado, a través de imágenes espirituales y mentales como la flor de loto formada por Katara?

Mientras se miraban fijamente con cierto temor, un silencio cómodo se interpuso entre ellos y temor por lo que estaba por venir empezó a penetrarles el corazón. La atmósfera desenfadada desapareció de inmediato cuando una ráfaga de viento atravesó la inaccesible cadena montañosa.

Sacudiéndose de encima la sobrecogedora sensación, Zuko echó otro rápido vistazo a la nota de su tío y tomó una decisión. Sacó la máscara de su bolso y le reveló a la maestra agua uno de sus secretos más grandes. En el momento en que ella vio el delgado metal azul, lo reconoció. Agrandó los ojos.

-Esa máscara… -jadeó, enderezándose sin despejar los ojos de la máscara sonriente-. ¡Es del espíritu azul!

Él asintió en silencio y la mirada asustada de ella encontró la suya.

-¿_Tú _eres el Espíritu Azul? –Se veía claramente pasmada ahora, tenía la boca abierta mientras lo procesaba, luego sacudió la cabeza-. No puedo creerlo… ¡El afiche de se busca estaba por todo el Reino Tierra!

A pesar de sí, Zuko sonrió con suficiencia, se sentía un poco orgulloso de sí mientras miraba la expresión perpleja de Katara. El Espíritu Azul se había vuelto legendario en el Reino Tierra, un ladrón noble que solo había desafiado a los opresores de la Nación del Fuego. Que fuera, de hecho el mismísimo Señor del Fuego era algo difícil de tragar.

Katara ahora lo miraba con mal disimulada admiración, lo cual debía admitir lo halagaba, pero entonces ella pareció recordar algo.

-En el Templo Aire del Oeste, Aang nos dijo que tú nos salvaste del Almirante Zhao y en la obra que vimos en la Isla Ember lo salvaba el Espíritu Azul… -dijo pensativa, finalmente uniendo todo.

-Oh, bueno –respondió Zuko avergonzado, tratando de esconder sus mejillas coloradas desviando la vista-, no hablemos de esa obra, ¿quieres?

En ese momento Katara cometió el error de mirarlo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se pusieron colorados. Katara desvió de inmediato la vista y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

-Debí de haber sabido que eras tú. El Espíritu Azul era famoso por sus habilidades con las espadas Dao.

El halago velado hizo que el rostro de Zuko se caldeara y quedó mirando el escuálido árbol tras ellos.

-¿Entonces, por qué no nos los dijiste antes? –escuchó a Katara preguntar suavemente y se encogió de hombros.

-No es algo de lo que esté realmente orgulloso. Lo único bueno que hice con la máscara fue liberar a Appa en el lago Laogai. Tío me obligo a deshacerme de la máscara después de hacer eso, aunque ahora parece pensar que la necesito nuevamente. En aquel entonces solo quería salvar a Aang para atraparlo yo mismo. Antes de eso, solo usaba la máscara para robar comida y cosas para mi tío y yo para que podamos sobrevivir –contó, mientras jugaba distraídamente con la máscara.

-Pero… -Katara miró de manera pensativa al pequeño lago de montaña, un estanque oscuro de infinita profundidad bajo la luz de la luna, recordando el momento en el Templo Aire del Oeste cuando Sokka usó casi las mismas palabras para negar las acciones de Zuko para salvar a Aang. Negó con la cabeza. Zuko estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo-. Si no hubieras salvado a Aang del Almirante Zhao, Sokka y yo probablemente estaríamos muertos -tras ver su mirada conmocionada, se explicó-. Aang estaba tratando de atrapar algunas ranas congeladas del pantano con las que curarnos.

-¿Ranas congeladas? –Preguntó confundido. Entonces su rostro se encendió- ¡Así que es por eso es que Aang se quejaba tanto sobre sus ranas!

Se rió sinceramente y Katara se le unió con gusto, imaginando cómo debió de haber luchado Zuko para llevarse a un obstinado Aang con él.

-¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer con eso? –Le preguntó todavía riendo y Katara se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

-Chuparlas –contestó con incomodidad y observó satisfecha como se le deformaba la cara con una expresión disgustada.

Tras un pacífico silencio, finalmente empezaron a comer el pan que habían encontrado en sus bolsos a la vez que Katara buscaba en vano por un regalo de Iroh en su propio bolso.

-Al menos podría haberme dado un sombrero cónico –gruñó decepcionada, sabiendo que tal cosa sería demasiado grande para meter en un bolso. Pero Zuko soltó una risa ahogada y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa vacilante mientras que un poco de su incomodidad inicial se desvanecía en el frío aire otoñal.

Mientras comía en silencio, Katara observaba a Zuko estudiar meticulosamente la máscara que su Tío le había dado buscando alguna diferencia con su vieja máscara. Parecía contento de tenerla de vuelta, a juzgar por la entusiasmada expresión de su rostro, la cual fracasaba en ocultar. Al no haber podido contemplarla antes, le llamaba la atención que el contraste entre el príncipe enojado que había invadido su aldea o el triste muchacho que conoció en las cuevas de cristal de Ba Sing Se fuera tan grande.

No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras él se apartaba mechones de cabello negro de los ojos, acercando la máscara a su rostro para examinarla. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus tranquilas facciones, su intensa mirada dorada estaba empañada por una felicidad que él no había conocido hasta después de haberse unido al Avatar. Irradiaba confianza.

Katara no quería saber porque se había quedado sin aliento por un instante.

-Así que… -empezó de la nada-, los dos tenemos una tendencia a actuar como espíritus, ¿eh?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza. Eso parecía.

Katara miró la máscara con el rabillo del ojo.

-Es azul –indicó lo obvio.

Su compañero volvió a asentir, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Sí.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco suspirando y dando el tema por terminado. Se levantó de su incómoda posición y fue a llenar sus cantimploras con agua del lago. Cuando se enderezó, sintió su mirada interrogante sobre su espalda.

-Es agua buena –explicó, sin girarse-. Muy pura. Mucho más fácil de manejar.

-Ya veo –contestó Zuko, pensando en el frasco de cristal que una vez le había mostrado, que contenía agua del Oasis de los Espíritus. Inconscientemente se rozó la cicatriz antes de empezar a recoger las cosas.

* * *

><p>Era bien entrada la noche cuando llegaron a una encrucijada. Siete senderos se extendían en todas direcciones que llevaban a lugares desconocidos a lo largo de la enorme cadena montañosa. Solo uno de los caminos conducía a las planicies entre las montañas y al puerto donde tomarían un barco para la Isla Kyoshi. Grandes nubes bloqueaban la vista y el poste indicador pareció ser completamente inútil cuando Zuko desmontó de su caballo-avestruz y limpió la tierra que tenía la pequeña piedra.<p>

-¿No recuerdas la dirección en que viniste? –le preguntó Katara desde su silla, tratando de evitar que la inquieta bestia eligiera un camino al azar, porque veía pasto entre algunas rocas.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que estaba dormido en ese momento. Es horriblemente cansador estar sentado todo el día en un palanquín que se mece, viendo nada más que las cortinas rojas que te rodean.

-Oh, las cargas de un monarca –suspiró Katara dramáticamente.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Zuko, indignado, antes de volverse, sonriendo ladino-. ¡Cuidado con lo que dice, Su Alteza Real! –Replicó-. Puedo recordar a una cierta Princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur que no podía dejar de quejarse del incómodo vestido que tenía puesto el día de la toma de posesión de su padre.

Katara frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en su silla, derrotada.

-Ese vestido me hacía doler de verdad –murmuró haciendo puchero-. Y prefiero mucho más el "campesina".

La sonrisa de suficiencia que recibió de parte de Zuko desapareció cuando lentamente comenzó a llover, limitando aún más el campo de visión y haciendo el camino peligrosamente resbaladizo.

-Esto no es bueno –meditó Zuko con preocupación, entornando los ojos ante la precipitación que aumentaba con rapidez.

Poniéndose la capucha, Zuko volvió a montar en su caballo-avestruz y guió al animal para que se parara junto al de Katara. Agarró las riendas del de ella para evitar que su caballo-avestruz volviera a alejarse.

-Dado que soy el rastreador más experimentado, diré que me dejes elegir el camino que tomaremos –indicó, refiriéndose a la época en que perseguía a Aang, mientras recorría con la mirada los diferentes senderos.

Katara lo miró brevemente desde debajo de su capucha. Poco podía verse del rostro de él, solo sus almendrados ojos dorados brillando de debajo de la caperuza.

-Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? –Preguntó inútilmente, buscando posponer el momento en que tuviera que admitir la verdad de sus palabras.

Para su sorpresa, él de hecho le sonrió con calidez.

-Sí –le respondió antes de girarse sobre su caballo-avestruz y repasar cada una de las posibilidades.

En ese momento la luna se dejó ver de entre las nubes y envió un único rayo de luz hacia la tierra, justo sobre el cuarto sendero a partir del que habían venido. Zuko y Katara alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y descubrieron la vaga silueta de una muchacha delante de la luna, que se acercaba velozmente. Un haz de luz lunar proyectaba destellos sobre sus etéreas facciones.

-La Princesa Yue –susurró Katara al mismo tiempo que Zuko murmuraba:

-La ex novia de Sokka.

La cabeza de Katara dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el espíritu de la luna se les acercó y le sonrió a Zuko.

-Es verdad. Nunca me ha olvidado. Yo siempre lo amaré, pero me alegra que ahora sea feliz.

Giró la cabeza con gracia en dirección a Katara y le habló con énfasis.

-El sacrificio que hice fue para salvar al mundo. Y, Sokka encontró a alguien que lo equilibra perfectamente.

Katara inclinó la cabeza, confundida. No entendía por qué el espíritu de la luna se dirigía tan directamente a ella.

La Princesa Yue sonrió de nuevo y se explicó.

-Fui enviada para mostrarles el camino. Recuerden que con el Avatar actual, el Ciclo del Avatar se completará en este otoño. Ahora los dejaré; que La los acompañe en su viaje.

Al terminar se alejó lentamente hasta que las nubes escondieron la luna por completo otra vez.

Zuko fue el primero en recobrar los sentidos y vacilando, puso una mano sobre el brazo de Katara, tratando de llamar su atención, pero también para consolarla. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, su rostro reflejaba situaciones contradictorias.

-¿Vamos, entonces? Necesitamos encontrar un lugar para refugiarnos y dormir un poco –la apremió con suavidad, comprensivo, aunque no entendía del todo.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de alzar la vista al encapotado cielo nocturno.

-¿Dijo que la habían enviado? –Preguntó con un tono de voz raro, ignorando las palabras de Zuko.

Zuko, que no esperaba la pregunta, siguió su mirada y sintió la lluvia fría sobre la cara.

-Sí.

Asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, desvió la mirada e hizo girar en silencio a su caballo-avestruz. Lo último que él escuchó antes de que su caballo-avestruz se alejara fue:

-Gracias, Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Dado que la palabra irradiar tiene varios significados, pensé que sería lindo incorporar tantos como sea posible en este capítulo. Aquí está el resultado. También, por la influencia del sol en el capítulo anterior, dejé que la luna jugara un papel importante en este capítulo._

_En este capítulo Katara también descubre el álter ego de Zuko. Pueden decir que ya lo sabía, pero como en la obra en Los Actores de la Isla Ember solo se referían al Espíritu Azul como el salvador enmascarado de Aang, y no lo conectaban de ninguna manera con Zuko (pero hacían una interesante sugerencia a la maravillosa pareja yaoi de Zukaang ;-)), pienso que puedo suponer con seguridad que Katara no sabe sobre su álter ego._

_Para Zuko sin embargo, es diferente. Él sabe sobre el álter ego de Katara, pero cuando él piensa en ello, todavía se imagina a la horrible actriz y a los efectos especiales malísimos de la Obra de la Isla Ember. En este capítulo él descubre finalmente lo que verdaderamente significa que Katara sea la Dama Pintada. _

_Para concluir, quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por sus valiosas sugerencias._

* * *

><p>NT: Bueno, irradiar como que no tiene demasiados significados en español pero sí radiate tenía muchas posibles traducciones como resplandecer, reflejar, destellar y bla, bla, trate de usarlas apropiadamente yo también! :D<p>

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Es uno de los más lindos HASTA AHORA :) se van poniendo cada vez mejor! El dos y el seis de julio rindo y dsps tengo que estudiar para un final en agosto así que supongo que tendré un poquito más de tiempo y podré traerles capítulos un poco más seguido. Peeeeero no quiero prometer nada :)

CaFanel, Rashel Shiru, zutaraa forever, funny-life, Fernanda Marchi, Bell Star y Earanel: Muchas gracias por sus palabras! :D Las aprecio muchísimo, gente bella! Espero que estén muy bien y disfruten el capítulo :) Buen finde! :)


	7. Clave

****Resumen:**** En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor**.**

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 7: Clave**

Música: Kenji Kawai, The Beginning of the Journey (Folklore)

* * *

><p>Katara dejó la encrucijada tan pronto como pudo, siguiendo el sendero que Yue había señalado como el indicado. Acurrucada en su capa y formando heladas nubes de vapor con su aliento en el frío de la noche, trataba de encontrar la senda bajo la lluvia torrencial.<p>

El agua fría empezaba a filtrarse por la pesada capa de lana y el frío trepaba lentamente por su cuerpo entumecido. Aunque iba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos para notarlo, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que la Princesa Yue le había dirigido. Una perturbadora vocecita al fondo de su cabeza afirmaba que el espíritu de la luna había intentado decirle que reconsiderara la naturaleza de su relación con Aang. Y eso era justamente lo que Katara había estado evitando por un largo tiempo.

De repente, escuchó la voz de Zuko gritándole para que desmontara. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró mirando a un gigantesco abismo cuando su caballo-avestruz empezó a resbalar por el borde. Solo una roca resbaladiza separaba al caballo-avestruz y su jinete de las profundidades. Se le paró el corazón y con un tirón contundente tensó las riendas. Dos angustiosos segundos después, el animal afortunadamente obedeció y se dejó dirigir en dirección a la montaña. Cuando se inclinó por un poco de pasto seco, Katara desmontó velozmente y por instinto se llevó la mano al pecho para calmarse. Fue entonces que descubrió la pequeña cueva.

Zuko la estaba observando mientras se apoyaba contra la ladera de la montaña cuando desapareció de su vista súbitamente con un gritito. Se le encogió el estómago pero para su alivio ella reapareció casi al mismo instante, haciéndole señas para que se le uniera.

La expresión preocupada de Zuko fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de aprobación cuando él también vio la pequeña abertura y con un suspiro de alivio escaparon de la lluvia. Era apenas un poco más que una grieta entre las rocas, pero estaba seca y serviría para el resto de la noche.

La prioridad inicial fue secar la ropa y Zuko ya había empezado a evaporar la humedad de su ropa, cuando Katara empezó a protestar por todo el vapor que creaba en la cueva ya húmeda. Farfullando una disculpa, la dejó sacar el agua de la ropa. Con un elegante movimiento de muñeca, Katara envió el brillante chorro de agua fuera de la cueva, hacia la noche.

Zuko entonces concentró su atención en los caballos-avestruces, los cuales tenían que desprenderse del peso, mientras Katara intentaba doblar su capa recién secada. Sin embargo, calculó mal el peso y se le escurrió de entre las manos. Instintivamente, extendió la mano para agarrar esa molestia de lana antes de que golpeara el piso. En ese momento vio un papelito doblado caer de los pliegues.

Zuko, al oír el movimiento repentino, se volvió para ver si estaba bien. Se encontró de repente con una capa llenándole los brazos, mientras Katara recogía el papel del suelo.

-Parece que tu tío sí me mandó un regalo después de todo –los ojos de Katara brillaban de felicidad mientras desdoblaba el papel-. ¿Puedes hacer un poco de luz?

Zuko se acercó, colocando la capa sobre un brazo y creó una pequeña llama al mismo tiempo que miraba atenta y curiosamente al papel.

La llama amarilla proyectaba un titilante brillo dorado sobre sus caras cansadas y permitía que las sombras bailaran por toda la cueva oscura.

* * *

><p><em>Katara:<em>

_Te presento la tarea de comprender lo que se describe bajo este mensaje antes del final del otoño._

_Iroh_

* * *

><p>Por un momento, Katara y Zuko solo se miraron, hasta que empezaron a revisar el papel en busca del resto del mensaje. Voltearon el papel e infructuosamente trataron de encontrarle otra capa. Pero no tenía.<p>

Mientras la lluvia afuera se volvía más intensa, algo se le ocurrió a Zuko y sostuvo el papel sobre la llama en su palma frunciendo el ceño con ligera irritación.

Katara abrió los ojos como platos, conmocionada mientras el fuego se reflejaba en sus pupilas azules.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Lo quemarás!

Trató de sacarle el papel de las manos, pero Zuko la esquivó hábilmente sin quitar la vista del papel.

-No lo estoy quemando. Mira, el gracioso de mi tío ama esta clase de bromas.

Con creciente asombro observó la lenta aparición de un texto en el margen del papel. Katara acercó su rostro al papel que sostenía Zuko.

-Tinta invisible –susurró, su aliento acarició ligeramente la mano de Zuko, lo que provocó que la llama titilara un poco.

Zuko reprimió un escalofrío y le dio un vistazo rápido al rostro extremadamente concentrado de ella. Sus ojos brillantes estaban fijos con emoción sobre el papel.

Apartando lentamente la mano, la corrigió:

-Tinta sensible al calor, en realidad.

Dejó que el papel se enfriara con el frío de la cueva para que los caracteres resaltaran con más claridad. Entonces, ambos se inclinaron sobre él para ver el resultado, sus cabezas casi se tocaron en el proceso. Recorrieron frenéticamente el escrito con la vista, solo para darse cuenta de que el texto consistía de caracteres que no reconocían. Una sensación de decepción nuevamente se apoderó de ellos, al caer en la cuenta de que no podían leerlo.

-Obvio que iba a usar una especie de lenguaje en clave –masculló Zuko, frustrado, bajando el papel-. Y naturalmente espera que lo descifremos y resolvamos el acertijo antes del invierno -lo estudió con más atención-. Se parece a la escritura antigua de la Nación del Fuego –indicó-, los Sabios del Fuego todavía lo usan, pero aún así esto es tan diferente que no lo puedo traducir.

No le sorprendió a Katara que Zuko supiera leer el antiguo lenguaje de su nación. Suponía que había sido parte de su educación real, e imaginó momentáneamente un enorme Templo del Fuego y en el centro de él, a un solitario muchachito con una cola de caballo alta sentado sobre sus talones, rodeado por Sabios del Fuego intimidantes y silenciosos y muros de fuego.

Después de la casi completa destrucción de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el intercambio de las artes antiguas de la Tribu Agua había sido destruido y solo podía estudiarse en la Tribu Agua del Norte. La educación en general se había vuelto una tarea de los ancianos. Sin embargo, su Gran Gran, que había crecido en el norte, les había enseñado a ella y a Sokka un par de los antiguos caracteres y pensó que reconocía uno de ellos.

-Este se parece al antiguo carácter de la Tribu Agua para el invierno –Katara apoyó un dedo, dubitativa, sobre el papel.

Zuko asintió, silenciosamente sorprendido de que hubiera podido aprender cosas como aquella en un mundo casi extinto. Señaló otro carácter.

-Este se asemeja vagamente al antiguo carácter de la Nación del Fuego para el verano –añadió, mientras distraídamente se frotaba su ojo malo.

Katara notó de pronto el dejo de cansancio en su voz, que era más ronca de lo normal, y su ojo izquierdo casi cerrado por completo. Se dio cuenta que, probablemente, no hubiera dormido apropiadamente por dos noches ya que debía de llegar a Omashu a tiempo, y todo para que Iroh volviera a enviarlo de viaje el día de su llegada tras ser gravemente afectado por la Aurora Austral. Sin embargo, ni una sola queja había atravesado sus labios.

De repente, se sintió horriblemente culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Aunque al día siguiente le echaría la culpa a su propio cansancio, cedió al impulso de apartarle suavemente la mano en un gesto cariñoso, sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente la cicatriz en el proceso. Sorprendido por su súbito movimiento, él se tensó. Luego, se relajó y su mirada se concentró en la mano de ella bajando la suya. Alzó la vista, parpadeando, enfrentó la mirada fija de la maestra agua. Desconcertado, notó un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos que estaban muy azules y muy cerca.

-Creo que es hora de dormir un poco –susurró él, sus ojos fundiéndose en los de ella al mismo tiempo que cerraba su otra mano y la llama desaparecía. La oscuridad los envolvió de repente y mientras esperaban que se les ajustara la vista, Zuko dejó que se le deslizara la mano de entre la de ella y que se le cerraran los dedos sobre el papel que ahora sostenía.

Katara suspiró y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo, dejando que su propio cansancio finalmente tomara control de ella.

-Me gustó más tu regalo.

* * *

><p>Una molesta presión contra sus pestañas despertó a Katara lentamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, vagamente consciente de un rayo de luz dándole de lleno en la cara.<p>

Con un pequeño gemido, giró apartándose de la molesta luz, y se vio sorprendida por una risita ahogada.

Sobresaltada por el sonido, abrió los ojos de inmediato. Se encontró con una bolsa de dormir vacía a su lado y una pared de piedra de lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta donde estaba.

-Me había olvidado el problemón que tienes con levantarte temprano –exclamó una voz ronca, tras la risita.

Katara arrugó el entrecejo y tiró de su manta para taparse la cabeza.

-Solías decir eso de una manera mucho más poética –refunfuñó bajo la manta, pero luego una mano le tocó suavemente el hombro.

-Vamos, ya he empacado todo. Estamos listos para irnos.

Eso hizo a Katara mirar. Echando un vistazo culpable alrededor notó que la bolsa de dormir que había estado a su lado hacia solo un minuto ya no estaba. Los caballos avestruz estaban cargados y ya habían sido alimentados y Zuko estaba de pie frente a ella, extendiéndole un pedazo de pan, y viéndose completamente descansado.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Te hubiera ayudado –le espetó con ligero fastidio, aunque agradecida aceptó el pan que le ofrecía.

Él le dio la espalda y empezó a sujetar su bolsa de dormir al caballo-avestruz.

-Estabas cansada –le contestó con un poco de brusquedad-. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarte dormir un poco más.

-Tú también estabas cansado –protestó Katara en un murmullo. Se sonrojó cuando recordó el momento en que se había olvidado de sí y le había apartado la mano de su ojo marcado a su cansado compañero de viaje. El mismo compañero de viaje que ahora desaparecía con rapidez entre los caballos-avestruces para sujetar una manta que ya estaba sujeta.

Sin embargo, Katara, todavía repasando su comentario, de repente recordó la época de cuando el grupo del Avatar todavía estaba reunido, y en marcha para derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozai. Durante esa época ella había sido la que los mantenía organizados y Zuko la ayudaba o se hacía cargo de las tareas, cuando ella estaba muy cansada. Lo había permitido en silencio, agradecida, aunque nunca le había reconocido su ayuda, pensando que solo estaba tras su perdón.

Eso fue antes de que se diera cuenta que él se sentía igual de responsable que ella por el bienestar del grupo, algo que a los otros nunca les había interesado. Ni siquiera a Sokka, quien, a los quince años, y antes de la llegada de Zuko, había sido el mayor del grupo. Zuko había ayudado a conseguir provisiones, a dividir las tareas y a resolver las discusiones entre Aang y Toph o entre Sokka y Toph. También había usado su atemorizante actitud de maestro fuego para lograr que las tareas se hagan, cuando Katara se lo pedía a alguien. Durante esa época, él se había convertido en su respaldo. Ella podía contar con su ayuda y, sabiendo que ya no estaba sola, se había relajado un poquito, para el gran alivio de la pandilla y en especial de Toph.

Katara de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían actuado como padre y madre en aquel entonces. Su anterior sonrojo se volvió rojo brillante, al mismo tiempo que comprendía las risitas de Suki cada que ella y Zuko se unían.

Estaba secretamente feliz de que Zuko no pudiera ver su sonrojo, cuando se echó encima la capa y montó su caballo avestruz, siguiéndolo fuera de la cueva.

* * *

><p>El sol ya había evaporado la mayor parte del agua sobre las rocas para cuando continuaron su camino por los alrededores de la sierra con tranquilidad. Un par de nubes quedaban en el cielo, pero sin ocultar los rayos de sol que proyectaban un resplandor dorado sobre el mundo.<p>

El sendero ahora se habían ensanchando lo suficiente para que los caballos-avestruces avanzaran uno junto al otro, y sus jinetes aprovecharon el momento para discutir todo lo que les había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-¿Crees que tu madre está en la Isla Kyoshi? –le preguntó Katara meditabunda, dándole un vistazo rápido a la parte marcada de su rostro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no la encontraremos allí. Tío dijo que teníamos que empezar en la Isla Kyoshi, nunca dijo que estaría allí. De alguna forma, no creo que ella viviera tan lejos de la Nación del Fuego. Ella amaba la Nación del Fuego y me imagino que ella querría vivir tan cerca como fuera posible y sin riesgo.

Aunque su rostro estaba impasible, su voz delataba a quién se refería en realidad cuando hablaba de la Nación del Fuego.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón, ¿pero por qué tu tío nos mandaría tan al sur, entonces? Cuando sabe que solo tenemos media estación para encontrarla. Aunque será grandioso ver a Suki otra vez.

Zuko se encogió de hombros, tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Es un misterio para mí también. Y no dejo de preguntarme cuál es su conexión con la Orden del Loto Blanco y por qué no han intentado encontrarla antes, si mi madre es tan importante para su existencia.

Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-Y lo que yo no entiendo –marcó ella-, es la naturaleza de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Siempre pensé que era un grupo de té de unos ancianos y del que mi Gran-Pakku es miembro, que agrupaban unos cuantos talentosos maestros de todas las naciones.

Zuko se sonrió ante su elección de palabras y añadió:

-La Orden del Loto Blanco es en realidad un poco más grande que solo mi tío, tu Gran-Pakku y el Rey Bumi. Cuando Tío y yo estábamos huyendo de Azula, se puso en contacto con unos miembros de bajo rango en el Reino Tierra. Uso una especie de clave para ponerse en contacto con ellos. Nos ayudaron a escapar de dos cazarecompensas.

Katara no podía explicar el escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda tras sus últimas palabras.

* * *

><p>-Creo que en dos horas saldremos de las montañas –calculó Zuko cuando, un par de horas más tarde, se detuvieron para contemplar la desolada llanura ante ellos, dos puntos negros contra el amarillo de las rocas. La llanura se parecía mucho a la zona desértica al norte del Reino Tierra, excepto por el pasto marrón agitándose en el viento que se extendía hasta donde podían ver.<p>

A la distancia Katara podía ver podía ver otra sierra, aunque más baja. Al menos cuando llegaran a la llanura podían recuperar el tiempo perdido en la montaña. Con un suspiro de satisfacción Katara alzó la cabeza en dirección al sol otoñal, deleitándose un momento de su calidez. Luego Zuko pareció tensarse de repente, y entornó los ojos concentrándose en un punto en particular en la distancia.

Al advertir el cambio de humor, Katara se volvió hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya había montado su cabello-avestruz.

* * *

><p>El resto del viaje, él permaneció en silencio, y solo le habló para señalarle un cerdo-ardilla volador de montaña pasando bien arriba de sus cabezas, lo que pareció volverlo incluso más ensimismado de lo que ya estaba. Katara no entendía.<p>

Tan pronto como llegaron al final del sendero de montaña, ella apremió a su cabello-avestruz para que acelerara y tomó las riendas del caballo de Zuko antes de que pudiera espolear a su caballo.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas qué está pasando –le espetó con severidad, asegurándose de que no pudiera esquivar su mirada inquisidora.

Sin embargo, él frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para rechazarla, pero una sola mirada fulminante de parte de Katara lo silenció y suspiró.

-¿Ves esa aldea allí? Esperaba que no tuviéramos que pasar por ella.

Señalaba un puntito polvoriento apenas visible en la distancia en la dirección en la que se dirigían. Katara aún no la había notado y se preguntó cómo sabía Zuko que eso era una aldea. Solo podía distinguir algo que vagamente parecía una torre de vigilancia.

-Es la Aldea de la Llanura. Estuve una vez, cuando… -cerró los ojos por un momento-, cuando dejé a Tío para viajar solo.

Katara quedó en silencio. Eso era algo que no había esperado. Supuso que eso habría sucedido en algún momento cercano al momento en que se encontraron con Toph y claramente era un recuerdo doloroso.

-Había un grupo de soldados del Reino tierra que acosaban al pueblo, aterrorizándolo bajo con el pretexto de proteger a los aldeanos de la Nación del Fuego –lo escuchó explicar con voz calma. Tensó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con fuerza-. Cuando atacaron a un niño, Lee se llamaba, y los amenazaron a él y a su madre con hacerlo un soldado, cuando ya había perdido a su hermano mayor y a su padre por la guerra, yo decidí hacer que lo reconsideraran.

Su voz se volvió siniestra, provocando que le corrieran escalofríos por la espalda a Katara. Vacilante, preguntó:

-¿Pero eso no es bueno? Protegiste al niño. Su madre debe de haber estado agradecida. ¿Qué pasó?

Por un momento no respondió, se limitó a mirar fijamente el punto en la distancia que era la Aldea de la Llanura. Luego, cerró los ojos, un profundo ceño le endurecía el rostro mientras revivía ese doloroso momento de su vida. De repente, espoleó a su caballo-avestruz, tirando de las riendas para girar al animal en dirección a la aldea.

Katara apenas pudo distinguir lo que había dicho antes de que el caballo avestruz se alejara a toda carrera. Sonó amargo:

-Descubrieron mi identidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerle a todos los que han comentado la historia. ¡De verdad estoy muy contenta con la respuesta positiva!_

_Cosas para resaltar de este capítulo:_

_Cuando Katara se queja de que Zuko prosaicamente la llama dormilona, por supuesto que se refiere al "Tú te levantas con la luna, yo me levanto con el sol/Tú creces con la luna, yo crezco con el sol". No pude resistirme._

_Creo que todos habrán reconocido la Aldea de la Llanura del episodio Zuko solitario. En verdad está bastante cerca a Omashu y en el camino al puerto._

_Para concluir quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su precisión y vasto conocimiento sobre el Avatarverso. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT<strong>: Terminé de rendir por ahora, porque el viernes tengo un parcial de Redacción, pero no quería demorar más! :) Si en la semana no tienen el capítulo ocho, despreocúpense que lo van a tener para el fin de semana. Va a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes, el sábado que viene cumplo veinte y hasta capaz les traiga una sorpresa. Tengo que amigarme con la edad :P estoy intentándolo. Dos décadas es mucho, ya no quiero crecer :(

**GRACIAS**: **guest** (supongo que por la emoción te faltó la a de aahhhhhh :P gracias por leer y comentar!^^), **Rashel Shiru**, **Fernanda Marchi** (gracias por leer y comentar! :) deberias hacerte una cuenta y poner la historia en storyalert así te llegaría un mail cada actualización :P),** Alexia Nightshade**, **zutaraa forever** (gracias por tan bellas palabras! siempre me haces sonreír),** Bell-Star**, **Earanel**,** CaFanel** y** Funny-Life**. Siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por hacerlos llegar y espero sigan disfrutando la historia! :D Un beso enorme!


	8. Perdedor

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 8: Perdedor**

Música: Two steps from hell, Procession.

* * *

><p>Para el final de la tarde, Zuko y Katara habían llegado a la Aldea de la Llanura. Era un pobre poblado, polvoriento, pero no tan venido a menos como Zuko recordaba. Las casitas de madera habían sido pintadas recientemente, y podían verse aldeanos por todos lados realizando sus quehaceres. Algunos niños jugaban a la mancha alrededor de la torre de control, y eran espantados por el mercader que Zuko reconoció como aquel al que le había comprado alimento para su caballo-avestruz tres años atrás. La vida había retomado su curso normal una vez más, libre del miedo paralizante que había tenido al pueblo cautivo en aquel entonces.<p>

Involuntariamente, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. Temía entrar en la aldea. Aunque había estado allí hacía tres años, recordaba claramente el rechazo de los aldeanos. Especialmente el del pequeño niño, Lee.

La voz de Katara hablando suavemente a su lado sobresaltó a Zuko.

-Sabes, prometieron no decirle nunca a nadie, pero los aldeanos de Jang Hui también descubrieron mi identidad. Y al principio estuvieron todos en mi contra, incluso el pequeño al que ayude dándole un pescado y curando a su madre. No les importaba lo que había hecho por ellos, me consideraban un enemigo por ser una maestra agua.

-¿En serio? –la voz de Zuko era más ronca de lo habitual. Podía detectarse una obvia sorpresa en sus palabras. _¿Su tío habría sabido aquello, antes de elegir a Katara para ser su compañera de viaje?_

Volvió a recorrer la aldea con la mirada. Katara había expresado la preocupación que él sentía, comprendiendo sus temores por su propia experiencia. De alguna forma, eso lo reconfortaba.

-Sí –admitió Katara, sintiendo su mirada posada sobre ella-. Pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo en aquel entonces, y nuestra visita a este pueblo ahora… -ella enfrentó su mirada. El hecho de se refiriera a esa visita como "nuestra visita" no pasó desapercibido para Zuko, quien parpadeó-… y es que, en aquel entonces, yo tuve amigos que me apoyaron, justo como yo te defenderé ahora cuando sea necesario.

Una extraña calidez empezó a desparramarse a partir de la boca del estómago de Zuko mientras contemplaba a Katara que lo miraba mordaz, y sabía que lo decía en serio.

Él sonrió sinceramente, una de esas veces en las que todo su rostro se encendía, y a pesar de sí Katara sintió algo moverse en su interior.

-Gracias –le dijo. Después entraron en silencio en la pequeña plaza del pueblo, sin notar un par de sinceros ojos verdes que los estudiaban desde la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Tras su llegada, Zuko y Katara desmontaron y echaron un vistazo a su alrededor. Los seguían las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos, atentos a cada uno de sus pasos. Aparentemente no muchos extraños se presentaban en la aldea.<p>

Zuko dejó que un poco de pelo le cayera sobre la cara para cubrir la cicatriz y permaneció discretamente alejado, en el fondo, mientras Katara se acercaba al mercader.

Desde la oscuridad, el par de brillantes ojos verdes iba y venía de Katara a Zuko y se detuvo sobre el joven.

-¿Podría darme un poco de alimento para dos caballos-avestruces? –Le pidió Katara con voz clara, su enorme sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azules atrayendo toda la atención sobre ella.

El mercader asintió.

-No son de por aquí, ¿verdad? –Inquirió, aunque no de manera hostil, echándole una mirada rápida a Zuko, de pie en la sombra de los caballos-avestruces-. Veo que tú y tu esposo son de las Tribus Agua.

Katara se sonrojó ante la osada suposición sobre su estado civil e involuntariamente miró a Zuko por el rabillo del ojo. Él miraba hacia un costado y parecía contemplarlo todo con esos ojos dorados con forma de almendra que tenía y de repente una risita nerviosa amenazó con escapársele, ante la idea de que Zuko fuera de la Tribu Agua. Sintiendo la mirada del comerciante sobre ella, decidió que lo más seguro sería seguirle la corriente y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, somos de allí –asintió finalmente con una sonrisa indulgente.

Contento con su perspicacia, el mercader siguió apilando sus pedidos.

Zuko, ignorante de lo sucedido, escudriñaba los alrededores nervioso, sintiéndose acechado por el pasado. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el lugar donde había peleado con Gow, el líder de los matones del Reino tierra, y donde había revelado su identidad, guiado por la frustración y falso orgullo. Sacudió la cabeza con amargura. _Que tonto había sido_. Al mirar hacia atrás podía entender por qué los aldeanos lo habían rechazado. Al final solo había sido un perdedor en una pelea por confianza. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso en aquel entonces.

Su mano inconscientemente agarró con fuerza la daga de marfil en su bolsillo. En ese momento, solo esperaba que Katara pudiera terminar las compras rápido para que pudieran irse y dejar atrás ese espantoso lugar.

Volvió a girar la cabeza y por un momento pensó que había visto a alguien, a algo, que lo miraba fijamente desde detrás del puesto del comerciante, pero cuando se concentró en el par de ojos, ya habían desaparecido en las sombras.

-Mm… ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? –Zuko escuchó a Katara llamándolo suavemente, mientras buscaba su bolsita con el dinero, claramente evitando llamarlo por su nombre. Él accedió en silencio y cargó las bolsas sobre los caballos-avestruces. Luego Katara montó el suyo nuevamente y Zuko la imitó rápidamente.

Con un suspiro de alivio, tomó las riendas, ansioso por marchar mientras Katara le dedicaba una mirada preocupada. Los caballos-avestruces empezaron a moverse.

-¿Señor?

Zuko se paralizó.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta un rato después que Katara se dio cuenta que su compañero de viaje ya no la seguía. Miró atrás y vio al caballo avestruz de Zuko parado en la polvorienta plaza del pueblo, con Zuko sentado inmóvil sobre él, con los ojos como platos de sorpresa. Un niño descalzo de alrededor de doce años, vestido con ropa simple y de cabello revuelto, estaba parado a poca distancia detrás del caballo-avestruz de Zuko. Su rostro pícaro delataba tensión, tenía una expresión vacilante en sus sinceros ojos verdes.<p>

Katara vio a Zuko cerrar lentamente los ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza, una expresión cansina le cruzó por la cara. Fue entonces que entendió que lo habían reconocido.

Su corazón se llenó de pena por él mientras daba un medio giro sobre su silla, contemplando como podía ayudarlo sin levantar más sospechas.

-¿Señor…? –lo llamó el muchacho de nuevo, bajando un poco la voz, dubitativo.

Zuko miró a un costado hacia el piso.

-¿Sí? –Respondió finalmente con cortesía, con voz tensa y baja, girándose apenas. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con unos verdes.

El muchacho quedó boquiabierto y lentamente una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso en su cara sucia.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! ¡Lo sabía! –Empezó a saltar de arriba abajo en el lugar con entusiasmo-. ¡Podría reconocerte a kilómetros!

Distraído de sus asuntos, el mercader alzó la vista y su atención se vio atraída hacia la conmoción. Se estiró por encima de su mercadería.

-Hola, Lee ¿acaso conoces a estas personas?

El corazón de Katara saltó en su pecho.

-¿Lee? –repitió su nombre, y posó su mirada conmocionada sobre un pálido Zuko, que miraba al saltarín muchacho con los ojos como platos. Parecía mudo de asombro.

El muchacho notó su vacilación y se olvidó de su excitación para despacio comenzar a llorar. Eso trajo a Zuko de nuevo en sí. En un segundo, bajó de un salto del caballo-avestruz y se arrodilló junto al niño. Lee lo abrazó de inmediato, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones en el proceso.

-Volviste. Perdón. Perdón –hipó la apagada voz del niño contra su camisa.

Con una mirada indecisa y ligeramente asustada a Katara, quién asintió, alentándolo, Zuko dejó que el niño llorara sobre su hombro, mientras lo palmeaba, incómodo, en la espalda para consolarlo.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Nunca fue tu culpa –le dijo con suavidad, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Antes de que cerrara los ojos, Katara los vio llenos de alivio y gratitud.

-¡Tú eres el que salvó a Lee de esos bravucones! –se percató el mercader con un asombro creciente y un murmullo recorrió el gentío de curiosos que se habían acercado alrededor de la escena.

Zuko alzó la vista desde su posición y asintió con calma.

-Sí, soy yo –su mirada dorada era firme, ya no esquivaba a nadie mientras se erguía tan alto era. Mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de Lee al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada silenciadora sobre la multitud-. Y me alegra ver que a Lee le esté yendo tan bien.

Entretanto el gentío bajaba los ojos ante su mirada errante, Katara sonrió en señal de apreciación. Estaba manejándolo bien.

Pero ahora finalmente el mercader empezaba a caer en la cuenta.

-¡Así que tú no eres para nada de la Tribu Agua! –Exclamó haciendo rugir a la multitud con carcajadas aliviadas y a Zuko arquear una ceja, preguntándole a Katara en silencio qué le había estado diciendo al pobre comerciante. Pero Katara se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y a sacudir la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Lee había dejado de llorar y empezado a sonreír de nuevo, mirando con orgullo a su protector-. Él es el Señor del Fuego –le dirigió una mirada perspicaz a Katara-. Y ella debe ser la Princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, dado que ellos son los amigos del Avatar.

Susurros conmocionados recorrieron a la muchedumbre y para consternación de Katara todos se hincaron de rodilla, inclinando la cabeza como muestra de respeto. No solo no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de honores dirigidos a su persona, sino que tampoco esperaba esa reacción de una aldea que había sido tan hostil para con el adolescente Príncipe del Fuego apenas tres años atrás.

Zuko notó su incomodidad y tomó su mano fría y bronceada en la suya, cálida y pálida, sonriéndole de modo tranquilizador antes de pedirles a los aldeanos respetuosamente que se levanten.

No le sorprendió que incluso en ese desolado rincón del Reino Tierra la gente hubiera oído sobre ellos y su historia. Entendía, mejor que Katara, que el grupo del Avatar se había vuelto legendario como salvador del mundo. Pero, el viajar con el Avatar la había llevado a creer que toda la atención siempre había estado centrada en él. Necesitaba distinguir su propia fama y aprender a manejarla.

Lee había sido el único que no había rendido pleitesía, seguía mirando a Zuko con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sincero.

-Entonces ¿quieren venir a la Granja Cerdo conmigo? ¡Tengo muchísimo que contarte!

Zuko sonrió y accedió. Y con los ojos de los aldeanos incrustados en la espalda de Zuko, los viajeros tomaron sus cabellos-avestruces y siguieron lentamente al muchacho incansablemente gárrulo, olvidándose que sus manos todavía se envolvían la una a la otra.

-Después que te fuiste, siempre iba a escuchar cuando los mensajeros venían a decir de la guerra –le contó Lee a Zuko sinceramente, sonriéndole por encima del hombro, mientras Zuko echaba un vistazo alrededor y tomaba el familiar sendero con las cercas torcidas. ¿Ya habían pasado tres años desde que había tomado ese sendero por primera vez? Sentía como si hubiera sido ayer-. Un día un mensajero nos dijo que el Príncipe del Fuego había… eh… cuál era la palabra que usó… desertado para unirse a la causa del Avatar –continuó Lee mientras tanto-, y otro nos dijo que el Príncipe del Fuego habían derrotado al padre del príncipe y que había sido coronado como el nuevo Señor del Fuego. Yo fui el único que creyó que eras tú –se giró sobre sus talones y retrocedió unos pasos, esperando ilusionado la reacción de Zuko.

-Gracias –respondió Zuko con calma y Lee sonrió, feliz.

Tras un raro momento de silencio, en el cual Lee se limitó a acariciar a los caballos-avestruces, Zuko inhaló hondo, preparándose para hacer la pregunta que no quería hacer, pero que necesitaba preguntar antes de que llegaran a la Granja Cerdo.

-Lee, ¿tu… tu padre y tu hermano regresaron de la guerra?

Su mano inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la de Katara, temía la respuesta. Ella automáticamente le devolvió el apretón antes de caer en la cuenta que había estado agarrándole la mano desde que se habían alejado de la plaza del pueblo, y rápidamente se zafó de su agarre.

Lee se detuvo sobre sus pasos, dejando caer la cabeza.

-Mi padre sí… pero, pero… no pudo encontrar a mi hermano –el muchacho volteó la mirada a un lado, apretando la mandíbula, determinado a no llorar de nuevo.

Zuko suspiró silenciosamente. Era como había temido.

-Lamento oír eso –susurró y el ceño fruncido de Lee se hizo más pronunciado al mismo tiempo que se sorbía las lágrimas.

-Oye –lo llamó Zuko suavemente, sacudiéndole el cabello-. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe a blandir las espadas Dao de nuevo esta noche?

Eso apartó a Lee de su entristecimiento y agrandó los ojos asintiendo enérgicamente. Luego se alejó corriendo para anunciarles su llegada a sus padres.

* * *

><p>-Eso es terrible, perder a tu hermano y no saber que le pasó –susurró Katara cuando desapareció del rango de audición.<p>

Zuko asintió sin ánimo.

-Esos soldados del Reino Tierra ya habían enviado a su hermano a la guerra cuando conocí a Lee. Su padre se había ido a buscarlo antes de que yo me fuera, pero aparentemente no lo encontró.

Suspiró, de nuevo se enfrentaba a los horrores de una guerra que sus ancestros habían empezado y que su padre había intensificado hasta la casi destrucción total del mundo.

Katara lo miró pensativa mientras él notaba distraídamente las familiares gallinas-cerdos que ocupaban las vallas cerca de la granja. Lo que indicaba que pronto llegarían a la granja.

-Dijiste que le habías enseñado a usar la espada, cuando viniste. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Recordó su encuentro en el Pueblo Minero abandonado, cuando él, como siempre, había estado persiguiendo a Aang. Aunque había llegado a conocer otro lado suyo más tarde, en cierta forma no coincidía con la imagen que tenía de él en aquel momento. Y aún así se había tomado el tiempo para hacer algo realmente constructivo, ayudar a ese niño a superar la pérdida de su hermano mayor al ocupar momentáneamente ese lugar y al enseñarle el arte de la espada.

-Cuando tenía diez años perdí a mi primo Lu Ten, el único hijo de mi tío, en la guerra. Él siempre fue como un hermano mayor para mí –explicó Zuko calmadamente-. Me enseñó a blandir las espadas Dao, para compensar mi falta de talento en fuego-control.

Katara parpadeó extrañada ante sus palabras. Aquello sonaba extraño viniendo de uno de los maestros fuego más poderosos del mundo, al menos de los cuerdos, habiendo sido entrenado por el mismísimo Dragón del Oeste. Un maestro fuego que había dominado su elemento inmediatamente tras haber derrotado a su hermana.

De repente, el recuerdo del rostro desanimado de Sokka destelló en la mente de Katara cuando decía: "En este grupo solo soy el chico del bumerán"

Y de repente se dio cuenta que ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto excelentes, incluso famosos, espadachines, por su incapacidad para alcanzar el mismo nivel de talento en control que sus hermanas.

-La noche que me dejaron dormir en el granero en la casa de Lee, él trató de llevarse mis espadas cuando pensó que estaba dormido –continuó Zuko, perdido en su recuerdo-, así que decidí darle un pequeño entrenamiento, como Lu Ten había hecho conmigo. El hermano de Lee probablemente le hubiera enseñado una cosa así.

-Creo que tú hubieras sido un maravilloso hermano mayor, si Azula tan solo te hubiera dejado –replicó Katara en voz baja.

En ese momento Lee regresó corriendo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una furiosa expresión en el rostro. Se detuvo ante ellos, jadeando.

-Son mis padres. No quieren que se acerquen a la granja.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado review en esta historia, ¡especialmente a Ava22! Me alegra que te guste hasta ahora y me encantaron todos tus reviews: son verdaderamente estimulantes. Como siempre agradezco el trabajo duro que hace mi beta Lieta al revisar los capítulos._

_En lo que respecta a este capítulo: siempre quise que Zuko se encuentre con Lee de nuevo ya que cambió mucho desde aquel episodio. Noté que inconscientemente usé más de un significado del de la consigna. Aunque no a propósito, ya que la historia casi que se escribe sola, descubrí que este capítulo no es solo sobre perder una pelea de confianza, pero también de perder a gente querida._

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y siéntanse libres de comentar!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: <strong>¡HOLA! Sé que dije que iba a actualizar el sábado, pero, una cosa llevo a la otra y bue… fue mi cumpleaños, ténganme compasión, por favor :)

Me gustó mucho traducir y corregir este capítulo :D No les pareció adorable! Simplemente amo a Lee, hace unos día vi el capítulo de Zuko Solitario, y ah, cómo no amarlos (a Lee y a Zuko).

¡A dos reviews de los cincuenta! ¡Y antes de los diez capítulos! ¡Guau! ¿Llegaremos para el próximo capítulo?

**Bell Star**, **Fernanda Marchi**,** TamiiV**,** Rashel Shiru,** **Earanel** y **funny-life** gracias por la compañía! :D ¡Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia y les haya gustado este capítulo! :D


	9. Halloween

**Resumen**: En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 9: Halloween**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Epilogue

* * *

><p>Un cerdo-gallo ligeramente curioso cloqueó bajito al posar sus pequeños y redondos ojos brillantes sobre las tres personas paradas en el medio del camino cubierto de polvo. Se miraban entre ellos, con expresiones de desaliento en los ojos. El niño se enjugó las lágrimas de su rostro sucio con movimientos furiosos y el joven se agachó a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiéndole palabras de consuelo. Entonces la mujer alzó la vista de esa escena y volvió la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada molesta a la granja. Su trenza se alzaba suavemente en el viento.<p>

El cerdo-gallo se ahogó a medio cacareo cuando se encontró con su helada mirada e inconscientemente hundió la cabeza entre los hombros mientras ella le decía algo al joven a su lado. Su voz tenía un tono tranquilizador a pesar de su aparente ira. Tras eso, se alejó con determinación, con la mirada fija del joven en ella, quién tenía una expresión ligeramente preocupada en los ojos.

La pequeña casa de madera descansaba a la sombra de una enorme roca de un tipo similar a la piedra de los espolones (1) de la montaña que rodeaban a la modesta granja. El único otro edificio en el predio era el granero deteriorado del que Zuko le había hablado antes. Con pasos firmes, Katara se acercó a la casa y entró, sorprendiendo al granjero y a su esposo.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar –anunció la maestra agua y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p>Con sentimientos encontrados, Zuko observó a Katara dirigirse hacia la granja con pasos acompasados. Por propia experiencia, había llegado a conocer ese aterrador costado suyo, el cual silenciosamente llamaba su actitud protectora. Era un rasgo de su personalidad que Katara generalmente escondía tras su naturaleza bondadosa.<p>

Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que la maestra agua sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo le había dañado ligeramente el ego. ¡Él era el Señor del Fuego, por el amor de Agni! Era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo. Aunque estaba más preocupado por los padres de Lee.

Cuando Katara finalmente salió afuera con el granjero y su esposa, quienes parecían gozar de buena salud, él contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Lee corrió hacia sus padres, dejando a Zuko solo junto a las cercas. Se enderezó y se acercó lentamente.

Era un grupo pequeño de gente, sus siluetas oscuras con el sol poniente, observando al solitario joven acercárseles con pasos cautelosos.

Katara sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras él miraba de uno a otro, con una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento en sus ojos dorados. Finalmente, él juntó sus manos con fuerza al modo del Reino Tierra e hizo una reverencia.

Por un momento, nadie reacción. Luego Gansu, un hombre de barba, callado, peinado con el sangtu (2) típico del Reino Tierra, se adelantó.

-Eso no será necesario, su Majestad –aseveró-. Nos apresuramos en sacar conclusiones y pedimos tu perdón.

Y al mismo tiempo que Zuko se incorporaba, él hacía una reverencia. Sela, una mujer delgada con ojos melancólicos, se paró detrás de su esposo e inclinó la cabeza asintiendo con solemnidad.

Pero Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Tenían todo derecho a sospechar de mí. En cambio, yo solo puedo pedir su perdón –sus facciones se suavizaron cuando Gansu se enderezó y asintió en señal de reconocimiento-. Y por favor, llámenme Zuko.

Lee, quien había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, alzó la vista con impaciencia hacia su padre.

-Así que, ¿pueden quedarse para el festival entonces?

La atmósfera tensa ya no existía y Gansu sonrió revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo, antes de mirar a Katara y a Zuko.

-Nos gustaría invitarlos al festival de la cosecha esta noche.

* * *

><p>-En verdad no tenías que protegerme –le murmuró Zuko a Katara mientras conducían a sus caballos-avestruces al granero, siguiendo a Gansu.<p>

Katara desvió la mirada de la bandada de gruñones cerdos-vacas y del rebaño de cerdos-corderos en el corral pegado al granero.

-No estaba protegiéndote, solo aclaraba algunas cosas –le respondió cortante.

Zuko se estremeció ligeramente ante su seca respuesta y miró al rostro encantado de Katara, vacilante, cuando ella se detuvo un momento para acariciar un cerdo-cordero que asomaba el morro a través del alambrado torcido.

-¿No… no les hiciste nada, entonces? –Le preguntó con cuidado y Katara se volvió.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le contestó con inocencia-. ¿A algo como… sangre-control…? –Una demoníaca sonrisa de suficiencia le cruzó por la cara y Zuko de hecho palideció.

Pero luego le flaqueó la sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿De verdad crees que le haría algo como eso a esta gente? Simplemente estaban preocupados por el único hijo que les queda. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue explicar tu situación. Estas son buenas personas y entendieron de inmediato. Aunque… -se sonrió engreída mientras seguía a Gansu dentro del granero-. Creo que el hecho de que estés viajando con un miembro de la Tribu Agua fue lo que los terminó de convencer.

* * *

><p>-Y hay una enorme fogata en la plaza del pueblo y muchísima comida y cuentos y todos vamos a usar máscaras para imitar a los espíritus malvados.<p>

Sela había preparado una comida simple para antes de que la familia partiera al festival y Katara y Zuko estaban agradecidos por la primera comida decente en días. Pero Lee apenas podía contener su entusiasmo mientras engullía su cena de manera poco ceremoniosa, siendo infructuosamente amonestado por Sela al mismo tiempo que sus invitados compartían una mirada confidencial tras las palabras de Lee. Ellos sabían todo sobre usar máscaras para imitar espíritus.

-Creo, Lee, que Zuko y Katara ya han estado en un festival de la cosecha antes –la voz calmada de Gansu interrumpió el entusiasmado parloteo de su hijo.

Momentáneamente, el muchacho quedó atónito, mirando de Katara a Zuko, quienes asintieron afirmativamente, pero luego sus ojos se encendieron una vez más.

-¡Pero no en nuestra aldea! –Remarcó triunfal y Zuko y Katara alegremente coincidieron con él.

* * *

><p>Dado que Zuko le había prometido a Lee enseñarle un par de movimientos con la espada tras la cena, la familia y Katara se habían reunido en el campo recién cosechado. Katara se encontró sentada junto a una Sela ligeramente preocupada. Gansu estaba silenciosamente de pie junto a su esposa, observando a los muchachos en el campo. Su rostro mostraba sentimientos encontrados. Era claro que estaba pensando en su hijo mayor, Sen Su. Katara sintió pena por el hombre, no había podido recuperar a su hijo de la guerra. A su lado, la madre de Lee movía nerviosamente las manos.<p>

-No va a pasarle nada a Lee, Sela –le aseguró Katara por lo bajo-. Zuko es un maestro muy cuidadoso. Lo vi miles de veces cuando le enseñaba al Avatar fuego-control.

Sela alzó la vista y suspiró.

-¿Le enseñó fuego-control al Avatar?

Katara asintió en silencio y la madre de Lee pareció un poquito más tranquila.

Apoyando la barbilla en la mano, Katara estudió la sesión de entrenamiento. Zuko, acostumbrado al público, ignoró al grupo en un extremo del campo, mientras explicaba un par de posturas, y luego las mostraba con movimientos expertos a un fascinado Lee, antes de entregarle sus preciadas espadas Dao.

Sí, él era el cuidadoso maestro que recordaba de cuando le enseñaba a Aang, quién en esa época tenía casi la misma edad que Lee. Aún así, notó que había una diferencia en su enseñanza. Parecía más paciente. Menos despiadado.

Había tenido poco tiempo para entrenar a Aang en aquel entonces, y la presión era enorme, reflexionó Katara, buscando una explicación. Pero también podía ver que Lee, que ahora estaba imitando las posturas de Zuko con una expresión concentrada en la cara, se distraía con muchísima menor facilidad que Aang. Sin toda su vieja frustración encima, de repente Zuko se parecía enormemente a su Tío Iroh mientras corregía con paciencia los movimientos de su aprendiz.

Y mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente en el horizonte a sus espaldas, Katara curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después de la puesta de sol, la familia y sus invitados arribaron a la plaza del pueblo, todos llevando una máscara diferente puesta. Zuko y Katara cada uno habían recibido una de la colección familiar así como también algunas ropas del Reino Tierra, ya que Sela había decidido que sus ropas de viaje no eran apropiadas para el festival y porque de todas formas necesitaban lavado.<p>

La pequeña plaza estaba irreconocible. Cientos de faroles parpadeantes atravesaban la plaza entera y muchísimos nabos y calabazas, con rostros de sonrisas malévolas tallados hábilmente, decoraban los puestos de comida. En el centro de la plaza había una gigantesca cantidad de madera apilada para la fogata que tendría lugar más entrada la noche.

En el extremo más alejado de la plaza habían levantado una pista de baile y también una exhibición de títeres para los niños. La música envolvía el rumor de las incontables voces de las personas que llevaban todo tipo de máscaras demoníacas.

Lee pronto desapareció en la multitud, para constatar un puesto donde pudiera jugar a los bolos. Gansu y Sela se excusaron y marcharon a la pista de baile, dejando que Katara y Zuko deambularan por el festival.

Echaron un vistazo alrededor un momento, y luego se miraron. Katara solo podía distinguir un par de dorados ojos brillando misteriosamente tras la cruel máscara negra, una inquietante adición a su larga capa negra. Una voz apagada llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que Zuko hacía gestos hacia un puesto que vendía manzanas tibias manzanas acarameladas. Ella accedió asintiendo con la cabeza y por unos minutos el dúo comió su delicia en silenciosa satisfacción.

Tras ello y sin demora empezaron a explorar el resto del festival tranquilamente, se detuvieron por un momento en la exhibición de títeres para niños. Luego, se encontraron con unos cuantos artistas callejeros vestidos con aterrorizantes disfraces de demonios que intentaban asustar a todos los distraídos. Zuko y Katara intercambiaron una mirada significativa e, intentando evitar convertirse en su próxima presa, se metieron bruscamente en una calle angosta, que resultó terminaba en la pista de baile.

Al llegar, Sela inmediatamente reconoció la hermosa máscara blanca de demonio con su expresión altiva de Katara y la saludó con entusiasmo cuando dio un giro en el tradicional baile de parejas del Reino Tierra.

Cuando las últimas notas de la pieza murieron, el líder de la banda tomó la palabra y anunció con voz fantasmagórica:

-A continuación tocaremos una pieza de la Tribu Agua, porque la gente de la Tribu Agua es famosa por sus escalofriantes historias de fantasmas.

No fue hasta que cabeceó deliberadamente en dirección a Katara mientras hacia señas a la pista de baile, que reconoció al comerciante de comida de la tarde. Agrandó los ojos de sorpresa cuando él recogió su liuqin (3).

Unas cuantas parejas dejaron la pista mientras otras tomaban sus lugares y Sela les hizo señas a sus huéspedes para que se les unieran.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? –le preguntó Zuko con sequedad, como si finalmente reconociera las indirectas.

-Supongo –suspiró Katara derrotada y tomó su mano estirada. Rápidamente, él la guió hasta la pista, y se posicionó delante de ella.

Antes de que la música empezara a sonar, Katara notó aliviada que gracias a La, ambos la conocían, de hecho habían bailado esa danza en particular juntos antes. Era un baile típico, bien conocido en las otras naciones.

Entonces sintió la mano de Zuko apoyándose sobre su hombro, haciéndola girar suavemente y el baile comenzó.

Característicos de los bailes de la Tribu Agua eran los movimientos fluidos que expresaban el tira y afloje de las mareas. Los bailarines participaban en una elegante simbiosis al son de música que fluía con gracia. Sus bailes eran muy diferentes de los bailes rígidos y pertinaces del Reino Tierra o de los orgullosos y apasionados de la Nación del Fuego.

Katara giró lentamente a ritmo con la música, se inclinó con gracia como si se deslizara fuera del alcance de su compañero, lo que Zuko evitó al deslizarse hacia delante y recogerla en sus brazos, tan solo para que se escapara de él una vez más. Solo sus miradas permanecían enzarzadas entre sí mientras se movían en círculos, imitándose. Las parejas a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras la música seguía, los movimientos repetitivos metieron a Zuko y a Katara de lleno en el baile, el cuerpo de uno respondía perfectamente al del otro y viceversa, en un silencioso reconocimiento de pertenencia.

Detrás de la máscara blanca, Katara agrandó los ojos cuando sintió que se ahogaba en el par de brillantes ojos dorados mientras ella y Zuko realizaban esa antigua danza de la Tribu Agua. Era plenamente consciente de él, de la manera en que la acercaba, la sensación fugaz de el cuerpo cálido contra el de ella, antes de tener que retroceder otra vez, la manera en que su mirada hipnotizadora mantenía la de ella cautiva cuando la hacía girar. Su cuerpo se sincronizó con el de él de una manera que hacía que se le acelerara la sangre en las venas mientras olvidaba todo a su alrededor excepto por su presencia y la expresión de sus ojos.

Sin que el par bailando lo notara, la audiencia de pie que rodeaba la pista de baile, con creciente admiración, los observaba girar uno alrededor del otro, imitando la influencia de nunca acabar de la luna sobre el océano mientras llevaban la refinada danza a la perfección. Era un hermoso y a la vez inquietante espectáculo de oscuras capas levantándose en el aire y atemorizantes máscaras bajo la luz de faroles parpadeantes. Vetas de crueldad oscura colisionaban contra una arrogancia helada, convirtiéndose en un baile de armonía.

A Zuko el corazón le latía en los oídos cuando el cuerpo ágil de ella se movía dentro de sus brazos y se quedaba allí un momento, tan solo para abandonarlo otra vez. La capa ocultaba la mayor parte de su figura pero todavía podía vislumbrar la gracia en sus movimientos, la manera en que giraba a su alrededor, la pequeña mano de ella sobre su brazo como apoyo. Sintió una vaga melancolía cuando completó un giro alrededor de ella, y luego, cuando ella se acercó graciosamente a él, la expresión en sus ojos hizo que le saltara el corazón en el pecho y se olvidó de todo alrededor, fascinado por la adorable maestra agua detrás de la fría y blanca máscara.

Cuando la música casi llegaba a su fin, Katara y Zuko lenta y solemnemente se acercaron, para los pasos finales. Era un momento de serenidad, de intimidad en el cual ambos bailarines, uno al lado del otro, se rodeaban la cintura, describiendo un círculo completo antes de inclinarse ligeramente. Era el momento en el que Tui y La finalmente se encontraban.

Dos capas oscuras se convertían en una, y las manos, esmeradamente ubicadas, encontraban cuerpos cálidos, las cadera se rozaban al girar y unos ojos zafiros se enzarzaban con otros ambarinos una vez más, meros centímetros separaban la demoníaca máscara negra de la blanca.

Y entonces sucedió un jadeo casi inaudible.

Mientras los últimos tonos de la música desaparecían en la noche, la pareja permaneció en posición; los dos inmóviles como si estuvieran paralizados.

-Damas y caballeros, la Princesa del Agua y el Señor del Fuego –anunció el mercader con una voz extraña. La audiencia fuertemente impresionada estalló en aplausos.

Su voz envió a Katara y a Zuko de vuelta a la realidad con un sobresalto. En ese momento, notaron alarmados que la pista de baile estaba vacía a excepción de ellos. Con expresiones de desconcierto buscaron a sus anfitriones y los encontraron en algún lugar entre el gentío que los miraba fijamente. Gansu les sonrió cómplices y susurró algo al oído de su esposa quién asintió y sonrió.

Katara abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato soltó a Zuko, quién deliberadamente evitó su mirada, súbitamente agradecido por la máscara. Ella sintió un tirón en la manga y con una reverencia al público, desaparecieron de la pista tan rápido como les fue posible.

Espontáneamente, sus pies los llevaron a un lugar abierto en la plaza donde encontraron mucha gente sentada en bancos. Se sentaron en uno de los pocos espacios vacíos que quedaban, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro directamente, estaban confundidos por los intensos sentimientos que todavía corrían en su interior después de haber dejado la pista. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar allí? De improviso, el baile había removido algo en su interior que todavía los hacía mirar fugazmente al otro cuando pensaban que no los estaba viendo. Un silencio incómodo cayó en cascada sobre ellos.

-Mai estaría…

-Aang y yo…

Ambos se miraron, y luego desviaron rápidamente sus miradas al piso. No les interesaba lo que el otro tenía que decir sobre la gente que habían dejado atrás. Y de repente, perdieron el ambiente alegre que habían compartido antes del baile.

Y así quedaron, hasta que un pequeño demonio rojo sentado en el piso ante ellos les llamó la atención al señalar a un escenario frente a ellos que Zuko y Katara no habían notado antes. Era Lee, mirándolos con una expresión entusiasmadísima en el rostro.

-¡Zuko! ¡Katara! ¡Miren! ¡El cuentacuentos! Están justo a tiempo.

El diablo les dio la espalda de nuevo, ansioso por no perderse nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar en el escenario. Agradecidos con la distracción, Zuko y Katara siguieron la mirada del niño y sonrisas de alivio tomaron posesión de sus labios. En ese momento, un anciano de largo cabello blanco y una barba aún más larga, apareció en el escenario arrastrando los pies y le sonrió a la audiencia. Vestía una extraña mezcla de batas de seda y terciopelo de brillantes colores que contrastaban con sus inteligentes ojos verdes.

Lee se volvió una vez más y susurró:

-El cuentacuentos vive en las montañas. Solo viene al pueblo una vez al año para contar sus historias en el festival de la cosecha. ¡Dicen que tiene mil años!

Eso parecía llevar las cosas un poquito al extremo, aunque ni Zuko ni Katara tampoco estaban muy sorprendidos. ¿Acaso no conocían a dos personas que habían vivido hasta pasar los cien años? Y tenían que admitir que el cuentacuentos les parecía viejísimo.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, mis queridos aldeanos –el anciano saludó a la audiencia, cualquier cuchicheo se interrumpió abruptamente.

Katara de inmediato se sintió embelesada por su voz frágil pero fascinante. Era un cuentacuentos real hablando, aunque solo les había dado la bienvenida.

-Ah, ¿Qué historia contaré este año? ¿Qué historia contaré este año? –meditó en voz alta, sus ojos paseando sobre la multitud. Nadie se movió, esperaban pacientemente que el hombre tomara una decisión. Estaban de acuerdo con todas sus historias, siempre y cuando las contara.

Katara se distrajo momentáneamente cuando Zuko apareció con tres tazas de té y se sentó junto a ella. Por primera vez desde que habían dejado la pista de baile, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella inclinó la cabeza agradecida, encantada con esa cortesía. La mirada de él un tanto tensa se suavizó cuando Katara rodeó la taza con sus manos frías y Zuko le presentó al diablillo rojo con una taza también.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara, el cuentacuentos los estuvo observando con interés mientras Zuko regresaba con las tazas humeantes.

Los jóvenes no eran de allí, determinó, y estaban con el pequeño Lee. Por un momento, su mirada se detuvo en ellos, en sus rostros ocultos tras las máscaras obligatorias. La mujer aceptó agradecida la taza de té del hombre que ahora retiraba hacia atrás su capa oscura y se sentaba. Su pose imponente aún era distinguible entre los aldeanos, incluso cuando estaba sentado.

Cuando volvieron su atención al cuentacuentos, la luz de incontables faroles de pronto proyectó un resplandor trémulo sobre un par de prendedores de loto, uno dorado y otro plateado, y el anciano cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Bienvenidos, amigos míos –exclamó-. Este año les contaré el cuento de la Princesa Espíritu.

Un suspiro encantado recorrió a la parte femenina de la muchedumbre, mientras algunos de los hombres gruñeron pero aún así permanecieron totalmente atentos. Entonces el cuentacuentos inhaló hondo y empezó su historia.

-Esta historia tiene lugar cuando las tres naciones todavía estaban en guerra. El Avatar todavía no había revelado su existencia y el mundo era frío y peligroso. Se sucedieron muchos años de pesar, Taku fue demolida y Ba Sing Se se convirtió en una fortaleza. La prosperidad había abandonado las tierras una vez fértiles del Reino Tierra y la gente lentamente perdía la esperanza de paz ya que el ciclo del Avatar parecía que se había roto para siempre…

El cuentacuentos hizo una pausa y un suspiro colectivo atravesó el gentío mientras Zuko se removía incómodo en su asiento. No estaba seguro si le gustaba tanto la historia. Miró de reojo a Katara quien parecía dedicarle toda su atención al hombre, tenía una expresión fascinada en sus brillantes ojos y se sostenía el mentón con las manos. Zuko suspiró resignado y esperó que la historia terminara pronto.

-Cuando el verano dio paso al otoño otra vez, la temporada de los Nómadas Aire, un rumor empezó a desparramarse por el Reino Tierra. Se rumoreaba sobre una misteriosa joven, siempre vestida de blanco, que viajaba por la territorio de los maestros tierra, acompañada por nueve ayudantes. Nueve jóvenes silenciosos, de la nobleza por sus apuestas facciones. Estaban dedicados a su servicio, siempre vestidos de azul oscuro. Nadie sabía de donde venía ella, o a donde iba, pero se creía que venía del extranjero.

La audiencia que rodeaba al cuentacuentos mantuvo un silencio de muerte mientras absorbían sus palabras.

-Hay historias que hablan de su belleza etérea, de su aspecto brillante y de la lealtad incomparable de sus acompañantes. A donde fuera que llegara, la bella dama blanca ayudaba a todos los que lo necesitaban y su fama crecía a medida que más gente se encontraba con ella. Con la ayuda de los jóvenes, ella creó esperanza en un mundo desesperanzado. Se decía que la dama blanca era una princesa del mundo de los espíritus, enviada a la tierra con sus nueve vasallos para ayudar al Reino Tierra. Empezó a ser conocida como la Princesa Espíritu.

Katara y un montón de otras mujeres dejaron escapar un suspiro soñador mientras las palabras del cuentacuentos se iban apagando.

Luego les dedicó una mirada seria a sus oyentes.

-Sin embargo, los poderes de la Princesa Espíritu no se limitaban a ayudar a ciudadanos del Reino Tierra… Mucho más importante era que ella tenía el poder para desafiar a la Nación del Fuego.

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud. Aunque la princesa había venido del mundo de los espíritus, parecía imposible que resistiera al poderoso ejército de la Nación del Fuego solo con nueve vasallos.

-Un día, la Princesa Espíritu y sus ayudantes llegaron a una pequeña ciudad en el sureste del Reino Tierra, que había sido ocupada por la Nación del Fuego. Viendo todo el mal que habían sufrido los pobres habitantes, respetuosamente pidió una audiencia con el comandante de la Nación del Fuego que había reemplazado al alcalde en el ayuntamiento –el cuentacuentos guardó silencio por un momento y cerró los ojos para crear un efecto dramático. Bajó la voz-: el comandante fue rudo con la Princesa Espíritu, le faltó el respeto apropiado que estaba obligado a prestarle a esta deidad. Había sido el primero. Todos los otros gobernadores y oficiales a los que se había dirigido antes, se habían derrumbado al piso por ella. Al ver ese irrespetuoso tratamiento hacia ella, la Princesa Espíritu simplemente cerró los ojos y dijo: 'Que así sea, entonces'

El cuentacuentos dejo que sus ojos pasearon sobre el gentío que escuchaba su historia con fascinación. Los jóvenes extraños no eran excepción. Incluso Zuko había olvidado su circunspección previa y escuchaba con silenciosa atención.

-Mientras el comandante se sentaba nuevamente en la silla del alcalde, riéndose sarcásticamente, los jóvenes que no habían dejado el lado de la princesa hasta entonces, desaparecieron de repente, llevándose con ellos a todos los que habían presenciado la confrontación.

"'Parece que tus hombres te han dejado, princesita. ¿No deberías recuperarlos del mundo de los espíritus?' bufó el comandante y sonrió con suficiencia, inclinándose hacia delante revelando unos dientes amarillos entre sus carnosos labios."

La gente que escuchaba se encogió ante sus despectivas palabras y Zuko inconscientemente apretó el puño, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos aunque no podía explicar la repentina ira que llameaba en su interior.

-La Princesa Espíritu, sin embargo, alzó la vista, había una serena autoridad en sus ojos de lo contrario siempre amables.

"'Ellos se fueron porque yo se los ordené, Comandante. Están llevando a la gente inocente a un lugar seguro, respondió con severidad, aunque su rostro estaba triste.

Los ojos del comandante se pusieron como platos ante eso, y abrió la boca para responder a la escandalosa amenaza que advertía tras esas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por la deidad.

'No se puede evitar,' decidió. 'No consientes a mi simple pedido de que dejes de aterrorizar esta ciudad. Por lo tanto, este ayuntamiento dejará de existir a partir de este momento'

Entornó los ojos y súbitamente abrió los brazos con un movimiento rápido y determinado, apuntando hacia el piso, abriendo el puño cerrado. De repente, una luz blanca y cegadora apareció, tragando todo lo que tenía cerca, y en cuestión de segundos el ayuntamiento quedó cubierto por completo en una insoportable luz cegadora que prendió fuego los alrededores. Lo último que vieron de la Princesa Espíritu antes de que desapareciera fueron sus ojos furiosos y su oscuro cabello moviéndose en el viento."

Un jadeo traspasó la multitud.

-El ayuntamiento quedó reducido a cenizas –continuó el cuentacuentos con un tono lúgubre, luego alzó la vista para enfrentar las expresiones conmocionadas de su público-. Pero… -continuó con solemnidad-, la sorpresa fue enorme cuando el Comandante, completamente aturdido, salió tropezando del edificio antes de que colapsara. La Princesa Espíritu había sido misericordiosa…

La audiencia suspiró y se relajó, contenta de que la Princesa Espíritu no tuviera sangre en sus veneradas manos.

-Al día siguiente, el Comandante y sus tropas abandonaron la ciudad tan pronto como fue posible, alegando que de todos modos no tenía ninguna importancia estratégica, dejándole nuevamente el pueblo a sus habitantes –el cuentacuentos tomó aire, y casi suspiró-: la Princesa Espíritu y sus misteriosos vasallos han desaparecido, y los testigos de sus viajes por el reino del Rey Tierra se desvanecieron con el pasar del tiempo. La gente dice que ella ha vuelto al mundo de los espíritus una vez que el Avatar regresó a nuestro mundo, o que todavía está aquí en algún lado, ayudando silenciosamente a la gente que la necesita. Nadie la ha visto desde que el Avatar volvió… Pero a veces, una vez al año… en la noche del festival de la cosecha, una joven afirma que un joven vestido de azul ha bailado con ella, antes de desaparecer misteriosamente para seguir a una hermosa mujer con un vestido blanco…

La voz del cuentacuentos se apagó lentamente, permitiéndole al público volver a la realidad. Entonces un atronador aplauso cayó sobre él.

La gente empezó a ponerse de pie, a estirar sus miembros entumecidos, conversando y riendo detrás de las máscaras. Lentamente un grupo de personas se fue acercando al cuentacuentos, recompensándolo con dinero por su historia.

Zuko y Katara esperaron pacientemente su turno, cargando un diablo rojo muy cansado. Tras alcanzar al cuentacuentos, Zuko estiró la mano para darle un poco de dinero y él anciano lo tiró súbitamente de la muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente.

Con un gritito, Katara también fue aprehendida. Lee adormilado abrió los ojos, mientras el anciano miraba con dureza de una máscara a la otra, descubriendo las miradas azules y doradas detrás de ellas.

El rostro de Zuko se endureció de ira mientras intentaba zafar su muñeca del agarre del anciano sin causarle dolor, tan solo para sentir que el agarre se ceñía. Justo cuando un brillo peligroso aparecía en los ojos entornados de Zuko, las palabras del cuentacuentos lo callaron.

-El Loto Blanco se abre para aquellos que conocen sus secretos –susurró el hombro, sus ojos moviéndose velozmente sobre un viajero y luego el otro.

Katara notó entonces que su vestimenta fantástica estaba bordada con incontables lotos, algo de lo que no se había percatado en la distancia.

El cuentacuentos entornó los ojos perforándolos con la mirada y habló en voz baja:

-Hay un rumor en nuestra Sociedad que el Gran Maestro ha enviado a dos de sus aprendices para evitar la caída de la Orden -estudió las sorprendidas miradas que Zuko y Katara intercambiaron ante sus palabras, y sin previo aviso inclinó la cabeza como muestra de respeto-: Les estamos agradecidos, pupilos del Gran Maestro Iroh -finalmente les soltó las muñecas e ignorando la fila que se había formado tras ellos, agregó-: Si no me equivoco se dirigen a la Isla Kyoshi. Sigan este camino y llegaran al puerto pronto.

Katara no podía contenerse.

-Por favor, señor, si sabe algo sobre la Princesa Ursa, por favor, díganos.

Pero el hombre alzó las manos en un gesto defensivo y sonrió afable.

-No sé nada sobre paraderos de princesas, Su Alteza, sólo las historias que cuento –y con eso los despidió.

Zuko le dio al hombre su dinero y se cargó a Lee en la espalda justo cuando detrás de ellos encendían la gigantesca fogata. Las llamas parpadeantes creaban un brillo impresionante en la plaza del pueblo y los presentes. El festival estaba llegando a su fin y sin hablar se pusieron a buscar a Gansu y Sela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por los reviews, me emociona mucho cuando uno llega a mi casilla. Me animan a seguir esta historia poniendo lo mejor de mí. Por supuesto, también quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por sus valiosos comentarios._

_En lo que respecta a la música mencionada en cada capítulo, es la música que escucho cuando escribo los capítulos, así que la música influencia muchísimo la atmósfera de la historia._

_Para hacer encajar la consigna Halloween en la historia, fui hasta los orígenes de un festival llamado Samhain, un festival celta de la cosecha, que estaba repleto de linternas y calabazas y máscaras de miedo como la fiesta de Halloween de nuestros días. Y lo lamento, nada de Espíritu Azul ni Dama Pintada. No van a revelar sus identidades solo por un festival._

_Pero aún hay más en este capítulo: en esta historia también incluí una referencia a un festival chino que se celebra cerca de la misma época que Halloween, y se llama el "Festival de los nueve dioses emperadores". Este festival celebra el regreso de los cielos a la tierra de nueve espíritus emperadores, adorados como una sola deidad: la diosa del mar y reina del cielo que representa salud, riqueza y prosperidad. Se cree que su llegada es a través del agua y sus devotos están vestidos completamente de blanco. El cuento de la misteriosa Princesa Espíritu y sus nueve vasallos se basa en este festival._

_¡Hasta la próxima vez!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Espolón<strong>: 1. Saliente de un contrafuerte montañoso muy empinado. 2. Ramal corto y escarpado que parte de una sierra en dirección aproximadamente perpendicular a ella.

**(2)Sangtu**: una especie de rodete coreano. Mm topknot en inglés medio que abarca todo pero con los regionalismos del español, no se, ni rodete ni moño me cerraban. Así que fui al origen y gracias wikipedia y Google por iluminarme :) img514. imageshack. us /img514/ 7421/ sangtu2vu3 .jpg

**(3)Liuqin**: El liuqin es un instrumento musical chino de cuerda pulsada que tiene algunas semejanzas con el laud. Posee cuatro cuerdas y una caja con forma de pera.

.-.

**NT**: Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, este vendría a ser como mi tercer capítulo favorito en lo que vamos de la traducción. Y faltan unos cuantos más, je. Y es el que más me gustó traducir:) Y la música, me dio escalofríos, pero me encantó. ¿Y ustedes qué opinan?

Ah! Si alguien esta leyendo este fic en inglés vaya y deje review! Falta uno para los 700, y el número nueve me pone nerviosa! Así que vamos, a no ser miedosos y expresar cuánto gustó la historia! :D

**GRACIAS MIL A**: **_funny-life_**, _**Heero Kusanagi**_ , **_Marazula_**, _**zutaraa forever**_ (no te preocupes por no comentar en todos los capítulos :) pero gracias por preocuparte de hacerlo :D gracias, gracias! ), **_Earanel_**, _**Bell Star**_, _**Azrasel**_, _**Guest**_ (vos sabes quién sos, pero yo no, ja! gracias por comentar!), _**CaFanel**_ y **_Rashel Shiru_** por comentar! :D Saber que están del otro lado ayuda muchísimo a ponerse las pilas y trabajar. Y muchas gracias por los saludos atrasados y adelantados de cumpleaños! :) Son los mejores, y en otras noticias: PASAMOS LOS CINCUENTA, /tirapapelitosyrepartechampán/ ¡y vamos por más! jaja, Muchas, muchas gracias de corazón, en serio, ¡Gracias! :D


	10. Regreso

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 10: Regreso**

Música: Two steps from Hell, Nero

* * *

><p>-¡Dónde está Katara!<p>

Toph hizo una ligera mueca cuando el rugido de Aang rasgó el pacífico silencio de los jardines del palacio de Omashu. Sus pasos, livianos para ser los de un casi adulto, se acercaban con rapidez.

-¿Y dónde está Zuko? -Agregó amenazante, su mirada iba de la pequeña muchacha junto a la mesa de té a la marca dejada en un almohadón frente a ella. Su rostro se ensombreció al percatarse de quién había estado sentado allí, pero que se había ido de la terraza antes de su llegada.

Toph ladeó la cabeza ligeramente mientras una expresión ceñuda tomaba posesión de sus delicadas facciones. Le molestaba que Pies Ligeros todavía pudiera sorprenderla con sus pasos livianos. Pero de inmediato disimuló su sorpresa inicial y se giró, sus ojos ciegos se enfocaron en las rodillas de él.

-¿Y por qué razón específica es que me estás preguntando a mí? –Repuso mordaz-. Además, por si acaso no sabías, fulminarme con la mirada no sirve, porque soy ciega.

-Toph… -un dejo de advertencia envolvía su voz un poco ronca, cuando se agachó.

La maestra tierra inclinó la cabeza pero no iba a ceder todavía.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas al Tío Iroh? –desde hacía mucho tiempo que se le había concedido el derecho de llamar a su mentor Tío.

-Lo haría, pero no lo puedo encontrar en ningún lado –contestó Aang, sarcástico, disimulando apenas el enojo, provocando un suspiro de Toph. Ella sabía que Iroh se había desvanecido por una razón. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

-La Princesita y Chispitas se fueron de Omashu anoche para buscar a la madre de Zuko –respondió sin más, no quería andar con rodeos.

Aang abrió los ojos como platos por la conmoción y de inmediato horripilantes imágenes de la obra que habían visto en la Isla Ember se abrieron paso hasta su mente consciente.

-¡Voy a ir tras ellos!

-¡No!

De repente, una serie de afiladísimas columnas de piedra se levantaron de la nada, aprisionando al furioso adolescente frente a la menuda maestra tierra. Se estaba arriesgando, y lo sabía. Incluso sin que entrara al Estado Avatar, él podía destruir todo el lugar si así quería. Pero ella tenía que detenerlo.

Afortunadamente, lo inesperado del movimiento pareció tomarlo por sorpresa y lo distrajo momentáneamente de la ira. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Toph se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar delante de su cautivo pupilo de tierra control. En los últimos tres años ella había crecido mucho y había empezado a mostrar indicios de que se convertiría en una hermosa señorita. Sin embargo, su actitud férrea no había cambiado ni un poco.

-¡Ahora escucha con atención! –Exclamó con las mejillas coloradas de furia mientras clavaba los ojos donde sospechaba estaba su rostro, al seguir el sonido de su respiración agitada-. Se fueron a buscar a la madre de Zuko, porque Tío se los pidió. Porque la Orden del Loto Blanco está en peligro. Y son los únicos que pueden salvarla.

Por un momento, Aang miró a la muchacha que lo mantenía prisionero, los ojos en llama, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo para liberarse. En lugar de eso, espetó con furia-:

-¿Desde cuándo está en peligro la Orden del Loto Blanco? ¿Qué tiene que ver la madre de Zuko con la Orden? ¿Y por qué ellos? ¡Si alguien puede ayudar a la Orden, ese soy yo! ¡Soy el Avatar!

Prácticamente gritó las últimas palabras y un par de pájaros alzaron vuelo, trinaron en protesta por la alteración de su paz. Pero Toph se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante su ira antes de desviar sus ojos ciegos. Parecía cansada de repente.

-¿Y dónde exactamente has estado en los último tres años? –Le preguntó calmadamente y Aang guardó silencio de inmediato. Inconscientemente se estremeció ante la clara decepción de su voz. Abrió la boca para replicar y luego la cerró de nuevo, no sabía que decir.

Cuando sintió que empezaba a calmarse, Toph lo tomó como una señal para empezar a desmoronar las columnas que lo encerraban. Luego se sentó de nuevo y tomó un sorbo del té ahora tibio.

Por un instante, Aang permaneció inmóvil, mirando la imagen que ella creaba al acercar los labios a la taza y beber. La culpa lo embargó mientras la observaba disfrutar el té como el viejo General que le había transmitido su pasión a su joven protegida. Quedó conmovido por la expresión melancólica de sus pálidas facciones, intensificada por el sol naciente reflejado en sus ojos velados.

Toph no vio los rasgos de Aang suavizarse ligeramente y se sorprendió cuando Aang siguió su ejemplo y se sentó en el almohadón al otro lado de la mesita de té. Apenas, sacudió la cabeza, su flequillo negro cayó elegantemente sobre su rostro cuando lo hizo.

-En los últimos tres años, mientras viajabas para que el mundo conociera al Avatar, todos asumimos nuestras responsabilidades para reconstruir ese mundo. E hicimos nuestros sacrificios.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó que la fresca brisa matutina, que llevaba la suave fragancia de las flores otoñales, le acariciara el rostro entristecido.

Aang miró de reojo a la apesadumbrada maestra tierra, y olvidándose de su propio sufrimiento se preguntó si ella estaba pensando en su encaprichamiento de larga duración con Sokka o en sus padres, a quienes había dejado sin aviso más de tres años atrás para no volver. Nadie entendía mejor que él lo culpable que ella todavía se sentía por eso. Los sucesos de ciento tres años atrás todavía estaban frescos en su memoria.

Pero Toph no se explayó, permaneció inmóvil; el flequillo se levantaba suavemente por el viento.

Luego añadió sin alterar la voz.

-¿Sabes? Ha sido difícil para Zuko encontrarle un nuevo lugar en el mundo a la Nación del Fuego tras cien años de guerra. Un poco de ayuda le hubiera venido bien –el distraído tono de voz suavizó sus palabras llenas de reproche.

Aang desvió la mirada, una expresión herida pasó fugazmente por sus facciones.

-Esto es toda obra de Iroh, ¿verdad? -Inquirió con amargura-. ¿Por qué lo estás ayudando?

-Porque creo que tiene razón –repuso Toph con calma, luego suspiró-. Por favor, Aang, no vayas tras ellos. Ven con nosotros a Ba Sing Se.

Aang la estudió mientras ella estaba sentada allí, viéndose adorable con ese kimono verde claro, pero irradiando una fuerza inflexible. Él sabía que si Katara le pedía que hiciera algo contra su voluntad, fácilmente podía evadirse. Pero esa muchacha junto a él no era Katara. Era Toph y nadie podía evadirse de Toph.

-Preferiría quedarme en Omashu y esperar su regreso –respondió con frialdad.

Toph inclinó la cabeza.

-Es muy probable que ellos ni siquiera regresen a Omashu –retrucó misteriosamente, haciendo que el maestro aire inhalara bruscamente y fijara una mirada fulminante sobre ella.

-Hay más en esto que la simple búsqueda de la madre de Zuko para salvar la Orden del Loto Blanco, ¿no? Y de alguna forma tú eres el cómplice de Iroh.

El rostro de Toph se endureció ante su tono acusador.

-El destino del mundo está entrelazado con el éxito que tengan Zuko y Katara en encontrar a la Princesa Ursa –respondió bastante cortante-. No diré que lo lamento porque no es así. Fue elección de Katara el ir. Ella podía haber dicho que no, de haber querido. Sugerir que fue obligada no es solo un insulto para el Tío Iroh y para mí, sino también para el libre albedrío de Katara. El único que pierde eres tú sino puedes ver eso.

Aang no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar los puños con furia impotente. Luego toda la furia pareció abandonarlo de repente y cerró los ojos derrotado, las pestañas oscuras proyectaban sombras sobre sus mejillas.

-Quería pedirle que se casara conmigo –suspiró roncamente. Toph empalideció ante esa inesperada confesión, sus ojos desenfocados se abrieron como platos por la conmoción.

-¿Y tú crees que ella hubiera dicho que sí? –Preguntó finalmente, dejando de lado la cuestión de su joven edad.

Aang miró el piso, desanimado.

-No estoy seguro –contestó tras un momento-. No puedo evitar pensar que Katara sospechaba algo y aceptó ir en esta búsqueda como una oportunidad para evitarlo… Yo… yo creo que ella ha sido infeliz por un tiempo… con nuestros viajes y eso…

Hundió los hombros y Toph sonrió con amargura, sintiendo pena por el muchacho abatido. Con un poco de ayuda de Iroh, la Princesita había derrotado a Aang en su propio juego. Vacilante, apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de él. Aang frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, después suspiró.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes a Ba Sing Se –accedió con reticencia, no vio el atisbo de sonrisa destellar en las facciones de Toph cuando él se rindió.

-Genial. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda con los muros.

* * *

><p>En las sombras del majestuoso corredor Iroh dobló los brazos ocultando las manos en las largas mangas de su bata y sonrió con serenidad.<p>

-Bien hecho, Toph –susurró.

* * *

><p>-Te extrañamos, Iroh –aseveró un cliente lleno de agradecimiento mientras Iroh servía un poco más de té-. Nunca te habías ido por tanto tiempo.<p>

La casa de té de Ba Sing Se estaba llena una vez más de clientes y Iroh le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

-Tuve que atender unos asuntos urgentes en Omashu –sonrió enigmáticamente, y entusiasmo reemplazó la mirada astuta en sus ojos-. Pero mientras estuve en Omashu tuve la oportunidad de comprar un té muy especial de un famoso mercader de té de Omashu. Se llama Té de los monos (*) y definitivamente lo recomiendo.

* * *

><p>En los últimos tres años, los habitantes de Ba Sing Se se habían acostumbrado a que un estruendo constante atravesara la ciudad. Una brigada especial de maestros tierra de Ba Sing Se, a las órdenes de Toph, sin esfuerzo abría el paso en los muros internos, los que durante siglos habían dividido a los habitantes de acuerdo a su posición social y riqueza. Muchos de ellos eran antiguos agentes Dai Li.<p>

Ya casi llegaba el anochecer de ese frío y sombrío día cuando un estruendo distrajo de su trabajo a los habitantes de un barrio comercial en el este de Ba Sing Se. Un viento crudo sopló lo último que quedaba de las hojas secas en las calles mientras ellos dejaban su trabajo para echar un vistazo. Parecía que los maestros tierra de la Señorita Bei Fong habían llegado para abrir una brecha entre ellos y el distrito vecino.

Un murmullo atravesó a la multitud que comenzaba a formarse con rapidez, cuando un chillido atrajo su atención. Para su sorpresa, un pequeño animal blanco de larga cola con orejas excesivamente grandes saltó sobre la pared. Se sentó y echó una mirada alrededor con una expresión de asombro permanente en sus ojos verde jade, aparentemente inconsciente de su presencia.

Luego la voz de una muchacha agitada sonó detrás de la pared.

-¡Aang, te dije que no trajeras a Momo contigo!

Alguien murmuró algo inteligible como respuesta, que fue seguido por una cortante orden por parte de la muchacha.

-¡Hombres, esperen un momento para que Aang atrape a Momo!

En la multitud, hubo varios que alzaron sus ceños cuando un muchacho alto, vestido de amarillo y naranja, saltó ligeramente sobre la pared también. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de usar un simple movimiento de aire control para atraer a un atemorizado Momo entre sus brazo. Luego, al girarse, notó la pasmada audiencia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más y les saludó con alegría antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Casi inmediatamente tras ese incidente, el muro se derrumbo en miles de pedazos, prolijamente apilados en el suelo y el muchacho y la joven abandonaron sus posiciones con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción. Los robustos maestros tierras que los rodeaban observaron el resultado con expresiones inescrutables.

Otro muro de Ba Sing Se había quedado al nivel del suelo.

* * *

><p>Mientras un día seguía a otro y el clima en Ba Sing Se lentamente se volvía más gris y deprimente, Iroh estaba satisfecho de ver que el pequeño discurso de Toph en Omashu había hecho efecto en el joven Avatar. Aunque tan travieso como siempre, trabajaba duro e incluso había desarrollado una forma más rápida de destruir los muros, para la gran aprobación de la brigada y el disgusto de Toph. Pero Iroh sabía que secretamente ella estaba orgullosa de su estudiante de tierra control.<p>

Durante las noches tranquilas y pacíficas que los tres pasaban juntos en la tienda de antigüedades que él llamaba su sala de estar, Iroh estudiaba a los más jóvenes que le hacían compañía. Por encima de una taza de té de primera calidad se enganchaban en largas conversaciones sobre el estado del mundo y sus opiniones sobre el futuro. Y cuando todo había sido dicho, el viejo general les enseñó el noble juego que era el Pai Sho.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el ojo agudo de Iroh descubrió una amistad que iba hondo, muy hondo. Mucho más hondo, de hecho, que el vínculo entre su sobrino y Katara, el que apenas habían tenido oportunidad de desarrollar por el tiempo que Zuko había pasado como enemigo del Avatar.

Se dio cuenta que el joven Avatar demostraba un cariño conmovedor por Toph, que no exteriorizaba con nadie más, ni siquiera con Katara, a quién trataba con admiración posesiva la mayor parte del tiempo. La en otro momento tenaz Toph, sorprendentemente, lo dejaba. Y aunque con frecuencia era dura con el adolescente, su animado espíritu de alguna forma se las arreglaba para aligerar un poco el dolor de Aang por la repentina partida de Katara.

* * *

><p>Una noche, cuando Iroh les explicaba las sutilezas de crear las armonías correctas e incorrectas en Pai Sho, la mirada de Aang se deslizó sobre Toph que estaba sentada inmóvil frente a él. Como siempre cuando Iroh los introducía con uno de los muchos secretos del juego, su expresión era intensa escuchando con atención. Tenía las manos dobladas sobre el regazo mientras Iroh movía una ficha Rosa y una de Jazmín para mostrarle a Aang un movimiento en particular. Estaba muy ansiosa de aprender el juego pero solo podía imaginar el movimiento en su mente. Una sonrisa triste tiró de la comisura de los labios de Aang mientras su mirada indulgente se posó y permaneció sobre las ciegas y delicadas facciones de Toph. Luego apretó la mandíbula con determinación.<p>

Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una respetuosa reverencia para Iroh, luego se excusó, y no se les unió por unas cuantas noches.

En la cuarta noche después de su desaparición finalmente regresó, trayendo un regalo para Toph con él. Toph agrandó los ojos cuando él apareció ante ella. En los últimos días se había vuelto bastante irritable por su evasiva, pero entonces una sonrisa tensó sus labios al tomar el regalo de sus manos. Con cuidado, recorrió la superficie con sus dedos sensibles, y su boca formó un _oh_ silencioso cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaban los bordes vaporosos de madera que revestían las cajas. Era un tablero de Pai Sho, modificado para su condición. Un juego de fichas maravillosamente talladas acompañaban el tablero.

Toph se sonrojó de un poderoso rojo mientras dejaba que sus dedos recorrieran el resultado del paciente trabajo de Aang.

-Todavía no estás acostumbrada a recibir regalos, ¿o sí? –Bromeó Aang de buen humor, en un intento por hacerla sentir a gusto.

Ella murmuró algo inentendible y le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo como agradecimiento, y después cogió una ficha Roca de la caja para examinarla.

Una sonrisa orgullosa adornó los labios de Aang mientras se frotaba el brazo, contento de que ella apreciara el regalo. La expresión de su cara cuando él entró en la sala de estar le había hecho caer el corazón hasta los pies.

Mientras tanto, Iroh había tomado el tablero de Pai Sho, los ojos le brillaban de aprobación y se entretuvo en estudiar la estructura intrínseca del tablero y admiró la maestría del tallado sobre las fichas.

-Esto está maravillosamente hecho en verdad, joven Avatar –comentó sobre el trabajo-. Veo que has desarrollado una gran habilidad en el tallado.

De repente un silencio descendió sobre ellos ante su comentario casual y Toph apretó la ficha Roca y Aang bajó la mirada. En los últimos días, se habían acomodado a una rutina segura de desmoronar las murallas de Ba Sing Se y pasar las noches con el General Iroh. Noches que habían apreciado sabiendo con seguridad que no se iban a tocar ciertos temas.

Pero la sutil indirecta de Iroh a los lazos de Aang para con Katara, lo habían hecho darse cuenta que la compañía de Toph había evitado que se preocupara demasiado por Katara. Inclinó la cabeza como reconociendo la renuencia que sintió de repente al pensar en el momento en que tuviera que dejar Ba Sing Se… no, dejarla a ella atrás para reunirse con Katara una vez más. Ese sentimiento lo sorprendió, pero no lo podía negar.

Toph, por su parte, fue abrumada por una sensación de tristeza cuando el anciano intencionalmente o no le recordó del hecho que ese tiempo con Aang en Ba Sing Se era simplemente tiempo robado, concedido para ella siempre y cuando… no podía soportar la idea. Enojada, sacudió la cabeza.

Desde su asiento junto a la ventana, Iroh había estado observando divertido sus incómodas reacciones. Su mirada astuta traicionó que sabía demasiado bien que agitación había provocado su comentario casual en los jóvenes frente a él.

Pero pretendió no haber notado el repentino cambio en la atmósfera mientras bajaba el tablero de Pai Sho de Toph y anunció con alegría:

-Bueno… gracias a este hermoso tablero por fin puedo empezar a enseñarle Pai Sho de verdad a mi querida pupila esta vez. Pero no esta noche. No, esta noche les contaré más sobre la Orden del Loto Blanco.

De repente dos cabeza dieron un respingo de sorpresa y Iroh sonrió. Había alcanzado su meta, sabía que eso les llamaría la atención. Hasta ese momento, había evadido todas sus preguntas concernientes a la Orden del Loto Blanco.

-¿Eso significa que finalmente vas decirnos porque mandaste a Zuko y a Katara de viaje? –Preguntó Aang, un dejo de fastidio envolvía su voz, aunque Toph notó que no había puesto mucho énfasis en el nombre de Katara.

Iroh inclinó la cabeza.

-Si recuerdo correctamente, la Señorita Bei Fong ya te ha dicho la razón por la cual les pedí a mi sobrino y a la Princesa Katara para que vayan en esa búsqueda –respondió un poco severamente y Aang desvió la mirada. La respuesta de Iroh lo irritó, pero también lo hizo sentir un poquito avergonzado.

-Y –continuó Iroh serenamente-, es por eso que me gustaría contarles sobre la historia reciente de la Orden, sus lazos con el Avatar y cómo me convertí en Gran Maestro.

Ambos adolescentes se enderezaron en sus asientos y Iroh dejó que su sabia mirada se posara sobre los rasgos estupefactos. De repente, el Gran Maestro tuvo su atención plena e íntegra.

Iroh tomó un sorbo de su taza y cerró los ojos.

-Aunque sus miembros pueden apreciar una buena taza de té –empezó en un tono de voz cantarín-, la Orden del Loto Blanco no es simplemente un grupo de viejos amantes del té, que organicé en mi tiempo libre.

Aang y Toph se sonrojaron bajo la mirada seca de Iroh, avergonzado por su aguda perspicacia sobre la imagen poco halagadora que tenían de su Orden.

-Yo ya aprendí a ver eso –Toph se apresuró a defenderse y recibió una cálida sonrisa de parte de su mentor.

Aang la miró atentamente. Una vez más se preguntó cuánto sabía Toph de la Orden y sobre todo de las maquinaciones de Iroh que involucraban a Katara.

Iroh asintió, indulgente.

-Sí, ya has aprendido unas cuantas cosas, pero todavía tengo que poner unas cuantas en perspectiva, especialmente para el Avatar. Como les dije, yo no inicié la Orden del Loto Blanco. De hecho, la Orden es muy, muy antigua. Su historia se remonta a los días en que los primeros maestros aparecieron y el Ciclo del Avatar dio inicio. Y desde que existe, ha mantenido una fuerte conexión con el Avatar.

El anciano fijó su mirada en un punto detrás de ellos.

-El Avatar es la excepción a la ley de la separación de los cuatro elementos. El Avatar rompe esta regla reuniendo los cuatro elementos juntos en una sola persona ligando a las personas de los cuatro elementos con todo lo que tienen en común. La Orden del Loto Blanco representa el mismo ideal: la unidad de los cuatro elementos en lugar de su separación. Una de las razones principales para su existencia puede encontrarse, por lo tanto, en la tarea de supervisar la educación de los niños que sean reconocidos como el próximo Avatar, para asegurarse de que sean criados bajo este principio. Cuando un niño es identificado, la Orden del Loto Blanco asigna a un guardián que vigila la educación del niño. La intensidad de la participación del guardián depende de la estructura familiar. A veces el guardián simplemente cumple el rol de confidente, a veces él o ella se convierte en un sustituto de los padres ausentes…

Aang suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos pensando en su propio guardián, el Monje Gyatso, a quien todavía extrañaba. Ya había descubierto que su mentor había sido un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco, pero le impactó que la participación de Gyatso en su crianza no hubiera sido solo voluntad de los ancianos Nómades Aire, sino que también fuera una asignación de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Un golpe suave en su hombro lo hizo alzar la vista y se encontró con Toph sonriéndole de forma consoladora. Agradecido, le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

Iroh observó con atención cómo el gesto sorprendentemente sutil y consolador de Toph sacaba al Avatar de su tristeza. Estaba extremadamente impresionado.

-El guardián asignado a mantener un ojo sobre el Avatar –prosiguió con calma-, siempre ha sido un miembro del Consejo del Loto Negro, el consejo más alto dentro de la Orden del Loto Blanco. El guardián ha dedicado su vida al sendero y la filosofía de la Orden por su vínculo con el Avatar en una vida pasada. El guardián se convierte en miembro sabiendo que su tarea primordial será guiar a la adultez al niño que posea al espíritu del Avatar. Para Aang su guardián fue el Monje Gyatso quien fue el mejor amigo del Avatar Roku entre los Nómadas Aire en vida -Iroh hizo una momentánea pausa, y luego añadió-: Además, la persona que asume el deber de ser el guardián del Avatar, se convierte también en el Gran Maestro de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Aang inhaló ruidosamente.

-¿Gyatso era el Gran Maestro en esa época? –Estaba perplejo.

Iroh asintió con la cabeza.

-El collar de madera que usaste en la coronación de mi sobrino, ha sido el símbolo de un Gran Maestro de Aire-Control de la Orden por siglos, solo se usaba cuando el Ciclo del Avatar regresaba a los Nómades Aire de nuevo. Por supuesto que esto no quiere decir que dejes de usarlo –agregó de modo tranquilizador en el momento en que las mejillas de Aang se sonrojaron de vergüenza-. El collar perdió ese significado específico con la desaparición de los Nómadas Aire. En cambio, ha ganado uno nuevo: se ha convertido en el recuerdo de tu guardián; como el collar de la Princesa Katara tampoco es un collar de compromiso, sino un sentido recuerdo de su madre.

Mientras su voz se apagaba, Iroh notó que Toph lo observaba con una pregunta tácita en su mirada vacía. Suspiró. Después de todos esos años, todavía le tenía terror a recordar esos sucesos que se acumulaban en la siguiente parte de la historia, la que respondería la pregunta de su pupila.

-Una vez que el Avatar Roku falleció, el Avatar renació en los Nómadas Aire y el Monje Gyatso, el maestro aire representante en el Consejo del Loto Negro en aquel entonces, se convirtió en Gran Maestro ni bien Aang fue identificado. Conforme a la tradición de los Nómadas Aire, el joven fue criado en el Templo Aire del Sur solo para hombres, donde el Monje Gyatso se convirtió en su guardián. Por doce años el niño Avatar vivió en la segura atmósfera del templo, ignorando que la situación mundial empeoraba con rapidez.

"Entonces llegó un día oscuro. El Señor del Fuego Sozin, que no había hecho nada para evitar la muerte del Avatar Roku, se sumió en la frenética búsqueda del próximo Avatar. En un intento por matar al niño que había nacido en el pueblo de los Nómadas Aire arrasó con todos los Templos Aire cuando el Gran Cometa pasó por el mundo tras un año de ausencia. Nunca pudo haber previsto, sin embargo, que el Avatar acababa de escapar de su guardián y no lo encontrarían por cien años. En un día, la Orden del Loto Blanco había perdido a ambos, al Avatar y a su Gran Maestro."

Aang abrió los ojos como platos, conmocionado. El tono calmado en el que Iroh había contado la historia no podía ocultar el abatimiento tras sus palabras y por primera vez en su vida empezó a ver la magnitud de la desesperación que los sucesos de cien años atrás le habían causado a la Orden del Loto Blanco.

-Los miembros restantes del Consejo del Loto Negro se reunieron totalmente devastados, sabiendo que la nación de los Aires Nómadas estaba completamente destruida y que el Gran Maestro había muerto. Sin embargo, sabían que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el Señor del Fuego Sozin no había tenido éxito en poner sus manos sobre el joven Avatar y que el muchacho había escapado milagrosamente a la masacre de su pueblo. El Consejo decidió entonces emprender la búsqueda del Avatar, la cual persistiría por décadas.

Iroh tomó otro sorbo de su té tranquilamente, mientras Aang y Toph permanecían inmóviles, embelesados por la historias.

-En los muchos años que siguieron, el Señor del Fuego Sozin murió y fue sucedido por su hijo, el Señor de Fuego Azulon. Una vez más, muchas décadas pasaron y bajo el reinado de Azulon la expansión de la Nación del Fuego continuó al mismo tiempo que el nuevo Señor del Fuego y la Orden del Loto Blanco continuaban en vano la búsqueda del niño Avatar.

"Entonces, un día, el Consejo del Loto Negro recibió un informe de un golpe de estado que había ocurrido en la Nación del Fuego. El Señor de Fuego Azulon había muerto en sospechosas circunstancias; era sabido por todos que gozaba de buena salud. Su muerte dio lugar al destierro de la Princesa Ursa, esposa del segundo hijo de Azulon, el Príncipe Ozai. Y, en lugar del hijo mayor del Señor del Fuego, su segundo hijo, mucho más joven, ascendió al trono, apenas días después de que el príncipe heredero perdiera a su hijo en el asedio de Ba Sing Se".

Aang y Toph bajaron la mirada cuando el anciano guardó silencio. El dolor que repentinamente cruzó sus facciones lo hizo lucir diez años mayor. Les recordó el hecho de que su viejo amigo amante del té estaba destinado originalmente a ser el próximo Señor del Fuego, cuando poseía un heredero que se lo aseguraba, el hijo que había amado muchísimo. Le dieron a Iroh un poco de espacio; esperaron pacientemente hasta que estuvo listo para continuar su historia.

Tras un momento, en el que el anciano pareció recuperar el coraje, sonrió con tristeza y prosiguió:

-El Consejo de inmediato reconoció el peligro de la situación. Al contrario de su hermano mayor, el Príncipe Ozai era conocido por su crueldad y sed de poder. Esto aumentó considerablemente el peligro de empeorar el estado ya frágil del mundo, mientras silenciosamente los miembros de la Orden habían esperado la paz una vez que el Señor del Fuego Azulon hubiera pasado a mejor vida.

Otrora, Iroh hubiera ascendido al trono; en silencio Aang y Toph asimilaron las modestas palabras de Iroh.

-En esa época yo acababa de entrar al Consejo del Loto Blanco, como representante fuego-control; uno de los últimos maestros fuegos que todavía respetaban las viejas tradiciones. Los otros miembros eran el Rey Bumi del Reino Tierra, que como Gyatso había conocido personalmente al Avatar Aang, y el Maestro Pakku por las Tribus Aguas. El Consejo decidió que la urgencia de la situación requería una intervención inmediata. Cualquier vacilación probablemente culminaría en la perdición de todos.

"Fue en ese entonces que, en contra de miles de años de historia en los que el objetivo de la Orden del Loto Blanco siempre había sido apoyar al Avatar, el Consejo decidió, con gran dolor en el corazón, detener la búsqueda del niño Avatar. En su lugar, la atención del Consejo pasó a los alarmantes acontecimientos en la Nación del Fuego. El foco de atención pasó a ser el presunto nuevo heredero al trono".

-Zuko –susurraron Toph y Aang al unísono y conmocionados.

Iroh asintió en silencio.

-Habiendo fallecido mi único hijo y al haber sido excluido de la sucesión, Zuko, que había estado cuarto en línea detrás de mí, su primo y su padre, se había convertido en el nuevo Príncipe Heredero de la Nación del Fuego.

"Tenía diez años en aquel entonces y todo lo que conocía era el amor de su madre por él. Este amor, junto con mi protección y el vínculo fraternal con mi hijo lo habían protegido del desprecio de su padre y la crueldad de su hermana. Y aunque era un chico bastante impaciente, Zuko era excepcionalmente cordial y tranquilo.

"Con la situación en la Nación del Fuego deteriorándose con rapidez, él se convirtió en la única esperanza de paz de la Orden. Por lo tanto, Zuko se volvió el centro de la atención de la Orden".

Aang y Toph lo escucharon con los ojos como platos mientras trataban de imaginar a su amigo, enojado y herido como había sido en el aquel entonces, tomando involuntariamente el lugar de Aang como la única esperanza de la Orden para la restauración del equilibrio en el mundo. Ambos empezaban a verlo bajo una luz nueva.

La voz suave de Iroh los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-La situación en la que el chico había terminado tras el destierro de su madre preocupaba al Consejo del Loto Negro ya que de repente había quedado a merced de dos de las personas más peligrosas sobre la tierra. Así que por esto fue que el Consejo tomó la drástica decisión de ponerle un guardián al Príncipe Heredero de la Nación del Fuego. A este guardián se le asignó la difícil tarea de enseñarle las prácticas de la Orden del Loto Blanco y de salvaguardarlo de cualquier daño. Y el guardián se convirtió en el Gran Maestro de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Yo –Iroh les sonrió a los atónitos rostros frente a él.

La oscuridad había caído sobre Ba Sing Se mientras Iroh contaba su historia y su sirviente silenciosamente había encendido varias lámparas en la pequeña sala de estar. Aang miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta, al anciano sentado frente a él, incluso las facciones de Toph expresaban asombro. Nunca antes se habían preguntado como el viejo General de la Nación del Fuego, nieto del mismísimo Señor del Fuego Sozin, se había convertido en el Gran Maestro de la Orden Loto Blanco. Pero súbitamente todo se les había aclarado. El General Iroh, que había sido la excepción a una infinita sucesión de guardianes del Avatar, se había hecho responsable de la imposible tarea de traer paz al mundo convirtiéndose en guardián de su sobrino y… había tenido éxito.

Finalmente, Toph preguntó:

-Así que, ¿La Orden del Loto Blanco intentó criar a Zuko como habían hecho con todo los Avatares?

Iroh asintió y explicó.

-Esperábamos crear otra forma de terminar la guerra. Sin embargo, la Orden, habiendo tratado solo con padres orgullosos y de buena voluntad que solo querían lo mejor para sus hijos, todavía subestimaba la crueldad de Ozai y la influencia sobre su hijo. El daño que se las arregló para infligir sobre su hijo a pesar de mi, es decir, de nuestra protección al final resultó en la obsesiva búsqueda de Zuko por el Avatar, que controló nuestras vidas por tres largos años. Ustedes ya saben el resto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Aang y Toph se retiraron por la noche, automáticamente el maestro aire tomó a la muchacha ciega del codo para guiarla entre el lío de objetos, aunque ella había vivido en la abarrotada casa de Iroh por más tiempo que Aang. Sin embargo, no protestó.<p>

Pero cuando Toph ya había subido las escaleras, Aang repentinamente dudó y se volvió. Miró a la silueta ligeramente inclinada de Iroh e inquirió:

-¿Zuko y Katara saben esto?

Por un momento pensó que Iroh no lo había oído, pero luego le llegó la respuesta quedamente:

-No.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Dado que no había consigna esta semana, pude escribir el interludio Taang que he estado queriendo escribir desde que comencé la historia._

_Cosas para notar en este capítulo: el té al que Iroh se refiere, Té de los monos, existe de verdad. Es un sabrosísimo té pero bastante caro. Por supuesto, la referencia puede también indicar la estatua en la sala de estar de Iroh…_

_Además, creé el Consejo del Loto Negro para que sea el Consejo más alto dentro de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Consiste de cuatro personas, miembros representantes de cada habilidad de control. Debido a que la Orden misma se llama La Orden del Loto Blanco llamé a este alto consejo el Consejo del Loto Negro, como Ying y Yang. Este capítulo ilumina un poco el cómo Iroh, representante de la Nación del Fuego, se convirtió en el Gran Maestro de la Orden del Loto Blanco._

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su gran precisión y conocimiento del Avatarverso._

_En el próximo capítulo volveremos nuestro enfoque sobre Zuko y Katara que habían dejado las Aldeas de las Llanuras para dirigirse a la Isla Kyoshi._

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, siempre me alegro cuando hay uno en mi casilla! ¡Hasta la próxima vez!**_

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Monkey King<em> en el original. Té de los monos es la única traducción que pude encontrar. No suena tan de la realeza pero es igual de caro. El té es el Tai Ping Hou Kui. Su sabor es dulce con tonos florales. y las hojas son enormes y planas con punta de lanza y con el tallo de color rojizo, la infusión que da es de un color verde brillante. Cuenta la leyenda, que las mejores hojas de este té crecian en lo más alto de unos arbustos de té muy altos, por lo que los chinos (que son muy listos) decidieron amaestrar a monos para que trepasen hasta allí arriba, y con el máximo cuidado se hicieran con las hojas más tiernas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT<strong>: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :)

Y ahora un pequeño aviso: el seis de agosto tengo que rendir un examen que ya rendí dos veces mal y que quiero sacarme de encima de una vez. Así que quiero dedicarle intensivamente esta semana a ver si puedo meter primer año de una buena vez y para siempre. Por lo que probablemente el capítulo 11 se demoré un poquito, intentaré que, a más tardar, este arriba el 14/8. Espero sepan comprender :)

**¡Heero Kusanagi**, **Bell Star**, **Valeria16**, **Earanel**, **Azrasel** y **funny-life muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior! :)** Guau, 65 reviews, valen oro, gente.


	11. Habilidad

******Resumen: ******En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 11: Habilidad**

Música: The Track Team, Uncle's Tsungi Horn (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

* * *

><p>De pie en el muelle del pueblo portuario del Reino Tierra, Katara olió la salada brisa marina mientras asimilaba la vista sobre el puerto. Acababan de llegar tras una tranquila caminata por el último cordón serrano entre la Aldea de la Llanura y el puerto.<p>

Bajo el sol vespertino, docenas de barcos atracados, originarios del Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua, se balanceaban en el agua. Los angostos barcos de la Tribu Agua se distinguían claramente de los del Reino Tierra más robustos. Solo un navío de la Nación del Fuego, un barco relativamente pequeño, enteramente de metal, estaba amarrado al muelle del Reino Tierra, y sobresalía entre los barcos de madera aún más pequeños que él.

El puerto sur parecía ser un pueblo próspero de tamaño promedio y los cansados viajeros fueron recibidos por una atmósfera agradablemente ajetreada al llegar. El pueblo portuario estaba ubicado sobre una bahía entre la aldea de Ching y la vieja ciudad de Gaoling, donde los padres de Toph residían, y estaba rodeada por bosques exuberantes que brillaban con los colores del otoño. A la distancia todavía podía verse la silueta azul de las sierras.

Fascinada por el paisaje, Katara observó a la gente sobre cubierta cumplir con sus tareas, preparando los barcos para zarpar a un destino incierto.

Su mirada iba una y otra vez a los barcos de la Tribu Agua con sus velas azul oscuro. Había una posibilidad de que conociera a una de esas personas porque ese puerto era el que estaba más al sur del Reino Tierra y era el más fácil de llegar para los barcos que venían del Polo Sur.

-Probablemente no los conoces –Katara giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la ronca voz de su compañero, que de la nada apareció junto a ella, siguiendo su mirada al mismo tiempo que ella le entregaba las riendas del caballo-avestruz.

-¿Cómo puedes saber? -Le preguntó, sin desviar la mirada de los navíos de la Tribu Agua, con una expresión de añoranza en sus facciones.

La mirada de Zuko demostró una ligera empatía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eché un vistazo a los libros cuando el capitán del puerto no estaba mirando -Sorprendida, Katara alzó la vista y lo encontró con una sonrisa divertida jugueteándole sobre los labios-. Oye, es con el Espíritu Azul con él que estás hablando –le recordó con sequedad, y los ojos de Katara se suavizaron un poco, agradecida por su intuición.

-Bueno entonces… tiene, usted, mi gratitud, oh, poderoso espíritu, ¿pero también descubriste cuál barco se dirige a Kyoshi en un día?

Zuko asintió y señaló uno de los barcos atracados.

-Ese –era el navío de la Nación del Fuego.

-Ahora, eso es lo que uno llamaría coincidencia –murmuró Katara mientras estudiaba la nave de acero que, en contraste a las demás, parecía completamente vacía. Luego curvó los labios con una sonrisa irónica-. Al menos asumo que no van a rechazar al Señor del Fuego como pasajero.

* * *

><p>Katara había estado en lo correcto. El capitán y su tripulación hincaron la rodilla y tocaron el suelo con la cabeza cuando Zuko les informó de su presencia; y cuando se fueron tras haber hecho los arreglos para su paso a Kyoshi, la tripulación todavía los miraba con los ojos como platos y con expresiones estupefactas en las caras.<p>

-Espero que sobrevivan el paso a Kyoshi –comentó Katara con preocupación mientras echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro. Vacilante, saludó con la mano a la tripulación de la Nación del Fuego. Ninguno respondió.

Zuko estaba acostumbrado a ello y no notó la falta de reacción mientras contemplaba vagamente el callejón que conducía al puerto. La gente en la calle, acostumbrada a recibir extraños en la ciudad, no les prestaba atención. Se alegraba por ello tras haber tenido que revelarle su identidad a la tripulación del buque de la Nación del Fuego.

-El barco se va mañana por la mañana, así que necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche. ¿Qué te parece si rentamos una habitación en la posada con camas de verdad? –Inquirió.

No habían dormido en camas de verdad desde que habían dejado Omashu. Dos cuevas habían seguidos la noche que pasaron en el granero de la familia de Lee. La despedida había sido muy conmovedora y Zuko había prometido regresar.

Pero ahora, por lo único que se morían era por una buena noche de sueño. Sus miradas se encontraron y asintieron en simultáneo.

-Y un baño –agregó Katara con ansiedad.

* * *

><p>A un par de cuadras del puerto, en un calmo callejón rodeado de casas blancas, se encontraron con una puerta discreta que conducía a un pequeño y acogedor alojamiento de caballeros. Una clemátide florecida fuera de temporada decoraba la entrada con sus pequeñas flores amarillas, dándoles la bienvenida a los huéspedes. El lugar era cómodo sin ser demasiado lujoso.<p>

-¿Y a nombre de quién será la habitación? –Inquirió el posadero, un hombre simpático de cuarenta y tantos, paseando discretamente la mirada viajando sobre sus ropas oscuras e insulsas.

-Mi nombre es Lee –respondió Zuko, volviendo automáticamente a su alias del Reino Tierra y se giró-. Y… -vaciló.

-Zafiro –le cortó Katara, destellando su mejor sonrisa-. Fuego. Lee y Zafiro Fuego.

Zuko agrandó los ojos, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura y asintió en confirmación. Si el mesonero se sorprendió por los nombres extraños, no lo demostró mientras enrollaba el pergamino grueso y les hacía señas para que lo siguieran.

El posadero les mostró la habitación, después de haberle indicado a su hijo que llevara a los cansados caballos-avestruces al establo. Una sonrisa de felicidad les apareció en la cara cuando entraron en una recámara limpia e iluminada que contenía una cama lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una familia de cinco. La cubría una ropa de cama inmaculada y delicada.

Katara tuvo que resistir el impulso de saltar sobre las suaves y esponjosas colchas y dormir en ese mismo instante. En vez de eso, echó un vistazo por la ventana y admiró la vista del mar azul, refulgiendo detrás de los curvos techos verdes y marrones.

El posadero se retiró respetuosamente tras asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y Zuko se paró junto a Katara. La miró fugazmente antes de aclararse la garganta.

-¿Zafiro Fuego? –No podía ocultar su incredulidad que rozaba el horror.

Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Es un alias que usé cuando fingí ser la mamá de Aang en la Nación del Fuego.

En opinión de Zuko esa explicación no mejoraba la credibilidad. Alzó una ceja con aparente escepticismo.

-Fingiste ser la mamá de Aang… -repitió lentamente-, con el nombre de Zafiro Fuego –_Zafiro Fuego. Fuego azul. El color característico de su gente mezclada con mi elemento. Además, era también uno de los tipos de fuego más difícil de crear. Como el relámpago. _

La imagen del rostro durmiente de su hermana cruzó por su mente y por un momento estuvo distraído, hasta que el resplandeciente rostro de Katara lo alcanzó.

-La mamá embarazada de Aang, en realidad –especificó, una sonrisa socarrona cruzó sus facciones cuando Zuko quedó boquiabierto. Parecía absolutamente horrorizado.

-Creo que no quiero saber –gimió. Se estremeció ante la idea de su propia novia haciéndose pasar por su madre, y encima embarazada.

Pero Katara rió ligeramente cuando le respondió.

-Se lo creyeron por completo. Aparentemente, la Nación del Fuego no tiene una buena opinión sobre la gente de las colonias.

-Parece –bufó Zuko y sacudió la cabeza-. Bueno, esta brillante interferencia tuya no solo ha dejado al mesonero con la impresión de que somos de la Nación del Fuego sino también que estamos casados, así que ahora estamos compartiendo una habitación, Señora Fuego.

Él saboreó el nombre en sus labios. No era exactamente el nombre que hubiera elegido para él, pensó irónicamente.

Pero Katara se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se giró. Estaba secretamente contenta de que Zuko no supiera que era ya la segunda vez que había dejado a alguien con la impresión de que estaban casados. Sin duda, tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

-No veo la diferencia después de los últimos días.

* * *

><p>Cuando se sentaron a comer en el ajetreado comedor, sintiéndose felizmente limpios tras los tibios baños que se habían dado, Katara continuó la conversación sobre alias mientras tomaba uno de los dim sum (*).<p>

-¿Qué hay de tu alias, entonces? ¿Lee? –Inquirió Katara, sus ojos azules le escudriñaban la cara desde debajo de sus pestañas mientras empezaba a comer lentamente.

Zuko encaró su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo que piensas. Ya usaba ese nombre antes de conocer a Lee –explicó-. A pesar… del hecho que mi Tío intentó endilgarme Junior –se le oscurecieron las facciones de disgusto ante el recuerdo y Katara sonrió ampliamente, divertida. Él tomó los fideos-. Lo hizo para vengarse en realidad –añadió con indiferencia-, por encajarle el nombre Mushi.

Katara dio un grito ahogado de consternación.

-¡No lo hiciste! Eso es muy rudo.

Pero los labios de Zuko solo se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa avergonzada y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Era un muchacho enojado en ese momento. Pero… -cambió de tema-, si tú pretendías ser la mama de Aang… ¿entonces quién pretendía ser su padre?

-Un Sokka con barba –Katara confirmó sus sospechas, sonriendo taimadamente de repente. Se encorvó hacia delante y cambió la voz-. Wang Fuego –anunció, acariciándose una barba imaginaria.

Y mientras se ahogaba con el arroz, Zuko se dio cuenta que ella claramente era la hermana de ese demente.

* * *

><p>Si Katara había creído que dormir en la misma habitación o cama con Zuko no sería diferente de los últimos días, se equivocaba. Cuando dormían en graneros de heno y cuevas húmedas, simplemente se conformaban con desenrollar las bolsas de dormir ya que se dormían casi de inmediato. La distancia entre ellos dependía de la temperatura del alojamiento.<p>

Sin embargo, la noción de ello lentamente le cayó cuando tras un silencio incómodo, Zuko bajó la vista y sugirió que Katara subiera primero y que él iría luego.

Katara se quitó la ropa con rapidez y casi saltó de alegría cuando encontró un camisón en el tocador. Un camisón era un artículo lujoso que el General Iroh no se había molestado en incluir en su bolso de viaje. Deprisa, se deslizó bajo las colchas y suspiró de satisfacción antes de acomodar el suave cubrecama alrededor de sí.

Solo un momento después, Zuko entró en la habitación, como si hubiera estado escuchando afuera. Katara se escabulló bajo las frazadas, dándole privacidad, y no reapareció hasta que sintió que levantaba las mantas del otro lado de la cama. De repente las velas se extinguieron con un brusco chasquido de los dedos de Zuko.

La oscuridad los cubrió mientras yacían completamente inmóviles, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

En tanto Katara dejaba que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad, se volvió consciente de la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo al otro lado de la cama, alcanzándola lentamente. Relajó los músculos ante la sensación, pero la intimidad de compartir una cama con Zuko la ponía nerviosa.

Para distraerse, giró sobre su costado y observó el contorno vago de su perfil en la débil luz de la luna que traspasaba la ventana de papel de arroz.

-Cuando lleguemos a Kyoshi mañana será la última pista que tenemos de tu Tío.

Un suspiro le llegó a los oídos. Zuko se volvió para enfrentarla y ella vio la expresión de almendrados ojos dorados devolviéndole la mirada.

-Lo sé –asintió en voz baja. También le preocupaba-. Solo espero que en verdad haya algo en la Isla Kyoshi y que no estemos mal encaminados.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-No creo que tu tío haría eso, especialmente porque el futuro de su Orden está en peligro –por un momento guardó silencio, luego añadió en un tono más suave-. Encontraremos a tu madre, Zuko. Lo sé.

Por un instante, él miró fijamente y en silencio sus ojos brillantes. _Tan cerca pero tan lejos._

Desde que tío lo había llamado a Omashu, el énfasis había estado constantemente en la importancia de su madre para el futuro de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Hasta que Katara le hizo reconocer la importancia que tenía personalmente para él, con solo un par de palabras quedas. Cerró los ojos, agradecido con su comprensión.

-Gracias, Katara –susurró.

-De nada –le respondió bajito, su mirada no se desvió de sus facciones relajadas. Resistió el impulso de tocarlo, temerosa de no poder soltar ese cuerpo cálido una vez que lo tocara. Y con un pequeño suspiró cansinamente siguió el ejemplo de Zuko.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Zuko se despertó sin saber donde estaba. Su mente adormilada registraba solamente que parecía haber pasado la noche en una cama de verdad, lo que momentáneamente lo llevó a creer que estaba de nuevo en el Palacio Real. La blandura del colchón era un cambio muy bienvenido después de las rocas puntiagudas y ortigas y se permitió relajarse contra la almohada suave, las mantas calientes y el perfume sutil de Katara a lirios de agua… Abrió los ojos súbitamente.<p>

Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con el rostro pacíficamente dormido de Katara, tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el brazo de él, y apenas los separaban unos centímetros. La respiración de ella le acariciaba el cuello mientras sus espesas pestañas a veces se agitaban sobre sus mejillas bronceadas. Los rulos sueltos y castaños oscuros le caían desparramados por el hombro, rozándole a él el brazo. No fue hasta que ella se removió en sueños que él se percató del brazo con el que ella le rodeaba suavemente la cintura, brazo que él cubría con su propia mano.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la fría batista de su camisón le acarició la piel desnuda. De repente fue muy consciente de la frescura del brazo de Katara que traspasaba la delgada tela y del hecho que él le sostenía el brazo en el lugar. Se le aceleró el corazón.

Sin saber que hacer, se quedó completamente inmóvil por un rato, mirando con atención ese adorable rostro durmiente. Su estado actual la hacía parecer más joven, como si todo el cansancio y las preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido de sus bonitas facciones. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de envolver el cuerpo delgado de Katara con sus brazos y atraerla hacia su pecho.

En lugar de eso, levantó lentamente una mano para sacar las largas mechas del pelo de Katara que le hacían cosquillas en el cuello con la mirada fija sobre la maestra agua acurrucada junto a él. Ella no reaccionó. Movió la mirada de su rostro al rulo que tenía en la mano. Era de un cálido marrón oscuro y lo sentía suave al tacto. Dejó que el rulo se le deslizara entre los dedos, disfrutando de la agradable sensación.

Se veía hermosa con ese desparramo de rulos a su alrededor y Zuko lamentó que pronto hubieran de estar restringidos en una trenza. Con cuidado, apoyó el rulo sobre el hombro de ella, y contuvo la respiración cuando Katara suspiró por lo bajo. Para su alivio, ella no se despertó.

Zuko volvió su cabeza levemente hacia la ventana y observó la salida del sol, saboreando ese raro momento en el que se sentía completamente en paz. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que la maestra agua que ahora descansaba en sus brazos tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, desde aquel momento en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se, cuando ella fue la primera persona en el mundo a la que le permitió tocarle la cicatriz. Ella siempre había tenido esa capacidad de hacerlo sentir a gusto estando con ella, y le gustaba pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo cuando miraba la pacífica expresión de su rostro dormido. Pero temía la aceleración de su pulso cada vez que ella lo miraba con esa cálida expresión en sus ojos azules, o cuando la mano de ella accidentalmente rozaba la suya. Incluso en ese momento, se preguntaba cuanto faltaría para que se despertara por sus latidos no tan regulares.

Se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando Katara se movió. Una expresión de pesar cruzó sus rasgos cuando miró hacia abajo, esperando verla abrir los ojos. Pero, para su sorpresa ella levantó de la nada el brazo de su cintura y lo puso sobre su pecho, donde la cicatriz del Agni Kai con Azula resaltaba violentamente contra su piel desnuda.

-Zuko, lo siento… -murmuró suavemente-,… Espíritu de los Oasis…

El estómago de Zuko dio un vuelco. Pasó unos momentos escuchando la sangre latiéndole en los oídos, y mirando a la mano bronceada y delgada sobre su corazón, aplicando una ligera frescura a la piel bajo ella. La respiración se le atracó en la garganta. ¿Por qué le pedía perdón por su cicatriz? ¿Acaso se lamentaba de sus acciones para salvarla? Un temor agonizante le encogió el estómago mientras consideraba la posibilidad.

Pero al mirar el rostro dormido y pacífico de Katara, se calmó. Él sabía que ella no lo lamentaba. Solo se lamentaba no haber podido curar la cicatriz que él apreciaba en silencio…

Sonrió tristemente mientras le cubría la mano con la de él. Y por un momento deseó que pudieran quedarse así para siempre. Luego se desenredó de su agarre, su mano rozó suavemente la piel de la de ella más pequeña al hacerlo.

_Aang va a matarme._

Deslizó los dedos por los suaves rulos sobre la almohada una última vez al levantarse.

_Y Mai también._

* * *

><p>Katara despertó con el sonido de las ventanas de papel de arroz abriéndose. Vio a Zuko ya vestido y esperando que se levantara mientras parpadeaba contra la desgarradora luz solar. Le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada, pero para su sorpresa él evitó mirarla mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación. Katara arqueó las cejas, pero decidió y ignorarlo y también se levantó.<p>

* * *

><p>La última vez que Katara había estado en una nave de la Nación del Fuego fue durante el corto período de tiempo entre la caída de Ba Sing Se y el despertar de Aang. La gente en el buque de guerra había vivido en constante temor, muerta de miedo de que la Nación del Fuego pudiera vez más allá de su pantalla.<p>

Un eco de ese miedo asomó en la superficie de su memoria, apoderándose de Katara, mientras seguía a Zuko y al capitán por un angosto corredor, todo de acero y poco iluminado. Ralentizando sus pasos, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el entorno inexorable, se ajustó más la capa sobre sí cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Zuko pareció perder su presencia tras él, porque se volvió y le dedicó una mirada penetrante. Luego una sonrisa melancólica atravesó brevemente sus facciones, suavizándolas y mientras le hacía señas al capitán para que esperara regresó junto a Katara. Le dirigió una ligera inclinación de cabeza con una mirada de comprensión que suavizaba sus ojos dorados. Juntos, cruzaron el pasillo, sus pasos eran un eco hueco en los alrededores de metal.

Y Katara estaba aliviada de sentir que el frío agarre en su corazón cedía.

* * *

><p>De pie junto al capitán, con las manos detrás de la espalda, Zuko miraba por la ventana de la timonera. Calculaba que les llevaría hasta el mediodía del día siguiente para llegar a la Isla Kyoshi, midiendo la posición del sol sin mirar en el mapa. Todavía tenía un conocimiento excelente de las aguas más meridionales, ya que las había cruzado infinidad de veces antes de encontrar finalmente rastro del Avatar en el Polo Sur. Y por supuesto estaba aquella vez, en que había visto la oportunidad de prender fuego a la aldea de las Guerreras Kyoshi…<p>

El capitán le estaba echando un vistazo disimuladamente al alto joven, junto a él, quién tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, con una expresión pensativa en la cara. Todavía no podía creer que estaba junto al mismísimo Señor del Fuego, apenas reconocible por el cabello desgreñado y la ropa sencilla. Pero a pesar de la apariencia engañosa, parecía tener experiencia por encima de sus años, tras haber sido cargado con la responsabilidad de gobernar la más poderosa de las tres naciones a una edad tan joven. Mientras estudiaba la expresión indescifrable del Señor del Fuego, el capitán se preguntó que asuntos habían traído al Señor del Fuego a esa parte del mundo, vestido como un plebeyo, con tan solo la Princesa del Agua como acompañante.

Zuko sintió las contemplaciones sobre su persona y se giró apenas. Luego deliberadamente interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos del hombre con un calmo-: Capitán, puede decirme… - preguntándole objetivamente sobre el estado de los negocios de la Nación del Fuego en esa área.

Agradecido con la comprensión que el Señor del Fuego le ofrecía, el capitán empezó a informarle de la situación actual.

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído cuando Zuko, Katara, el capitán y su timonel se sentaron a cenar en el camarote del capitán.<p>

Para el gran alivio de Katara, la tripulación se había recuperado de la conmoción de tener al Señor del Fuego a bordo y vacilantemente empezaba a responderle cuando ella pedía algo. Sin embargo, hablar con Zuko, era todavía una brecha demasiado grande para franquear para la mayoría de la tripulación, así que pasaba su tiempo a bordo en relativa soledad a comparación de Katara. Pero notó que no parecía importarle mucho, se contentaba con tener a Katara para hablar y con las pocas palabras que intercambiaba con el capitán.

Cuando Katara dejó los palillos, Zuko alzó la vista encontrando la mirada de ella.

-Su Majestad –se dirigió a él formalmente, por respeto a la posición de Zuko entre sus súbditos y él le dedicó una breve sonrisa de disculpa cuando el capitán y el timonel no estaban viendo-. Esta tarde fuimos invitados por la tripulación a una noche musical que se llevara a cabo esta noche.

Zuko reprimió un gemido.

-Entonces, la noche musical viajó más allá de mi barco –indicó sin alterar la voz, suspirando por dentro. _Justo lo que necesitaba._

El capitán asintió en reconocimiento.

-Cortesía del Comandante Jee, a quién tuvimos el honor de conocer hace un par de meses, mi Señor. Nos inspiró con sus historias de las noches musicales en vuestro barco –tras un momento de vacilación, añadió-: Aparentemente, Su Majestad es bastante hábil tocando el Cuerno Tsungi.

La cabeza de Katara dio un respingo y Zuko observó con horror como sus ojos azules empezaban a brillar.

-¡Eso quiero verlo!

* * *

><p>Debido a que el invierno se acercaba con paso rápido hacia demasiado frío para que la noche musical se realizara sobre cubierta, entonces la tripulación de la Nación del Fuego se acomodó en el camarote del capitán, el que había puesto a disposición sin problemas. Trajeron un par de liuqines, una flauta, un tambor y un cuerno Tsungi.<p>

Zuko aceptó el Cuerno Tsungi que le entregaron y examinó con disimulo el maltrecho instrumento mientras se acomodaba junto a Katara. Dudó que pudiera sacar un tono propiamente dicho de él. Las veces que había pateado el suelo y gritado para no tocar el Cuerno Tsungi estaban bien en el pasado y, si era honesto consigo mismo, le gustaba la idea de tocar para Katara.

Se necesitaron algunas palabras de aliento de parte del Señor del Fuego para que los miembros de la tripulación cogieran sus instrumentos, y entonces la noche comenzó con algunas canciones animadas, interpretadas por el cocinero y el bombero que concluyeron su contribución dual con Las chicas de Ba Sing Se.

Al ser la única muchacha en ese entorno varonil, Katara notó el extraordinario entusiasmo con el que los hombres, que habían estado escuchando tranquilamente hasta ese momento, participaron. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Zuko, que le sonrió con complicidad pero no participó de la canción.

Con un resoplido despectivo, Katara susurró:

-Las chicas de Ba Sing Se, ¿eh?

Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja, misteriosamente.

-Por supuesto. Siempre hay una chica de Ba Sing Se.

Katara agrandó los ojos como platos y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Zuko la cortó girándose hacia los hombros y hablando casi apresuradamente.

-A la dama le gustaría continuar con la noche musical, por favor.

Acto seguido el capitán y el timonero empezaron a tocar el liuqin y la flauta, y además el capitán cantó un par de canciones de la Nación del Fuego, no todas familiares para Katara. Lo escuchó tranquila y aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando sus voces se apagaron.

Entonces fue el turno de Katara. Porque no había tenido oportunidad de aprender a tocar un instrumento en casa, decidió cantar una nana que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeña. Cerró los ojos e inhaló hondo.

Cuando Katara empezó a cantar, lo hizo con voz frágil pero clara y de inmediato cautivó a su audiencia. La melodía pura de la canción pintaba el entorno helado e inclemente en el cual los niños de los polos crecían, protegidos por el cálido abrazo de una madre.

Mientras Zuko escuchaba con atención, vagamente reflexionó que en verdad nunca había escuchado catar a Katara antes pero amaba su voz, fresca y dulce al mismo tiempo. Estaba encantado con la manera en que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su voz se apagara al final de la ligeramente misteriosa canción.

El aplauso que alcanzó sus oídos quebró el hechizo y solo un momento después, se unió a la muestra de respeto.

Katara sonrió con un poco de timidez ante la calurosa respuesta a su canción. Paseó la mirada sobre los miembros de la tripulación al hacer una reverencia y atrapó a Zuko mirándola con admiración mientras le aplaudía. Un dejo de rosa le coloreaba las mejillas cuando se sentó, e inmediatamente desvió los ojos de la mirada intensa de él.

Zuko suspiró. Era su turno ahora. Lentamente cogió el Cuerno Tsungi y en seguida todas las miradas estuvieron sobre él. Tener al Señor del Fuego presentándose en su noche musical era una experiencia única en la vida de la tripulación.

-Mi tío tocaba esta pieza de música siempre en las noches musicales –con esa breve introducción Zuko se llevó el Cuerno Tsungi a los labios y cerró los ojos.

Un sonido oscuro y melancólico invadió el camarote, ascendiendo y descendiendo con diferentes ritmos, tocado con calma y sentimiento para con el instrumento y Katara agrandó los ojos. No había imaginado que sería así de bueno.

El instrumento se curvaba alrededor de sus hombros hacia el cuerno ante su pecho y mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, Zuko extraía notas suaves del cuerno con extraordinaria destreza. Katara sentía que la música seductora la transportaba, las notas exóticas y vibrantes ilustraban un retrato de la Nación del Fuego; las notas nostálgicas hablaban de un misterio esquivo y un débil salvajismo, debajo de un orgullo solitario. La dejó sin aliento.

Aang odiaba tocar el Cuerno Tsungi, tenía poco talento para él también, pero ahí estaba Zuko, tocando el instrumento con un sentimiento abrumador. Su reticencia inicial se había desvanecido para dejar lugar a una expresión que Katara solo podía describir como perfectamente serena. Dejó una profunda impresión en ella.

Y mientras los ojos le se le llenaban inexplicablemente de lágrimas, de repente se dio cuenta que esa canción era sobre Zuko. No, la canción era Zuko. Puede que su tío la hubiera compuesto, pero la había formado a partir de su sobrino. Sin que el resto de los presentes lo supiera, Zuko estaba exponiendo su alma para ella.

La melodía le quemó el corazón con la ira, las dudas, la profunda pena y la confusión de un Zuko más joven. A eso se agregaba ternura infinita, esperanza y lealtad, enlazadas a su vez con el orgullo y la amenaza que venían con su herencia de la Nación del Fuego.

Se sentía como si el hombre que tocaba el Cuerno Tsungi se hubiera convertido en una versión más joven de sí mismo, la escasa luz destellaba sobre su pesada armadura roja, tenía la cabeza completamente rapada a excepción de su furiosa cola alta. Y cuando alzó brevemente los ojos, una profunda tristeza habló desde su mirada. A Katara se le nubló la vista.

Un silencio llenó el aire, cuando las últimas notas de la canción murieron. Zuko se enderezó lentamente y su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraba fijamente. Brillaban como zafiros a la débil luz de las velas. La cara de Katara estaba cubierta de lágrimas, inexplicablemente estaba llorando por cosas que le habían pasado de las que ella ni siquiera sabía.

Con una sonrisita de pesar, Zuko dejó a un lado el Cuerno Tsungi.

-Creo que ya es suficiente para esta noche –le indicó al capitán, pretendiendo no ver a varios de esos rudos hombres derramar una lágrima. El capitán asintió sin palabras y con eso la noche musical terminó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_¡Gracias a todos por comentar en el capítulo anterior! Me alegra que a todos les gustara el interludio Taang y prometo que habrá más. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también._

_Para elaborar sobre un par de cosas mencionadas en este capítulo me gustaría señalar que la reacción de Katara al nombre Mushi sugiere que el nombre no es exactamente halagador ya que significa en realidad cadáver en chino. En verdad, no muy halagador. Además, la chica de Ba Sing Se a la que Zuko se refiere es obviamente Jin._

_Cuando escribía este capítulo me inspiré naturalmente en la pieza de música llamada Uncle's Tsungi Horn de The Track Team que escribió la maravillosa banda de sonido para Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang. El Cuerno Tsungi del show es en realidad un duduk, un instrumento armeniano de lengüeta doble que está emparentado con el oboe que es mi instrumento favorito._

_Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre quiero agradecer a mi beta Lieta por distinguir manos y brazos cuando Zuko y Katara están durmiendo._

_¡Hasta la próxima vez!_

* * *

><p><em>(*) Dim sum: El <em><strong>dim sum<strong>_ es una comida china liviana que se suele servir con té. Se come en algún momento entre la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde. Contiene combinaciones de carnes, vegetales, mariscos y frutas. Se suele servir en pequeñas canastas o platos, dependiendo del tipo de dim sum._

* * *

><p><strong><span>NT:<span> **Ay espero que hayan quedado con tantas ansias del próximo capítulo como yo. :) Gracias por la paciencia y la buena onda. Rendí mal, pero esta vez no me pegó tanto y pude traerles este capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. A mí personalmente me encantó.

¡Fernanda Marchi, Heero Kusanagi, Bell Star, Marazula, CaFanel, Earanel, Funny-life y Azrasel muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar en el capítulo pasado! :) Espero que la demora no se haya hecho eterna y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Que tengan un buen finde! :)

**¡75 reviews!**

**¡Y más de dos mil visitas!**

**Son lo más de lo más**

*Tiraconfetiybaila*


	12. Crepúsculo

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 12: Crepúsculo**

Música: Joe Hisaishi, The Dragon Boy (El viaje de Chihiro)

* * *

><p>Los años en el mar de Zuko no lo traicionaron. Alrededor del mediodía, el navío de la Nación del Fuego atracó en el pequeño puerto de Kyoshi.<p>

Miró de reojo la sonrisa emocionada de Katara mientras esperaba impacientemente ir a la orilla y él deseaba poder sentir lo mismo. Pero incluso después de más de tres años, no estaba completamente seguro de la reacción de los habitantes de Kyoshi a esa inesperada visita. De hecho, temía desembarcar y descubrirlo.

Para distraerse, Zuko calmó a su caballo-avestruz, el que, en respuesta a su propia inquietud, se removía nervioso en el lugar.

Cuando hubieron amarrado el barco, le expresó su gratitud al capitán, quien quedó absolutamente encantado con ello, y lentamente descendió por la plancha.

Una vez sobre el muelle, Zuko se volvió para ver si Katara necesitaba ayuda, y se encontró con que ella no estaba detrás suyo como había esperado. Alzó la vista hacia el pequeño navío mercante que, sin embargo, dominaba el modesto puerto, y vislumbró la pequeña figura todavía de pie sobre cubierta. El capitán la había retenido. Entornando los ojos, Zuko vio que el capitán le explicaba algo con una expresión solemne, a lo que Katara negó con la cabeza y su expresión se volvió oscura.

Zuko soltó el caballo-avestruz y emprendió el regreso, enojado con el capitán por disgustar a Katara. Pero se paralizó cuando Katara sonrió y le agradeció al capitán. Él respondió con una respetuosa inclinación, y tras eso Katara tomó las riendas de su caballo-avestruz y descendió a su vez por la plancha. En el muelle le dedicó a Zuko una ligera y distraída inclinación de cabeza y montó su caballo avestruz. Ella no notó que él le respondió con una mirada recelosa antes de imitarla.

* * *

><p>Katara permaneció inmersa en sus pensamientos incluso tras haber dejado el puerto. A veces, Zuko la atrapaba mirándolo a escondidas, solo para que desviara los ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraban.<p>

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó finalmente cuando atrapó su mirada a propósito. Ella se estremeció y con las mejillas coloradas clavó la vista al frente, pero no respondió-. ¿Qué te dijo el capitán? Lo vi detenerte –notó que sus palabras la hacían encogerse-. Has estado actuando muy rara desde entonces.

Su tono normal envolvía irritación, pero ella siguió evitando su mirada inquisitiva. En cambio, le sonrió de modo tranquilizador, y miró a un punto por encima de los ojos de él.

-Nada, no pasa nada.

Zuko la observó con recelo pero decidió dejar el asunto en paz.

* * *

><p>Siguieron un sendero que atravesaba los vastos pinares bosques de pinos que cubrían la isla. Por doquier, había algunos de árboles caducifolios, ya desnudos, que se levantaban de la tierra del bosque cubierta de nieve, mientras delicadas parcelas de nieve suavizaban los contornos de los pinos puntiagudos. Los rodeaban altas y escarpadas montañas, las cimas desaparecían detrás de nubes grises como el acero. Prometían más nieve esa misma noche.<p>

Zuko se estremeció y se ciñó aún más la capa contra el cuerpo, asombrado con la marcada transición del clima templado del sur del continente a ese crudo clima invernal en apenas un día. Se alegraba de que pronto llegaran a destino.

Mientras los viajeros seguían una curva del camino, los árboles de repente dieron paso a un espacio limpio del bosque y ante su vista se alzó un grupo de sencillas casas de madera, construidas al pie de la montaña. Una larga casa comunitaria había sido construida detrás, con dos hileras de casas más pequeñas frente a ella. Junto a las casa, un arroyuelo semi congelado descendía serpenteando de la montaña. La orgullosa estatua de la Avatar Kyoshi sobresalía en el medio de la concurrida plaza de la aldea.

Al ver desarrollarse el paisaje familiar ante sus ojos, una sonrisa entusiasta se formó en los labios de Katara. Estaba a punto a espolear a su caballo-avestruz cuando notó que Zuko inesperadamente desmontó para revisar la montura, sus rasgos se habían endurecido. Desconcertada por esas acciones, Katara se volvió, llevaba una expresión inquisitiva en los ojos.

-La última vez que vine a esta aldea, la invadí –explicó Zuko en tono grave-. Traje miedo y desesperación montado sobre un rinoceronte de komodo.

Katara comprendió de inmediato. Desmontó con rapidez también y le dirigió una sonrisa triste al hacerlo. Solo podía imaginar lo difícil que debía ser para él que fantasmas del pasado lo confrontaran a cada paso que daba.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento le golpeó el estómago cuando él continuó con voz más suave.

-Después de que la guerra terminó, de inmediato envié a mi embajador en el Reino Tierra a la Isla Kyoshi con indemnizaciones, usando mis propios medios –suspiró-. Aunque sé que apenas puede servir para compensar el daño que causé.

Mientras él contemplaba la aldea ante él, Katara siguió su mirada triste. Vio las casas inmaculadas y la estatua recientemente pintada de la Avatar Kyoshi mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaba a arremolinarse desde el cielo. La gente parecía feliz y alegre.

Katara giró hacia Zuko.

-Hiciste lo correcto –le halagó y le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora antes de echarse encima la caperuza y entrar en la plaza de la aldea, con las riendas flojas en la mano. Pero Zuko no se percató y suspiró, con los ojos fijos en la aldea frente a ellos.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Katara, deseando lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Cuando se aparecieron desde los bosques, una niña fue la primera en notar su presencia. Vino corriendo desde el pequeño arroyo, donde había estado jugando.<p>

-¡Katara! ¡Es Katara! –Se detuvo ante la extraña joven que acababa de salir de los bosques y la miró con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo en la cara mientras que la gente en la plaza empezaba a interrumpir sus actividades.

-¡Katara! ¿Trajiste a Aangui?

Katara se tensó ante esa pregunta tan directa, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida mientras sentía también los ojos de Zuko clavados en ella, esperando por su reacción. Pero se recuperó rápido y se inclinó hacia la niña, con una cálida sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-No, Koko, Aang no pudo venir conmigo esta vez. Traje a Zuko –le dirigió una mirada severa a la persona detrás de la niñita-. Eso significa que puedes dejar de echar espuma.

Entretanto, Zuko gimió por dentro. Por supuesto que la gente de ese pueblo se había hecho amiga del Equipo Avatar. Eso hacía las cosas más difíciles para él. Aventuró una mirada secreta hacia Katara. Y no por última vez se preguntó cómo hubieran sido las cosas de habérseles unido antes.

Su atención fue atraída hacia la niña cuando ella miró con desilusión a Zuko, sus ojos, como muchos otros, se detuvieron sobre la cicatriz.

-Oh –exclamó, luego aseveró-: eres un maestro fuego.

Zuko asintió sin emoción, era consciente de ese hecho.

Pero Koko ignoró su reacción imperturbable mientras turnaba la mirada sobre el extraño maestro fuego a Katara, ambos vestidos de manera similar, y luego preguntó de la nada:

-¿Eso significa que ahora sales con él?

Katara quedó completamente atónita, y sintió que le cosquilleaban las orejas al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja carmín. Se volvió hacia Zuko por ayuda, súbitamente incapaz de responder la inesperada pregunta.

Sonriendo ligeramente con satisfacción ante el bochorno de ella, Zuko decidió rescatarla. Con esmero, desvió la atención de la niña de Katara, cuando respondió por ella:

-Así que, Koko ¿no? ¿Te gustaría llevarnos hasta el dojo de las Guerreras? Estoy seguro que sabes donde está –la niña asintió enérgicamente y de inmediato echó a correr.

Katara soltó un suspiro involuntario observando a la niña alejarse.

-Gracias –susurró de corazón, tenía la cara oculta en las sombras de la caperuza.

Zuko asintió con calma.

-Cuando quieras.

* * *

><p>-¡Katara! –Dos brazos rodearon el cuello de Katara; pesadas batas verdes hinchándose alrededor de la delgada Kyoshi mientras abrazaba a Katara. El grupo de mujeres vestidas de manera similar abandonó sus poses y sonrió, dejando de lado las katanas con un gesto elegante.<p>

-¡Suki, es bueno verte! –Katara abrazó a su futura cuñada-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé –acordó Suki y mantuvo a Katara a un brazo de distancia, estudiándola-. Pero debo decir que luces fantástica. Mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi. Te veías tan frágil en aquel entonces. Tan agotada…

Entonces Suki descubrió al silencioso compañero de Katara y antes que lo viera venir, Zuko también se vio envuelto en un abrazo. Un poco tímidamente, le palmeó la espalda a la guerrera antes de que lo soltara.

-¡Zuko! ¡También es bueno verte! –Exclamó Suki con entusiasmo, su adorable sonrisa suavizaba su fiero maquillaje guerrero-. Por supuesto que sabía que ustedes vendrían. Recibimos un halcón mensajero del General Iroh hace un par de días. Los llevaré con Oyaji y luego podemos ponernos al día.

* * *

><p>Fueron arrastrados por la Kyoshi que los llevó a la casa comunitaria con paso seguro. Mientras Zuko seguía a la guerrera, algo se le ocurrió.<p>

-Suki, no vi a Ty Lee en el dojo. ¿No se supone que estaba con las Guerreras Kyoshi?

Suki se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Tan pronto Ty Lee supo de tu búsqueda, decidió que la necesitaban más en la Nación del Fuego y se fue en el primer navío mercante que se dirigía allí.

La guerrera dejó sus ojos viajar de Zuko a Katara, quien de repente se veía bastante afligida.

-Oh –fue todo lo que Zuko pudo decir mientras Katara pasaba su peso de un pie al otro con incomodidad.

Una sonrisa ladina convirtió el maquillaje de guerrera de Suki en una máscara demoníaca.

-Vamos, no debemos hacer esperar a Oyaji.

* * *

><p>La casa comunitaria era un edificio mucho más grande que el resto de las casas en la aldea y el hogar del líder de la aldea, Oyaji.<p>

Katara y Zuko fueron recibidos en el gran salón, donde Oyaji los aguardaba sentado en una plataforma baja. Detrás de él había un tapiz de seda colgado del techo que retrataba episodios de la vida de la Avatar Kyoshi. El resto del salón estaba vacío a excepción de tallados de pimpollos de cerezos en las oscuras vigas de madera, creados con extraordinaria destreza.

Impresionados por el antiquísimo interior, Zuko y Katara ocuparon sus lugares sobre dos almohadones que estaban dispuestos frente al líder de la aldea y esperaron. El líder era un hombre mayor de barba gris con rasgos severos que usaba la típica yukata azul. También tenía un rodete extremadamente grande.

Por un momento nadie habló, mientras Oyaji estudiaba a Zuko con una expresión pensativa y el joven maestro fuego inclinó su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Alzó la vista cuando escuchó una voz atronadora.

-Su Majestad.

El jefe de la Aldea tenía la vista fija en él, y luego hizo una cortés y rígida reverencia al estilo Kyoshi. Los problemas habían sido arreglados y no había necesidad de hablar de ellos de nuevo. El rostro de Zuko se iluminó de alivio y correspondió la reverencia, chocando la palma abierta contra su puño en el saludo tradicional de la Nación del Fuego.

Oyaji asintió aprobando el gesto de Zuko, antes de entornar los ojos y observar al par joven y esperanzado ante él. Ya sabía que tendría que decepcionarlos.

-Como quizás hayan anticipado –empezó con simpleza-, la Princesa Ursa de la Nación del Fuego no está en la Isla Kyoshi.

Zuko palideció visiblemente con las palabras del líder de la aldea. Sin embargo, Oyaji siguió quizás con un poco de aspereza.

-De hecho, la Princesa Ursa nunca ha estado en la Isla Kyoshi.

Zuko cerró los puños. Había esperado aquello, pero la confirmación de sus temores todavía le golpeaba duro. Sabía que no debería de haberse ilusionado tanto, pero una parte de si no podía evitar anhelar ver a su madre en la Isla Kyoshi. Ahora se quedaba con la desgarradora certidumbre de que se no habían acercado siquiera un paso a encontrarla y creció la ira hacia su tío en el interior, que debía de saber lo mucho que todavía extrañaba a su madre. Inhaló hondo, intentando controlar las emociones que lo abrasaban.

Mientras su rostro se contorsionaba con una expresión de profunda decepción, no notó la mirada de preocupación que Katara le dedicaba. Pero su atención fue atraída hacia ella cuando le cubrió el puño con su pequeña mano, obligándolo silenciosamente a mirarla. Lentamente, él alzó los ojos y se encontró con una mirada severa en sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Zuko –le advirtió-, debe haber otra razón para que tu tío nos haya mandado a la Isla Kyoshi.

Por sus ojos dorados pasó un destello de resentimiento tras las palabras que le dirigió pero la mirada de ella deliberadamente mantuvo la suya. Por un momento luchó por mantener su decepción bajo control. Luego se relajó bajo el roce calmante de Katara y suspiró.

-Lo sé.

-La Princesa Katara tiene razón –tronó Oyaji -. Creo que el Gran Maestro de la Orden del Loto Blanco los ha enviado a la Isla Kyoshi primero porque quería que vieran algo que puede ser importante para su búsqueda. Quiero que me encuentren en el Templo de Kyoshi al crepúsculo.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despidieron, Suki ya los estaba esperando afuera.<p>

-Tenemos que visitar el Templo de Kyoshi cuando caiga el crepúsculo –explicó Katara al ver la mirada interrogante de Suki.

-Oh –respondió Suki y añadió vacilante-, entonces, eso significa…

-Mi madre no está en la isla -Zuko completó la oración con calma, mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Pero supongo que tú, como líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi, ya sabías eso.

Suki suspiró y le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de comprensión.

-En realidad, sí. Pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera estado escondiéndose bajo la protección de Oyaji. Y entonces ni siquiera yo lo hubiera sabido.

Y con eso se volvió y les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

Tras unos diez minutos más o menos, llegaron a la modesta casa de madera donde vivía Suki. Era una casa que compartía con otras guerreras y no estaba lejos del dojo. Durante la placentera caminata nadie había hablado demasiado, iban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Suki los hizo pasar a una sala de estar sorprendentemente acogedora, y luego se excusó para ir a cambiarse. Mientras sus pisadas se desvanecían en la escalera, Zuko echó un vistazo alrededor. Aunque conocía a Suki desde hacía al menos tres años, nunca la había visitado en la Isla Kyoshi. Era agradable ver donde vivía.

Como todos los edificios de la aldea, la casa de madera estaba construida sobre cimientos de piedra. Mantenían el frío afuera con persianas y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul y había varios almohadones azules y verdes dispuestos alrededor de una mesa baja frente a un gran hogar fireplace. Un tapiz que representaba a la Avatar Kyoshi con sus famosos abanicos decoraba la pared opuesta, aunque éste era más pequeño que él que estaba en la casa comunitaria. La habitación estaba ligeramente fría ya que ninguna de las guerreras había estado en la casa durante el día. En cuestión de segundos, Zuko había encendido un fuego y decidido que prepararía un poco de té.

Siguió a Katara hasta la cocina, ella se sentó a la mesa grande, aliviada de acordarse las cosas tan bien.

Un silencio amigable descendió sobre ellos mientras Zuko se ocupaba de hacer el té.

Él se volvió al sonido de la voz de Katara rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿No me acuerdo de verla usándolo?

Cogió un brazalete dorado, que Suki había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a la diadema. La banda brillante estaba decorada con caracteres elegantes que formaban el nombre Kyoshi.

-Es símbolo de mi posición como líder de todos los grupos de Guerreras Kyoshi de la isla, no solo de mi grupo –explicó una voz desde la puerta y ambos levantaron la vista y vieron la puerta shoji abrirse para dar paso a Suki que entró en la cocina.

Ya no llevaba el maquillaje guerrero y vestía una simple yukata azul. De repente, lucía más como la adorable joven que también era y no como la aterradora guerrera.

-Hace medio año, las líderes de los grupos guerreros y los líderes de la aldea me ofrecieron el título de Kyoshi, lo que me convirtió en líder de todos los grupos guerreros en la Isla -se sentó-. El título no se había usado en los últimos cien años, desde que el Avatar había desaparecido.

Mientras seguía los movimientos de Suki, Katara no pudo dejar de notar un dejo de escarnio en la voz de la guerrera. No parecía demasiado entusiasmada con su ascenso, así que Katara se tragó las felicitaciones.

-Hicieron lo correcto para honrarte por tu papel para terminar la Guerra –remarcó Zuko mientras les servía una taza de té, dirigiéndole a Suki una fugaz mirada severa.

Pero Suki soltó un desdeñoso "Pfff" y se concentró en mirar por la ventana, llevándose la taza a los labios.

-Solo están tratando de hacerme quedar aquí.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza y se sentó.

-De todas formas… -refutó y con una expresión pensativa tomó un sorbo del té.

Suki le puso los ojos en blanco.

-El té está bueno, Zuko.

Katara había estado observando en silencio como Zuki y Suki parecían continuar una conversación que probablemente habían empezado antes. Probablemente cuando Suki y Sokka asistieron al Festival de la Nación del Fuego ese verano. Se dio cuenta que, de hecho, ella no sabía del ascenso de Suki, mientras que aparentemente Zuko sí. Eso la hacía sentirse excluida y le dio una puntada de soledad en el corazón. Era otra dolorosa confrontación con sus viajes de nunca acabar alrededor del mundo.

Aún así, algo que Suki dijo la distrajo de sus pensamientos de desolación y cuando posó sus ojos sobre la Kyoshi, Katara lo notó.

Allí, apenas visible entre la ropa azul, un redondel turquesa colgaba de una cinta de terciopelo teñida tambien de turquesa que rodeaba el fino cuello de Suki; la piedra tenía tallados los símbolos de la Tribu Agua y de Kyoshi. Se inclinó hacia delante, los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-¿Eso es… un collar de compromiso?

Suki se llevó la mano al collar y empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, sí. A Sokka le gustó esta tradición particular de la Tribu Agua del Norte y la quiere introducir en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Katara resolló.

-¡Te lo propuso! –exclamó- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo estuvo Sokka aquí?

-Hace una semana –respondió Suki, tocando el collar con gesto amoroso al mismo tiempo que un adorable sonrojo le teñía las mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Zuko observaba a las muchachas con expresión perpleja, siguiendo apenas de que iba todo eso, pero lentamente un par de cosas empezaron a caerle.

Fijó su mirada sobre el collar de Suki, reconociendo el parecido al de Katara. No tenía que ver el collar de Katara para saber las diferencias.

Tres años atrás, cuando había encontrado el collar y lo había tenido con él, lo había sacado con frecuencia de entre la manga cuando nadie lo veía, y estudiaba en secreto el intrincado tallado mientras acariciaba la suave cinta de terciopelo. Zuko tenía buen ojo para las antigüedades y ya había notado que el collar era viejo. Solo más tarde había descubierto que el collar había pertenecido a la madre de Katara y a su abuela.

Mientras había estado sentado en su futón, rodeado de fieras banderas rojas con la insignia dorada de la Nación del Fuego en ellas, había disfrutado de la débil esencia relajante de lirios de agua que todavía permanecía en la delicada tela. Incluso con más frecuencia, había enlazado el collar entre los dedos mientras hundía la cabeza en sus manos, la piedra brillando suavemente con la luz de las velas. Cuando Aang se lo había llevado, sentía como si se lo hubieran robado.

-Es hermoso –escuchó a Katara decir tomando con cuidado el collar que Suki se había quitado.

Suki asintió con la cabeza.

-Sokka dijo que inventó una especie de aparato para mejorar la calidad del tallado.

Las chicas se miraron y al mismo tiempo estallaron en risitas tontas.

-Y pensar que no me agradó Sokka para nada cuando lo vi por primera vez –confesó Suki soñadora y Zuko la miró con expresión atenta.

Por lo que él sabía Suki siempre había sido la novia de Sokka, aunque sabía de la Princesa Yue y del encaprichamiento de larga duración de Toph con el muchacho de la Tribu Agua. Estaba en verdad sorprendido por esa confesión. Su mirada inconscientemente fue a parar sobre Katara. No podía evitar recordar su primer encuentro, el cual había sido áspero por no decir otra cosa.

Suki interceptó su mirada y explicó con una mirada cómplice.

-Lo até a un árbol.

Luego observó con satisfacción como Zuko se ahogaba con té caliente tras oír sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Al anochecer, dos figuras encapuchadas cruzaron la puerta paifang y llegaron al templo de la Avatar Kyoshi.<p>

Era un pequeño edificio circular que miraba al mar desde su posición sobre lo alto de un acantilado y que estaba rodeado por altísimos pinos cubiertos de nieve. Por un momento se detuvieron a ver el sol desaparecer en el horizonte. El mar ante ellos se tiñó de rojo sangre con los últimos rayos del sol mientras que a sus espaldas nuevas nubes de nieve se estaban formando.

-El crepúsculo es el único momento del día en el que los elementos opuestos del fuego y el agua se encuentran, una unión de Agni y La bajo la atenta mirada de Tui. Es el momento apropiado –tronó de repente el líder de la aldea detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, inseguros de lo que había querido decir Oyaji con esas palabras. Pero él ya les estaba haciendo señas para que lo siguieran dentro y suaves copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

Los viajeros entraron al templo que Katara ya conocía de aquel espantoso Día del Avatar más de tres años atrás. El kimono, las botas y los abanicos de metal de la Avatar Kyoshi estaban colocados en el mismo lugar en el que los había visto la última vez.

Oyaji los guió por entre los artefactos y explicó con obvio orgullo un par de cosas sobre ellos, sufriendo casi un paro cardíaco cuando Zuko se estiró para tocar uno de los abanicos.

Luego la cabeza de la aldea se detuvo delante del tapiz que relataba el nacimiento de Kyoshi y lo observó con atención.

-La Isla Kyoshi tiene un lugar especial en el mundo, es una isla del Reino Tierra, hogar de muchos maestros tierra como la Avatar Kyoshi, al mismo tiempo que también apreciamos la influencia de los maestros agua sobre nuestra cultura. Eso se ve en nuestra ropa y en el famoso estilo de combate de la Guerrera Kyoshi, que usa la fuerza del oponente en su contra usando los abanicos de metal.

Las palabras de Oyaji estaban teñidas de orgullo y súbitamente Katara entendió lo que significaba para él, para la isla, dejar ir a la hija más exitosa de Kyoshi, una de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra. La Isla Kyoshi iba a perder el símbolo de su fuerza. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Katara también sabía que cuando llegara el momento indicado Suki no vacilaría en dejar la isla de su juventud para estar con quien amaba, sin importar los honores que los de Kyoshi le dieran para convencerla de quedarse.

El líder de la aldea pilló la mirada de Katara.

-Perder a Suki no es fácil para nosotros, pero nos alegra que sea la Tribu Agua contra quien la perdemos.

Se volvió de repente y se acercó a una polvorienta esquina del templo.

-Nunca pensé que esto sucedería en mis días –murmuró para sí mientras levantaba una parte del piso de madera.

Compartiendo una mirada perpleja entre ellos, Zuko y Katara fueron a pararse junto al anciano cuando, ante sus ojos, aparecía una antiquísima escalera, tallada en el acantilado sobre el que se asentaba el templo. Contemplaron la oscuridad completa que envolvía las escaleras a partir del quinto escalón, haciendo imposible ver que tan hondo los llevaría la escalera en el acantilado.

-Su Majestad, si no le molesta –Oyaji señaló hacia la escalera y Zuko asintió, produjo una llama brillante en la palma mientras descendía delante de Katara y el Kyoshi.

* * *

><p>En silencio, descendieron los antiguos e interminables escalones gastados. El frío húmedo de las rocas chirriantes que los rodeaban los caló hasta los huesos mientras seguían la llama dorada.<p>

Justo cuando Katara empezaba a preguntarse si la escalera llegaría alguna vez al fin, llegaron a un pasadizo abovedado que conducía a un espacio abierto.

Zuko aumentó la llama que llevaba para revelar un salón gigante y él y Katara quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los enormes arcos que sostenían el techo altísimo. Miles de flores de loto estaban talladas en las columnas de piedra con meticulosa precisión, testigos silenciosos de inagotable paciencia y una increíble destreza.

Detrás de un gran altar los símbolos de las cuatro naciones habían sido tallados también, los colores se habían desgastado con el tiempo, y todo lo que quedaba eran vagos restos de lo que solían ser azules, verdes, naranjas y rojos brillantes. Parecía ser otra especie de templo también, incomparable a ninguno de los estilos edilicios de ninguna de las cuatro naciones. Era completamente único.

Completamente anonadados, Zuko y Katara recorrieron el lugar, los ojos enormes, sus pasos sonaban huecos en el enorme espacio vacío mientras asimilaban la vista imponente.

-Este es un Templo del Loto Blanco –susurró Oyaji con veneración-. Ha estado aquí desde mucho tiempo antes que el Templo de la Avatar Kyoshi, incluso antes que Kyoshi misma. El templo ya existía cuando la Isla Kyoshi todavía no era siquiera una isla -posó una mano sobre el altar cubierto de polvo-. Muy probablemente fue creado en los tiempos imposibles de rastrear cuando los primeros maestros aparecieron y el Ciclo del Avatar nacieron. Algunos dicen que el templo fue construido por miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco, otros dicen que es el trabajo de los espíritus mismos. Incluso la Orden no lo sabe por seguro.

Fue a pararse junto a Zuko y Katara que lo escuchaban maravillados, los ojos fijos sobre los símbolos desvaídos de las cuatro naciones. Él siguió sus miradas.

-Esta clase de templos aparecen en cualquier parte del mundo donde haya nacido el Avatar. No se sabe si la Orden solía tener conocimiento del lugar de nacimiento del Avatar venidero, o si otras fuerzas entraban en juego aquí.

-Entonces debe de haber uno cerca del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego también –susurró Zuko y Katara de inmediato giró para mirarlo, sorprendida por el inesperado comentario. Sentía que había más en sus palabras de lo que dejaba saber. De repente, se preguntó cuánto sabía él acerca de la historia del Señor del Fuego Sozin y el Avatar Roku.

Oyaji también posó sus ojos atentos sobre el Señor del Fuego, antes de continuar.

-Durante el tiempo que la Orden del Loto Blanco se convirtió en una organización secreta, la ubicación de los templos conocidos también se ocultó. Los miembros del Consejo del Loto Negro solo saben la ubicación de los de sus respectivas naciones y solo el Gran Maestro sabe la ubicación de todos los templos –ante la mirada interrogante de Katara, se explayó-: no soy un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco pero como Kyoshi valoro los principios de la Orden. Dado que soy la cabeza actual de la aldea, también soy guardián y encargado del Templo. El conocimiento sobre el Templo en Kyoshi ha pasado de un líder de la aldea a otro.

-¿Entonces por qué nos los estás mostrando? –Zuko hizo la pregunta que Katara también tenía en mente.

Oyaji inclinó la cabeza y por un momento fijo la mirada en los prendedores de oro y plata sobre sus capas oscuras.

-Ustedes son los aprendices del Gran Maestro. No sé las razones exactas de ello, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Gran Maestro mismo ha adoptado aprendices y él los envió aquí.

Las caras de Katara y Zuko chorreaban conmoción cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Era la segunda vez que alguien se refería a ellos como aprendices del Gran Maestro, fuera lo que fuera que eso significaba. Pero abría puertas que de otra manera habrían permanecido cerradas y por un momento fugaz Katara se preguntó si era solo la Princesa Ursa lo que buscaban. Una sensación extraña en el estómago le dijo lo contrario.

Oyaji sonrió ante su estupefacción.

-Hace una semana recibí un mensaje del Gran Maestro anunciando su llegada, aunque él no mencionó el templo. Pero estoy seguro que él quería que lo vieran. Hay un secreto especial sobre este templo, que no se encuentra en ninguno de los otros templos conocidos.

Sacudió un poco de polvo de sobre el altar y reveló una amatista basta, incrustada en la piedra de la cueva, brillando débilmente a la luz de la llama de Zuko.

-Esta gema ha estado en este altar desde tiempos inmemoriales. Los antiguos pergaminos dicen que solo dos maestros, con una mente abierta hacia otro elemento, incluso opuesto, pueden hacerla funcionar. Por favor, apoyen una mano sobre la piedra, una cada uno –susurró de nuevo.

Vacilando, estiraron la mano en dirección a la piedra; la mano derecha de Katara rozó ligeramente la izquierda de Zuko cuando ambos apoyaron las manos una al lado de la otra sobre la piedra. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella.

Pero el líder de la aldea frunció el ceño.

-No. Así.

Cogió sus manos y les entrelazó los dedos entre sí, dobló la mano de Zuko protectoramente alrededor de la de Katara y las colocó sobre la amatista otra vez. Como reacción, la llama en la otra mano de Zuko parpadeó de súbito y Katara soltó un ligero jadeo.

Pero Oyaji no tenía paciencia para su incomodidad. Se volvió y señaló hacia la pared detrás del altar, haciendo a los jóvenes mirar.

Allí, debajo de la insignia de las cuatro naciones, delgados rayos de luz empezaban a brillar en lo que antes había sido una pared lisa donde no existían antes ninguna clase de contorno. Zuko estaba seguro de eso.

-Apaga la llama –ordenó Oyaji entonces.

-Pero… -protestó Katara.

Zuko, sin embargo, vio el rostro del anciano y supo que no serviría discutir. Cerró la mano, dejado todo inmediatamente en la oscuridad.

Las delgadas líneas de luz ahora empezaron a brillar más que antes, revelando lentamente la elegante forma de una flor de loto cerrada. Los contornos vagos de la figura de Oyaji se hicieron visible, tenía la mirada tensa fija sobre la pared.

Junto a Zuko, Katara se movía nerviosa en el lugar. Su mano se había caldeado agradablemente debajo de la de Zuko y aventuró una mirada hacia él mientras que él seguía con atención la expansión de la flor del loto ante él, una tensa expresión en sus rasgos. Sus facciones regulares, que siempre cargaban un poco de melancolía, incluso cuando sonreía, estaban cubiertas en gran parte por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, a excepción de la luz que reflejaban sus almendrados ojos dorados. Ella sentía que la cercanía de él la atraía, haciéndola querer recargarse en él pero al mismo tiempo una creciente sensación de nerviosismo le advertía que ese anhelo de alguna forma le daba vida a la figura del loto ante ella.

Una parte de ella quería apartarse de la amatista, poner una distancia segura entre ellos mientras otra parte quería desesperadamente quedarse bajo su roce.

Al cerrar los ojos, reconoció que la sensación era una reminiscencia de la vez que lo había abrazado tras su pequeña excursión tres años atrás. Él le había correspondido el abrazo de una manera en que Aang nunca lo había hecho, y para frustración suya había anhelado ese abrazo desde aquel entonces. Anhelado la silenciosa comprensión mientras lo observaba dormir pacíficamente junto a ella sobre una pata de Appa. Preguntándose si sus labios sabrían como su olor, un poquito picante con un dejo de humo.

La mano de Katara se acalambró bajo el agarre de Zuko, tenía las cejas fruncidas mientras luchaba contra sus sentimientos confusos y enervantes.

La flor del loto frente a ellos empezó a ralentizar la apertura de sus pétalos, hasta detenerse finalmente a la mitad de su posible expansión. Oyaji jadeó, luego empezó a moverse frenéticamente de un extremo de la flor al otro, sin entender por qué había dejado de moverse.

Pero Zuko se volvió para mirar el cabello oscuro de Katara, sintiendo su agonía mientras ella tercamente evitaba mirarle, los ojos fijos en el loto brillante. Una sonrisa triste destelló brevemente sobre las facciones de él al verla luchar, luego miró la mermante flor de loto.

Katara se estremeció cuando sintió que le rodeaban los hombros con un brazo, de modo tranquilizador, emanando una cierta calidez siendo atraída hacia Zuko. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció mientras su corazón daba un salto extraño.

Luego, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, Zuko le susurró algo al oído, y sus labios le rozaron levemente la sien cuando se apartó.

En el momento en que sus labios tocaron la suave piel de su cara, una descarga eléctrica los abrasó a ambos y agrandaron los ojos conmocionados porque la flor del loto prosiguió con la expansión de sus pétalos hasta llegar a su extensión completa. La insignia de la Nación del Fuego y la de la Tribu Agua se alzaron desde el corazón de la flor, proyectando un brillo púrpura sobre todo el templo subterráneo. Una suave carcajada inesperadamente resonó a través del enorme lugar.

Katara inconscientemente se acercó incluso más a Zuko y, olvidando su vacilación previa, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él. Como respuesta, él ciñó la presión sobre sus hombros.

-Bien hecho, muchacho dragón –exclamó la voz con suavidad-, y justo a tiempo.

La pared lisa entre las líneas brillantes desapareció y los últimos y débiles rayos del sol poniente entraron al templo subterráneo.

Pero tan pronto como el paisaje del mar que se oscurecía apareció, desapareció. En su lugar, la silueta de una figura familiar emergió lentamente del brillo violáceo. Un velo hecho jirones colgaba de su sombrero cónico, y sus batas sueltas flotaban a su alrededor cuando se movía. Ella sonrió al acercárseles.

-La Dama Pintada –suspiró Katara conmocionada, sus palabras fueron apenas audibles.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo –susurró el espíritu.

Ellos inclinaron la cabeza, no tenían palabras. La Dama Pintada les hizo un gesto en dirección a la ametista, que tenía un brillo violeta bajo sus manos.

-Esta ametista ha estado en este altar de piedra por miles de años para cuando llegara el momento en que la Orden del Loto Blanco estuviera en extrema necesidad de ser salvada. Y esto se realizaría con dos opuestos de la clase más improbable: un maestro fuego y una maestra agua. Ellos tendrían que borrar la última perturbación del equilibrio entre los elementos, para prevenir el crepúsculo de los dioses –soltó una risita cosquilleante-. Dado que la Aurora Austral ha reconocido a los representantes del Gran Maestro como los elegidos, fueron capaces de dejar al loto blanco brillar.

Extendió su brillante mano blanca, delgada y frágil y como un reflejo protector, Zuko cubrió la mano de Katara por completo. De nuevo, el espíritu sonrió al mismo tiempo que colocaba ligeramente su mano sobre la de él. Se sentía cálida y fría al mismo tiempo. Una sensación perturbadora.

-Soy un espíritu de agua vinculada a la Nación del Fuego. Al tocar la amatista violeta el maestro fuego y la maestra agua elegidos me han llamado aquí. Yo los guiaré en los próximos pasos de su búsqueda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Una actualización rápida esta semana, porque tengo una semana libre y ah, ¡este no es un buen largo para el capítulo! Estaba tratando de mantenerme en 3000 palabras pero como pueden ver, fallé miserablemente…_

_Cosas para notar en este capítulo: _

_Porque Zuko y Katara están ahora en la Isla Kyoshi y la Isla Kyoshi fue inspirada en Japón, puse un par de referencias a Japón, indicando que la Isla Kyoshi difiere mucho del continente, influenciado por China. Estaba pensando en usar sufijos también, pero dado que no fueron usados en el show, decidí que no._

_Explico algunas referencias: 1) Una yukata es una especie simple de kimono, de uso diario y hecha de algodón 2) una katana es una clase de espada, con la cual la gente que también lee manga o mira anime está bien familiarizada. _

_En lo que se refiere a la música del capítulo: esta vez describí el hermoso track de la película El viaje de Chihiro: The Dragon Boy. Este es el tema con el que se presenta a Haku, el espíritu del río. La música encaja perfectamente con la atmósfera clásica japonesa de la Isla Kyoshi. Incluso deje que el título interviniera en el capítulo._

_Me alegro que a todos les haya gustado la noche musical del capítulo anterior. Traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo describiendo de lo que yo creo trata Uncle's Tsungi Horn y estoy aliviada de que haya funcionado. Además, Ava22 me preguntó si Katara sabe sobre la cicatriz de Zuko. Y la respuesta es que, por ahora, no. Todavía no sabe, pero como podrán leer en este capítulo, quizás termine en el camino correcto para preguntar._

_Como siempre quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su entusiasmo continuo con La historia._

_**¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! ¡Es genial cuando me cuentan cómo se sienten respecto a la historia!**_

* * *

><p>Hola :)<p>

Me había prometido actualizar ayer pero empezar la facultad me dejó con un interesante dolor de cabeza y para rematarla un lindo (!) murciélago se metió en el taparrollos de mi persiana, todavía estoy esperando que salga, o venga alguien a sacarlo. ¿Voluntarios? En fin, me alegra muchísimo que estén disfrutando de la historia :)

GRACIAS: **CaFanel**, **cassandramalfoy** (_oh, un nick nuevo! muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar! espero verte seguido por acá, un beso grand_e), **Rashel Shiru**(_x3_), **patousky** (_Welcome back!_), **Bell-Star** y **funny-life** por leer y comentar en el capítulo anterior :) :) :) :)

¡Nos leemos prontito!


	13. Comiquísimo

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 13: Comiquísimo**

Música: Rebecca Kneubuhl y Gabriel Mann, Credits (La leyenda de Spyro: un nuevo comienzo)

* * *

><p>El barco de la Tribu Agua que navegaba en dirección sur cortaba con elegancias las pequeñas olas empujado por los fríos vientos polares que hinchaban las velas azules del barco. Pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban alrededor del palo mayor, desapareciendo de vista lentamente por la oscuridad que empezaba a envolver el navío de madera. Era el tercer día en el mar desde que el barco había zarpado del puerto de Kyoshi y el clima paulatinamente empezaba a cambiar mientras la nave se acercaba más al Polo Sur con cada ráfaga de viento helado.<p>

Casi al anochecer, la puerta que daba a los camarotes bajo cubierta se abrió y Zuko subió a cubierta. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y su mirada fue atraída al silencioso tripulante encendiendo la almenara que colgaba de la popa típicamente alta. El hombre estaba vestido con una parka de la Tribu Agua ordinaria pero caliente. Zuko envidió al hombre por ella mientras daba patadas al suelo para mantenerse caliente, su aliento formaba nubes de vapor en el aire crudo. Su propia capa de lana no servía de mucho para retener el calor que emanaba subiendo su temperatura corporal.

Mientras el tripulante regresaba lentamente a la seguridad de la cubierta, una luz doraba empezaba a proyectar un brillo cálido sobre los contornos angulosos del barco. Se asemejaba a la apariencia inquietante y majestuosa del lobo polar. Impresionado por el paisaje, Zuko permaneció en el lugar, observando la almenara moverse en el viento crudo. Inclinó la cabeza cortésmente cuando el tripulante le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, antes de desaparecer con rapidez bajo cubierta una vez más. El sonido del agua chocando contra la proa lo hizo alzar la vista con atención.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un día desde que habían dejado la Isla Kyoshi y se embarcaron en ese, a ojos de Zuko, minúsculo barco de la Tribu Agua. Cuando subió a bordo, Zuko había albergado serias dudas sobre su navegabilidad, comparando su frágil apariencia de madera con los buques a vapor de acero a los que estaba acostumbrado. Pero Katara le había asegurado, con los ojos brillantes, que las naves de la Tribu Agua eran mucho más rápidas y más confiables que las pesadas del Reino Tierra. Y ya que Zuko se dio cuenta que Katara había superado una incomodidad similar al entrar a un navío de la Nación del Fuego otra vez, él decidió dejar de lado sus dudas y confiar en el juicio de Katara.<p>

Cuando la nave partió del puerto de Kyoshi, Zuko y Katara habían observado en silencio a la isla desaparecer en la distancia. Por varias horas, las cimas de las montañas, cubiertas por las nieves eternas, habían permanecido a la vista, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche también las ocultó.

* * *

><p>Mientras el navío Tribu Agua se dirigía al Polo Sur, dos personas, de pie en el muelle, lo observaban hacerse a la mar.<p>

Con gran dificultad, el líder de la aldea había podido evitar que Suki se fuera de la Isla Kyoshi con Zuko y Katara cuando se enteró de su próximo destino. Pero su sentido del deber finalmente sacó lo mejor de ella y abrazó a Katara y a Zuko, antes de despedirlos desde el muelle. Había permanecido allí hasta que el barco de la Tribu Agua desapareció de vista.

Cuando ella se volvió para irse la voz de Oyaji la detuvo rompiendo el silencio.

-Decidiste lo correcto, Suki. Este no es tu viaje –le dijo el líder de la aldea con solemnidad. Miró de reojo a la joven junto a él, le brillaban las mejillas por las lágrimas.

Por un instante, Suki no respondió, entonces cerró sus ojos azules y se tocó el collar.

-Esta fue la última vez –indicó, la voz baja-. Ya he tenido suficiente. No más.

Luego se alejó a grandes zancadas, su corto cabello caoba ondeando en el viento, y Oyaji la siguió con los ojos. Tenía una expresión que delataba cierta melancolía al ver a su mejor Guerrera Kyoshi irse. Sabía que lo decía en serio.

* * *

><p>Mientras los días pasaban a bordo del navío de la Tribu Agua, Zuko se sorprendió al notar que los tripulantes de la Tribu Agua del Sur trataban a Katara y al Señor del Fuego que la acompañaba con desinhibida familiaridad, lo que contrastaba enormemente con la manera sumisa en la que había actuado la tripulación Nación del Fuego para con ellos.<p>

Apenas tres años atrás, la Tribu Agua del Sur era un montón casi extinto y mezclado de supervivientes sin una forma de gobierno o familia real. Tres años más tarde, la Tribu Agua del Sur seguía siendo una sociedad mucho menos compleja que cualquiera de las otras naciones y la familia real no estaba aislada por límites tan rígidos como era habitual en otros lugares, en especial en la Nación del Fuego. Incluso el Rey Kuei, el Rey Tierra, era más accesible que Zuko.

Esas tradiciones eran una espina en el costado de Zuko, y peleaba todos los días contra el aislamiento que los Señores del Fuego anteriores habían cultivado para sí. Así que contemplaba con interés y envidia la manera despreocupada, casi paternal en la que la tripulación de la Tribu Agua del Sur trataba a su Princesa. No le molestaba que algunos de los hombres fueran un poco más prudentes con él. Era el primero en entender que una agresión de cien años de parte de la Nación del Fuego no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Zuko observó irse al hombre Tribu Agua y luego siguió el sonido de agua chorreando. Con pasos calculados, cruzó la cubierta para encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando, cerca de la proa.

La figura encapuchada parecía fundirse en la oscuridad que la rodeaba mientras se reclinaba sobre la barandilla. Ella no notó su llegada.

En silencio, Zuko se paró junto a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella movía las manos sin descanso, los ojos fijos sobre la superficie debajo. Estaba manipulando el agua.

Con cuidado de no molestarla, también se recargó sobre la barandilla, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos del agua bajo las manos de Katara, con absoluta fascinación. No estaba practicando en verdad, más bien… estaba jugando con su elemento con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. De vez en cuando, pequeños peces-pingüinos plateados con afilados picos saltaban fuera del agua, siguiendo el jueguito de Katara, cuando ella ondulaba y agitaba el agua en redor de los juguetones animales.

Lamentándose por no poder hacer más, Zuko encendió una pequeña llama en la mano para iluminar el control de Katara. Hasta el momento en que se habían embarcado en ese navío de la Tribu Agua, Zuko se las había arreglado para mantener su férrea disciplina practicando fuego control al alba cuando Katara todavía estaba dormida. A bordo de ese buque de madera, sin embargo, tenía que abstenerse de blandir una llama mayor que la que tenía en la mano hasta que llegaran al Polo Sur. Era una interrupción difícil para él y estaba inclinado a convencer a Katara para tener una pelea de práctica una vez que llegaran al Polo Sur.

Pero ahora el agua y los peces-pingüinos brillaban a la luz de la cálida luz y al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía sobre las facciones de Katara, él disfrutaba verla controlar su elemento. Se le había caído la capucha y la llama de su mano proyectaba un brillo dorado sobre los rasgos de ella. Mechas de su cabello ensortijado se habían soltado de la trenza y volaban suavemente con el viento. Ella mantenía la cabeza alta y los ojos le brillaban como zafiros mientras seguía con la mirada los peces-pingüinos chapoteando alrededor de la proa.

Era una imagen que hizo que el corazón de Zuko se salteara un latido. Sus ojos viajaron de la ligera sonrisa que le adornaba los labios hasta los delgados dedos que imitaban los movimientos fluidos de las aguas debajo. Y mientras mantenía la vista allí, recordó los momentos en que había aprendido a temer su control cuando levantaba esas pequeñas manos para convocar a su elemento para un ataque letal. Eran capaces de manejar carámbanos afilados como navajas y comandar olas gigantescas, pero ahora jugueteaba perezosamente con las criaturas del océano con movimientos elegantes.

Se acordó de los momentos en los que esas pequeñas manos, hacía apenas unos días, le habían tocado el rostro y aferrado a él cuando Katara se había unido a él en un baile apasionado. O cuando sus dedos habían descansado sobre su pecho en un sueño tranquilo. Dedos que habían estado entrelazados íntimamente con los suyos cuando sus manos habían estado sobre la ametista en el Templo del Loto Blanco.

-¿Alguna vez imaginaste ser enviado a la Tribu Agua del Sur por la Dama Pintada? –preguntó Katara de repente pero con calma, sacando a Zuko de sus pensamientos.

Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla, notando la añoranza apenas disimulada en su voz. Luego sacudió la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta. No lo había esperado. De hecho, había casi supuesto que iban a ser enviados de vuelta a Omashu, pero la Dama Pintada les había dicho con su melodiosa voz que en su lugar se dirigieran a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Tenían que encontrarse con el representante de la Tribu Agua en el Consejo del Loto Negro. En otras palabras: el Maestro Pakku.

-Estoy segura que muchas cosas han cambiado desde mi última visita –las calmas palabras de Katara envolvían una pena queda mientras mantenía la vista fija en el oscuro océano. En algún lugar detrás del horizonte invisible estaba el Polo Sur, las tierras siempre blancas de la Tribu Agua del Sur de las que ahora era princesa. Su hogar, el cual no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Oye… -la llama a su lado desapareció y en su lugar Katara sintió dos manos cálidas vacilantemente, incómodamente apoyadas sobre los hombres. Era agradable-. Estoy segura que Toph le meterá a Aang un poco de sentido común a golpes.

La voz ronca de Zuko se oía tensa, como si tuviera que forzar las palabras por la boca, temeroso de arruinar el ambiente trayendo a Aang a colación, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía que ella necesitaba ese consuelo.

Katara se limitó a asentir, reconociendo amargamente que Toph probablemente se las iba a arreglar para triunfar. Tensó los hombros. No quería hablar de sus problemas con Aang tampoco.

Zuko notó que el cuerpo de ella se había puesto rígido y mientras se le curvaban los labios en una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, le apretó los hombros con suavidad, emanando cierta calidez. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando notó que ella no lo apartaba como había esperado, sino que parecía relajarse bajo su toque. Mientras su corazón daba un extraño tropezón, con cuidado siguió conduciéndole calor a los hombros, inconscientemente demorando el momento en que tuviera que soltarla.

Katara sintió la calidez de sus manos desparramársele bajo la capa de lana y cerró los ojos involuntariamente mientras el nudo apretado en el estómago desaparecía lentamente. Su mente le decía débilmente que se apartara pero la sensación balsámica que irradiaba su toque la atraía y se permitió recostarse ligeramente contra su pecho.

Vagamente, Katara se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de la habilidad de Zuko para hacerla olvidarse de las preocupaciones con un simple roce o una palabrita.

"Es solo por un momento", se prometió y cerró los ojos. Un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapó de los labios mientras saboreaba su calidez en la noche helada.

Cuando Katara se movió apenas bajo su toque, Zuko había pensado que estaba a punto de apartarse de él. Pero mientras se preparaba para la decepción, el cuerpo de ella de repente se recargó en él, la espalda de ella se apoyó de modo íntimo contra su pecho al tiempo que suspiraba suavemente.

Se quedó sin aliento. Lentamente, bajó la vista hasta la coronilla de la cabeza de ella mientras trataba de procesar el movimiento inesperado que ella había hecho. Ella debía de sentir el latir errático de su corazón. Sin embargo, ella apoyó la cabeza contra su clavícula y las manos de él se deslizaron de sobre sus hombros. Por un momento, Zuko se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, saboreando la cercanía de Katara.

Cuando Katara había decidido que él era digno de su confianza, él había notado que ella, que siempre cargaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, parecía relajarse en presencia suya, de entre todo el mundo. Lo había intrigado al principio ver que sus delicadas facciones se suavizaban tras una hora de hablar de nada. Té. El clima. Viejos recuerdos. O cuando su delgado cuerpo descansaba pacíficamente junto al suyo mientras compartían una de las patas de Appa. Se sentía bien tener ese efecto sobre la chica a quien guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón por su buena disposición para ayudarlo en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se.

Con los años había descubierto que ella tenía el mismo efecto sobre él. Mirar sus ojos azules tras meses de no verse era suficiente para causar una cierta sensación de paz y tranquilidad, solo ligeramente perturbado por el aceleramiento del pulso cada vez que ella le dirigía una sonrisa.

Zuko inclinó la cabeza y la esencia fresca de lirios de agua le llegó a la nariz. Por impulso, alzó los brazos y los cruzó delante del pecho de Katara, acercándola a él.

Por un momento, ella se tensó ligeramente con ese súbito movimiento, pero luego colocó cuidadosamente las manos sobre los brazos de él, manteniéndolos en el lugar. Una vez más, su corazón se salteó un latido. Una sonrisa agradecida se le formó sobre los labios al mismo tiempo que se atrevía a apoyar la cabeza sobre su cabello suave, y cerró los ojos.

Katara no podía distinguir el corazón de quién sentía latiendo furiosamente mientras trataba de controlar la respiración, aunque sentir el aliento cálido de Zuko acariciándole el cuello no ayudaba. Sus pensamientos confusos vagaron de regreso al templo subterráneo cuando la Dama Pintada había aparecido. Zuko la había rodeado con el brazo y le había susurrado algunas palabras de consuelo al oído, palabras para animarla a dejar de lado el nerviosismo, aunque no podía recordar exactamente lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo, ciertamente recordaba la sensación de sus labios contra la sien por una fracción de segundo… se había sentido como un beso ligero e infinitamente tierno que se disparó dentro del centro de su ser cuando la ligera caricia ya había desaparecido. Desde entonces se encontró tocándose inconscientemente la sien cada vez que su mirada pasaba sobre los labios de Zuko. Incapaz de olvidarlo.

En silencio, permanecían de pie en la helada oscuridad de la noche, contemplando fijamente la distancia sin verla realmente, mientras espesas nubes de nieve empezaban a ocultar la luna y las estrellas. Katara se hundió en el abrazo de Zuko cálido y protector, casi… afectuoso y la piel marcada de la mejilla, apoyada contra su coronilla, le caldeaba el cabello y la piel debajo de él. Fue entonces que lo recordó.

-Zuko –susurró, rompiendo el pacífico silencio-. Cuando la Dama Pintada apareció en el Templo del Loto Blanco, te sobresaltaste y te tocaste la cicatriz. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Katara jadeó cuando Zuko se estremeció de repente, ciñendo el abrazo a su alrededor y alzando la cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos.

La pregunta de Katara había traído a Zuko bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad. Inconscientemente, tomó aire con ruido y el estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Ella lo había notado? La reacción en el templo subterráneo había sido instintiva porque había recordado lo que la Dama Pintada le había dicho en el estanque de los patos tortugas. "Esta es agua del Oasis de los Espíritus… Tiene habilidades curativas…"

Había estado aterrorizado de que la Dama Pintada le repitiera esas palabras a Katara, y le revelara a la maestra agua lo mucho que le había afectado lo que había pasado en las Catacumbas de Cristal en Ba Sing Se, dejando su corazón abierto y completamente vulnerable para que ella lo viera. Cuando ella se había ofrecido para curarlo, a pesar de ser el enemigo, ella no le había preguntado las razones y motivos de la cicatriz que le estropeaba el costado izquierdo del rostro. En vez de eso, ella simplemente había querido cumplir su silencioso deseo de borrarla de su memoria, sintiendo el dolor que le causaba a él. Eso solo había contribuido a su admiración por la desinteresada chica de la Tribu Agua.

Su gratitud hacia ella lo había llevado a protegerla del horror, de la agonizante verdad que yacía detrás de la cicatriz de su cara. Más de una vez, había estado a punto de contarle pero cuando miraba sus ojos gentiles se echaba atrás, no quería cargarla con la historia. Ella no merecía eso. Así que había ignorado las ansias de contarle, esperando que ella nunca preguntara. Pero también sabía que la noche que había tocado el Cuerno Tsungi para ella había cambiado algo entre ellos. La única pared aún entre ellos, la única pared que había custodiado todo esos años para protegerla, se había empezado a resquebrajar mientras él tocaba la música que su tío había basado en él. Y ella se había dado cuenta.

Un viento frío se estaba levantando, pero Zuko no lo notó porque la memoria de un fuego abrasador en su dirección le consumía la mente. Se le paralizó el cuerpo cuando un dolor atroz y el olor nauseabundo de carne quemada se apoderaron de sus sentidos. A lo lejos oía la voz de su tío que lo llamaba con pánico absoluto y la voz de una niña, mucho más cercana, que reía cruelmente y se burlaba:

-Eso fue comiquísimo, Zuzu… siempre te pones en ridículo tú solo.

Luego su memoria era un vacío. La oscuridad había durado por una semana.

Katara sintió que la pregunta vacilante de alguna forma había dejado a Zuko sin aire e intentó darse la vuelta para mirar su rostro lívido, pero él volteó la cara, evitando la mirada.

-No importa. No es importante –respondió él suavemente, con solo un dejo de temblor en su voz que traicionaba la agonía que sentía en ese momento.

Pero Katara ahora le apartó los brazos, agarrándolos con fuerza mientras se giraba. Levantó la cabeza, su mirada inquisitiva se posó sobre la cicatriz.

Nubes de vaho se mezclaban mientras ella le atrapaba la mirada con sus fríos ojos azules, estudiando el dolor que desesperadamente trataba de ocultar con una expresión distante. El desafío que la protegía del dolor que había debajo. Ella casi podía sentir su pecho subía con dificultad. Estaba en agonía.

-Creo que sí es importante –lo contradijo Katara con tranquilidad-. Hace tiempo me dijiste que habías conocido a la Dama Pintada antes. Pero ella no solo dejó la flor del loto en el estanque de los patos tortugas, ¿verdad?

Katara levantó lentamente la mano y Zuko se estremeció, esperando que ella le tocara la ciactriz. Pero en lugar de eso, sus dedos exigentes lo tomaron de la barbilla, haciéndolo girar para enfrentarla. Mirando especialmente el que siempre estaba casi cerrado.

-Zuko… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior! ¡Estoy encantada con todas las respuestas positivas que recibí!**_

_Strata's Stargazaer notó que no estaba claro cuando habían empezado Zuko y Suki su charla sobre el ascenso a líder de todas las Guerreras Kyoshi. Asumo que hablaron de eso en el último Festival de la Nación del Fuego, cuando Katara y Aang estuvieron ausentes. Porque no pude elaborarlo en este capítulo, decidí hacer una pequeña alteración en el capítulo anterior para aclararlo._

_Hubo también un par de lectores que pidieron más Taang. Dado que esta historia es impulsada por el grupo Zutara Eternity en dA, es difícil crear capítulos enteros sobre ellos, pero estoy planeando en enlazar su historia en un par de capítulos por venir, como hice con Control. Me alegra que les guste su línea argumental, porque no estoy acostumbrada a leer/escribir fanfics Taang._

_Sobre este capítulo:_

_¡Sí, Zuko y Katara se dirigen al Polo Sur! ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada de ver en lo que se ha convertido la ciudad que el Maestro Pakku ha estado reconstruyendo!_

_Para ser honestos, este capítulo fue una lucha. La semana pasado subí un capítulo largo en el que pasaban un montón de cosas y la consigna Comiquísimo fue difícil de encajar en el hilo de sucesos. Finalmente, me decidí hacer un capítulo en el que me enfoque en una interacción más íntima entre Zuko y Katara. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando como usar la palabra hilarante en una historia que se ha vuelto más seria en este punto y decidí dejar que la historia me contara. Así que, cuando estaba escribiendo, Katara trajo a colación el tema de la cicatriz de Zuko. Inmediatamente después de eso me acordé de las capturas de pantalla del Agni Kai de Zuko con su padre y la mirada entusiasmada de Azula. __Y entonces tuve mi solución, "Eso fue comiquísimo, Zuzu…"_

_Probablemente no era lo que estaban esperando al ver el título del capítulo, así que, me gusta la pequeña sorpresa escondida. Esperaron comedia y lo que obtuvieron es drama. Mi regalito de Sinterklaas para todos…_

_Como siempre, quiere agradecer a mi beta Lieta por nuestras interesantes discusiones sobre terminología de construcción naval._

_Vrolijk Sinterklaasfeest!_

* * *

><p>NT: No tengo mucho para decir, simplemente muchas gracias! :D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo disfruté mucho traduciéndolo :) Pasamos los noventa! Casi 100! Iujuuuuuuu festejemos todos, porque además el domingo fue el cumpleaños de <strong><em><span>Rashel Shiru<span>_** así que le dedicamos el capítulo :) gracias por el apoyo, espero hayas pasado lindo *aplaudesaltacorreybailoteaen ellugarestiloSokkasaludandoa lhongoamigableycantandoelfel izcumpleañosdesaforadamente*

_**GRACIAS**_ **funny-life**,** Azrasel**, **cassandramalfoy**, **Rashel Shiru** (x2), **Guest **(gracias por leer y comentar amigo/a ^^ me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia), **Bell Star**, **zutaraa forever** (gracias por leer y comentar! y no te preocupes la historia va a seguir, no te atrases con tus cosas, eh ^^), **Earanel y ****CaFanel**. ¡Son geniales!


	14. Vale la pena

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 14: Valioso**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Atlantis

* * *

><p>La oscuridad envolvía el corredor de la pequeña casa del Sector Alto, a excepción de un pequeño rayo de luz que escapaba de la puerta ligeramente entornada del despacho del general retirado. Un aroma débil a té de jazmín acompañaba el brillo dorado.<p>

Dentro del despacho, el anciano estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, levemente inclinado hacia delante mientras estudiaba el sello de un rollo de pergamino ante él. La humedad de la taza de té se arremolinaba y a veces empañaba el vidrio de la lámpara de aceite, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Con cuidado, el General Iroh ajustó la intensidad de la lámpara y por un momento la llama parpadeó encima de él, proyectando sombras sobre las profundas líneas de su rostro. El sonido seco de un sello al romperse perturbó el pacífico silencio, seguido por el ruido susurrante del pergamino abriéndose. Dejó a un lado la cinta verde.

Sus ojos inteligentes recorrieron los caracteres con una expresión en cierta forma tensa en la cara que se suavizó a medida que leía la carta. Luego una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y asintió en aprobación.

* * *

><p>Con calma, el navío de la Tribu Agua se arriesgaba entre unos cuantos icebergs que eran propios del mar sureño. Zuko y Katara estaban de pie junto a la barandilla, observando a los pingüinos saltar de las sombrías montañas flotantes. Ambos alzaron la vista cuando el capitán se les acercó y se inclinó respetuosamente.<p>

-Cuando rodeemos aquel último iceberg, habremos llegado al puerto –señaló y miró a Katara velozmente y de reojo quién apenas inclinó la cabeza, mientras permanecía de pie junto a Zuko. Parecía penetrar los obstáculos blancos con la mirada azul y la mandíbula apretada. Los nudillos que se aferraban a la baranda se le habían puesto blancos. Inadvertidamente, Zuko apoyó la mano sobre la de ella. No reaccionó.

-La ciudad se ha vuelto esplendida, si puedo decirlo –añadió el capitán con cautela.

Sus palabras fueron reconocidas por el joven Señor del Fuego cuando alzó la vista y le dirigió una inclinación amable.

-Gracias, Capitán.

El capitán inclinó la cabeza pensativamente, y habiendo visto la mirada ligeramente preocupada, que solía ser más bien reservada, en los ojos del maestro fuego, de manera comprensiva se volvió para marcharse. En ese momento, la nave pasó el iceberg y el capitán se detuvo en su andar a ver a Zuko agrandar los ojos como platos ante el paisaje imponente que se desplegaba ante ellos.

Allí, contra una colina baja, se alzaba una ciudad magnífica de las infinitas planicies blancas del interior; brillaba cristalina a la luz dorada del sol otoñal. Vastos muros de hielo rodeaban la orgullosa ciudad fortificada. Detrás de esas paredes, incontables iglúes se extendían tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista. La ciudad increíble estaba coronada por un enorme palacio que consistía de varios iglúes grandes y pequeños. Dos enormes columnas enmarcadas por dos olas que sostenían el emblema de la Tribu Agua marcaban la entrada al puerto, que estaba custodiada por dos enormes estatuas de lobos polares que fulminaban con mirada amenazadora cada barco que pasaba entre ellos.

La Tribu Agua del Sur, reino de los maestros agua sureños, restaurada a su antigua gloria.

Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Katara mientras contemplaba la ciudad con atención, su ciudad, ante ella. Sus ojos brillantes delataban los sentimientos en conflicto de orgullo, tristeza y felicidad bramando en su interior ante la vista impresionante.

La última vez que ella había visitado el Polo Sur, más de un año atrás, la ciudad todavía estaba en construcción y Appa había aterrizado inmediatamente en un patio del palacio. Pero ahora, alzó los ojos en silenciosa estupefacción mientras pasaban entre los enormes lobos polares que custodiaban la entrada al Puerto, el palo mayor apenas llegaba a la cruz (*) de los lobos.

Nunca en sus sueños más locos había imaginado que la ciudad podría superar su antigua grandeza y se le escapó un pequeño sollozo cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco había imaginado jamás que la ciudad se reconstruiría sin ningún aporte de su parte.

Katara se llevó las manos a los labios, tratando desesperadamente de retener las lágrimas que le escocían tras los ojos. Luego, la distrajo una mano cálida que tomaba la suya y la apretaba ligeramente. Sin alzar la vista, ella respondió a su gesto agarrándole la mano con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Zuko se había sentido bastante ansioso por el momento en que pasaran el último iceberg. Y la vista de la capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur lo había dejado sin aliento. Su última visita al Polo Sur había sido más de tres años atrás cuando había asistido a la ceremonia de toma de posesión de Hakoda como Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Solo se habían levantado algunas partes de la ciudad hasta ese momento, incluyendo el edificio principal del nuevo Palacio Real. Por sobre todo, podía recordar los pesados y poco prácticos asentamientos de carpas y un escaso iglú que había encontrado cuando buscaba al Avatar. Pero ahora, estaba estupefacto ante la vista majestuosa de la ciudad cristalina alzándose de la nieve eterna, protegida por las intimidantes estatuas de los dos lobos polares que flanqueaban la entrada al puerto. Estaba extremadamente impresionado.<p>

Cuando escuchó un ruido apagado provenir de su costado, Zuko aportó la vista del paisaje brillante frente a él y agachó los ojos. Katara tenía la mirada fija sobre la ciudad ante ellos y le brillaban los ojos con lágrimas sin derramar mientras luchaba por mantener las emociones bajo control. Con cuidado, él le tomó la mano como sostén; una sensación de calidez lo recorrió cuando ella ciñó el agarre como respuesta.

Zuko la observaba pensativo, mientras ella permanecía de pie junto a la barandilla. A pesar de las emociones que la atormentaban, mantenía la cabeza alta y la postura erguida. Irradiaba dignidad y fuerza sin desviar sus brillantes ojos azules de la ciudad adelante. Ella creaba una vista magnífica, a pesar de la discreta capa oscura que llevaba, y en ese momento él se dio cuenta que la última de las Princesas del Agua regresaba a la Tribu Agua.

En silencio, se retiró a un lado cuando el capitán del navío la Tribu Agua hizo el tradicional saludo Tribu Agua ante Katara, con una mano envolviendo la otra. Una expresión solemne apareció sobre su rostro envejecido y dijo:

-Bienvenida de regreso a la Tribu Agua del Sur, Su Majestad. Es un honor traer a casa a nuestra Princesa.

* * *

><p>En el puerto se había reunido un grupo bastante numeroso de gente de la Tribu Agua a medida que el barco se adentraba más en el puerto y giraba para atracar. Con entusiasmo, señalaban a Katara mientras observaban al barco entrar al puerto. Sí, era su inmensamente popular Princesa, la maestra agua sanadora, además de la maestra y salvadora del Avatar, que regresaba a su patria tras una ausencia muy larga.<p>

Zuko paseó la mirada sobre la muchedumbre, y descubrió la mezcla de parkas azules claras y oscuras, que se habían convertido en algo típico de la restaurada Tribu Agua del Sur. Muchos miembros de la Tribu Agua del Norte habían decidido seguir al Maestro Pakku al sur, para construir una nueva vida en su tribu hermana. Se distinguían por tener el cabello más oscuro, casi negro, y los pómulos más altos.

La masa de azules y pieles de la multitud sobre el fondo de la ciudad perfectamente blanca le recordó a Zuko de las enormes multitudes que siempre enfrentaba cuando hacia una visita oficial o de trabajo a algún lugar de la Nación del Fuego. Recordó la reacción de Katara a la bienvenida reverencial en la Aldea de la Llanura, y esperó que Katara pudiera lidiar con esta.

Entre la multitud que no les quitaba la vista de encima Zuko notó la llegada de un grupo pequeño de gente, que usaba ropa más finas que las de los que los rodeaban. Ellos los miraban aún con más atención.

En el instante en que los reconoció, notó repentinamente la ola elegante que se dirigía hacia la nave. Y mientras la multitud prorrumpía en vítores, la maestra agua que había estado a su lado hacia apenas un segundo, estaba ahora sobre una pequeña balsa de hielo que el agua transportó llevándola hacia el muelle. Una sensación de arrepentimiento atenazó el corazón de él al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba abrazar a su padre, su hermano, su abuela y a su abuelo al mismo tiempo; su mano se sentía vacía de repente.

Desde su lugar a bordo del barco, Zuko observaba la conmovedora reunión mientras el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur abrazaba a su hija e inclinaba la cabeza, conteniendo los sollozos desesperados de ella.

La apariencia del Jefe había cambiado desde que se había convertido en el gobernante de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Dos trenzas con cuentas colgaban de su cabello castaño oscuro y usaba una parka ceremonial, parecida a la del norteño Jefe Arnook. Pero aún así, Hakoda seguía siendo la misma persona cálida, afable y amante de la diversión que Zuko había conocido de primera mano en la ahora cerrada prisión de la Nación del Fuego, la Roca Hirviente. Y en su primera visita oficial el año anterior a la Tribu Agua del Norte, había reconocido la diferencia entre Hakoda y el Jefe norteño, más frío y distante.

Sus ojos pasaron a la Jefa Madre, que le hizo señas a su hijo para que se apartara y así poder dar la bienvenida a su nieta. Zuko había llegado a conocer a Kanna, o Gran-Gran, como una persona severa pero amable que lo había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo por su irrespeto juvenil hacia sus mayores y por la casi destrucción de la aldea. La parka que usaba ahora era simple pero fina en comparación a aquella gastada que había usado en su primer encuentro. Una sonrisa de felicidad le iluminó el rostro cansado y anciano cuando Katara hundió la cara en su hombro, antes de volverse a Sokka quien fingió que no le gustaban los abrazos, pero que sin embargo devolvió cálidamente el abrazo de su hermana.

Sokka llevaba la misma clase de parka ceremonial que su padre y tenía una trencita de cuentas colgando de su sien ahora. Como Zuko en Omashu, el Príncipe del Agua estaba recibiendo bastante atención de los transeúntes femeninos mientras esperaba para darle la bienvenida a su hermanita. Pero, a diferencia de Zuko, Sokka sí notaba las miradas furtivas y las risitas ahogadas y guiñaba el ojo y sonreía de vez en cuando desde detrás de la espalda de Katara.

Zuko sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, pensando en la Nación del Fuego donde un palacio vacío era el escenario de su propia soledad. Y mientras observaba la conmovedora reunión familiar con una mirada melancólica deseaba poder ver a su madre descendiendo los anchos escalones de la entrada del palacio para recibirlo, las mangas largas de sus batas rojas agitándose cuando abriera los brazos para abrazarlo…

Finalmente, Katara se desenredó de los brazos de Sokka y se giró para hacer una respetuosa reverencia a su viejo sifu, antes de arrojar los brazos alrededor de Maestro Pakku también. Las facciones severas del Maestro se suavizaron y sonrió con afecto devolviéndole el abrazo a su nieta política. Al casarse con Kanna el anciano había migrado de la Tribu Agua del Norte a la familia real de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el único punto de azul oscuro entre los azules claros de su nueva familia. Bajo la influencia de ella se había convertido en un hombre mucho más tranquilo que la persona que Katara había conocido en el Polo Norte. Había devenido en un abuelo orgulloso que había desarrollado un gran cariño por su nieta política.

El Maestro Pakku también gozaba de la gran estima de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Era la persona que había dirigido la reconstrucción de la ciudad y había entrenado a su Princesa para que se convirtiera en la poderosa maestra agua que era.

La mirada de Zuko se dejó estar sobre las facciones severas y ligeramente de reproche del anciano: Maestro Pakku de la Tribu Agua del Sur, maestro de agua control miembro del Consejo del Loto Blanco. La persona cuyo consejo necesitaban en su viaje para salvar a la Orden del Loto Blanco. La persona que ahora le dirigía fugazmente una mirada fría y dura antes de corresponder el abrazo de su nieta. Eso le heló la sangre al joven.

Finalmente, Katara se enderezó y pareció ligeramente sorprendida de que la multitud vitoreara por su regreso. En el viaje por las montañas de Omashu Katara había mencionado que le gustaba más cuando Zuko la llamaba "campesina", pero en ese momento, se inclinó respetuosamente ante ellos, ya no dudaba como en la Aldea de la Llanura. Y el corazón de Zuko se llenó de orgullo, se alegraba de haber podido ayudarla a encontrar una manera de aceptar finalmente quien era, quien había sido siempre, se corrigió Zuko avergonzado. Hakoda siempre había sido al menos Jefe de una aldea y el líder de los guerreros de la Tribu Agua.

Sokka entonces alzó la vista y sus inteligentes ojos deambularon hacia el barco donde Zuko todavía estaba parado.

-¡Oye, Zuko! –La voz de tenor resonó por el puerto al saludarlo-. ¿Vas a bajar o qué?

Esto sacó a Zuko de sus pensamientos y con una inclinación de cabeza se dirigió a la plancha, siempre con la mirada fija de la multitud de la Tribu Agua sobre él. De inmediato, oyó su nombre zumbando alrededor mientras se acercaba a la Familia Real de la Tribu Agua.

Pero Sokka ignoró a los transeúntes dedicándole al maestro fuego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de disculpa y lo palmeó en el hombro.

-Cielos, ¿nosotros éramos así de pegajosos?

Zuko le devolvió el rápido abrazo y la palmada en el hombro al Príncipe de la Tribu Agua, contento,

-¿Estás tratando dejarte crecer la barba? –Observó Zuko. Fijó los ojos sobre el vello hirsuto que cubría la barbilla del muchacho.

La sonrisa de Sokka se ensanchó.

-¡Sí! ¿Se nota?

Zuko rió ahogadamente.

-Con lupa -la sonrisa de Sokka decayó-. Como sea, ¿qué dice Suki de eso?

Sokka alzó el mentón, desafiante.

-Ella es la que lo sugirió. Dice que se vería bien el día de nuestra boda –entonces fue que su expresión derivó en una de entusiasmo-. El halcón mensajero anunciando su llegada vino de la Isla Kyoshi. Vieron a Suki, ¿no? Tienen que contarme todo sobre ella.

Zuko le sonrió con indulgencia a su perdidamente enamorado amigo.

-Por supuesto, pero déjame saludar a tu padre y abuelos primero.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Katara llegó al palacio de inmediato dos criadas se la llevaron, pero Sokka guió a Zuko hasta el cuarto de invitados.<p>

Era una habitación cómoda con pieles sobre la cama y el piso además de algunas que colgaban del techo. Había grandes almohadones azules delante de un fuego crepitante, que mantenía el cuarto en una temperatura agradable, sin riesgo de derretir las paredes.

-Hice que trajeran algunas de mis cosas aquí, para que las uses -le dijo Sokka y dio un vistazo alrededor, claramente tenía algo más que decir ya que permaneció en la habitación.

Zuko había dejado la mochila junto a la cama y ahora se estaba quitando la capa de lana mientras esperaba pacientemente que llegara la pregunta de Sokka. Estaba empezando a sospechar que dirección iba a tomar esa conversación.

El Príncipe del Agua balanceó su peso de una pierna a la otra y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo es viajar, solo, con mi hermana?

Zuko le devolvió la mirada, tenía una expresión cautelosa.

-Está bien, supongo. Katara y yo nos llevamos bastante bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

No necesitaba que el charlatán Sokka supiera como su hermana ocupaba su mente más y más con cada día que pasaba. Por un momento, pensó en todas esas veces en las que ella se las había arreglado para acelerar sus latidos, algo para lo cual no estaba preparado siquiera para reconocerse a sí mismo.

-Mmm, por nada –respondió Sokka, mintiendo obviamente, y lo palmeó en el hombro, como despedida. Sus ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su hermana, se entornaron hasta proyectar una última mirada escrutadora sobre Zuko, antes de dejarlo para que desempaque.

-Sokka –el nombre se le había escapado antes de que Zuko se diera cuenta siquiera.

El hermano mayor de Katara se volvió con una expresión constante en sus inteligentes ojos azules. Como hombre de la Tribu Agua, se había vuelto ancho y más robusto que Zuko pero su altura todavía era igual a la del Señor del Fuego. Los años de trabajar como urbanista para reconstruir la capital de la Tribu Agua y sus responsabilidades como Príncipe Heredero le habían dado una expresión más serena a sus rasgos cincelados.

Zuko se mordió la lengua y se maldijo por su momentánea debilidad, pero sabía que ya no se podía retractar. Y una parte de él ansiaba saber.

-¿Hakoda aprueba que Katara y yo viajemos juntos?

Trató de mantener una expresión indiferente lo mejor que pudo, no quería que Sokka viera la esperanza que no podía reprimir. Aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, porque Sokka sonrió con aires de suficiencia y contestó:

-Si quieres saber, tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo. Pero no veo por qué tendría algún problema con eso. ¿A menos que haya algo de qué preocuparse?

Sokka no esperó la respuesta, pero sonrió dejando rápidamente la habitación. Y Zuko lo observó marchar, confundido.

* * *

><p>Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Katara había estado tan feliz. Ella sabía que solo estaría allí por unos días como máximo y que quizás debieran irse al instante de hablar con su Gran-Pakku. Pero, todavía se sentía como si esa visita marcara el final de sus viajes sin propósito alrededor del mundo, indicando que finalmente regresaría a casa donde pertenecía. Por lo tanto, no importaba si iba a irse otra vez pronto, porque este viaje tenía un propósito, y un final.<p>

Era también un viaje en el cual se sentía útil. Algo que no había sentido desde el final de la guerra tres años atrás. El objetivo era simple: encontrar a la madre de Zuko para salvar a la Orden del Loto Blanco. Pero después de viajar como un maestro aire por tres años, le daba una nueva perspectiva. Y su cansado corazón lentamente empezaba a abrirse a la mentalidad similar de su compañero.

Mientras le recogían el cabello en un rodete elegante y hábilmente hecho, los pensamientos de Katara volvieron al momento en que la nave entraba al puerto. Zuko había parecido notar que la estaban sobrepasando las emociones por el regreso. En silencio le había tomado la mano, ofreciéndole la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento con tanta desesperación.

Agradecida, ella había ceñido el agarre sobre su mano y él le había rodeado los dedos protectoramente alrededor de los suyos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa consoladora cuando ella lo miró. Y cuando el barco empezaba a atracar en el muelle un pensamiento perturbador pero secretamente excitante se le había ocurrido: había sido un maestro aire el que le había mostrado el mundo, pero se necesitaba de un maestro fuego para traerla a casa.

Katara contempló atentamente el enorme espejo, sus propios ojos como platos le devolvieron la mirada a ella vestida con largas batas de seda parecidas a las que solía usar la Princesa Yue. De repente, sintió culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, hacerle pasar por eso otra vez. Pero él se lo había prometido y Zuko no era la clase de hombre que se retractaba, incluso si quería hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta que la necesidad de saber se había despertado cuando él había tocado el Cuerno Tsungi para ella, pidiéndole silenciosamente que entendiera. También sentía que la pregunta había abierto una brecha en la última pared de pie entre ellos y sabía que la respuesta cambiara su relación para bien. De qué manera, no lo podía comprender, pero aún así no tenía miedo.

Sin embargo, al girarse con el susurro de la seda, el terciopelo y la piel, sabía que, a pesar de las consecuencias, ella estaba lista para saber las partes finales faltantes de la vida de Zuko.

* * *

><p>El iglú más grande en el corazón del Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur, rodeado por incontables iglúes más pequeños, estaba diseñado para albergar los grandes salones en los que el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur llevaba a cabo los asuntos de estado. El salón del trono y el de baile estaban ubicados en esa parte del palacio, así como el gran salón donde se realizaban los banquetes.<p>

El salón de banquetes estaba decorado con valiosas pieles que cubrían el piso y finos tapices bordados con brillantes tonos de azul e hilo de plata colgando de los altos techos brillantes. Brillaban a la luz del fuego que rugía.

Era en ese salon en el que el Jefe Hakoda había decidido que la familia cenara, en honor a la visita del Señor del Fuego, por más misteriosa que pudiera ser su discreta visita.

Tras su llegada con Sokka, Zuko se sentó en uno de los almohadones ricamente ornados que rodeaban la chimenea en el medio de la habitación. Reconocía el impresionante salón, que estaba a la altura de su propio salón de banquete en la Nación del Fuego, de la vez que había asistido a la toma de mando de Hakoda como Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Todavía se acordaba del baile que había transcurrido después cuando Katara le había enseñado aquella danza Tribu Agua, un baile que secretamente ya sabía. Era la misma danza Tribu Agua que habían realizado durante el festival de la cosecha en la Aldea de las Llanura.

Bajó los ojos hasta el brillante plato ante él mientras recordaba el baile, hasta que Sokka lo distrajo al recordarle en un susurro su promesa respecto a Suki.

Katara fue la última en llegar a cenar. Zuko alzó la vista de su queda conversación con Sokka, cuando escuchó la suave disculpa a su padre. Entonces fue que se quedó sin aire.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo en que las dos criadas la habían secuestrado, la apariencia de Katara había pasado de ser una discreta compañera de viaje a una verdadera Princesa del Agua.

Le habían recogido la mitad del cabello hacia arriba y estaba prendido con una cinta de cuentas simple pero hermosa trenzada entre los brillantes rulos en un diseño intrincado. Un vestido de ceda azul cielo, bordado con gotas de plata, flotaba bajo una parka de terciopelo de una gama más oscura de azul, con el dobladillo de piel blanca.

Estaba tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento y Zuko estaba completamente sin palabras mientras recorría con los ojos su figura delgada, a la cual el vestido de seda e incluso la parka abrazaban muy bien.

La mirada de él finalmente se encontró con la de Katara y él la desvió al plato con rapidez; ella sonrió incómoda y se sentó sobre el almohadón que quedaba vacío a su lado. Se le habían coloreado las mejillas de un agradable rosa, y también fijó la mirada en el plato ante ella.

Él cerró los ojos para contenerse de echarle miraditas a Katara por el rabillo del ojo; Zuko esperaba en vano que Sokka no se hubiera percatado de su desconcierto ante la apariencia de Katara. Pero la risa ahogada que llegó desde su izquierda, no obstante, inmediatamente aplastó cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber tenido de haber escapado a la atención de Sokka. De Sokka y vaya Agni a saber quién más en la mesa se había dado cuenta.

Gruñó internamente, pero entonces también escuchó una risita a la derecha. Levantó la cabeza y se giró para repentinamente ahogarse en un par de brillantes ojos azules firmes en un rostro bronceado enmarcado con suave piel blanca.

-Nunca te había visto usando ropa de la Tribu Agua antes –le explicó Katara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos paseando por encima de su cuerpo. Estaba ligeramente decepcionada que la parka ocultara tanto de su figura tan bien tonificada.

Las prendas obviamente eran de Sokka, quien todavía tenía un gusto excesivo en ropa. Zuko tenía unos pantalones azul oscuro de piel de ante y la parka estaba adornada con piel colgando de los anchos hombros. También se había cambiado las botas finas y flexibles de la Nación del Fuego por un par más pesado de la Tribu Agua. Solos los brillantes ojos dorados, sobre pálidas facciones, y el cabello negro, que lo había recogido prolijamente hacia atrás en un rodete típico de la Nación del Fuego, delataba su proveniencia de esa nación. Formaban una extraña adición al atuendo de la Tribu Agua.

El color azul no se veía demasiado mal en él, meditó Katara por un momento y sintió que le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón cuando dejó la mirada posada sobre el ligero sonrojo que se formó sobre las mejillas en otro momento pálidas. Probablemente porque al fin estaba usando ropa abrigada debidamente.

Él le dedicó una mirada interrogante, ligeramente tímida, pero antes de que se le volvieran a colorear, Hakoda invitó a todos los presentes a cenar.

Por un momento, nadie habló y un silencio pacífico descendió sobre la familia y sobre Zuko mientras disfrutaban la comida. Entonces Hakoda alzó la vista y sonrió con calidez.

-Katara, Zuko, ¿querrían contarnos algo de sus viajes?

Katara y Zuko intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Katara, vacilante, comenzara a narrar sus experiencias en el viaje al Polo Sur. La mayor parte del tiempo Zuko asentía y a veces añadía algo. Para su alivio, Katara se reservó todo los momentos que habían pasado juntos, durante los cuales se habían hecho más cercanos de lo que pudieran haber imaginado alguna vez.

Todo ese tiempo, el Maestro Pakku había estado escuchando la seca enumeración de acontecimientos de Katara con una expresión escéptica en la cara. Pero, se había sofrenado de hacer preguntas, aunque claramente pensaba que había más en la historia que lo que Katara compartía con ellos.

-Y por eso vinimos a ver a Gran-Pakku –concluyó Katara y le dedicó a su abuelo una sonrisa adorable. De inmediato, la expresión severa se suavizó y unos finos labios se curvaron realmente hacia arriba como respuesta.

Al menos Katara sabía como manejar al viejo gruñón, pensó Zuko con un suspiro interno. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, no esperaba con ansias la confrontación con el representante del Consejo del Loto Negro, ya que siempre había temido al maestro agua un poco. Todavía recordaba la mirada dura que el anciano le había dirigido esa tarde.

Se atrevió a arrastrar la mirada hasta la encantadora apariencia de Katara y al mismo tiempo que asimilaba la cálida sonrisa sobre sus delicadas facciones, sabía que también temía la noche. Esta noche sería la noche en que tendría que responder a su pregunta, eliminando el último interrogante aún de pie entre ellos. Esta sería la noche en que ella probablemente le rechazara para siempre. Temía su herencia, y temía por sí mismo que cargaba su herencia con él. Y aunque sabía que no podía esperar lo contrario, todavía esperaba con todo su corazón que ella no lo hiciera.

Eso era si es que podía contarle, de lo cual no estaba seguro de poder. Cuando tocó el Cuerno Tsungi había sido fácil demostrar sus sentimientos a través de la música, pero contárselo realmente era algo totalmente diferente.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie en realidad.

No había necesitado hacerlo antes; todos aquellos cercanos a él ya lo sabían y nunca hablaban de ello. El resto no había necesitado saber. Pero incluso Mai solo sabía los hechos y no se preocupaba por saber más. Era algo que pertenecía al pasado y pensaba que era mejor evitar el tema. A él no le importaba porque no quería discutirlo con ella de cualquier manera.

Pero él quería que Katara de alguna forma supiera. No solo los hechos, sino la historia completa. Él quería que ella supiera de la desesperación y la profunda pena, que entendiera la ira y el dolor. Era horrible y estaba seguro que ella no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si él estaba listo para enfrentarlo de nuevo o si estaba preparado para su reacción, es más. La reacción que con desesperación quería, pero no podía, prever.

Sabía que le hubiera dicho en las Catacumbas de Cristal si Aang no hubiera irrumpido a tiempo. Cómo había odiado a ese muchacho en aquel entonces. Lo había impulsado a ponerse de parte de Azula por la última vez en su vida; el estado vulnerable en el que Katara lo había dejado atrás lo hizo una presa fácil para su hermana. Y los recuerdos involucrando a su cicatriz habían quedado para siempre bajo una brillante luz verde.

Su reacción a la Dama Pintada le había recordado el hecho de que todavía no había superado lo que había pasado en ese entonces. Pero en la muchacha de la Tribu Agua sorprendentemente cálida al tacto, él había encontrado a alguien que realmente lo escuchaba, alguien que compartía con él el dolor de perder a una madre, que se había sacrificado por ellos, Katara y Zuko. Y él sabía que contárselo, a la chica de la Tribu Agua, valdría la pena.

Él había ansiado contarle desde aquel entonces, aunque se había contenido de sacar el tema. Pero cuando la pregunta, que ya había anticipado en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se, finalmente llegó, decidió que era hora de responderla. Sin importar el dolor que le causaría. Pero aun así, le había pedido que esperaran hasta llegar al Polo Sur, sentía que el alrededor tranquilo y congelado tendría un efecto calmante sobre el recuerdo abrasador.

Vio la mirada de Katara destellar sobre él y supo que ella también estaba pensando sobre la inminente conversación. La idea hizo que se le fuera el corazón a los pies.

Luego el Maestro Pakku atrajo la atención de todos al aclararse la garganta y dejar los palillos.

-Debe haber sido por una buena razón que el Gran Maestro puso su fe sobre dos jóvenes, que no son siquiera miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco, para la preservación de esa misma Orden –anunció, su voz vieja sonaba de alguna forma condescendiente- ¿Aprendieron algo valioso en este viaje tan largo? –su mirada severa fue de unos ojos dorados a los otros azules.

Zuko y Katara se miraron entre sí y ambos enrojecieron avergonzados preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué exactamente habían alcanzado hasta ese momento. Se les había presentado con una adivinanza que no podían resolver, habían conocido a un miembro de la Orden que no sabía nada, o eso había dicho, y la Dama Pintada los había enviado al Polo Sur sin demasiada explicación. Con desaliento, sacudieron la cabeza.

Pero mientras mantenían la mirada gacha avergonzados, los labios del maestro Pakku se curvaron en la más leve de las sonrisas, solo para desaparecer tras un velo de desaprobación una vez que ellos arriesgaron una mirada en su dirección.

-Bueno… en ese caso es claro que los aprendices del Gran Maestro todavía tienen mucho que aprender sobre la facultad perceptiva –su voz se oía fría, casi decepcionada. Se volvió hacia el Jefe, que había estado observando la escena con las cejas alzadas-. Con tu permiso, Kanna y yo querríamos retirarnos.

Hakoda se limitó a asentir, sin desviar la mirada de su hija y del joven Señor del Fuego que contemplaban fijamente sus platos con expresiones abatidas.

Por última vez, el Maestro Pakku se volvió hacia los viajeros mientras ayudaba a Kanna a levantarse.

-He estado planeando verlos a ambos esta noche, pero como veo la cosa los dejaré estar por ahora. Espero su presencia en el patio oeste mañana al mediodía. Usen el tiempo sabiamente.

Cuando Iroh terminó la carta, le brillaban los ojos de emoción; se recostó la silla y contempló el techo oscuro.

-Extraordinario –murmuró, antes de volver a coger la carta para releer los caracteres escritos impecablemente que describían la aparición de la Dama Pintada en el Templo subterráneo del Loto Blanco en la Isla Kyoshi. Luego sacó la ficha del Loto Blanco de la manga y la arrojó en el aire.

-Este viaje valdrá la pena después de todo.

* * *

><p>NA: _¡Y llegaron al Polo Sur! Por supuesto que no me pude resistir a vestir a Zuko con ropa de la Tribu Agua… ahora que llegaron Zuko finalmente le contara a Katara sobre su pasado. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a mi beta Lieta!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual promete convertirse en uno muy emocional…_

* * *

><p>NT: y para terminar el eterno agosto les traigó el capítulo 14 tras una serie de problemillas. Casi me peleó con fanfiction, jaja y nada, acá estamos... y fue más bien un capítulo de transición pero no por eso dejó de ser tan inicialmente Zutara, verdad? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Y en otras noticias: ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 ! ¡Champaña para todos! :D :D :D ¡Fiesta fiesta! Iupiiii *confetiportodoslados*

**_¡SON GENIALES! _**:)

¡**Elizabeth** (el review número 100 "real" ¡champaña y regalos para ella! gracias por leer y comentar!),** funny-life** (en teoría fue el pm numero 100, regalos para ella también), **Heero Kusanagi**, **Valeria16**, **Bell Star**, **Rashel Shiru**, **Earanel** y **cassandramalfoy**! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Esta traducción es por y para ustedes, así que... nada, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia!

**_¡Buen finde para todos!_**


	15. Confesiones

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 15: Confesiones**

Música: Enya, Lothlórien

* * *

><p>Sin moverse, Sokka esperaba, solo sus ojos azules se movían incansablemente mientras fijaba la mirada experimentada sobre los movimientos bajo la superficie. Levantó la lanza, apuntando hacia el agua gris acero. Entonces, con más rapidez que cualquier maestro agua, hundió la lanza en el agua y la sacó casi en el mismo instante. La pequeña canoa se sacudió peligrosamente.<p>

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció sobre sus facciones morenas cuando el océano reveló el enorme pescado que acababa de atrapar. La expresión tontarrona no flaqueó mientras arrojaba el pescado junto a los otros en la canasta y decidió que ya era suficiente. Se sentó y tomó los remos.

Aunque su posición actual no requería que saliera a pescar o a cazar, Sokka salía cada tanto y con frecuencia sorprendía al cocinero con su captura. Esos viajes cortos al mar le daban una sensación de libertad, reminiscencia de la vida más simple que solía vivir antes de que él y Katara dejaran el Polo Sur para viajar por el mundo con el Equipo Avatar.

Mientras que Katara se había hartado de los viajes interminables, Sokka a veces deseaba poder ir en un viaje como ese. Sentía un poco de envidia por Zuko, que parecía estar disfrutando su recreo de las responsabilidades que lo habían tenido de rehén en los últimos tres años.

Sokka alzó la vista al cielo. El invierno se acercaba a paso rápido y pronto el puerto se congelaría. Y cuando eso sucediera, el puerto sería inaccesible por unos cuantos meses al menos hasta la llegada de la primavera. Katara y Zuko tendrían que reanudar su misterioso viaje lo antes posible o quedarían atrapados en la Tribu Agua del Sur por meses.

Aunque ansiaba ver a su hermana de nuevo, en silencio esperaba que ella se viera más saludable que la última vez que la había visto. Estaba tan cansada, tan pálida en aquel entonces. Pero, al juzgar por las cartas que habían llegado con un halcón mensajero horas atrás, parecía que lo estaba. Estaría muy agradecido si eso era verdad.

El maestro Pakku, sin embargo, estaba menos contento con los nuevos objetivos de Katara. Sokka se percató de ello cuando presenció la reticencia con la que el anciano había reaccionado al mensaje.

Concentrado como estaba el Maestro Pakku en el bienestar de su nieta, él había sido en realidad el primero en notar el creciente sufrimiento que le causaban los viajes de nunca acabar con el Avatar. Y como su abuelo político y sifu eso le había preocupado.

Pero, la búsqueda y compañero alternativos que el Gran Maestro de su Orden le presentó no parecían atraerle tampoco al abuelo protector. Con el pasado de Zuko, no estaba para nada seguro si Katara estaba mejor asumiendo ese viaje con ese joven que viajando con el Avatar. Eso había causado que el estricto maestro agua se cuestionara la cordura del Gran Maestro, o al menos la carencia de juicio cuando concernía a su querido sobrino.

* * *

><p>Con una expresión pensativa, Sokka regresó remando a ritmo constante mientras la noche empezaba a caer sobre el Polo Sur, el continente relucía plateado a la luz de la luna naciente. Inconscientemente, sabía que el cansancio de Katara tenía algo que ver con Aang y su infinita necesidad de viajar. Frunció el ceño.<p>

Sokka había sido el primero en reconocer el enamoramiento de Aang por Katara hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, nunca había estado feliz con el modo en que la relación de su hermana con el Avatar se había desarrollado, era testigo de la confusión de Katara con sus sentimientos cariñosos y maternales por Aang y la admiración casi obsesiva de Aang por ella. Aunque había tratado de reprimir el malestar; se vivía diciendo que Katara tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones y que ella sabía mejor si sería feliz con quien fuera que eligiera. Y todos habían hecho eso. Excepto Zuko.

De todos sus amigos, solo Zuko había tenido el coraje para ignorar las falsas sonrisas que ella presentaba, y la había enfrentado con lo que pensaba respecto a su comportamiento y las preocupaciones sobre su salud. Él y el Maestro Pakku.

Sokka en realidad se había percatado de que todavía había un vínculo misterioso entre el Señor del Fuego y su hermana, un lazo que estaba arraigado en las primeras etapas de sus viajes, cuando habían estado en camino al Polo Norte, se dio cuenta. Desde aquel horrible primer encuentro, la mente de Katara siempre había estado extremadamente sintonizada con cada movimiento de Zuko. E incluso entonces, Sokka se había dado cuenta de la cautela y la relativa calma con la que Zuko siempre se acercaba a su hermana. Quizás era por eso que ella había sido la único en no condenarlo por sus acciones. Hasta que pasó lo que pasó en Ba Sing Se.

Sokka no sabía exactamente que había sucedido en las Catacumbas de Cristal debajo de Ba Sing Se pero sí sabía que les había afectado muchísimo tanto a Zuko como a Katara. Él creía que a la larga aquello había llevado a Zuko a unirse al Avatar, mientras que Katara había necesitado de mucho tiempo para volver a depositar su confianza abatida en las personas. Para volver a confiar en el Príncipe del Fuego por quien había desarrollado un odio violento. Odio que Sokka nunca había entendido del todo.

Pero cuando ella y Zuko encontraron al que había matado a la madre de Sokka y Katara, ella le había dado fin a todos esos devoradores sentimientos. Finalmente, para el asombro de Sokka, Zuko había salvado a Katara en una manera que nunca había imaginado, incluso de Aang, al interponerse entre el relámpago de Azula y Katara. Y la hermana de Sokka había devuelto el favor curando al Príncipe del Fuego. Un vínculo misterioso y poderoso, había establecido Sokka finalmente, el cual merecía desarrollarse más.

Sokka ató la canoa a un argolla de amarradero, se arrojó la canasta al hombro y se dirigió al Palacio Real sobre la colina, y saludando mientras se abría paso entre los grupos de gente que lo saludaban. La noche siguiente, Sokka hablaría con su hermana, como se le había pedido en el mensaje privado que acompañaba la carta oficial para el Maestro Pakku.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al pensar en la última línea de la carta, que ahora descansaba en su corazón.

"Él la ató a un árbol, también".

* * *

><p>Kanna le sonrió reconfortante a su nieta para aliviar las palabras ásperas de su esposo, antes de que ella y su esposo se retiraran. Katara también se levanto. Con gracia, caminó hasta su padre y depositó un beso sobre el cabello castaño oscuro.<p>

-Yo también me voy a la cama, papá. Ha sido un largo viaje desde la Isla Kyoshi.

Se enderezó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zuko. Él no desvió la mirada hasta que ella lo hizo, reconociendo el mensaje en ellos. Ella iba a estar esperándolo.

Se le aceleró el corazón, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, le empezaron a temblar ligeramente las manos cuando dejó los palillos. Un súbito temor por la inminente conversación le creó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Ella le rehuiría cuando se enterara de la magnitud de la locura de su familia? ¿Ella también le tendría miedo? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto?

Sus ojos fueron de Hakoda a Sokka, esperando que no notaran nada fuera de lo común en que Katara se retirara temprano. Pero simplemente vio la confusión que habían escrito las palabras del Maestro Pakku sobre el primero, mientras el segundo miraba fijamente a su hermana alejarse con una expresión pensativa en los ojos. Inexplicablemente, su mirada estaba ligada a una especie de alivio.

Después que Katara se fue, Zuko esperó un par de minutos para no atraer más atención sobre ellos que la que el Maestro Pakku ya había puesto. Se levantó de su asiento, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarla.

Pero para su sorpresa, Sokka repentinamente se puso de pie también y se alejó con zancadas rápidas, solo despidiéndose de su padre. Zuko parpadeó perplejo, distraído momentáneamente de la tensión mientras observaba a Sokka desaparecer. Las pesadas puertas de madera hicieron un ruido sordo al cerrarse tras el Príncipe del Agua.

Al recuperar la compostura, Zuko cerró los ojos y le dedicó una reverencia al Jefe, con la intención de seguir el ejemplo de Sokka.

Ya se las había arreglado para pasar junto al padre de Katara, que no se había movido, cuando una voz profunda lo llamó con calma:

-Zuko.

Se encogió y giró, reacomodando con rapidez su expresión para encarar al Jefe de la Tribu Agua. Pero Hakoda no se había movido.

-¿Puedes sentarte por un momento, por favor?

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo y gimió internamente. Luego su pregunta a Sokka previamente ese día estalló en su mente. "¿Hakoda aprueba que Katara y yo viajemos juntos?"

Agrandó los ojos conmocionado y se abofeteó mentalmente por no haber contenido la lengua. Ahora tenía que enfrentar a un padre furioso diciéndole que mantenga distancia con su hija.

Con reticencia, regresó a la mesa, sabiendo que Katara tendría que esperar un poco más. Esperaba no tener que posponerlo demasiado, pero sospechaba que de alguna forma Sokka ya le había dicho de su demora. Esto ciertamente apestaba a trampa.

-Por supuesto, Hakoda –no había necesidad de formalidades estando solo ellos presentes.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta cuando se sentó donde Kanna había estado sentada antes y miró a Hakoda; sus ojos dorados apenas podían disimular su desasosiego.

Pero la expresión del Jefe de la Tribu Agua no era tan amenazante como él había esperado. Se limitó a escrutar las facciones del joven con una mirada pensativa, ignorando la incomodidad escrita en ellas. Luego suspiró y desvió la mirada a su plato.

-Zuko, parece que el Maestro Pakku sabe más de esta búsqueda suya de lo que admite. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el Maestro Pakku estaba hablando? Me parece que tiene algo que ver con que Katara se vaya a la cama tan temprano -lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Hay algo que necesites decirme, Zuko?

Una oleada de pánico inundó a Zuko y su rostro palideció. ¿Qué había dicho Sokka como respuesta a esa maldita pregunta suya? "A menos que haya algo de lo que preocuparse".

¿Había algo de lo que preocuparse? ¿Algo que un padre quisiera saber? Tragó con dificultad mientras Hakoda esperaba su respuesta con paciencia, casi comprensivo.

Zuko bajó la mirada y se observó las manos, horror, culpa y resentimiento bramaban en su interior. Desesperadamente, intentó idear una respuesta que tranquilizara a un padre protector pero no podía pensar en nada. Él era el Señor del Fuego y tenía más de tres años de experiencia como el gobernante de la que todavía era la más poderosa de las tres naciones. Pero en ese momento, era solo un joven de menos de veinte años al que un padre preocupado le pedía cuentas.

Finalmente, reunió el coraje para alzar la vista hacia Hakoda y quedó mudo de asombro cuando enfrentó la mirada del hombre. Sus ojos azules eran cautelosos, pero no hostiles, y estudiaban al joven maestro fuego. Sin embargo, sus rasgos también irradiaban amabilidad y por sobre todo comprensión.

Zuko abrió la boca para luego cerrarla de nuevo cuando algo calzó dentro de su mente. De repente se dio cuenta que Hakoda, primero y antes que nada, era un padre, un padre afectuoso, que no lo había retenido para preguntarle sobre el comportamiento que tenía para con su hija. En vez de eso, estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, poniéndolo a la par de sus propios hijos, por preocupación exactamente hacia ellos.

Tras notar eso, Zuko sintió que un nuevo nudo se ceñía en la garganta. A pesar del amor a su sobrino, el Tío Iroh siempre había sido más como un mentor o un abuelo para él. Que Hakoda lo tratara como un hijo era algo que lo atrapó completamente con la guardia baja, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba con una sensación cálida que le inundó el estómago.

Zuko tragó y, al sentir la tensión abandonar su cuerpo, respondió con honestidad.

-No tiene que preocuparse por la misión que mi tío nos asignó, señor. Aunque no sé cómo el Maestro Pakku llegó a saber de ella; Katara se retiró temprano simplemente porque le prometí que le contaría la historia de mi cicatriz esta noche.

Los ojos de Hakoda se agrandaron ligeramente, pero se recuperó de inmediato y contestó con calma:

-¿Quieres decir que todavía no les has contado sobre eso?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza. De repente se sentía vulnerable, pero extraía consuelo de la queda compasión de Hakoda.

-Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero la… oportunidad pasó y ella nunca preguntó. No es algo que yo saqué fácilmente solo, tampoco –confesó con tranquilidad.

Hakoda asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Tú y Katara comparten un vínculo poderoso. Puedo ver que ella confía muchísimo en ti.

Las palabras de Hakoda parecieron resonar en el gran salón y los ojos de Zuko se abrieron como platos y su corazón involuntariamente se salteó un latido. Y luego las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron irrefrenablemente en una sonrisa. Ella confiaba en él. Esta era la razón por la que había intentado llegar a ella tantas veces.

Pero al mismo tipo sintió que un temor helado se le filtraba en el corazón, de súbito tenía miedo de perder esa confianza. No de nuevo. Agachó la cabeza.

-Zuko –Hakoda lo llamó con seriedad, apartándolo de sus pensamientos-, la razón por la que te entretuve es porque quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez quieres hablar de lo que sea conmigo, puedes hacerlo.

Zuko abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar mientras mantenía la vista fija sobre las facciones amables del otro hombro; una sensación de inmensa gratitud lo anegaba. Le había sido ofrecido un lugar entre los propios hijos de Hakoda. La sensación cálida regresó a su estómago y Hakoda vio como se le iluminaba el rostro de una manera que nunca había visto antes en el joven. Asintió con la cabeza, con comprensión.

-Gracias, señor –respondió Zuko finalmente con calma-. Ciertamente lo haré.

Se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una reverencia al Jefe de la Tribu Agua, las manos dobladas una encima de la otra. Por primera vez en su vida usaba el saludo estilo Tribu Agua, en honor a Hakoda.

Una pequeña sonrisa tensó los labios de Hakoda mientras el joven desaparecía a través de las puertas de madera tallada.

* * *

><p>Katara saltó sorprendida cuando oyó un modesto golpe a su puerta. El libro que había estado leyendo cayó al piso cuando corrió a abrir la puerta.<p>

-Adelante… ¿Sokka? ¡Oh!

Sokka rió entre dientes.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Pasó y educadamente desvió la mirada para darle tiempo a recuperar la compostura.

-Zuko se demorará. Papá lo detuvo –comentó como si nada.

-Oh, ¿por qué habría de hacer eso? –repuso Katara tranquilamente, apresurándose a levantar el libro del piso, pero Sokka se le adelantó.

-¿La historia de los dos enamorados? –Inquirió, sostenía el libro con el pulgar y el índice como si fuera contagioso.

Katara se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Devuélvemelo, Sokka, no eres gracioso! Para horror propio, se sonrojó de nuevo, de un profundo carmín esta vez.

Sokka rió.

-Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba tanto esa historia. ¿Cuándo conseguiste este libro?

Katara se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera intentó saltar por el libro, que ahora colgaba en el aire, por encima de la cabeza de Sokka y fuera de su alcance.

-El primer Día del Avatar en Ba Sing Se, creo. Lo dejé aquí el año pasado.

Giró la cabeza, la barbilla tercamente alzada mientras Sokka bajaba el libro y miraba la portada. Era la imagen de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos sobre una montaña, mirándose fijamente. Uno vestido de azul y el otro vestido de rojo.

Él miró los rasgos consternados de Katara. Había tenido la oportunidad de cambiarse la ropa formal y pesada a una cómoda bata de seda de entre casa azul noche, que la hacia parecer una mujer norteña. Era probablemente un regalo del Maestro Pakku.

La mirada Sokka regresó a la figura de Oma y Shu otra vez y se fijó sobre el azul y el rojo, a la vez que recordaba el momento en el que el navío de la Tribu Agua entraba al puerto con Zuko y Katara a bordo. Recordó que le había sorprendido la cercanía entre Zuko y Katara cuando los vio junto a la barandilla, esperando que el barco atracara. Dos figuras vestidas cubiertas por discretas capas negras; una ancha y alta y la otra más pequeña, completamente a tono entre sí sin percatarse de ello. Por un momento, a Sokka le pareció como si su hermana hubiera regresado a casa para presentarle su prometido a su gente.

Durante la corta caminata al palacio había notado la atención de Zuko hacia Katara cuando la tomó del brazo para evitar que cayera sobre las calles resbalosas, mientras él mismo tenía muchos más problemas solo permaneciendo de pie sobre sus botas de verano y suela inapropiada. Y había notado la mirada suave que Katara le había dedicado al joven Nación del Fuego antes de que las criadas se las llevaran. Ella había parecido saludable y libre de preocupaciones, como Sokka había deseado el día anterior. Y él había sentido que el corazón se le llenaba de alivio.

Sokka dejó el libro a un lado.

-Te ves bien, Katara –señaló, y Katara alzó la mirada, sorprendida por la súbita ternura en su voz sonora.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, supongo.

Sokka se sentó en uno de los muchos almohadones de seda que yacían delante del fuego. Miró a su hermanita y le hizo señas para que lo imitara.

-Recibí una carta de Suki hoy. Me dijo que tú y Zuko estuvieron en la Isla Kyoshi para encontrar la próxima pista en su búsqueda.

Katara lentamente se sentó junto a él.

-No puedo contarte nada sobre eso, Sokka. Es un secreto de la Orden.

Él asintió distraído, y permaneció en silencio sin saber como continuar.

Pero parecía como si Katara hubiera decidido ayudarlo porque añadió con suavidad:

-Sokka, ¿cómo fue cuando… cuando perdiste a la Princesa Yue y luego te encontraste con Suki de nuevo?

La pregunto lo conmovió más de lo que había esperado. Sokka alzó la cabeza de golpe y se volvió para mirar a su hermana. Pero ella no desvió la vista de las llamas oscilantes, tenía confusión escrita sobre su rostro iluminado por el fuego y se envolvió las rodillas con los brazos.

Sokka suspiró y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Aunque era necesario, eso no significaba que fuera fácil.

-Perder a Yue fue lo más terrible que me ha pasado alguna vez, además de perder a mamá. Sabes lo mucho que la amaba. Pero ya estoy en paz con eso, porque supe que su sacrificio era necesario para salvar al mundo. Estuvo escrito en las estrellas todo el tiempo. Ahora solo estoy contento de que se fue sabiendo que alguien realmente la amaba y no la veía como una conveniencia política.

Katara sabía que él estaba pensando en Hahn al verlo fruncir el ceño por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pero aun así –prosiguió con voz queda, por mucho que amé y todavía ame a Yue, Suki me completa de una manera que nunca espere encontrar después de Yue.

El silencio descendió sobre ellos hasta que Katara comentó de pronto.

-Vi a Yue cuando acabábamos de empezar nuestro viaje.

Sokka se estremeció, se le abrieron los ojos como platos por la conmoción y miró a su hermana menor, que tenía el mentón apoyado sobre las rodillas.

-¿En serio? –su voz era apenas más que un susurro y Katara asintió vagamente.

-Ella vino para indicarnos el camino y dijo… dijo que había hecho su sacrificio para salvar al mundo y… que estaba feliz de que hubieras encontrado a alguien que te complementa perfectamente.

Sokka cerró los ojos dejó caer la cabeza. Tras un momento, que pareció extenderse interminablemente para Katara, él admitió:

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me cuentes esto.

Puro alivio y gratitud era lo que exudaban las facciones cinceladas mientras rodeaba a su hermana con un brazo y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Ella le correspondió con alegría, se hundió entre sus brazos fuertes como solía hacer antes cuando eran pequeños.

Luego ella añadió con suavidad.

-Sokka, parecía como si hubiera dicho esas palabras específicamente para mí. Como si quisiera que yo entendiera algo.

Al principio, Sokka no reaccionó sino que mantuvo la mirada por encima de los rizos castaños fija en un tapiz sobre la pared. La verdad debía saberse, pero tenía que elegir las palabras con cuidado. Mantuvo el abrazo y tomó aire en silencio.

-Si quieres mi opinión del tema, creo que Yue quería que pensaras atentamente en tu relación con Aang. Como tú y Aang se complementan.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió mientras las palabras se iban apagando. Luego Katara suspiró con desánimo y susurró:

-Temía que dijeras eso.

Sokka ciñó su agarre, queriendo consolarla y también suspiró.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, Katara, pero piénsalo. ¿Realmente puedes vivir el resto de tu vida como has vivido en los últimos tres años? Porque… -momentáneamente, titubeó-, porque yo no creo que puedas.

Las palabras colgaron en el aire mientras Katara agachaba la cabeza. De repente, todo el desaliento y la fatiga que había sentido antes de empezar aquel viaje con Zuko regresaron con gran intensidad ahora que Sokka expresaba su preocupación. La noción de que incluso su familia estaba preocupada por su bienestar la golpeó como un mazo. Le dolía ahora recordar la mirada aliviada con la que Suki la había estudiado cuando llegaron a Kyoshi.

-Viajar te está agotando –continuó Sokka con calma-. Estamos preocupados por ti.

Ella había peleado contra ese momento por mucho tiempo ya. El momento en el que tuviera que admitirle a su familia que no se sentía bien, porque no quería que se preocuparan por ella. Pero ahora que Sokka finalmente, vacilante, había tocado el asunto, parecía que una carga pesadísima se levantaba de los hombros. A la vergüenza que sentía por hacer que su familia se preocupara por ella, la excedía por mucho el sentimiento de alivio que la recorrió ahora que se daba cuenta que ya no tenía que tranquilizarlos.

Katara cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé.

-Así y todo –Sokka la miró por el rabillo del ojo-, no puedo dejar de ver que tu actual viaje te está haciendo bien -esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hermana y Sokka sintió su corazón un poco más ligero. Luego frunció el ceño y añadió-: También creo que Aang está destinado a hacer un sacrificio similar al de Yue. Por ahora ha escapado de lo inevitable cuando la cicatriz dio contra esa roca durante su pelea con el Señor del Fuego Ozai, pero todavía tiene que enfrentar la apertura del último chakra, como el Gurú le explicó.

-Lo sé –suspiró Katara-, y lo más horripilante es que estoy empezando a creer que no estamos destinados a estar juntos y no sé si… lamento eso.

Se estremeció al obligarse a poner sus dudas largamente ocultas en palabras.

-Katara… -Sokka bajó la voz al percatarse de la magnitud de la confesión-. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que fue una piedra, una roca, lo que provocó que Aang entrara en el Estado Avatar? ¿Una roca, de entre todos los elementos, fue lo único que desbloqueó el séptimo chakra? ¿Un chakra que supuestamente solo podría desbloquear cuando dejara ir sus ataduras terrenales?

Sokka observó a su hermana intensamente mientras empezaba a comprenderlo todo. La conmoción la había forzado a enderezarse y finalmente se volvió para mirarlo. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Toph.

Un golpe suave los hizo volver la cabeza a ambos.

-¿Katara? –Llamó una voz ronca que se oía vacilante desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Katara se puso de pie e hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta, pero Sokka la detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Hay una cosa más que quiero decirte. ¿Por qué siempre tuviste una conexión tan fuerte con Zuko? ¿Por qué sabes sus sentimientos, y lo entiendes en un nivel que nadie más puede?

Katara se paralizó y la voz de Sokka se volvió más urgente.

-Tienes que enfrentarlo: son exactamente como yo y Suki. Katara, ella también me ató a un árbol.

Katara no dijo nada, su mirada era inescrutable y entreabrió los labios ligeramente. Un segundo golpe, más apremiante ahora, rompió el hechizo.

-Piénsalo, Katara –la mirada Sokka penetró la de ella-, para ver cuánto te gusta de verdad La historia de los dos enamorados.

Y entonces la soltó.

* * *

><p>Zuko alzó la vista sorprendido cuando Katara y Sokka atendieron la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sokka le sonrió alentador y pasó junto a él, golpeándolo en el hombro, como haría Toph, en el proceso. Luego se volvió y se alejó, el sonido de sus pesadas botas se desvaneció con rapidez en los enormes corredores de hielo.<p>

Zuko cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras él y giró. Nunca había estado en las recámaras personales de Katara y lo que vio lo dejó clavado en el lugar, observando la espaciosa habitación con sobrecogimiento.

Aunque el cuarto de huéspedes que ocupaba era más que cómodo, la habitación de Katara delataba su toque personal, un estilo Tribu Agua influenciado por sus viajes por el mundo. Era el único lugar al que Katara podía llamar hogar, su santuario. Y era hermoso.

La sala de estar exudaba elegancia y refinamiento sin ser demasiado lujosa o exagerada. Solo una piel blanca decoraba la pared norte y varios tapices en todos los tonos de azul y plata decoraban las otras. Había una pequeña ventana escondida detrás de una cortina de telaraña y la enorme chimenea en el medio de la habitación estaba rodeada de suaves pieles. También había almohadones bordados de brillantes colores en toda la habitación que delataban sus orígenes Nación del Fuego o Reino Tierra. Y cerca de la ventanita, una mesita ratona antigua típica de la Nación del Fuego. Varias velas ardían en elegantes candelabros de plata y una cortina de seda con pimpollos de cerezos delicadamente pintados, obviamente de la Isla Kyoshi, separaba la sala de estar del dormitorio.

Katara se sentía un poco incómoda, confundida por el interés intenso que Zuko había traído a la atmósfera de sus cuartos. Inesperadamente, se sentía expuesta porque la habitación entera – un estilo dulce y floral combinado con un gusto elegante por las decoraciones extranjeras contaba la historia de su personalidad. De repente lamentó no estar hablando con él en el impersonal cuarto de huéspedes.

Aunque Zuko parecía bastante cómodo, notó cuando él se sentó junto al fuego, luciendo una leve sonrisa en los labios. En secreto, Katara soltó un suspiro, y trató de ocultar su vergüenza mientras lo imitaba.

Con la vista fija en el fuego, Zuko meditó que no podía existir un mejor lugar para contarle a Katara la parte más difícil de su historia de vida que allí en su propio cuarto. La atmósfera agradable aportaba todavía más a la sensación de tranquilidad que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella. Los nervios agobiantes se le calmaron con todos los azules refrescantes a su alrededor (tan Tribu Agua, tan ella) mientras que al mismo tiempo los elementos de la Nación del Fuego lo hacían sentirse extrañamente aceptado. Con cuidado, tocó el almohadón rojo de seda bordado con lirios de fuego que estaba junto a él. Alzó la vista cuando Katara le extendió una taza de plata llena de té humeante antes de levantar la suya propia.

-Pensé que quizá necesitemos un poco de té –explicó, sus ojos exteriorizaron una pequeña sonrisa al encontrarse con los de él. El fuego jugueteaba sobre sus facciones morenas, resaltando los pómulos y los brillantes ojos azules. Parecían oscurecerse hasta un misterioso azul noche, como el hermoso vestido que estaba usando. Se había soltado los brillantes rulos del intrincado peinado y ahora le caían en cascada sobre los hombros. Solo unas pocas perlas destellaban tenuemente en sus características trencitas.

Zuko había quedado pasmado cuando ella entró en el comedor, pero encontraba que la manera en que estaba vestida ahora era simplemente impresionante y por un instante se olvidó porque estaba allí en primer lugar.

-Te ves bien –indicó en voz baja, eso no cubría ni la mitad de lo que sentía en realidad, pero se alegró de ver que se le iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa agradecida. Vacilante, él le respondió la sonrisa.

Pero entonces, su expresión se volvió seria y desvió la vista al fuego. No podía posponerlo más. Tomó un sorbo de su té e inhaló hondo.

-Antes de empezar, quiero pedirte que no sientas pena por mí. Lo he asumido hace mucho tiempo, pero siento que, aún así, tienes el derecho de saberlo. Te lo hubiera contado en aquel entonces, si… -dejó de hablar y Katara supo que estaba hablando de las Catacumbas de Cristal debajo de Ba Sing Se.

Dudando, ella apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

-Sé que no quieres conmiseración –señaló seriamente-, pero igual que cuando te conté de mi madre entonces, no me ofreciste lástima, sino comprensión. Espero ofrecerte lo mismo.

Con el pulgar le acarició el dorso de la mano, antes de retirarla. De inmediato él extrañó la sensación.

Zuko envolvió la taza con las manos, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-La explicación más completa que puedo darte es si empiezo con la desaparición de mi madre. Tú sabes que mi padre es el segundo hijo del Señor del Fuego Azulon. Inicialmente, mi tío era el siguiente en la línea al trono y aunque había perdido a su esposa antes incluso de que yo naciera, tenía un hijo, mi primo Lu Ten, que era el príncipe heredero.

"El Señor del Fuego Azulon, que había continuado con la conquista que el Señor del Fuego Sozin había comenzado, decidió en algún momento que era hora de adueñarse de la impenetrable ciudad de Ba Sing Se y envió al Tío Iroh y Lu Ten a la guerra. Yo estaba triste, porque mi padre me despreciaba desde el momento de mi nacimiento y había sido tío Iroh el que me había involucrado en la crianza de Lu Ten también.

"Uno de mis primeros recuerdos es una vez en la playa de la isla Ember cuando tenía apenas tres años y mi Tío jugaba conmigo, me arrojaba en el aire y me atrapaba de nuevo, y Lu Ten reía y construía castillos de arena a sus pies."

Una sonrisa suave le cruzó el rostro y Katara lo observó atentamente mientras revivía un recuerdo claramente feliz. Todavía resultaba extraño ver a Zuko sonreír y siempre sentía que se le derretía el corazón cuando se le iluminaba la cara.

La voz rasposa de Zuko continuó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Por supuesto que ni siquiera el Dragón del Oeste podía derribar los poderosos muros de Ba Sing Se y varios años pasaron antes de que recibiéramos un devastador mensaje: mi primo Lu Ten había muerto ante los muros de Ba Sing Se. Mi tío, loco de tristeza, había abandonado el campo de batalla de inmediato, y solo regresó después de un largo período de tiempo. Más tarde me enteré que había visitado el Mundo de los Espíritus.

-¿Iroh ha ido al Mundo de los Espíritus? –Se asombró Katara- ¿Cómo es posible?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé, nunca me dijo sobre eso. Pero apuesto a que es la razón de que todos esos espíritus aparezcan de tanto en tanto para guiarnos –Sonrió tímidamente-. Después de que Tío y Lu Ten se fueran a Ba Sing Se yo me acerqué a un más a mi madre, quien siempre había estado un poco preocupada por mi aparente falta de voluntad para relacionarme con mi hermana y sus amigos. Mi pequeño círculo siempre había estado limitado a mi madre, mi tío y mi primo. Azula y mi padre permanecían fuera de ese círculo, tratando de hacer mi vida miserable. Y aunque siempre me dolió ser rechazado por mi padre, no busqué su aprobación hasta mucho más tarde, porque sabía que mi tío me aceptaba. Una vez que se fue, me volqué completamente a mi madre.

Por un momento, cruzó miradas con Katara, cuando empezó a hablar de su madre. Sus miradas se enfrentaron y ambos estaban pensando en aquel momento en las Catacumbas de Cristal, donde habían forjado un vínculo débil sobre la pérdida de sus respectivas madres.

Zuko se preguntó vagamente cuánto debería contarle a Katara de su madre y de la herencia de ella ahora mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos azules y dulces. Pero, inmediatamente decidió que ahora no era el momento, ya que sabía que tenía que contarle sin esa información específica.

-Un día –continuó relatando su historia-, mi madre nos vino a buscar a Azula y a mí. Parecía que teníamos que asistir a una audiencia con el Señor del Fuego. Durante esa audiencia, Azula hizo una demostración de sus nuevos movimientos de fuego control y yo no quería quedarme atrás, así que también lo intenté. Por supuesto que fallé miserablemente –sonrió irónicamente.

"Aunque no entendía el significado subyacente de lo que se dijo en aquel entonces, mi padre había pedido la audiencia para persuadir al Señor del Fuego de que obviara el derecho de nacimiento de mi tío y lo nombrara a él sucesor del Señor del Fuego, ya que tenía dos saludables hijos. Finalmente, nos despacharon y mi padre se quedó solo con el Señor del Fuego Azulon. Pero Azula, se escondió de inmediato detrás de una cortina para escuchar la conversación. Trató de arrastrarme consigo, pero tenía mucho miedo para quedarme y salí corriendo.

"Más tarde esa misma noche, Azula vino a mi habitación para burlarse. Dijo que mi padre iba a matarme. Era su castigo por haber tratado de beneficiarse de la pérdida de Tío y ella ya sabía que mi padre estaba más que feliz de obedecer."

Mientras sus palabras se desvanecían, Zuko esperó con temor la reacción de Katara. Él sabía que la idea de un padre matando a su hijo con gusto era incomprensible en el mundo de ella. Especialmente con las figuras paternas de Hakoda y Bato alrededor.

Ahora había llegado el primer momento para que tomara una decisión: si se alejaría de él y su pasado o no. Le latía el corazón de manera desigual cuando los ojos de Katara se agrandaron con horror y se llevó una mano a la boca abierta.

Ella palideció y por un momento no se movió, luego el color regresó a sus mejillas y sus ojos ardieron con una emoción que él solo reconoció segundos después como furia pura. Pero la furia no estaba dirigida a él, entendió tras una agonizante fracción de segundo antes de que ella apoyara la mano sobre su rodilla. Soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo una vez que el alivio lo inundó. Ella no lo había abandonado todavía.

-Porque Azula estaba alardeando de lo que había escuchado en el salón del trono, llamó la atención de mi madre –prosiguió Zuko, tranquilo-. Madre la obligó a Azula a contarle todo. Después todo es confuso. Recuerdo haber ido a dormir, y que mi madre me despertó en el medio de la noche –sacudió la cabeza en agonía ante el recuerdo vago-. Estaba usando una capa de viaje, y puso algo sobre mi mesa de noche. Luego me dijo que lo que había hecho, lo había hecho para protegerme. También me dijo que nunca debía olvidar quién era y que me amaba -fijó la mirada sobre el fuego sin verlo realmente, sin reprimir la lágrima que rodó silenciosamente por su mejilla desde su ojo sano-. Luego desapareció y nunca más la vi -inhaló temblorosamente y siguió en un tono más suave-: Lo peor es que estaba medio dormido cuando me despertó así que no recuerdo ni la mitad de su despedida. Al día siguiente me desperté con el mensaje de que el abuelo había muerto por la noche y había designado a mi padre como sucesor. Y descubrí que el objeto que ella había puesto sobre la mesa de noche era mi daga de marfil. Por mucho tiempo, traté de imaginar el posible significado detrás de ella devolviendo la daga, pero creo que puedes entender que fue lo que hizo para protegerme…

Zuko fijó la mirada en las llamas ante él, no se atrevía a mirar a Katara a los ojos. A pesar del viejo dolor tomando posesión de sus pensamientos, le martillaba el pecho.

Katara había escuchado inmóvil su historia, incapaz de esconder el horror que le causaba.

-Creo… creo que puedo –susurró muy bajito antes de sacudir la cabeza con inesperada fiereza. Luego se volvió hacia él-. Tu madre salvo tu vida como mi madre salvó la mía –indicó con la voz quebrada, sus propias emociones amenazaban con tomar control nuevamente. Nunca se le había ocurrido que la forma en que Zuko se había separado de su madre era tan similar a su propia experiencia-, haciendo lo que podía hacer.

Ella extendió una mano y con suavidad le secó la lágrima de su mejilla. El sentir la suavidad de la mano de Katara sobre su piel apartó a Zuko de sus pensamientos y distraídamente tomó un trago de té. Pensativo, observó el líquido dorado cuando lo sacudió un poquito.

-La daga que mi madre puso sobre mi mesa de noche era un regalo de mi tío –explicó-. Perteneció a un general Reino Tierra de Ba Sing Se que le había presentado la rendición.

Miró a Katara fugazmente antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la parka y sacar la daga. Era la primera vez que se la mostraba. No se había atrevido a intentar dársela a Lee de nuevo, aunque quizás el muchacho la hubiera aceptado esta vez.

Katara tomó la daga con sumo cuidado.

-Nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea –murmuró, recorriendo sobre la superficie lisa del marfil. Luego alzó la mirada, lo penetró con la mirada-. Eso es, ¿verdad? Es quién eres. Tú nunca te rindes sin dar pelea.

-Me ha hecho quien soy, aunque hoy en día me gusta pensar en pelea en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, tratar de hacer el bien… -suspiró porque no sabía si se atrevía a pelear la batalla más importante de su vida. Enfrentó la mirada de ella y por un momento pareció que ella estaba pensando lo mismo, pero luego inclinó la cabeza y le devolvió la daga.

-Es hermosa –susurró, sabiendo que cargaba tanto significado para él como el collar de su madre para ella.

Zuko en silencio dejó la daga a un lado y bebió otro sorbo del té mientras volvía a mirar el fuego.

-Cuando mi madre me dejó, mi padre me hizo creer que estaba muerta –añadió suavemente-. No fue hasta el día del Sol Negro que me enteré por fin de su destierro. Ese día mi padre decidió finalmente contarme que había una posibilidad de que ella todavía estuviera viva y que estaba desterrada por "actos de traición" –repitió las palabras de memoria

-No es verdad –susurró Katara en completa estupefacción pero cuando Zuko se limitó a mirarla con tristeza, ella cerró los puños-. Tal crueldad.

-Tenía once años cuando pasó –prosiguió-. Pasaron tres años y nada cambió realmente. Yo era un pésimo maestro fuego con un prodigio como hermana, pero con un creciente afán de probar mi valía a mi padre. Mientras tanto, mi tío había vuelto de lo que sea que había estado haciendo y sin una palabra se había adaptado a su nuevo rol como general –sacudió la cabeza.

"Mi tío trataba de pasar tanto tiempo como le era posible conmigo. Quizás suene extraño, pero incluso cuando era pequeño tenía la sensación de que el tenía una doble agenda. Trataba de mantenerme lejos de mi padre y mi hermana y de enseñarme sobre… sobre las otras naciones. Con mucho cuidado, pero aún así. Supongo que ya era un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco en aquel entonces y nunca dejaba de darme lecciones sobre el equilibrio entre las cuatro naciones, pero se volvió más evidente y apremiante durante los años en el mar.

"Aunque a mí no me interesaba estar lejos de mi padre y mi hermana. La desaparición de mi madre me había dejado a la deriva y mi norte se volvió probarme ante mi padre, sabiendo que había estado a segundos de matarme. Ahora reconozco que fue supervivencia. Yo estaba sobreviviendo en un mundo que era perfectamente hostil hacia mi existencia, pero mientras mi tío trataba de mantenerme a salvo reteniéndome lejos de mi padre, yo solo quería enfrentarlo. Complacerlo.

"Luego llegó el día de la reunión de guerra. Yo tenía trece años y trataba de meterme en el salón de guerra. Vi a mi tío y lo convencí de que me dejara entrar con él. Sentía que pertenecía allí, por ser el heredero al trono y eso –su voz se oyó disgustada al decirlo-. Mi Tío cedió –continuó tranquilo y un cansancio ceniciento cubrió brevemente sus rasgos-, pero con la única condición de que mantuviera la boca cerrada -tomó aire profundamente-. En el salón de guerra, los generales estaban discutiendo nuevas estrategias para conquistar Ba Sing Se. Un viejo general sugirió que pusieran reclutas nuevos y sin poderes, apenas mayores que yo, en la vanguardia para distraer a los maestros tierras. Y después los soldados experimentados podrían atacar. Lo que significaría una muerte segura para los nuevos reclutas. Yo di mi opinión".

Sus últimas palabras permanecieron en el aire y Katara sintió que se le retorcía el estómago al entender el significado detrás de sus palabras: Zuko había sido castigado por defender vidas inocentes. ¿Pero cómo…?

-Mi castigo por hablar en el salón de guerra sin permiso fue un Agni Kai –continuó Zuko con dificultad; dolor y un poco de pánico le tomaban la voz. No se percató del jadeo consternado de Katara y se llevó la mano al estómago y la respiración se le volvió irregular-. Me preparé pensando que iba a pelear con el viejo general.

Luego el agonizante dolor de los recuerdos tortuosos estalló en el interior ahogándole la voz. 'No, necesito contarle, necesito seguir', pensó frenéticamente mientras luchaba contra el creciente dolor. Se le empezó a nublar la vista mientras giraba hacia Katara, desde algún lugar en su interior sentía que verla lo calmaría. Entonces la agonía cedió de repente.

* * *

><p>Katara había estado observando con creciente preocupación como el rostro se le iba quedando sin emoción y la voz se volvía monótona, y sonó extrañamente distante cuando volvió a hablar. Su conciencia había abandonado su cuerpo para permitirle terminar la historia.<p>

-Qué equivocado estaba. Al hablar en el salón de guerra del Señor del Fuego, había ofendido al Señor del Fuego mismo. El Agni Kai por lo tanto era entre el Señor del Fuego y yo.

El recuerdo del Agni Kai de Zuko y Azula tomó posesión de la mente de Katara y dio un grito ahogado. El concepto completo del Agni Kai en sí mismo ya era cruel de por sí, pero obligar a un niño de trece años a enfrentar al maestro fuego más poderoso del mundo, enfrentar a su propio padre, estaba más allá de lo que podía imaginar.

-No –musitó, pero Zuko ya no reaccionaba.

-El Agni Kai fue en una arena llena de nobles, oficiales de alto rango y otros ciudadanos importantes de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando me volví y vi a mi padre allí, me perturbé. Luego me derrumbé al piso, rogando perdón. Pero dijo que había hablado fuera de lugar y por lo tanto necesitaba una lección. Le rogué y le dije que no quería pelear con él. Supongo que lo fastidió. Me llamó cobarde, me gritó que me parara. Pero no lo hice. Luego vi una bola de fuego venir en mi dirección -tragó con dificultad, mirando sin ver el fuego-. La cicatriz de mi rostro en verdad demuestra la extraordinaria habilidad de mi padre en fuego control –comentó con frialdad, desconectado del horror detrás de sus palabras-. Si hubiera sido otro maestro fuego quizás hubiera perdido la vista y el oído por completo. Pero mi padre solo quería enseñarme una lección.

"Yo sentí que algo me golpeó el ojo y traté de retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo que me había golpeado se abrió paso hasta mi oreja y me caí. El dolor era… atroz, inimaginable y cerró los ojos para proteger la sensación quemante de que se abriera camino por mi carne. Pero entonces el dolor solo amainó cuando todo lo demás remitió. Lo último que escuché fue a mi tío gritando mi nombre con completo pánico, y eso me dolió más que la bola de fuego mismo y a mi hermana diciendo algo por lo bajo, entre risas. Después me desmayé".

Katara se había tapado la boca con la mano y lágrimas silenciosas le rodaban por las mejillas.

Esto no podía ser, iba más allá de todo lo que había imaginado alguna vez. Un general iracundo, un accidente, quizás una pelea con Azula que se les hubiera ido de las manos, pero esto…

Luego se quedó sin aire al recordar las Catacumbas de Cristal de Ba Sing Se. La desesperación de él, las palabras de ella, y la confianza suprema que había puesto en ella. Su mano sobre la cicatriz, la sensación refrescante que le calmaba los recuerdos. De repente supo que había sido la primera y la única en tocarle la cara de esa manera.

-No, no, no –susurró y una oleada de náuseas y la inundó cuando se le dio vuelta el estómago. Se apretó el estómago y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza, desesperada de dolor.

"Esta es agua del Oasis de los Espíritus. Tiene poderes curativos…"

¿Qué le había hecho? Un sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando se percató finalmente del alcance total de las acciones de Zuko en aquel entonces, cuando se percató de la razón por la que la había traicionado en última instancia debajo de Ba Sing Se. Al final, había sido ella la que lo había traicionado a él al seguir a Aang dejándolo solo allí, traicionándolo en la primera vez que había depositado su confianza en alguien más que su tío.

Pero, en el Templo Aire del Oeste él había sido el que había buscado su perdón, lleno de arrepentimiento por sus acciones, en lugar de ser al revés. Lágrimas calientes le rodaban por las mejillas mientras sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza la abrumaban. Apretándose la panza, dejó caer la cabeza y lloró lágrimas amargas por su terquedad, su implacable actitud pero sobre todo por su estupidez. Porque en algún lugar de su interior siempre había sabido que los sucesos en las Catacumbas de Ba Sing Se lo habían lastimado. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y vio la expresión en el rostro de él. Y ella había escogido ignorarlo, culpándolo de todo, para sentirse mejor consigo misma. Era algo horrible de lo que percatarse.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras Katara se calmaba. Luego finalmente le llegó que Zuko no había dicho nada desde que le había contado del Agni Kai. Ella alzó la vista, su visión borrosa registró que Zuko todavía estaba sentado completamente inmóvil, con la mirada ausente. Lentamente, las náuseas cedieron, reemplazadas por el pánico.

-Zuko –susurró.

* * *

><p>Zuko sentía los miembros entumecidos y respiraba superficialmente, cuando su voz ronca finalmente le falló. Se había retirado a un lugar donde el dolor no lo podía alcanzar.<p>

Con el paso de los años, había llegado a esperar que hablar de aquel asunto se volvería más fácil, pero había supuesto mal. Lo único que sabía era que mirar fijamente las llamas danzarinas, como una meditación, le adormecía la mente. Ya casi no parpadeaba, tratando de olvidar la agonía que sentía.

Fue entonces que sintió dos brazos delgados, fríos al tacto, deslizarse a su alrededor.

-Zuko –lo llamó una voz cercana, suave, tranquilizadoramente, pero con un dejo de ansiedad. Chocó con el muro que había construido alrededor de sí-. Zuko, está bien.

Él sintió que lo atraían a un cuerpo blando. Una mano sobre la cabeza, la empujaba contra un hombro cubierto de seda.

-Zuko está bien. Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo. Regresa –la voz luchaba por permanecer calma pero un sollozo escapó del cuerpo contra el que tenía apoyada la cabeza.

_¿Un sollozo?_

-Regresa, Zuko. Por favor… -la mano empezó a trazar círculos sobre su espalda y sintió que algo húmedo le caía por el cuello.

_¿Lágrimas?_

Luego él inhaló y absorbió la dulce pero fresca esencia de lirios de agua.

_Lirios de agua._

Comenzaron a formarse grietas.

_Brazos amorosos a su alrededor._

Las paredes empezaban a derrumbarse.

_La suave seda presionaba contra su mejilla marcada._

Vacilante, levantó los brazos y el agarre sobre él se ciñó.

-Regresa a mí, Zuko. Soy yo, Katara –le rogó la adorable voz.

_Katara._

Él se rompió en pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Estoy muy agradecida con cada comentario que recibo._

_¡Esta es la charla largamente esperada de Zuko y Katara sobre su cicatriz y vaya que se ha convertido en un capítulo largo! Lamento eso pero tenía mucho para decir en este. Espero haberlo logrado. También quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su compasión por Zuko._

_La música es del álbum Sheperd Moons de Enya de 1991._

_¡Además, feliz Navidad para todos! Y para todos los que quieren saber cuándo y cómo continúa la historia: Voy a actualizarla en el fin de semana después de Navidad con un capítulo que se llama Mecedora._

* * *

><p>Y finalmente sucedió la conversación. Al traducirla no me movilizó tanto como al leerla, pero vaya que estoy moqueando ahora que la releí... así que seguramente se me han escapado un par de errorcillos, :s, si los encuentran, por favor, háganme saber.<p>

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. Funny-life, Asphios Geminis, Heero Kusanagi, (creo que nunca me había pasado que dos chicos leyeran o al menos comentaran alguna historia, ea ^^ quería destacarlo nomás u.u) Earanel, cassandramalfoy y Rashel Shiru espero que también disfruten de este capítulo, que vaya que se hizo esperar :)


	16. Mecedora

****Resumen: ****En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 16: Mecedora**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Love & Loss (no la de sintetizador)

* * *

><p>Él se mecía. Adelante. Atrás. Y de nuevo.<p>

Modorra y una sensación suave y reconfortante se apoderaban lentamente de su cuerpo mientras se hamacaba obedientemente siguiendo una fuerza externa. En algún rincón de su mente sabía que había un mundo afuera del movimiento de vaivén, pero todo lo que quería, necesitaba, en ese momento era permanecer en ese instante. Experimentar nada más que los brazos que lo envolvían, la voz dulce que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras que no podía entender. Quería olvidarse del tiempo y el dolor con el movimiento repetitivo que controlaba y le entorpecía los sentidos.

Desde la completa oscuridad de la desesperación, una memoria largamente olvidada navegó a la deriva hasta la superficie de la consciencia. Su madre sentada en una mecedora, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando una dulce nana. Parecía resplandecer a la luz del sol vespertino que brillaba sobre ella y tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras acunaba a su pequeño, a él, en los brazos. Algunos de sus sedosos cabellos negros acariciaron la delicada piel del rostro infantil cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para depositar un beso sobre la frente del niño, la cabecita descansaba sobre el antebrazo de ella.

De adelante hacia atrás. Siempre el mismo movimiento, nunca paraba porque estaba atrapado en un momento estático, quería que durara para siempre.

Lentamente, el recuerdo de su madre empezó a fusionarse con el suave vaivén y los matices dorados y rojos que coloreaban el fondo empezaban a convertirse despacio en relajantes azules y plateados. La esencia almizclada de los lirios de fuego se fundía en la esencia fresca de los lirios de agua y el pelo sedoso que le rozaba la mejilla se convirtió en suaves rizos.

Entonces recordó.

El dolor insoportable, el momento en que la conciencia abandonaba su cuerpo como defensa. Se acordó de los brazos blandos que lo rodearon y los ruegos susurrados llamándolo, exigiéndole que regresara a ella.

No quería responder a la voz que lo apartaba del lugar al que se había retraído, donde los recuerdos del dolor atroz no podían alcanzarlo. Pero de alguna manera, se encontró incapaz de resistir el sonido de la voz de ella que demolía las barreras que rodeaban su refugio seguro. Él quería seguir la voz que le decía que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo porque estaba con ella y sentía que podía creerlo. Quería creerlo.

Mientras lentamente se volvía consciente del abrazo protector de los brazos de ella, que acallaba la ansiedad indescriptible que acechaba en los rincones de su mente, vacilando, siguió la voz que lo llamaba de vuelta a la consciencia.

Una lágrima solitaria se le escapó del ojo sano.

Entonces... un grito agonizante.

El sonido, como un animal en agonía, rasgó el aire, y sonaba como si hubiera salido desde algún lugar en el interior de su cuerpo. Le desgarró los sentidos.

La respiración se le agitó y una oleada de náusea le siguió al diluvio de emociones que lo bañaba con fuerza abrumadora.

* * *

><p>Años atrás, Zuko había desafiado a la lluvia y los relámpagos sobre el monte donde había llorado a gritos el dolor y la furia que se había estado amontonando en su subconsciente por tanto tiempo. El alivio que le había traído había sido apenas suficiente para abrirse de manera vacilante a un camino alternativo del que su padre le había impuesto. Un camino que había seguido desde aquel entonces.<p>

Sin embargo, el resto de las emociones habían permanecido acumuladas en el subconsciente, esperando el día correcto para encontrar la salida. Esperando, lo sabía ahora, por el momento en que Katara le tomara de la barbilla y lo obligara a mirarla mientras le hacía la pregunta.

Zuko empezó a temblar entero, y de repente parecía que tenía la garganta en llamas. Vagamente, registró una voz que le decía:

-Shhh, ya pasó, Zuko.

Y entonces, justo como su madre en su memoria, la voz empezó a tararear una nana. Aunque no era la misma. La melodía era foránea pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente familiar como si la hubiera escuchado antes alguna vez, no mucho antes. Y aunque no había palabras que acompañaran la dulce voz esta vez, su mente inconscientemente empezó a pintar imágenes de hielo y nieve, la belleza fría de la luna y el abrazo protector de una madre junto al fuego…

Luego los restos de insensibilidad se hicieron añicos a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos dorados de inmediato y todo regresó a él.

* * *

><p>Se encontró arrodillado junto al fuego moribundo en un elegante cuarto Tribu Agua, en los brazos de la muchacha a la que le pertenecía la habitación. Ella estaba arrodillada junto a él, con los brazos lo rodeaba con fuerza, y él tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ella lo hamacaba suavemente de adelante hacia atrás. Él notó que sus propios brazos la rodeaban a su vez por la cintura.<p>

Por un momento, una sensación débil de gratitud hacia Katara fluyó por su mente, pero luego se le heló la sangre.

Con un jadeo de consternación Zuko empezó a percatarse hasta qué punto se había dejado ir esa noche. Se le escapó un quejido. Era horrible.

-Katara, yo… yo l-lo lamento tanto –su voz era apenas más que un susurro mientras empezaba a apartarse.

El vaivén se detuvo, pero tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que los brazos de Katara se rehusaban a soltarlo. Su mente confundida registró la restricción y su cuerpo empezó a temblar como respuesta.

De nuevo, intentó salirse del agarre mientras repetía:

-Katara… lo siento…

-No –le cortó ella de pronto, por lo bajo. De inmediato, él se paralizó, repentinamente temeroso de ir en contra de sus deseos. Inmóvil, esperó a que continuara.

Por un momento, el silencio descendió entre ellos hasta que un susurro triste le llegó a los oídos.

-Por favor… no te disculpes –y guardó silencio.

Luego el vaivén comenzó de nuevo. El movimiento era apenas perceptible esta vez, un movimiento que le daba tiempo a Katara para encontrar las palabras justas.

-No te lamentes –continuó finalmente con suavidad-. Te lastimaron. Te lastimaron tanto, que ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginarlo.

Se le empezó a quebrar la voz a medida que bajaba el volumen. Por impulso, ella lo atrajo más hacia sí, ciñendo el agarre, como para protegerlo de los sucesos que habían ocurrido años atrás.

-Es… peor de lo que había temido... después del Cuerno Tsungi -bajó la voz, trató de controlar sus propias emociones-. Y luego el dolor que te costó contarme todo esto. Tenía tanto miedo cuando ya no reaccionabas.

Ella presionó la mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza y los rizos cayeron como una cortina espesa alrededor de su cara. De repente, Zuko estuvo inmerso en la fresca fragancia de los lirios de agua, lo que causo que su corazón latiera extraño, a pesar de la situación aciaga. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos e inspiró.

-Me trajiste de vuelta –murmuró finalmente y sintió que esta vez ella lo soltaría cuando se desenredara de su agarre. Lentamente, se sentó derecho y la observó mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza.

-¡No digas eso! –Refuto con fiereza-. Yo te obligué a que me contaras esta… esta experiencia. Pero no tenía derecho, ninguno en absoluto, de hacerte sufrir este infierno otra vez… -Zuko abrió la boca para replicar, pero calló cuando ella añadió en un susurro-:… No después de lo que te hice en las Catacumbas de Cristal.

-No –exhaló Zuko débilmente.

Pero Katara no lo escuchaba, y culpa y auto-desprecio se asentaron sobre sus facciones. Maldecía su accionar de hacia tres años. Qué ignorante había sido.

-De veras lo lamento –musitó-. Finalmente me doy cuenta de lo que te hice. Me hubieras contado entonces, hubieras confiado en mí lo suficiente para contarme. Y yo solo jugué con tus esperanzas y me alejé con Aang cuando la oportunidad se presentó. Y luego pensar que te odiaba por tu inferida traición –sacudió la cabeza, completamente disgustada consigo misma.

Pero, Zuko entonces la tomó de las muñecas firme pero con suavidad, obligándola a mirarlo.

-No, Katara, détente –le ordenó. Ella se estremeció bajo la mirada feroz de sus ojos dorados-. No me traicionaste a mí, ni jugaste con mis esperanzas. No sabías y tenías todo el derecho de sospechar mi traición. Y… -tragó con dificultad-, fuiste la primera persona en escucharme, además de mi tío. Fuiste, eres, la primera persona a la que alguna vez… _quise_ contarle, quien pensé que entendería. Eso… significa el mundo para mí -por un momento mantuvo la mirada gacha, luego murmuró-: tú me diste la llave para escaparme de mi padre y de mi hermana…

Su mirada tensa sostuvo la de ella, esperando con ansiedad la respuesta. En esos almendrados ojos dorados, perfectos incluso cuando estaban marcados, Katara reconoció la misma mirada de comprensión que le había visto antes del rescate inoportuno de las Catacumbas de Cristal de Ba Sing Se. Y mientras se le secaba la garganta, finalmente se permitió finalmente apreciar por completo que lo que había sucedido debajo de Ba Sing Se tenía tanta importancia para él como para ella. Algo que se había negado a aceptar hasta ese momento, temerosa de ser lastimada otra vez. Pero ahora se permitía reconocer la honestidad y vulnerabilidad que había en esos ojos, y cuando posó la mirada sobre el resto de su rostro estropeado, levantó la mano lentamente.

Zuko agrandó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ella se dirigía a su mejilla. Pero no se retiró al sentir el roce de los dedos acariciar la cicatriz. Tembló y cerró los ojos y el corazón saltó ante la sensación de la mano fría que le tomaba la cara. Inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia la caricia suave, y un ligero suspiro se le escapó. Finalmente, sentía el suave toque de su mano sobre el rostro de nuevo, tras más de tres años.

En ese entonces, había estado ligeramente confundido por la renuencia a proceder con el siguiente paso de su ofrecimiento de curarlo, como si una fuerza mayor que ella misma le hubiera mantenido la mano en el lugar, mientras estudiaba sus facciones.

Más, durante la momentánea vacilación, él se había permitido caer en su toque examinador. Deleitándose en su aceptación, su cuidado, así como se había fascinado con el sentimiento de que ella le había ofrecido su preciosa agua sanadora a él. No a su imbécil hermano. No a la pequeña maestra tierra. No al Avatar. Sino a él: su enemigo. Él, quien, de repente, inesperadamente, la entendía mejor que todos los otros miembros de su pequeña familia juntos.

Pero en lugar de una cueva fría, ahora estaban en la cómoda sala de estar de Katara. Aang estaba lejos en el Reino Tierra y Katara no estudiaba su cicatriz.

En vez de eso, su corazón se salteó un latido cuando notó que los finos dedos de Katara le acariciaban cariñosamente la cicatriz, trazando un camino por su ojo cerrado hasta su oreja y de vuelta. Sus caricias eran ligeras como la pluma y le parecían besos. Inclinó la cabeza, su corazón aceleró mientras se deleitaba en la maravillosa sensación.

Y entonces, finalmente, lo golpeó. Fue como una puñalada en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido la promesa de curarlo de Katara, lo que había pensado que había ansiado todo ese tiempo, sino el suave roce de sus dedos. Un anhelo, ahora comprendía con dolorosa claridad, que la Dama Pintada había reconocido.

Se le encendió el rostro al comprender y bajó la mirada para evitar los ojos de Katara. Súbitamente, temía cuál sería la reacción cuando ella viera el deseo en sus ojos, un deseo que iba más allá de ser curado por la maestra de agua control del Avatar.

Cuando Katara habló de súbito lo sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos, aunque su voz era apenas más fuerte que un suspiro.

-De verdad estoy muy agradecida de que a pesar de las dificultades que te hice pasar, especialmente después de que te uniste al grupo, todavía quisieras que yo supiera de tu pasado. Que confiaras en mí lo suficiente con él. No lo merezco, pero estoy muy contenta de que lo hicieras. Espero que me perdones… porque creo… no, sé por seguro que ahora sí entiendo.

Lentamente él abrió los ojos para ahogarse en su mirada sincera mientras aún sentía la frescura de su mano cubriéndole la mayor parte de piel sensible de la cicatriz. Tenía la cara triste, llena de remordimiento, pero para Zuko era lo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez. Ella entendía. Se le curvaron los labios en una brillante sonrisa, que le encendió la cara y le iluminó los ojos.

Involuntariamente, Katara inhaló ruidosamente cuando la sonrisa más adorable y hermosa apareció sobre los atractivos rasgos de su amigo, únicamente para ella. Él puso una cálida mano sobre la de ella, la apartó de su cara y mientras cerraba los ojos, depositó un dulce beso en su palma.

-Gracias –suspiró-, Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior. Estoy muy contenta que a todos les haya gustado, e incluso lo hayan amado. Este capítulo en verdad es la conclusión del capítulo previo, así que es por eso que es corta._

_Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su precisión y entusiasmo crónicos._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima vez!_

* * *

><p>Una tierna y express actualización para festejar el estreno de La Leyenda de Korra en Latinoamérica :) Estaba tan agitada que me tuve que ir a caminar con una amiga para poder sentarme y corregir. Es que me gustó muchísimo, supongo que al ser un dibujito nunca me acostumbré del todo a verlo en inglés y con subtítulos y a pesar de ser el idioma original. Además estoy muy contenta porque los que hicieron las voces de Sokka, Zuko, Toph y Aang eventualmente van a volver.<p>

En fin, jaja regresando al capítulo, pues, nada se lo merecían por ser los mejores lectores :) (112 reviews! GUAU) espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para mí, la mejor de las conclusiones para el capítulo anterior :D

¡GRACIAS _**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**_,_** Heero Root**_,_** Azrasel**,** Earanel**_,_** cassandramalfoy y **_**_Rashel Shiru_**por leer y comentar!


	17. Alardear

******Resumen: ******En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 17: Alardear**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, White Witch

* * *

><p>La sala de estar del viejo general estaba a oscuras y un silencio absoluto había descendido sobre esa área abarrotada antes de que el silencioso criado del Reino Tierra entrara sin ruido y echara un vistazo alrededor. Iroh, que se había retirado a su estudio por el resto de la noche, le había pedido que les diera una mirada al joven Avatar y a la Señorita Bei Fong de tanto en tanto. Parpadeó mirando la oscuridad y, no fue hasta que se le acostumbraron los ojos que, vio las siluetas cerca de la ventana con la atención fija sobre el tablero de Pai Sho entre ellos. Sumidos en el juego, no habían notado que el crepúsculo había llegado y en ese momento solo la luz artificial y turbia que entraba por la ventana ayudaba al joven Avatar a decidir el próximo movimiento. Con una sacudida de cabeza, el sirviente se adentró en la sala de estar arrastrando los pies y empezó a encender algunas velas.<p>

Aang no alzó la vista cuando la cálida luz de una lámpara de aceite de repente proyectó un brillo dorado sobre el juego. Sus vivaces facciones resplandecieron fascinación e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de observar el par de manos pequeñas y pálidas que se movían sobre el tablero que él había hecho. Los dedos perceptivos seguían los bordes vaporosos, tocando las fichas de vez en cuando y los ojos vidriosos contemplaban la interminable nada. La concentración en las delicadas facciones de la pequeña muchacha se quebró cuando se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin darse cuenta Aang imitó la sonrisa cuando la mano de ella, con la fuerza suficiente para aplastar una cordillera, tomó una de las fichas de rododendro rojo con infinito cuidado y apuntó a la ficha de él del Jade Blanco. La desafortunada ficha dio un giro en el aire, antes de aterrizar en el tazón.

Había pasado una semana desde que Iroh les había contado a los jóvenes sobre la conexión de la Orden con el Avatar y su historia antes de convertirse en el Gran Maestro de la Orden. Y, aunque no habían traído el asunto a colación nuevamente, le había dado a Aang un montón en qué pensar.

Había tenido que cambiar la perspectiva que tenía sobre su crianza y los lazos que existían entre él y la Orden. También tenía el firme presentimiento de que Iroh no les había contado todo lo que tenía para contar. Eran cosas que tenía que comprender por sí solo, lo cual, sentía, era algo que Iroh también parecía esperar de él.

A medida que la estación de los maestros aire lentamente llegaba a su fin y el cerezo afuera de la casita de Iroh perdía la última de sus hojas, Aang empezó a darse cuenta que Zuko y Katara no eran las únicas fichas en el tablero del Gran Maestro en ese misterioso juego que estaba jugando para asegurar el futuro de la Orden. Y eso no le gustaba.

Al ser el Avatar, se oponía firmemente a someterse a los proyectos de otra persona, especialmente dado que Iroh se negaba rotundamente a aclarar sus planes, fingiendo no tener ninguno en particular. De no ser por Toph, Aang se hubiera ido hacía mucho tiempo. Por Toph y sus propios sueños espantosos…

Distraídamente, la mirada de Aang vagó desde la dolorosa situación en la que se había metido solo sobre el tablero de Pai Sho, hasta la maestra tierra que sonreía victoriosa y con suficiencia al otro lado de la mesa. Y mientras Toph levantaba una de las fichas, sentía que antes del final del otoño, él y Toph también habrían de moverse hasta sus posiciones finales.

-Gané.

El sonido de la voz triunfante de Toph al romper el silenció sacó a Aang del ensueño. Alzó la vista y notó que la sonrisa de suficiencia de Toph se había convertido en una bastante encantadora. Luego el tablero atrajo su mirada y notó que casi todas sus fichas se habían desvanecido.

-Oh –exclamó, un poquito atónito rascándose la nuca. Sus pensamientos debieron de haber estado a kilómetros de distancia dado que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que la menuda maestra tierra lo había hecho pedazos.

Toph se puso de pie y limpió el tablero con un solo y prolijo movimiento.

-¡Nunca me ganarás si no empiezas a prestar atención, Pies Ligeros!

Aang asintió con la cabeza, una vaga sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios. Desde que le había hecho el tablero de Pai Sho a Toph, se había vuelto invencible. Aunque sabía que parte de ese éxito tenía que ver con sus pensamientos errantes.

Desvió la mirada gris hacia las escaleras. El vagabundeo de sus pensamientos también tenía algo que ver con la razón por la que temía la noche y tenía pavor a ir a dormir. En lugar de eso, prefería quedarse abajo en la abarrotada sala de estar de Iroh, extrayendo consuelo de la vívida presencia de Toph. Allí, ella estaba a salvo.

Tras el final de la guerra, Toph se había mantenido al margen mientras el Equipo Avatar se disolvía, comprendiendo que con todas las parejas dispersándose por el mundo ella se quedaría sola. Y dado que no tenía ganas de volver con sus padres en Gaoling, había decidido quedarse con Iroh, con el anciano al que siempre acudía por té y consejos, en Ba Sing Se.

Su decisión había resultado ser sabia. Con los años, el general se había convertido en un mentor para ella, así como también un amigo muy querido. Incluso se había ganado el derecho de llamarlo Tío. En Iroh, Toph había encontrado un padre sustituto que la alentaba a desarrollar aún más sus habilidades en lugar de reprimirlas. Él también había sido testigo de cómo se disipaba con el tiempo su enamoramiento por Sokka, mientras otra amistad más sincera evolucionaba en algo más profundo.

En Toph, Iroh había encontrado una estudiante, una aprendiz que entrenaba secretamente para una posición futura dentro de la Orden. Ella ya lo había ayudado con sus misteriosos planes y Aang sabía que, por más fragmentado que fuese, Toph sabía más de las estrategias de Iroh de lo que dejaba ver.

Durante toda la noche, Aang había notado que Toph extrañaba la presencia de su mentor. En varias oportunidades la había visto dirigir la cabeza hacia las escaleras que llevaban a donde estaba ubicado el estudio de Iroh. El viejo no se les había unido esa noche, lo que ocurría muy raramente. En general, él se deleitaba con esas noches en que los tres se reunían en su demás amueblada sala de estar y les hacía preguntas sobre el progreso con los muros o se limitaba a observar el progreso de Toph en Pai Sho con silenciosa satisfacción. Esa noche, sin embargo, había escogido retirarse a su despacho con dos cartas que había recibido antes durante el día.

El lenguaje corporal de Toph le había informado a Aang que ella sentía tanta curiosidad como él acerca del contenido de esas cartas que el viejo general se había llevado con él. En silencio se preguntaban que era tan importante que exigía que Iroh se retirara a su estudio para leerlas. La única diferencia era que Toph sabía que tarde o temprano iba a recibir información, aunque fuese parcial, sobre el contenido de las cartas, concluyó Aang con amargura.

Toph bostezó y Aang supo que ya no podía evitarlo más. Se paró, y se inclinó hacia delante para levantar el tablero. En el mismo momento, no obstante, Toph también se había hecho hacia delante y el corazón de Aang repentinamente se aceleró cuando notó que sus manos cubrían las de ella en un agarre suave. Por un momento, Toph pareció paralizarse, luego sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín oscuro.

Inmediatamente, Aang levantó las manos, murmurando avergonzado.

-Perdón.

Pero la pequeña maestra tierra sacudió la cabeza con furia, mientras recogía el tablero, y se alejó pisando con fuerza hacia las escaleras.

Aang la siguió con la mirada; sentimientos encontrados cruzaban su cara mientras ella subía velozmente y desaparecía de vista. Sus reacciones intensas al roce accidental de sus manos lo habían sorprendido tanto como lo habían confundido y no podía negar el pesar que sentía al ver a Toph correr escaleras arriba.

Aang suspiró y empezó a seguir el ejemplo de Toph, distraídamente apagó las velas con un sonoro chasquido de dedos. Un truco que había aprendido de Zuko.

… quién en realidad no era la persona en la que quería pensar justo en ese momento.

Fastidiado, sacudió la cabeza, y dejó la sala de estar, rodeándose de la oscuridad de la noche.

En el rincón más alejado del salón un brillo siniestro atravesó los ojos de rubí de la aterradora estatua de mono.

* * *

><p>El corredor del primer piso estaba a oscuras, a excepción de un atisbo de luz y la sutil esencia del té de jazmín que provenía del estudio de Iroh. El brillo dorado apenas iluminaba la silueta de la pequeña maestra tierra lista para entrar en su habitación.<p>

Por un momento, Aang se detuvo para observarla allí de pie, admirando la delicada línea de su cuello mientras inclinaba la cabeza y abría la puerta shoji.

En ese momento, un miedo paralizante lo embargó. Se quedó inmóvil mientras la imagen del rostro de Toph contorsionado de terror tomaba posesión de sus sentidos, y lo dejaba sin aliento. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El sueño estaba de vuelta. El sueño que había soñado los últimos tres días y en los cuales había tenido que enfrentar el rostro de su maestra de tierra control cuando estaba claramente en peligro. Motu proprio*, sus pies empezaron a cruzar el corredor a grandes y nerviosas zancadas.

* * *

><p>Toph permaneció quieta delante de la habitación y abrió la puerta shoji cuando encontró que de repente Aang le bloqueaba el paso, él había puesto por impulso su mano sobre la de ella, escudándola con un brazo.<p>

Por supuesto, ella había escuchado sus ligeros pasos en el silencio que los rodeaba, pero su repentino movimiento la había tomado por sorpresa. Jadeó y se volvió apenas.

-¿Aang?

El sonido de su voz quebró el pánico de Aang y él se percató de súbito de lo íntimo del agarre. Se apartó como si lo hubiera picado una abeja.

-Lo siento, Toph –dijo por segunda vez esa noche-. Buenas noches.

Luego giró sobre los talones y corrió hasta su propio cuarto, abofeteándose mentalmente por sus acciones. ¡Solo era un sueño, por amor de Appa!

-Buenas noches, Aang –murmuró Toph, sorprendida, y fue lo último que él escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el mundo de los espíritus, otra vez, ese mundo marronáceo, un pantano en verdad, en el cual solo parecían subsistir sauces llorones y abedules. Montaba una Tortuga-león, un animal que le murmuraba cosas inentendibles sin cesar mientras avanzaba sin descanso. Sin rumbo.<p>

Aang se sentía inquieto. No sabía por qué, pero quería que la bestia ancestral se apurara. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Sus ojos vagaron sobre el desolado lugar y se le quedaron como platos cuando de repente un mono de barba blanca apareció de la nada.

-El Rey Mono –susurró Aang.

El Rey Mono empezó a reír, con una risa fuerte y amenazadora, y se mofó:

-Has aventajado a tu destino una vez, Avatar, pero tienes que enfrentarlo, ¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Luego el piso desapareció y Aang cayó, cayó a un profundo hoyo negro. Caía mientras sabía que no podía recordar como volar.

En un instante, el ambiente cambió por completó y aterrizó en un paisaje en llamas con el Rey Fénix cerniéndose sobre él, con un destello maníaco en los ojos dorados. Aang tropezó retrocediendo de temor hasta que algo, de repente, lo golpeó en la espalda.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su interior mientras entraba en el Estado Avatar y se giraba para ver la roca puntiaguda que le había causado el dolor atroz en la cicatriz. La conmoción lo hacía entrar y salir del Avatar para caer y una y otra vez al agujero negro.

Giró los brazos, lleno de pánico, tratando de aferrarse a algo para dejar de caer. Luego la oscuridad a su alrededor pareció ceder de alguna manera y una sensación de tranquilidad lo embargó cuando un jabalí alado, voló casi con elegancia hacia él. Extendió la mano hacia el jabalí volador, completamente aliviado de ver al animal y súbitamente el panorama cambió de nuevo.

Aang jadeó al darse cuenta que ahora estaba en otro sueño, uno más viejo. El sueño al que más le temía.

Toph erraba por el Mundo de los Espíritus, llamándolo a gritos. Él intentaba llegar a ella, pero sin importar lo que hacía (gritar, correr), la distancia entre ellos no hacía más que aumentar. Y mientras le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas y los músculos de las piernas le empezaban a arder por la lucha para acercarse, Toph desaparecía repentinamente detrás de un espíritu que aparecía de la nada vistiendo un velo rasgado que flotaba alrededor de un sombrero cónico.

-¡No! ¡Vete! –Gritó él mientras trataba de esquivar al espíritu, sus movimientos se ralentizaban como si estuviera atrapado en arena movediza.

Y al darse cuenta que era arena contra lo que peleaba para abrirse camino, el paisaje se transformó del Mundo de los Espíritus al Desierto Si Wong. Con los ojos como platos descubrió a Toph caminando hacia la Biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong que desaparecía en la arena.

-No… -se ahogó-, la va a tragar. ¡Appa! ¡Sácala! ¡Déjame pasar!

El hermoso espíritu se acercaba a él, mientras la vaga silueta de un bisonte volador intentaba llegar a Toph, pero al igual que su maestro no pareció capaz de lograrlo, porque desaparecía cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la pequeña maestra tierra.

El espíritu seguía flotando frente a él, exigiendo atención.

-Entonces déjala ir –Respondió con calma con su voz sonora.

¿Qué? El rostro de Aang se distorsionó de disgusto. ¿Dejar a Toph?

-¡No! ¡Yo… yo tengo que salvarla!

Pero entonces presenció cómo los ojos del espíritu cambiaron de color lentamente, de gris suave a un azul brillante, profundo como el océano del sur y brillante como la luna fría. Eran zafiros contrastando sobre el dorado oscuro de una piel morena. De repente, el espíritu se rodeó de llamas; era una imagen que recordaba vagamente de cuando había tenido ese sueño por primera vez hacía tres años.

-Ella no es tuya para que tú la salves, Avatar –susurró el espíritu y Aang finalmente entendía que ella no estaba hablando en absoluto de Toph.

Le corría sudor por la cabeza rapada mientras trataba frenéticamente de ver donde estaba Toph. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando notó lo cerca que había llegado ella a la biblioteca que se hundía.

-¡Toph! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjala ir entonces! –Le ordenó entonces el espíritu con una voz severa, le brillaban los ojos con fiereza, asemejándose a _ella_ cuando se enojaba con él. A Katara.

Su mirada se turnó sobre Toph y el espíritu, la confusión lo dividía. En ese momento, Toph se volvió, sus delicados rasgos habían desaparecido de su rostro, dejando solo dos huecos vacíos donde sus ojos vidriosos habían estado…

-¡Nooo! –Aang despertó sobresaltado. Tenía los ojos como platos y el corazón le latía en la garganta. Tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

-Aang –una voz suave susurró a su lado y su mirada borrosa necesitó de un momento para ver a la pequeña figura en el camisón de seda blanca. Era Toph.

Sin la característica cinta verde, el cabello caía libremente hasta los hombros, enmarcando el rostro delicado. Eso recalcaba su fragilidad.

Ella levantó la mano y la posó sobre la frente de él.

-Ya pasó, Aang, tuviste un mal sueño.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Murmuró Aang, ronco.

-Me llamaste –indicó Toph sin más-. De hecho, este es el tercer día que me llamas, pero es la primera vez que te despiertas.

-¿En serio? –Inquirió sin voz, tratando de recobrar sus pensamientos y controlar la respiración agitada.

Toph se limitó a asentir. Luego inclinó la cabeza, la vista fija en un punto detrás de él. Jugueteó con las manos.

-Escucha, Aang. No sé que sucede contigo, o qué estás soñando, pero… pero puedo escuchar que tiene que ver conmigo. Si quieres hablar conmigo, si estás preocupado por mí, puedes contarme cuando estés listo. Mientras tanto… quería preguntarte si estaría bien si… si me quedo a dormir en tu habitación por un tiempo. Quizás… ayude a espantar las pesadillas –terminó la oración llena de vergüenza.

Él no reaccionó de inmediato y Toph empezó a incorporarse, sacudiendo la cabeza con furia.

-Olvida que lo sugerí, es estúpido.

Pero, al volverse, una mano húmeda le agarró la muñeca.

-Toph, aguarda –la voz de tenor de Aang sonaba a sus espaldas, mucho más calmada ahora-. Significaría mucho para mí si te quedaras –añadió despacio.

Toph inhaló hondo y luego se giró, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Bueno, muévete entonces… ¿o esperas que una dama duerma en el piso?

-¿Una dama? –murmuró Aang involuntariamente haciendo lugar en el futón y recibiendo un doloroso puñetazo como respuesta, a lo que sonrió feliz.

Sin embargo, mientras Toph yacía junto a su amigo sintió la desesperación con la que él la envolvía con los brazos, atrayendo su cabeza sobre el hombro. Y antes de que ella cayera en un sueño reconfortante, se dio cuenta que él se aferraba a ella como si estuviera aterrorizado de perderla para siempre.

* * *

><p>La luz grisácea que entraba por la pequeña ventana redonda la despertó. Era un tono sombrío de gris que auguraba los meses de oscuridad que pronto habrían de descender sobre el Polo Sur. El cerebro adormilado registró que no estaba en la cama, pero que se sentía cómoda y cálida. Se movió apenas, acurrucándose más contra la fuente de calor.<p>

De repente, sintió una exhalación profunda, un suspiro casi, que le cosquilleó el cuello, una reacción a su movimiento. La sensación la llevó tranquilamente de nuevo a la realidad, una realidad donde un brazo se ciñó con más fuerza alrededor de sus hombros cuando se movió. Lentamente, tomó conciencia del hecho de que su cabeza reposaba sobre un pecho sólido, que subía y bajaba con la respiración tranquila de una persona profundamente dormida. Su propia mano se aferraba a una cintura delgada que se sentía extrañamente familiar, como si no fuera ésta la primera vez que su brazo terminaba allí. No podía decir si la sensación era imaginaria o no.

Lentamente, Katara levantó la cabeza y parpadeó dos veces antes de comprender lo que veía: el rostro de Zuko que dormía pacíficamente girado hacia ella.

En ese momento, se percató del hecho de que tenían brazos y piernas literalmente enredados entre sí. Pero para su propia sorpresa no se apartó de él avergonzada. En lugar de eso, se sintió extrañamente emocionada por tenerlo descansando entre los brazos.

Debían de haberse quedado dormidos en esa posición después de la charla de la noche anterior. Cansados como estaban, nada más se habían desplomado en los almohadones frente al fuego ahora extinto. Aparentemente, ninguno de los sirvientes se había atrevido a entrar para encender el fuego de nuevo y Katara no había sentido el frío de la habitación, protegida como estaba por la calidez de un maestro fuego.

Mientras fijaba la mirada enternecida sobre sus facciones durmientes, con cuidado levantó la mano de su cintura y acercó los dedos a su rostro, atraída por la expresión vulnerable y apacible de sus rasgos cincelados. Suavemente, apartó un par de cabellos de su ojo lastimado. Él no reaccionó.

De súbito, Katara se preguntó si Mai alguna vez le había tocado la cicatriz de esa manera, con una entera aceptación de su presencia en las facciones de Zuko, como una parte de la vida y del alma de Zuko. Pero, al reflexionar, Katara sabía que ella no lo había hecho. Zuko debió de haber sentido que se sentía más cómoda ignorando todo aquello, pretendiendo que la cicatriz no estaba allí y él no la había dejado tocarla. Aunque debía de dolerle eso.

Los dedos sensibles de Katara empezaron a recorrer el resto del rostro con roces ligeros como plumas. Vacilantes, trazaron los contornos de la cicatriz, sintió la piel áspera bajo su tacto y Zuko suspiró de nuevo, pero no parecía afligido. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron desde la oreja dañada hasta la frente, vagando de un ojo al otro y atravesando la suave línea de los pómulos, uno después del otro. Dejó que las yemas de los dedos siguieran la línea recta de la nariz hasta la mandíbula fuertemente marcada.

Lo que había empezado como una caricia tierna sobre la cicatriz de su rostro había llegado a hipnotizar a Katara mientras el aceleramiento del corazón alimentaba el anhelo de continuar la exploración de sus rasgos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensó con ligero pánico, pero el cuerpo ignoró a la mente cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos a la última parada en la exploración táctil del rostro de Zuko. Sus labios.

Estaban apenas entreabiertos y a veces algunas exhalaciones escapaban de ellos, haciéndole cosquillas a la piel desnuda de su codo, ahora entumecido, que estaba apoyado sobre el piso. Se le agolpó la sangre en los oídos a medida que alejaba los dedos de la barbilla y comenzaba a subir. Katara tembló al trazar el contorno de su boca, esperando animosamente una respuesta. Cuando esto no ocurrió, se atrevió finalmente a tocar los labios que la habían fascinado desde que le habían rozado la sien en el Templo del Loto Blanco. Eran suaves y blandos al tacto.

El índice se deslizó del labio superior hermosamente curvo hasta el labio inferior más carnoso, memorizando el contorno y en cómo se sentía mientras se acercaba aún más.

De repente, Zuko abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.

Katara se congeló. Su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la de él y su mirada quedó atrapada en otra penetrante en unos ojos dorados, asustados y conmocionados. Todavía tenía la mano sobre los labios.

-Lo… lo siento –dijo Katara sin voz y se apartó en un reflejo. Tenía la intención de levantarse de un salto, pero sus intenciones se encontraron con una restricción sólida que la dejó a medio levantarse.

-¡Espera! –rogó Zuko, la voz ronca de dormir.

Katara no se movió. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con los ojos como platos, paralizada en su posición semi erguida. Esperaba, justo como él le había pedido que hiciera, y sentía que se ahogaba en esos ojos dorados que la observaban con una miraba que de repente se llenó de emociones. Emociones que hicieron que un sonrojo le cubriera las mejillas.

Tras un largo momento en el que ninguno de los dos se movió, él le soltó el brazo y, lentamente, le colocó la mano detrás de la nuca para relajar los músculos tensos con su calor al mismo tiempo que la acercaba. Katara abrió más grandes los ojos pero no se resistió. Cuando estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia, él abrió los labios apenas y Katara cerró los ojos, expectante.

-¡Katara! –Un golpeteo violento en la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos-. ¡Katara! ¡Despierta! ¡Gran-Pakku te está esperando!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-… ¡Y a Zuko también!

* * *

><p>La temperatura estaba incluso más baja de lo normal para esa época del año. Katara lo advirtió de inmediato al llegar al patio usando la más abrigada de sus parkas y guantes. Tiritó cuando una ráfaga de viento helado atravesó la pequeña plaza y se encogió dentro del cuello de piel blanca. Entornó los ojos azules para enfrentar el viento que le hacía arder las corneas para observar el patio. Entonces descubrió al Maestro Pakku.<p>

El viejo maestro agua ya los estaba esperando, tenía una expresión de disgusto en la cara. Llegaban tarde.

Con idénticas expresiones de culpa en las caras, Katara y Zuko cruzaron el patio presurosos y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él.

Por un momento, el Maestro Pakku los miró fijamente en silencio. Luego su voz áspera rompió el silencio.

-Veo que han hecho como les pedí. Eso es bueno, hará las cosas más fácil –las últimas palabras pareció decirlas más para sí que para los jóvenes que se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

Finalmente Katara se decidió a preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Gran-Pakku?

Los ojos del anciano se endurecieron, desaprobadores.

-Veo que han resuelto eso que era la última barrera entre ustedes dos –y cuando Katara abrió la boca para preguntar de nuevo, añadió cortante-: Se ve en la manera en que se comportan.

Entonces el anciano maestro agua se giró abruptamente, dando la conversación por terminada. Impaciente, les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

Mientras dejaban el patio, Zuko y Katara se miraron avergonzados, ambos sentían el sonrojo que les coloreaba las mejillas. Estaban agradecidos de poder culpar al frío por ellos.

* * *

><p>Por un cierto tiempo, el Maestro Pakku caminó en silencio delante de los jóvenes; la postura erguida, a pesar de su edad avanzada, como siempre el implacable maestro agua que era.<p>

Así que cuando empezó a hablar de repente, Katara y Zuko tuvieron que acercarse para escucharlo.

-Antes de que ustedes llegaran al Polo Sur recibí una carta muy urgente de parte de nuestro respetado Gran Maestro. Me pidió que les mostrara algo.

La palabra "respetado" la pronunció un poco mordazmente y Zuko se estremeció como reacción. Ser miembro del Consejo del Loto Negro aparentemente no era un pasatiempo pacífico como había esperado. Parecía que no todos los miembros eran buenos amigos, al menos no el Maestro Pakku y el Tío Iroh.

Al devolver la mirada severa del hombre, Zuko determinó que en muchos aspectos su tío y el Gran-Pakku de Katara eran completamente opuestos. El despreocupado, acogedor, gozador de la vida y el amargado, adusto hombre que había dedicado gran parte de su vida a aferrarse a las normas. A pesar de sus proezas de control, había solo una cosa que los dos hombres tenían realmente en común y era el amor por un joven que no era hijo propio pero que sin embargo veían como tal. De repente, Zuko se percató de que el problema del Maestro Pakku con el Gran Maestro yacía exactamente en ello. Y, mientras se detenía para observar a Katara apresurarse tras su abuelo político, curvó los labios en una sonrisa amarga.

* * *

><p>En silencio, Gran-Pakku los guió a través de varias callecitas y patios hasta que llegó a una de las puertas traseras superiores, encima de una colina. Detrás de los enormes muros se extendían infinitas planicies de hielo y cadenas montañosas, cubiertas por un cielo todavía oscuro en el cual incluso durante el día las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.<p>

Dos enormes maestros agua custodiaban las puertas. Se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el líder y los dejaron pasar. Por un instante, sus ojos permanecieron sobre la complexión pálida y los ojos dorados de Zuko, pero cuando pasó junto a ellos lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza sin desviar la mirada. Se les había informado de su presencia. A pesar de la desconfianza hacia la Nación del Fuego profundamente arraigada, le presentaron sus respetos al Señor del Fuego, uno de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra. Un muchacho que había luchado lado a lado con el Príncipe Heredero y con la Princesa para dar fin al cruel reinado de su padre.

Y fue entonces que el maestro fuego se encontró rodeado por nada más que interminables llanuras de nieve, que se extendían hasta donde podía ver bajo el cielo ahora azul claro. Desde el ángulo bajo en el que estaban, la débil luz del sol proyectaba un brillo sobre el paisaje cegadoramente blanco. Se le empezaron a aguar los ojos y los entornó para protegerse de la luz brillante reflejada sobre la nieve. Con dificultad, siguió a los maestros que caminaban sin problema.

Zuko se sorprendió cuando el Maestro Pakku se detuvo de repente y se volvió, incluso aunque la zona parecía exactamente igual a los alrededores para el maestro fuego. Los ojos fríos del anciano se turnaron sobre su nieta y sobre el sobrino del Gran Maestro y pareció suspirar.

-He dicho antes que el Gran Maestro Iroh me pidió que les mostrara algo que será muy importante para su búsqueda. En la carta indicó que ustedes pudieron despertar al Loto Blanco en el Templo de Kyoshi.

Percibió sus expresiones de conmoción.

-No hagan esa cara –replicó con desdén-. Quizás no sea el Representante del Reino Tierra en el Consejo pero sé sobre el templo de Kyoshi y su secreto. El Templo Kyoshi es un templo demasiado importante como para no dejar que los otros representantes sepan de su existencia. Esto es porque se ha predicho que jugaran un rol muy importante en la preservación de nuestra Orden. Pero… -se interrumpió-, dado que ya estoy bien informado de sus actividades en el templo, quiero saber del resto de su viaje. La parte en la que aparentemente no piensan mucho.

Confundidos, Katara y Zuko se miraron fugazmente de reojo. Katara abrió la boca y, manteniendo el contacto visual con su compañero de viaje, vacilante acató la demanda de su abuelo.

Primero, le contó del cuenta-cuentos y los ojos del maestro Pakku brillaron expectantes cuando dio una descripción de la Princesa Espíritu, pero él no interrumpió. Luego, Katara le mostró a su abuelo la notita que Iroh le había ofrecido, con la adivinanza misteriosa escrita en el margen con caracteres ennegrecidos. Por un momento, el Maestro Pakku paseó la mirada sobre los renglones, y luego bufó con desdén antes de devolverle el papel a Katara, que lo recibió con una expresión esperanzada en los ojos. Ella sospechaba que él había podido interpretarlo.

-Iroh es un tonto –murmuró para sí, pero al ver el rostro de su nieta, su expresión se suavizó un poco-. ¿Supongo que ninguno de ustedes puede leerlo? –su mirada ahora se detuvo en Zuko, como si esperara que el joven Señor del Fuego lo contradijera.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

-En mi infancia, aprendí a leer el lenguaje antiguo de la Nación del Fuego y por lo tanto puedo reconocer el carácter para verano, pero el resto del escrito no se parece para nada.

-Y Gran-Gran me enseñó algunos caracteres antiguos de la Tribu Agua así que reconocí el carácter del verano –añadió Katara y el Maestro Pakku pareció de repente complacido.

-¿En serio? –murmuró para sí. Luego, continuó como si nada, puedo decirles, como ya han notado solos, que el lenguaje no pertenece ni a la escritura antigua de la Nación del Fuego ni de la Tribu Agua. El lenguaje es de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Es un idioma muy antiguo, incluso más viejo que los escritos antiguos de las cuatro naciones.

Ambos quedaron con los ojos como platos mientras miraban fijamente el pedazo de papel destrozado. No habían esperado eso.

-¿Pero cómo espera Iroh que traduzca esto entonces? -Preguntó Katara con una nota de pánico.

El maestro Pakku sonrió con indulgencia.

-Dado que él los envió en esta misión para salvar a la Orden de la perdición, sospecho que querría que conocieran la Orden que van a salvar. El idioma antiguo alguna vez se usó en todo el mundo, pero ahora solo lo sabemos los miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco que nos tomamos el trabajo de aprenderlo. Aunque les acabo de decir que el idioma no es como los idiomas antiguos que conocen, la clave para descubrir lo que dice el papel en realidad yace en esos viejos idiomas. Solo no piensen en ellos por separado.

Suspiró cuando vio dos enormes pupilas azules que lo miraban suplicantes.

-Muy bien, una pista. Ustedes ya saben estas palabras. Es una canción. Ahora…

Pakku rápidamente dio un paso atrás y Katara apenas tuvo un instante para guardar el papel y repeler la ola de nieve que voló en su dirección de súbito. De inmediato, ella adoptó una postura defensiva, mirando fijamente a su abuelo con los ojos enormes por la sorpresa.

Pakku bajó los brazos y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien hecho, mi hija pródiga.

Él levantó los brazos y de repente levantó dos cintas de agua desde detrás suyo, que flotaron sobre su cabeza mientras su rostro se endurecía.

-El Gran Maestro me pidió que les mostrara el secreto que la Orden esconde en esta ciudad recién construida, pero no lo haré si no pueden convencerme de que están listos. El Templo de Kyoshi no prueba nada –le cortó a Zuko con una mirada severa en su dirección-. Están en el Polo Sur ahora.

Las cintas de agua empezaron a girar peligrosamente sobre la cabeza del Maestro Pakku.

Katara inclinó la cabeza.

-Retrocede, Zuko. Tengo que hacerlo sola. Él quiero probar que yo entienda.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, un brillo peligroso y concentrado apareció en sus ojos. Pero también, ¿una sonrisa de suficiencia? Ella nunca se había vuelto a enfrentar con su abuelo desde que había completado su entrenamiento y estaba lista para aprovechar la oportunidad de mostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado desde su último encuentro en el Polo Norte.

Zuko retrocedió vacilante, para nada cómodo dejándola sola en esa pelea. ¿Pero quién era él para negárselo? Sería un insulto a sus habilidades si trataba de interferir. Observó maravillado como la poderosa ola de agua helada se contorneaba en dirección a Katara, que tomó control de la peligrosa ola con bastante facilidad y la dejó girar a su alrededor, como si hubiera atrapado una simple pelota. El ojo experimentado de Zuko reconoció que se estaban probando mutuamente.

Entonces, súbitamente, la pelea empezó con toda intensidad. Las bolas de agua que se dirigían a Katara, ella, las convirtió en dagas de hielo, una imagen familiar para Zuko, así como también la impresionante velocidad con que las redirigió hacia su viejo sifu. Fácilmente, él levantó un muro gigante contra la amenaza que se acercaba con rapidez pero apenas escapó de los látigos de agua que lo siguieron. Con un ceño fruncido que oscureció sus facciones severas, los congeló y los hizo astillarse en cientos de copos de nieve filosos como navajas, que entonces envío a Katara.

Zuko vio como ella agrandaba los ojos antes de cubrirse con hielo impenetrable. Un segundo más tarde dejaba caer su refugio y formaba un pulpo de agua, rodeándose con brazos líquidos, y la sonrisa de suficiencia ocupó de nuevo su rostro mientras esperaba el ataque de su sifu. Por un momento Zuko creyó estar de nuevo en las catacumbas de cristal. Casi esperó que Aang entrara en el Estado Avatar a sus espaldas.

Su mirada se posó sobre el Maestro Pakku, esperando la respuesta, pero el Maestro Pakku no atacó. En vez de eso, miró a su antigua estudiante con aparente irritación en sus facciones frías.

-¡Katara! –le gritó y ella se encogió ante su tono severo-. ¡Deja de alardear de inmediato!

Katara se congeló, una expresión de confusión apareció sobre su rostro determinado. El pulpo triunfante desapareció en la nieve bajo su convocador y Zuko de repente entendió lo que el Maestro Pakku había querido decir que esta situación era diferente a la del Templo subterráneo en la Isla Kyoshi.

Aunque el anciano odiara admitirlo, el Maestro Pakku reconocía que el sobrino del Gran Maestro había mostrado de alguna forma la actitud correcta hacia los principios de la Orden allí. Y con eso había hecho posible la aparición de La Dama Pintada. Era una actitud de la que Katara carecía hasta ese momento, por lo que él la había metido en esa pelea con la esperanza de despertar algo en su interior, en lugar de presentarle una oportunidad de mostrarle su técnica de agua control a su abuelo.

Zuko se sonrojó avergonzado al entender que el Maestro Pakku sabía lo que había pasado en el Templo Kyoshi. Y eso ponía el tratamiento reticente de Pakku hacia él y la sobreprotección de su nieta bajo una luz diferente.

Aún así, el anciano había apuntado a una especie de resultado de la charla de Zuko y Katara de la noche anterior. Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, Zuko se dio cuenta de lo que él quería. La aceptación de Katara. Porque, aunque no le gustara, el Representante de la Tribu Agua reconocía que era necesario un vínculo entre su preciosa nieta y el Señor del Fuego para salvar a la Orden. Y al dejarlos hacer la noche anterior, había intentado solidificar el vínculo entre ellos. Un vínculo del que Katara pronto necesitaría. Al inclinar la cabeza, Zuko recordó la expresión de sus ojos azules cuando se inclinó sobre él con los dedos apoyados sobre sus labios. Era la misma mirada que le había visto antes de que Sokka los interrumpiera tan bruscamente.

La mirada de Zuko se oscureció ante el recuerdo y sacudió la cabeza, fijó los ojos sobre Katara.

* * *

><p>Ante el comentario molesto de su sifu, Katara había retrocedido a tropezones de sorpresa, permitiéndole al Maestro Pakku acercarse. Entonces, nerviosamente, giró la cabeza y encontró la mirada de Zuko y se sorprendió de ver tantos sentimientos mezclados en ellos. Mayormente preocupación y algún conflicto que no podía descubrir, pero también… ¿aliento? Como si quisiera decirle algo.<p>

Katara entornó los ojos mientras miraba al maestro fuego de pie en la nieve, el rostro cauto sobre gruesas ropas de la Tribu Agua. Era un rostro al que se había acostumbrado en el poco tiempo en el que habían estado viajando juntos. Una cara que, horas atrás apenas, había acariciado, guiada por un impulso más poderoso que ella misma.

Ese impulso se volvía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba, pero se dio cuenta, mientras tenía la vista enlazada con la de Zuko, que no era algo nuevo. Era familiar y había sido efectivamente enterrado tras haberla abrasado la primera vez, años atrás. Enterrada bajo un tibio afecto hacia el salvador del mundo, bajo la seguridad del conocimiento de contar con la aprobación de ese mismo mundo.

Rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia Pakku de nuevo. Él se estaba preparando para levantarse sobre ella en una columna de agua en movimiento. Ella sabía que el Maestro Pakku había sido una de las personas que no habían aprobado que eligiera a Aang y ella entendía lo que él tan renuentemente quería que ella enfrentara. Cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió con serenidad ante su último comentario, sabiendo la verdad que escondía. Luego asintió para sí.

Con los movimientos graciosos y fluidos del estilo clásico de pelea de agua control convocó dos cintas de agua, luego se acercó bruscamente a su viejo sifu con gestos abruptos y fieros disparándole agua a cortos intervalos y con sorprendente velocidad.

Zuko agrandó los ojos, sorprendido por la repentina ferocidad en los movimientos, que eran bastante inusuales para una maestra agua. Pero luego sintió que una sensación intensa y cálida lo atravesaba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba usando movimientos de fuego control. Movimientos que apuntaban a las piernas. Movimientos que él le había enseñado una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, y que parecía haber perfeccionado sola, o con la ayuda de Aang. Movimientos que nunca la había visto usar de nuevo cada vez que podía verla entrenar.

"Un maestro agua apenas trabaja con sus pies, porque necesita una postura firme para blandir un elemento fluido" le susurró el Tío Iroh en un rincón de su mente. Luego Katara saltó en el aire súbitamente, acomodó su equilibrio y con un hermoso giro dirigió la nieve debajo de sus pies hacia el Maestro Pakku, haciéndolo tambalear y caer.

Era una imagen sobrecogedora y Zuko estaba completamente asombrado de ver como controlaba la nieve, el agua con los pies, como los movimientos ofensivos del fuego control le daban a sus ataques un propósito mortal. Resolló. Ese movimiento…

El rostro de ella mostraba la ferocidad detrás de su naturaleza cariñosa y cálida; y Katara se cernió sobre su antiguo sifu. Levantó un brazo y lo llevó hacia atrás para atacar mientras extendía el otro en dirección al estupefacto maestro agua del norte, cerró sus pequeñas manos.

Por un momento, el Maestro Pakku pareció ultrajado. Luego una sonrisa cálida quebró su expresión dura cuando pronunció una sola palabra:

-Finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Muchas gracias por los adorables comentarios que recibí hasta ahora. Estoy contenta que a todos les haya gustado el capítulo anterior a pesar de la brevedad. Bueno, aquí tienen un capítulo de más de 5000 palabras. Y hay una parte larga de Toph y Aang también._

_Como siempre me gustaría agradecerle a mi beta Lieta, cuyos valiosos comentarios siguen mejorando la historia._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado también de este capítulo. La pregunta persiste: ¿ahora que Katara demostró su valía, el Maestro Pakku por fin acatara el pedido de Iroh? __¿Y no sera muy tarde?_

* * *

><p>*<em>Motu proprio<em> es una expresión latina que significa 'por propia iniciativa'. Si se emplea, se debe hacer **sin preposición** y **con dos erres** en _proprio_

* * *

><p>NT: Guau, y más guau. A mí me gustó mucho toda la mezcla de sucesos de este capítulo, ¿y a ustedes?<p>

Casi un mes sin tener actualización, pero tuve mucho con la facultad y necesitaba concentrarme en eso. Hasta dejé Sukka Week (proyecto "propio" _Cotidiano_ en esta página) por la mitad :( pero prometo completarla por si alguien quiere pasar a leerla. Está completa en mi Tumblr ( mtblack) por si quieren darle una mirada, ejem, ejem, hay tres capítulos en inglés :P

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y toda la gente que hizo follow o agregó la historia a favoritos! Son geniales!

**osoqduerme**, **CaFanel**, **Yuzuki-chan** (espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho! Gracias mil por leer y comentar! un beso), **Sistinas**, **Hikari Akaitsuki**, **cassandramalfoy**, **DarkCarmilla **(muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te haya gustado y no hayas tenido que esperar mucho. gracias por leer y comentar! Un beso enorme), **zutaraforever** (gracias por leer y comentar! Cómo haces para enterarte de las actualizaciones? jaja vos que siempre dijiste que querías leer locuras mías, jaja en mi perfil vas a encontrar la más reciente ^^ Perdón por contestar tan tarde pero **_La leyenda de Korra la pasan a la 1 de la tarde, por nick todos los sábados_**. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre!), **funny-life**, **Earanel**, **Rashel Shiru**, **Heero Root**, **Bell Star** y **Azrasel**.

Prometo tener el próximo capítulo para la semana que viene a más tardar, además tengo que ajustarme un poco a las ediciones que Lieta y Boo-82 están haciendo, así que no puedo apurarme demasiado tampoco :) Ellas van por el capítulo 25, y me gustaría mantener un margen para tampoco "apurarlas"a ellas.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS


	18. Fobia

******Resumen: ******En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 18: Fobia**

Música: Rebecca Kneubuhl & Gabriel Mann, Temple to Freezer (La leyenda de Spiro: Un nuevo comienzo)

* * *

><p>Zuko había esperado en silencio el final de la pelea entre Katara y su viejo sifu. Sin palabras, observó como Katara había empezado a moverse con la ferocidad y la agilidad de un maestro fuego. Con cada bola de agua que enviaba a su abuelo más de sus defensas se desmoronaban hasta que quedó en el suelo con Katara cerniéndose sobre él, con una expresión sombría en la cara. El anciano había sido derrotado por una serie de movimientos de fuego control ejecutados con excelencia. Movimientos que el mismo Zuko le había enseñado.<p>

Una sensación cálida lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que ella debió de haber practicado esos movimientos desde aquella vez en la playa en que le había pedido que le enseñara. El día de su coronación.

* * *

><p>Los sucesos de aquel día todavía estaban frescos en su memoria. Había sido la primera vez que había tomado su lugar en el Trono del Dragón en una ceremonia, lo que había convertido a un joven de dieciséis años en el gobernador de la más poderosa de las tres naciones restantes. El peso completo de las expectativas mundiales lo habían aplastado de repente, bruscamente, cuando las llamas se alzaron alrededor del trono. Sabiendo que lo volvían invisible, inclinó la cabeza por un momento, cuestionando seriamente sus habilidades para estar a la altura de esas expectativas. Pero, entonces recordó cómo su tío nunca dejaba de creer en él y encontró el coraje para enderezarse de nuevo.<p>

Lo primero que había visto una vez que las llamas se habían apagado fueron los ojos de Katara mirándolo con genuina gratitud y felicidad.

Para su alivio, la atmósfera sacra de la ceremonia de coronación terminó por dar paso a una más festiva, ni bien todos los invitados se reunieron en la gran sala de banquetes del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego. No había habido un baile para concluir el banquete relativamente modesto que siguió a la coronación porque Zuko había decidido que la ocasión no ameritaba una celebración, apenas dos días después de la derrota de su Padre y Azula y el fin de una guerra de cien años iniciada por la Nación del Fuego.

Cuando el momento apropiado para que el Señor del Fuego dejara el banquete finalmente había llegado, todo el Equipo Avatar había escapado del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Por la mañana, sus destinos los llevarían por caminos separados y todos sentían la necesidad de estar juntos como grupo una última vez. Un Appa bastante atestado de gente había volado hasta una playa cercana, privada, que pertenecía a la familia real.

Zuko aún recordaba la reticencia de Mai de treparse a la enorme bestia y su silencio retraído durante el resto de la noche. No había hecho más que estar sentada en la playa observando como él y sus amigos se quitaban la ropa formal y se metían en el mar, dejando que finalmente la excitación reinara en la playa desierto. Lejos del ajetreo de la celebración, habían empezado a caer en la cuenta de que la guerra realmente había terminado, que realmente habían tenido éxito. Y que habían sobrevivido.

Era una noche hermosa. El cielo de terciopelo estaba decorado con estrellas que refulgían y una luna nueva casi imperceptible. Todos habían estado chapoteando por el lugar cuando Zuko finalmente decidió dejar a Mai sola y echar a correr hacia el agua tibia, ansiando la relajación que le brindaría.

Se quedó bajo el agua por un rato largo, solo subió a la superficie cuando los pulmones amenazaron con estallar. Finalmente, se había rendido y ascendido velozmente. Inhaló hondo y libre como nunca lo había hecho antes, sintiendo como la tensión y la angustia de años pasados abandonaban su cuerpo con la corriente del agua marina que le daba una frescura agradable a la nueva cicatriz con forma de estrella en el pecho. Al otro día, las preocupaciones que venían con gobernar una nación lo abrumarían pero esa noche se sentía liberado.

-¡Zuko! –Una voz, clara y familiar, lo llamó desde muy cerca.

Sobresaltado, se giró en dirección al sonido.

No sabía de dónde había aparecido Katara tan de repente, pero allí estaba ella, justo frente a él, observándolo con una mirada inescrutable en sus ojos centelleantes, mientras sus rizos y su cuerpo goteaban agua. El pensamiento que cruzó involuntariamente por su mente, al mismo tiempo que se le aceleraban los latidos, fue que ella se veía como si las gotas de agua hubieran tomado la forma de una joven. Bueno, ella era una maestra agua…

Los ojos de ella destellaban excitación y él notó vagamente que esta era en verdad la primera vez que le dedicaba a él, a Zuko, una de las enormes y cálidas sonrisas que reservaba para sus amigos más cercanos. Se percató de que le gustaba eso.

Katara se escurrió el agua del pelo, como había visto a Toph hacer un par de minutos atrás. Las gotas de agua brillaron como diamantes en la poca luz que brindaba la luna nueva.

-Quería pedirte… -por un momento se ocupó de escurrir el resto del agua de su cabello.

_¿Sí?_ Pensó Zuko sin dejar de mirarla. _¿Qué quieres pedirme, muchacha de la Tribu Agua que salvaste mi vida en más maneras de las que alguna vez sabrás?_ Sabía que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, incluso secarle el cabello con las manos y convertirse en un objeto merecedor del ridículo de Sokka, si ella quería que lo hiciera.

Pero ella no quería tal cosa. Lo miró una vez más y sonrió.

Lo más sorprendente es que encontró su pregunta para nada sorprendente.

-¿Me enseñarías algunos movimientos de fuego control? –Le preguntó esperanzada-. Me encantaría aprender algunos pero Aang no me quiere ayudar.

Él miró disimuladamente al Avatar que estaba demasiado ocupado jugando una especie de violento juego de bolas de aire versus juego de rocas con Toph. Estaban arruinando toda la playa ya que el viento erosionaba la delicada arena plateada y docenas de rocas desparramadas por todos lados estropeaban la superficie lisa. Esa noche, no le importaba.

-¿Por favor? –Katara se paró delante de su vista, atrayendo su atención nuevamente a sus ojos brillantes.

-Eh… ¿ahora? –Le echo un vistazo a Mai, que estaba sentada inmóvil en la playa con una expresión aburrida, que parecía como si hubiera preferido quedarse con Ty Lee y las Guerreras Kyoshi en el banquete. Katara asintió vigorosamente-. Claro –murmuró y Katara dio un chillido de emoción.

¿Había… chillado? Alzó las cejas sorprendido, percatándose súbitamente de lo poco que en verdad sabía de la enamorada del Avatar, porque siempre había tenido que lidiar con ella en circunstancias serias. Y aún así, siempre había sentido que la conocía como la palma de la mano.

Expectante, ella se paró a la orilla del mar. Solo tenía la ropa interior, con la que también practicaba agua control, el color tostado de su piel contrastaba con los interiores blancos. La brisa cálida jugueteaba con los rulos, y se secó el cuerpo en un instante mientras aguardaba.

Zuko tragó inconscientemente y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué en nombre de Agni había dicho que sí? ¿Enseñarle movimientos a la enamorada de su mejor amigo en frente de su propia novia con quien acababa de arreglar las cosas, al mismo tiempo que no podía apartar los ojos de dicha enamorada del Avatar? Y era frustrantemente consciente de aquello último.

Al girar la cabeza para mirarla, Mai no parecía demasiado interesada en ellos sino que jugaba distraídamente con un cuchillo. Pero puede mandarlo volando en nuestra dirección, pensó Zuko apretando los dientes. Más por el momento, Mai se había limitado a arquear una ceja como señal de modesta sorpresa cuando entendió lo que Katara estaba haciendo.

Él suspiró y se puso en posición, que Katara copió de inmediato. Estudiando la postura, Zuko notó un par de fallas y, mientras se preguntaba por qué ella siempre lo había afectado tanto, le tocó brazos y piernas, donde quería que corrigiera la pose. Aunque ella no era Aang, el Avatar al que muy por arriba le había enseñado el arte del fuego control. Con ella su toque era como el de una pluma, como la brisa en su cabello.

Katara se rió suavemente, tratando de quedarse quieta.

-Me haces cosquillas.

-Oh… lo siento –murmuró avergonzado.

Se apartó un paso, inhaló hondo y cerró los ojos, obligándose a entrar en modo maestro, un lugar seguro donde podía verla simplemente como un estudiante. Bueno, una estudiante de agua control que quería aprender fuego control.

Por una hora, Zuko le mostró algunas posturas básicas de fuego control que pensaba podían ser útiles para una maestra agua; posturas que aumentaban el poder del agua para desestabilizar un oponente. Tras la reticencia inicial de su parte, empezó realmente a disfrutar mientras la misma práctica le brindaba ideas flamantes para nuevas posibilidades de usar los movimientos de agua control para mejorar también su propio fuego control. Incluso entonces, sabía que prefería esos por encima de los movimientos intangibles de aire control o los estructurados de tierra control.

Y disfrutaba de enseñarle a Katara.

Tras darse cuenta de la filosofía diferente detrás de la disciplina de fuego control, Katara demostró ser una aprendiz muy entusiasta y rápida. Ella escuchaba sus instrucciones y lo observaba atentamente cuando le mostraba los variados movimientos. La playa se iluminaba con un brillo dorado cuando llamaradas de fuego ardían contra el cielo oscuro. Cuando Zuko salía de la posición y el fuego se extinguía, Katara imitaba la figura con una cinta plateada de agua, las posturas de fuego control le daban mucha más ferocidad al elemento que manipulaba.

Y mientras Sokka y Suki se retiraban a un lugar más apartado bajo una palmera enana y Toph derrotaba a Aang en ese extraño juego, la elegante maestra agua le mostraba a Zuko cómo se vería si fuera una fiera maestra fuego. Con una fuerza letal, pateó y golpeó chorros de agua en un radio amplio de la playa. Lo hacía sin esfuerzo como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Con una admiración que crecía rápidamente, Zuko había observado el enorme talento y habilidad que Katara exhibía al dominar con celeridad los movimientos básicos que le había enseñado y algo se revolvió en su estómago al ver a Katara realizando movimientos de su propia disciplina de control.

En parte porque no quería que la lección terminara todavía y en parte porque quería probarla, decidió enseñarle un movimiento muy complicado de fuego control. Para ese movimiento el maestro fuego salta en el aire y sus piernas giran creando fuego de sus pies. Le había llevado bastante tiempo dominar esa figura y esperaba que Katara también tuviera cierta dificultad con él, acostumbrada como estaba la ágil maestra a estar arraigada al suelo.

Tenía los ojos como platos por primera vez desde que había empezado la lección y con una sonrisa socarrona le había preguntado si ya quería renunciar. Pero eso no era propio de Katara. Se le oscureció la mirada y alzó el mentón, testaruda. Era su pie para que él siguiera. Reprimiendo una sonrisa triunfante, ordenó:

-Bien. Una vez en el aire, quiero que uses tus pies para controlar el agua, justo como con las patadas que te enseñé –le mostró la posición, habiéndose deslizado en el modo maestro otra vez-. Bien, esto es lo que haces…

La primera vez que Katara saltó en el aire, casi que cayó al piso de inmediato. Zuko no se rió, casi que lo había esperado. Le mostró el movimiento una vez más, explicándole cómo tenía que equilibrarse. Funcionó, pero apenas. Al ponerse de pie, Katara se sopló el aire de la cara como señal de fastidio, como había visto a Toph hacer y Zuko tuvo que contener una carcajada. Luego tamborileó con los dedos sobre su barbilla, pensativo, mirando distraídamente a Aang que creaba una bola de aire para huir de las rocas de Toph. Había una manera de ayudar a Katara, pero…

-Cuando los niños en la Nación del Fuego quieren aprender este movimiento, se los sujeta por el abdomen para evitar que caigan –comentó Zuko, ofreciéndole silenciosamente esa opción.

Por alguna razón, la mirada de ella vagó hasta Mai sentada en la playa antes de asentir cortante.

-Solo no tengas miedo de caer o de golpearme, yo estaré allí para atraparte –indicó Zuko y Katara se preparó.

Tan pronto como saltó y se equilibró, Zuko había colocado sus manos alrededor de la panza para estabilizarla mientras ella giraba las piernas en el aire. Pero, en el instante en que el peso se apoyaba en sus manos y sentía como se tensaban los músculos del abdomen bajo la piel expuesta, casi que se quedó sin aire. Una descarga de electricidad le atravesó el estómago dolorosamente y la sangre se le empezó a agolpar en los oídos. Él se quedó helado y jadeó, pero se estabilizó de inmediato sobre la arena suave bajo sus pies descalzos.

-Muy bien –cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, reuniendo fuerza-… ¡ahora termina el movimiento!

Cuando Katara terminó la figura con un bello giro de piernas, ambos cayeron en la arena, las manos sobre las rodillas y mirándose en silencio. Jadeaban ligeramente. Zuko vio en los ojos de Katara que ella había sentido la repentina descarga y que la había asustado. Él dejó caer la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Lo siento –empezó pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Estás seguro, tú puedes…?

-Estoy seguro, solo… -no supo que decir-. Vamos de nuevo. Sospecho que podrás hacerlo sin ayuda en un intento o dos más.

Ella le obsequió una sonrisa genuina y se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

Zuko tenía razón. Tras un par de intentos más con ayuda, en los cual intentó ignorar la maravillosa frescura de la piel ardiendo contra sus manos y el roce del cabello terso contra sus brazos, Katara realizó la figura con éxito por primera vez sola.

-Eres mucho más talentosa para el fuego control que Aang –la halagó Zuko finalmente y aunque lo decía en serio, lo único en que podía pensar era _se ve hermosa._

Por un momento, ella lo estudió, vio la mirada intensa en sus ojos, que traicionaba sus palabras huecas, y entonces le sonrió tímidamente y casi… que un poco tristemente.

-Gracias.

Entonces, Zuko había sentido que dos manos se apoyaban ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Mai. Esperaba que no lo hubiera sentido tensarse.

-¿Y por qué una maestra agua querría aprender fuego control? –Preguntó en su tono particular de voz, sus ojos grises eran astutos mientras registraban el leve sonrojo que cubrías las mejillas de Katara.

-¿Por qué no? –Se defendió Katara-. Es bueno aprender de los otros como el General Iroh siempre dice.

Por un momento, la mirada de Mai permaneció sobre la expresión desafiante de Katara, había entornado los ojos ante la mención de Iroh, pero luego se volvió hacia Zuko, decidiendo ignorar el último comentario de Katara.

-Zuko, creo que me gustaría nadar contigo ahora y Katara podría ir con Aang. Ha estado esperando que termines tus enseñanzas, Sifu Señor del Fuego… -lo último era broma, pero la advertencia subyacente era clara.

Con una sacudida dolorosa, Zuko cayó de nuevo en la realidad al mirar a Aang. La atención del Avatar solo había sido atraída sobre ellos una vez que Mai se les acercó. Zuko recordaba vagamente como Katara le había hecho una reverencia, al estilo Nación del Fuego, y era la primera vez que la había visto hacer eso, al mismo tiempo que con dificultad le dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa. Entonces la figura delgada se apresuraba a salir de su vista y sintió que era de nuevo las Catacumbas de Cristal de Ba Sing Se. No se había atrevido a seguirla con la mirada. Pero había dolido. De nuevo.

Tras esa última noche juntos en la playa, los miembros del equipo Avatar habían seguido cada uno su camino, y, mientras Zuko quedaba atrás en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego con Mai, Katara había empezado a viajar alrededor del mundo con Aang. Nunca habían vuelto a hablar de esa noche en la playa.

Pero un año y medio después, cuando estaban todos reunidos en Ba Sing Se, Katara de la nada le había pedido que le enseñara algunos movimientos otra vez mientras estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa de té de su tío.

Había sido primavera en aquel entonces y recordó los incontables pétalos del manzano que el viento soplaba alrededor de su cara junto con sus rizos sueltos, mientras sus ojos brillaban esperanzados. Por supuesto que él había accedido y mientras tomaba un pétalo blanco entre sus dedos había sugerido un movimiento para que ella aprendiera, en realidad ansiándolo. Todavía se acordaba el silbido feliz que venía de la casa de té, como si su tío hubiera escuchado la conversación y aprobara sus planes. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Zuko había entrado a buscar un poco de té.

Pero la práctica nunca ocurrió. Después de que les contaron a Aang y a Mai sobre sus planes, se vieron de alguna forma comprometidos en un sinfín de actividades con sus respectivas parejas hasta que llegó el momento para Mai y Zuko de regresar a la Nación del Fuego.

-Fobia, fobia pura –había mascullado el tío Iroh en un momento de descuido cuando no sabía que su sobrino y Katara podían oírlo. Un tono peligroso envolvía sus palabras y una expresión preocupada cruzó las facciones de Katara cuando su mirada siguió los ojos de Iroh hasta que se detuvieron sobre Aang y Mai. Nunca había vuelto a hablar del tema.

* * *

><p>Zuko observó como el Maestro Pakku se ponía en pie con una agilidad sorprendente para su edad. Para sorpresa de Zuko, él se inclinó hacia delante y le murmuró a Katara algo ininteligible, antes de empezar a sacudirse la nieve de la parka. Como reacción, Katara pareció hacer un mohín pero recobró la compostura tras una mirada de advertencia de parte de su abuelo. Apretó los puños.<p>

El Señor del Fuego se adelantó un paso, inseguro de si la pelea había terminado. Estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de Katara. Al moverse, lo distrajo el notar que la nieve había sido emparejada en esa área. Así que era terreno de entrenamiento después de todo.

Pero su distracción no duró mucho porque Katara giró de repente y le dedicó una mirada sorprendentemente vacía y dura. Zuko se encogió de sorpresa, pero antes de darse cuenta que había pasado, vio que docenas de carámbanos volaban en su dirección a una velocidad mortal.

Como reflejo, levantó una pared impresionante de fuego para protegerse, usando un movimiento inusitadamente lento para un maestro fuego. Los carámbanos desaparecieron en el instante en que tocaron la cortina de fuego. Entonces, automáticamente empujó la pared hacia Katara.

A pesar de la sorpresa, se sentía liberador poder dar rienda suelta a tal cantidad de fuego, tras haberse contenido de practicar su elemento por tanto tiempo. La esperanza silenciosa a bordo del navío de la Tribu Agua de tener una pelea de práctica con Katara cuando llegaran al Polo Sur había sido destrozada cuando el Maestro Pakku lo había mirado con tal frialdad y desaprobación que Zuko había empezado a darse cuenta que no se les daría tiempo para cosas tan frívolas. Así que, tenía que contentarse con ese ataque inesperado de Katara.

Una graciosa ola de nieve se alzó casi perezosamente y el fuego desapareció en el aire seco mientras Katara lo miraba, los ojos enormes de sorpresa y por alguna razón… furiosos. Pero la furia no estaba dirigida a él.

-¡Ese fue un movimiento de agua control! –Su voz sorprendida resonó sobre la llanura blanca mientras bajaba los brazos. Debajo de la capucha bordeada con piel sus ojos brillantes destellaban con absoluta perplejidad.

Zuko había reaccionado casi automáticamente, exhibiendo habilidad y experiencia en el movimiento inusual que había usado para protegerse. Ella parpadeó y lo miró fijamente y con incredulidad mientras él se relajaba, aunque su mirada todavía era cautelosa.

-Pero… ¿cuándo? –su voz sonaba molesta, aunque un cierto alivio envolvía la inexplicable ira que emanaba.

Zuko sonrió un poco tristemente.

-Cuando decidiste usarlo contra mí la primera vez.

Katara de repente recordó aquel momento en particular en el Polo Norte, cuando sus manos enguantadas habían descripto un movimiento elegante para crear una ola enorme de agua y la habían empujado con un movimiento fluido hacia el enemigo: un Príncipe del Fuego llamado Zuko… recordó sus penetrantes ojos dorados en un rostro pálido y lleno de moretones, que la miraban enojados.

¿Ya le había prestado tanta atención en ese entonces? O incluso antes, cuando la había visto hacer agua control por primera vez… La ira se escurrió porque súbitamente tuvo que pelear contra un profundo sonrojo.

Mientras Zuko parpadeaba confundido ante la repentina incomodidad, el Maestro Pakku los estudiaba en silencio. La reacción de Zuko al repentino ataque de Katara había confirmado sus sospechas: el joven Señor del Fuego había estado incorporando movimientos de agua control en su entrenamiento desde hacía tiempo. Era un punto a su favor, tenía que admitirlo, pero el anciano no iba a permitirse contentarse con ello. Ya era hora.

-Presumo que es la primera vez que sus elementos se han encontrado desde el final de la guerra –determinó el Maestro Pakku con frialdad, una observación que los jóvenes viajeros no podían más que confirmar.

-En realidad, la última vez fue mucho antes del final de la guerra –Zuko se atrevió a agregar, un destello de dolor cruzó por su rostro ante el recuerdo de ese encuentro que lo había llenado de ira y dolor. Pero, también había habido un estremecimiento inexplicable debajo de todo el dolor, una sensación que también había sentido al pelear contra ella en el Polo Norte. Era la excitación de encontrar a la muchacha maestra agua de nuevo, para pelear contra ella con su propios métodos pero usando una versión ardiente de sus propios látigos de agua.

Como Zuko había sospechado, las palabras habían disgustado al viejo maestro agua que ahora les hacía señas para que lo siguieran de vuelta a la ciudad. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto sorprendentemente rígidos al tomar la delantera.

-Si ustedes dos quieren tener éxito en la misión para salvar a la Orden del Loto Blanco, es de vital importancia que ejerciten juntos sus poderes –indicó el Maestro Pakku sarcásticamente, casi como si no creyera en ello él mismo-. Me sorprende que el Gran Maestro no les dijera nada sobre ello antes de que los enviara en su misión.

En vano, Zuko y Katara se miraron, no sabían que decir. Desde el comienzo del viaje, silenciosamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, habían adoptado los viejos hábitos de cuando todavía eran parte del equipo Avatar. Zuko entrenaba al alba y Katara por la noche, cuando la luna empezaba a alzarse de entre los árboles.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se dieron cuenta que dicho hábito primero y más que nada existía por la aversión de Katara hacia Zuko en ese momento, inclinada como estaba a evitarlo tanto como era posible. Las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaron de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo colisionaba con el recién adquirido conocimiento sobre el pasado de Zuko, lo que la hacía sentir todavía más miserable por su comportamiento de aquel entonces. Dejó caer la cabeza.

Fue entonces que escuchó decir a una voz afable:

-Es solo un viejo hábito en el que nunca pensamos, Maestro Pakku, pero estoy seguro que podremos ponernos al día a partir de ahora.

Katara le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida pero el Maestro Pakku respondió cortante.

-No espero menos. Solo cuando los del tipo más opuesto se encuentren, el entendimiento llevará al equilibrio.

Y las palabras, aunque pronunciadas con gran renuencia, compartían un gran parecido a la manera de hablar de Iroh.

Cuando ingresaron en la ciudad, el Maestro Pakku los llevó velozmente por calles sinuosas, muchas de las cuales Katara todavía no conocía.

Todavía le frustraba no conocer todas las calles de la ciudad de su padre de memoria mientras seguía los rígidos pasos del anciano. Sin embargo, tenía una vaga noción del lugar a donde Gran-Pakku los estaba llevando. En la parte este de la ciudad había un riacho congelado que nacía en la cordillera más recóndita y que entraba a la ciudad por allí. Trató de recordar si había algo interesante en esa área en particular de la ciudad, pero su memoria le falló una vez más. Y, sabiendo que preguntar era un desperdicio con el viejo sifu, decidió esperar que el Representante de la Tribu Agua en el Consejo del Loto Blanco revelara los secretos a su propio ritmo.

Zuko, que todavía estaba un poquito cegado por el blanco infinito que lo rodeaba, notó de repente la diferencia entre las estructuras de las Tribu del Agua del Sur con la del Norte. Era el color. Mientras que la Tribu Agua del Norte parecía haber hecho sus paredes, casas y palacios de hielo translúcido, la Tribu Agua del Sur había usado nieve congelada. Le daba a la Tribu Agua del Sur un aire más cálido, menos etéreo.

El Maestro Pakku los condujo a una calle angosta con iglués pequeños y lisos que se recargaban sobre el muro de la ciudad. Entonces, se volvió.

Katara y Zuko echaron un vistazo alrededor. No había nada digno de verse en los alrededores. Pero el viejo maestro agua no se molestó en entrar en las casas. En su lugar, los miró con severidad.

-Cuando Katara fue por primera vez al Polo Norte buscando un maestro de agua control –empezó en un tono repentinamente cargado de afecto-, se le prohibió aprender la noble disciplina del agua control, ya que bajo las leyes de la Tribu Agua del Norte, las mujeres no pueden practicar lo que se considera un privilegio de los hombres. Las mujeres con talentos para el agua control están condicionadas únicamente a la curación.

Zuko agrandó los ojos ante las palabras del Maestro Pakku, incrédulo. Nunca había escuchado algo así antes. ¿Que se les prohibiera a las mujeres ejercer sus poderes cuando tenían la habilidad? Sonaba atroz a sus oídos. Al ser criado en la Nación del Fuego, los maestros de Zuko habían evitado brindarle información sobre las otras naciones por miedo a crear piedad o, peor, comprensión. Su tío había tratado de hacer lo contrario contándole del equilibrio entre las cuatro naciones, pero nunca le había contado de las injusticias dentro de las otras naciones. Mientras que a la Nación del Fuego se la reconocía mundialmente como una amenaza para el mundo por más de cien años, al atacar y reprimir los pueblos de las otras naciones, no podía concebir una Nación del Fuego sin la participación de las mujeres. Eran granjeras, profesoras, sanadoras, e incluso soldados.

Pero, cuando se atrevió a mirar a Katara, ella le devolvió una mirada significativa que confirmó la verdad en las palabras de Pakku. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro como si estuviera tratando de descubrir las intenciones del Maestro Pakku al contarles todo eso.

-Al contrario de la Tribu del Sur, la Tribu del Norte tiene ciertas tradiciones en lo que respecta a la posición de los hombres y las mujeres –prosiguió el Maestro Pakku, sus ojos vivaces notaron la estupefacción de Zuko-. Al mismo tiempo que Katara descubría las restricciones referentes al control, Sokka descubría su primer amor en la Princesa Yue, que había sido comprometida por su padre, el Jefe Arnook, a Hahn, un muchacho cuya arrogancia y ambición eran evidentes para todos exceptuando a él mismo.

El rechazo en la voz del anciano le dijeron a Zuko que, incluso entonces, Pakku ya tenía dudas sobre la elección del jefe para su hija. Zuko se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de asombro al pensar en su propia hermana, la Princesa del Fuego. La idea de Azula atrapada en la misma posición impotente de la Princesa Yue era tan absurda que ni podía imaginarla. Y de repente, se sintió aliviado de que Katara fuera la hija del Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Mientras Zuko procesaba las palabras del Maestro Pakku, el viejo maestro agua lo observaba con una expresión atenta. Parecía entender la confusión de Zuko. Una pequeña sonrisa amarga le tensó los labios.

-Esta tradición incluso causó que Kanna, mi prometida, escapara al sur, porque antepuso su libertad por encima del posible amor de un hombre. Yo no quise entender las razones de su partida, y me quedé contentándome sabiendo que ella era la que había rechazado nuestras tradiciones de larga data. La muchacha de la Tribu Agua del Sur que llegó un día al Polo Norte y desafió con fiereza mi decisión de no dejarla participar de mi clase, por lo tanto, no podía ser otra que la nieta de Kanna. Ella cambió las tradiciones de la Tribu Agua del Norte, me cambió a mí y finalmente me cambió la vida.

El orgullo cubrió la voz del viejo mientras recontaba las acciones de Katara, que ahora miraba al suelo tímidamente. Y Zuko entendió de repente por qué el abuelo de Katara adoraba a su nieta política. Porque gracias a ella, él había encontrado por fin la felicidad.

La mirada del Maestro Pakku se suavizó al mirar a su nieta y cuando continuó, su voz había perdido algo de brusquedad.

-Ese día me desafió, pero no me derrotó, porque carecía de entrenamiento y experiencia. Hoy, sin embargo, también me derrotó –hizo una pausa-. Me derrotó, porque usó el conocimiento de otros estilos de control para debilitar mi estilo clásico de agua control. Además, usó el conocimiento de un estilo de pelea que es su opuesto absoluto y natural. Este estilo es el más difícil de aprender, pero una vez que es dominado el maestro puede ser derrotado solo por el Avatar -sus ojos vagaron hasta Zuko y añadió con énfasis-: y su opuesto natural se las arregló para salvar su propia vida haciendo uso del conocimiento de otro estilo de pelea.

Zuko quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de la reacción angustiada de Katara a la farfullada del Maestro Pakku. El viejo maestro agua le había ordenado que amenazara la vida de Zuko para provocar un movimiento que no fuera de fuego control.

A medida que el entendimiento cubría su mirada, el Maestro Pakku asintió.

-Sí, salvó tu vida, porque un maestro fuego es débil cuando incontables proyectiles son dirigidos a él a la vez. Un maestro agua puede crear una ola enorme de agua, un maestro tierra puede levantar un muro de piedra, pero un maestro fuego está indefenso.

Zuko tragó con dificultad y miró a Katara de manera fugaz que seguía mirando al piso, terca, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ella parecía temer su reacción, pero él sabía que ella no había tenido opción, en realidad, más que confiar en el juicio de su abuelo. No la culpaba.

Katara se sentía horrible y la rabia contra su abuelo volvió a surgir. La había obligado deliberadamente a amenazar la vida de la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerla sentir a salvo, cómoda y feliz… Se paralizó cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y la atrajo hacia el objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Pudiste haber preguntado simplemente, sifu Pakku… -lo escuchó decir sin levantar la cabeza. Su voz calma solo cargaba con un dejo de reproche-… y yo te hubiera mostrado. No había necesidad de molestar a Katara.

Katara cerró los ojos y dejó que el alivio la inundara.

_Siempre tan protector…_

El Maestro Pakku sacó una llave de entre la parka y se acercó a uno de los humildes iglúes.

-La reacción es comprensible, incluso tranquilizadora… -se volvió y sus ojos permanecieron sobre el joven Señor del Fuego, su mirada se suavizó mientras hablaba-, … pero aún así equivocada.

Luego él abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

-Un día entenderán.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_¡Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por leer y comentar en el capítulo anterior! Me alegro mucho que les gustara el capítulo y espero que también les guste este también. ¡Tiene cierta bondad Zutara en él y en este capítulo le di a Mai líneas en la historia por primera vez!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecerle a mi beta por tener la paciencia para betear esta historia increíblemente larga._

_En el capítulo 19 el Maestro Pakku revelara que esconde la Orden del Loto Blanco en la nueva ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Sur._

* * *

><p>N.T.: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo, aunque Mai me cae relativamente bien, me cae bastante mal cuando se mete en medio del Zutara como esa noche... ¿alguien me entiende?<p>

Uds que son unos lectores geniales, lamento tener que traerles malas noticias pero estoy a punto de entrar en dos semanas jodiditas, por lo que no sé cuando será la próxima actualización. Yo quiero creer que no va a terminar octubre sin capítulo 19, pero tampoco quiero prometerles algo y después tener que desaparecer. El que avisa no es traidor, pero prometo que cuando la facultad me de un tiempito, les traigo el secreto de la Orden en castellano :)

**133 reviews. **Se viene otra fiesta, eh ;) GRACIAS: **Bell Star**,** Heero Root**, **funny-life**, **DaYris**, **KatiuskaBy** (me alegro muchísimo que estés disfrutando de la historia, ^^ ojala la espera no se haya hecho tan larga ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar!) y** Rashel Shiru. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. Preciado

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 19: Preciado**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Divine Intervention

* * *

><p>El iglú no parecía ser más que eso: una pequeña casa antártica. Estaba vacía a excepción de una colección genérica de muebles, que le dio a Katara la sensación de que había muebles con la única intención de que los visitantes inesperados tuvieran la impresión de que alguien vivía allí. Sintió a Zuko removerse en el lugar, mirando alrededor igual que ella, esperando que algo inesperado sucediera.<p>

Pero el Maestro Pakku, que estaba frente a una piel blanca que decoraba la pared sur, no miró a la casa dos veces. Levantó las manos y, de repente, se empezó a formar una grieta en la pared, que pronto creció hasta tener la forma de una puerta que hizo a un lado la piel. Obedeciendo a un simple movimiento de muñeca del Maestro Pakku, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y Katara y Zuko quedaron con los ojos como platos, estupefactos. Entonces el anciano desapareció sin más por la entrada, asumiendo que los jóvenes lo seguirían.

Zuko contuvo un suspiro al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su única ceja y se bajaba la capucha de la parka bordeada de piel. _Y aquí vamos a otro hueco oscuro,_ pensó, recordando el templo subterráneo Kyoshi mientras se quitaba uno de los mitones y giraba la mano. Una pequeña llama apareció en ella y miró a Katara que le sonrió con resignación. Luego siguieron al viejo maestro agua por la puerta, que se cerró con fuerza tras ellos.

Por un momento, Zuko y Katara estuvieron desorientados porque todos los sonidos fueron aislados y tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la diferencia en la presión del aire. Estaba completamente oscuro a excepción de la pequeña llama que Zuko llevaba, pero cuando, un momento más tarde, se les acostumbró la vista, quedaron con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Se encontraron en medio de un largo corredor angosto, hecho de nieve compactada, coronado por un techo arqueado y bajo. Era imposible caminar por el corredor sino era en fila.

El Maestro Pakku esperó a que su nieta y el sobrino del Gran Maestro lo alcanzaran, el fuego parpadeante resaltaba las líneas profundas de la cara avinagrada. Luego señaló hacía la oscuridad que se extendía ante ellos.

-Este es un corredor secreto que conduce a una habitación subterránea secreta que pertenece a la Orden del Loto Blanco –su voz se oía apagada en el angosto espacio-. Mientras construíamos la ciudad, algunos miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco añadieron secretamente otra capa a los muros externos dentro de la cual crearon este corredor. Si la ciudad fuera atacada nuevamente, este corredor colapsaría de inmediato.

Por un momento, la mirada del anciano mantuvo la de Zuko y el maestro fuego hizo un ligero mohín ante el uso de la palabra "nuevamente" por parte del maestro agua. ¿Acaso no había sido la Nación del Fuego la que había arrasado con la predecesora de esa hermosa ciudad? Zuko entendía toda la valentía que tenía el Maestro Pakku para ponerlo al tanto a él, el Señor del Fuego, de lo que probablemente era el secreto más grande de todos los de la Orden. Le echaba encima una enorme responsabilidad para que no traicionara la confianza del anciano. Inconscientemente, cerró el puño hasta que sintió una ligera presión que atravesó la tela del guante. Katara. Ella había notado la ansiedad y con sutileza le había tomado de la mano. La expresión de Zuko se suavizó ligeramente y relajó los dedos.

El Maestro Pakku observó en silencio como el maestro fuego contenía su reacción y también la expresión de dolor que destelló momentáneamente por el rostro de Zuko cuando él mencionó la aniquilación de la Tribu Agua del Sur a manos de la Nación del Fuego. Eso había impulsado al anciano a dedicarle una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¿A dónde lleva este corredor, Gran Pakku? –Katara atrajo la atención de los hombres mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la pared externa del corredor bajo, sintiendo la construcción ingeniosa detrás de él, que el Maestro Pakku acababa de describir.

Zuko y Katara se volvieron para mirar al viejo maestro agua, expectantes y él cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Su respuesta fue reticente.

-Al corazón de la Orden.

* * *

><p>En la hora que siguió, caminaron en silencio por el largo y angosto corredor. A veces una ráfaga de viento hacía parpadear la llama en la mano de Zuko, indicando que la construcción del pasadizo contenía un ingenioso sistema para la provisión de aire. Mientras seguían a Gran-Pakku, con la nieve crujiendo bajo las pesadas botas, Katara notó que había una ligera cuesta en el ascenso. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que se dirigían al palacio. Se preguntó con un poco de gravedad que diría su padre si supiera que la Orden del Loto Blanco usaba su palacio como un escondite secreto. Pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse en eso porque el Maestro Pakku se detuvo de súbito y se volvió. Zuko y Katara apenas tuvieron tiempo de parar para evitar chocarlo. Por un momento estuvieron desorientados.<p>

-Hay una puerta de madera –notó Zuko sorprendido, sabiendo que eso era una rareza en el Polo Sur-, y hay dos lotos tallados en ella.

El Maestro Pakku asintió y le hizo señas al joven maestro fuego para que cambiara de lugar con Katara.

-Se necesitan dos maestros agua para abrir esta puerta. Está hecha de modo que solo los dos miembros ya iniciados de la Orden o Representantes de la Tribu Agua en el Consejo del Loto Negro puedan abrirla. Sin embargo… -él extrajo un poco de agua de su cantimplora y formó la figura del loto, haciéndole señas a Katara para que lo imitara-, la leyenda también dice que la maestra agua que haga al Loto Blanco de Kyoshi brillar también podrá abrir esta puerta.

Zuko alzó la vista y tenía un brillo especulador en los ojos.

-¿Una leyenda? ¿Ya se había presagiado entonces?

Una sonrisa fina e indulgente apareció en la cara del Maestro Pakku al mirar al joven maestro fuego.

-Finalmente algo de percepción. Pronto verás a lo que me refiero.

Luego se giró hacia su nieta una vez más.

-No tenemos todo el día, Katara.

Katara salió de su ensueño. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se habían perdido en aquel horrible día en el que Aang había insistido en visitar los géiseres. Inesperadamente, ella había creado la imagen de la flor del loto, impulsada por una fuerza misteriosa que le guiaba las manos y le infundía conocimiento desde el fondo de su mente. Se dio cuenta que en aquel entonces había estado practicando y que de alguna forma Gran-Pakku sabía de ello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No le gustaba estar a oscuras mientras parecía ser el juguete de poderes que escapaban a su alcance. Reprimió un suspiro irritado antes de abrir la cantimplora y crear de inmediato una figura perfecta del loto ante lo cual el Maestro Pakku asintió como señal de aprobación. Juntos los maestros agua empujaron ambas figuran dentro de los huecos de la pesada puerta de madera. Una luz azul iluminó el angosto corredor y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Vacilando, Zuko y Katara siguieron al Maestro Pakku adentro y lo miraron todo con curiosidad. Para su sorpresa, el espacio al que habían entrado era en realidad bastante modesto, nada que ver con los grandes salones encerrados por delgadas columnas que marcaban el resto del palacio, o el Templo subterráneo del Loto Blanco en la Isla de Kyoshi. En vez de eso, las paredes y el techo tenían forma redondeada, como el iglú que albergaba la entrada al pasadizo secreto. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de un armario abierto de par en par que parecía contener cientos de antiguos pergaminos. Aunque ni Katara ni Zuko vieron una chimenea, la habitación estaba agradablemente cálida.

Mientras paseaban la mirada por la habitación circular, un brillo tenue proveniente del centro del cuarto les llamó la atención. Con una mirada de reojo al Maestro Pakku, se adentraron con cautela en la habitación y descubrieron que el brillo misterioso era la fuente de la agradable temperatura y de la tenue luz de la habitación. Asombrados, quedaron con los ojos como platos cuando la luz se dispersó lo suficiente para que pudieran ver algunos contornos.

Era una flor. Una flor del loto blanco. Y estaba floreciendo.

Tenía los pétalos abiertos, aunque ya estaba oscuro afuera del palacio. Era como si la flor, antes de irse a dormir, hubiera esperado que llegaran. Los pétalos parecían brillar suavemente en el agua clara y centelleante en la que la flor descansaba, abrazada tiernamente por hojas verdes y frescas.

Carentes de palabras, Katara y Zuko no podían hacer más que mirar la flor brillante, aturdidos por la belleza etérea.

-Esta habitación, este iglú –el Maestro Pakku rompió el silencio y su voz severa de repente tenía un tono de veneración-, es el corazón mismo del Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur y en esta habitación la Orden del Loto Blanco guarda el más preciado de todos sus tesoros. El corazón de nuestra Orden. Una flor celestial que le fue dada a la Orden miles de años atrás por los espíritus cuando el mundo todavía era joven. Le fue entregada para que esté a salvo y cuidada, porque nuestro destino está unido a esta flor. La Flor del Loto Blanco.

-Es hermosa –susurró Katara y se acercó un paso. La luz que emanaba la flor hizo que sus facciones adquirieran un brillo plateado cuando se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar los delicados pétalos.

-El Loto Blanco –prosiguió el Maestro Pakku- es la razón de la fuerza tanto espiritual como terrenal de la Orden, y vuelve inútiles los intentos humanos por destruirla. Contiene una cantidad sustancial de fuerza espiritual. Tanta de hecho, que el Mundo de los Espíritus se vería enormemente afectado si alguna vez le sucediese algo a esta flor.

El Maestro Pakku ahora señaló los elementos que sostenían la flor celestial.

-Junto con el Loto Blanco, los espíritus nos han dado los atributos de las cuatro naciones; el tazón de granito, símbolo de los maestros tierra que contiene agua del Oasis de los Espíritus, símbolo de los maestros agua. Y el anillo de fuego que rodea la flor proviene de la llama eterna, símbolo de los maestros fuego, que es alimentada y sostenida por los cuatro vientos, símbolo de los maestros aire. Estos atributos son legendarios para los pueblos que representan y de un valor incalculable.

Un movimiento repentino junto a Katara hizo que ambos maestros alzaran la vista y volvieran la cabeza. Zuko se había acercado unos cuantos pasos a la flor, la llama parpadeante que la sostenía lo había cautivado. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados.

-La Llama del Fénix… -susurró Zuko, incrédulo. Se estiró hacia la llama danzarina que ardía justo por encima del tazón de granito, en un círculo perfecto-. Creí que solo era una leyenda, un mito acerca de la llama poderosa, que ha sido el símbolo de nuestra nación desde tiempos inmemoriales. Las leyendas dicen que en poder de la Nación del Fuego, la Llama del Fénix otorgará poderes que van más allá incluso de la fuerza que brinda el Gran Cometa a los que gobiernan la nación.

Katara inhaló hondo con brusquedad mientras la voz ronca de él se apagaba y se acercaba aún más a la flor. Pero para su sorpresa el Maestro Pakku no hizo nada para contener al maestro fuego. La fascinación de Zuko por el pequeño anillo de fuego la enervaba y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apartarlo y protegerlo de la llama. Pero mientras el Maestro Pakku, que lo observaba con atención, lo dejara a su suerte, ella no se atrevía a tratar y a interponerse entre él y esa fuerza de atracción.

Aliviada, dejó escapar el aliento que contenía cuando su abuelo volvió a hablar finalmente.

-Regimientos de Señores del Fuego han buscado la llama que ahora tienes ante ti, Zuko, pero la Orden siempre se ha asegurado de que no fuera encontrada –remarcó el anciano un poco con cautela y énfasis-. El fuego, como los otros atributos, es esencial para la supervivencia del Loto Blanco. Brinda calor y mantiene la corriente de aire en circulación, asegurando el flujo de aire fresco. Si hubieran encontrado la Llama del Fénix, los Señores del Fuego hubieran destruido la Orden y con ella probablemente el mundo en su sed de poder.

Por un momento, ninguna de las tres personas en la habitación secreta se movió, hasta que Zuko alzó la vista. Su mirada atravesó el alma de Katara.

-Incluso sin ella, es algo en lo que casi tuvieron éxito –murmuró amargamente y se alejó un paso para poner más distancia entre él y el círculo de fuego. No quería tener que ver nada con ninguna de las ambiciones que los Señores del Fuego anteriores podían haber tenido en un deseo de más poder.

La mirada fiera que había aparecido en su mirada no pasó desapercibida para el Maestro Pakku, que se dio cuenta que el constante recelo para con el joven Señor del Fuego volvía a resultar innecesaria. El joven había demostrado ser inteligente, incluso sabio para su edad, reflexivo, confiable, y, lo que era más importante, increíblemente leal hacia su nieta. Quizás el Gran Maestro no era tan crédulo como lo había creído.

-Gran-Pakku… -Katara entonces cambió el foco de atención, atrayendo la de ambos sobre sí-, ¿cómo llegó la flor aquí? Es decir, no puede haber estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Este lugar es nuevo.

El Maestro Pakku asintió con la cabeza.

-Es verdad. No hace mucho. De hecho, la ciudad de Omashu había sido el hogar de la flor del Loto Blanco por más de mil años. El Loto Blanco llegó aquí un tiempo después de que esta ciudad fue creada.

-¡Omashu! –Exclamaron Zuko y Katara sorprendidos. La ciudad del equilibrio, la había llamado Iroh. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que habían estado recostados contra las barandillas de la terraza del jardín del palacio observando las miles de luces en las docenas de terrazas a sus pies?

-La historia de Omashu como ciudad no tiene igual –aseveró el Maestro Pakku-. Omashu fue creada tras una guerra devastadora entre dos tribus rivales como resultado del amor entre dos personas, y cada una pertenecía a una de esas tribus enfrentadas. Una ciudad de equilibrio, creada para permitir que las personas de ambos grupos vivieran en paz. Una ciudad hecha para el Loto Blanco.

Involuntariamente, Zuko miró a la joven a su lado que había escuchado a su abuelo con una mirada cómplice en los ojos. Él nunca había oído la historia de Omashu y se sentía extrañamente conmovido mientras su mirada descansaba sobre los rizos oscuros de Katara. Una pequeña esperanza se encendió cuando una sensación de aceptación lo atravesó.

-Sin embargo –Pakku, que les había dado la espalda, prosiguió-, cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó Omashu y fue evidente que la ciudad no resistiría, los miembros iniciado de la Orden se prepararon para sacar al Loto Blanco de la ciudad lo antes posible. Fue un día triste –concluyó con un dejo de amargura.

Zuko apretó la mandíbula y desvío la mirada de la coronilla de Katara al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que, a pesar de la sensación esperanzada de antes, la leyenda de Omashu no debía, no podía, significar para él más que eso, una leyenda.

Katara notó que Zuko de repente retrocedía, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendida por la amargura que percibía en él, pero él evitó su mirada inquisidora y se concentró en mirar fija y tercamente la llama que rodeaba el Loto Blanco. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de entender, se encogió de hombros y siguió su mirada. Luego, con la vista sobre las llamas, una noción apartó su atención del repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Zuko.

-Pero… ¿no es verdad que la llama, una vez retirada, solo puede ser sustentada por un maestro fuego?

El Maestro Pakku le sonrió de manera genuina a su pupilo prodigio.

-Brillante… durante el ataque a Omashu, no había prácticamente maestros fuego presentes en la ciudad del equilibrio, a excepción de una joven dama vestida de blanco que llevó la Llama del Fénix a su escondite temporal. La acompañaban nueve ayudantes que nunca se apartaron de su lado. Ellos se aseguraron de que los miembros de la Orden salieran de la ciudad sin ser vistos.

A medida que su voz se desvanecía los ojos de Katara se agrandaban por la conmoción.

-La Princesa Espíritu –susurró y se tapó la boca con la mano- ¡Era real!

-Era una maestra fuego.

Katara se volvió para mirar a su compañero de viaje y notó una chispa de interés en los ojos dorados que expelían las sombras que antes habían habitado en ellos. Al asentir en silencio, se sintió un poquito aliviada. Por alguna razón, había sentido como si las nubes oscuras sobre su cabeza habían tenido algo que ver con ella.

El Maestro Pakku asintió con severidad.

-Una mente abierta es la clave a la solución de su búsqueda, pupilos del Gran Maestro. La mujer que conocen como la Princesa Espíritu ofreció su ayuda cuando el miembro maestro fuego iniciado falleció el invierno anterior. Tras el final de la guerra, ella y los otros miembros de la Orden trajeron los atributos que representaban las naciones al Polo Sur, donde miembros solidarios de tribus hermanas antiguamente rivales estaban construyendo una nueva ciudad. Allí, ella encontraría un nuevo hogar.

Miró a Zuko pero el joven no reaccionó. Su expresión delataba conflicto y traicionaba el hecho de que todavía estaba cavilando sobre el papel censurable que la Nación del Fuego había jugado en la huida forzada del Loto Blanco de su hogar. Claramente se sentía culpable.

El Maestro Pakku de repente sonrió de manera ladina y fue a pararse junto al Loto Blanco.

-Zuko, puedo ver que las crueldades que la Nación del Fuego ha ocasionado al mundo son una carga pesada para ti. Quizás pones un peso demasiado pesado sobre tus hombros.

El joven negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya conocía sus límites y responsabilidades como el descendiente del Señor del Fuego Sozin. Ya se había reconciliado con el hecho que su reinado giraba en torno a las secuelas de la guerra y a un esfuerzo de nunca acabar para recuperar una posición confiable en el mundo con la esperanza de que un día su sucesor no fuera visto con temor. Era un ejercicio de humildad.

El maestro Pakku entornó los ojos y una sonrisa comprensiva se coló en sus labios por un momento cuando vio la expresión solemne de Zuko.

-Eso pensé. Bueno entonces, podrías ser tan amable de tomar y sostener la Llama del Fénix por un momento.

Los ojos de Zuko quedaron como platos. Su mirada osciló sobre el Loto Blanco que brillaba pacíficamente en su lugar de reposo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso no dañará a la flor?

Pensamientos horripilantes acerca de lo que le podía pasar al loto si dejaba extinguir el fuego cruzaron su mente. Aunque el Señor del Fuego se había convertido en un Maestro del Fuego Control tras el final de la guerra y probablemente en ese momento era el maestro fuego más poderoso del mundo junto con su tío, la torpeza siempre había sido parte de su naturaleza.

-No lo sugeriría si pensará que pondría en peligro la razón de existencia de la Orden –replicó el abuelo de Katara con frialdad, aunque con una cierta burla en su voz que puso a Zuko en su lugar con sutileza.

Un extraño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del maestro fuego, antes de que se adelantara en dirección al Loto Blanco. Notó la inclinación alentadora de Katara antes de inhalar hondo y extraer cuidadosamente el fuego de su órbita alrededor del Loto Blanco. Sin problemas, la llama serpenteó hasta la palma de la mano. Allí, se convirtió en una llama normal, que brillaba con fuerza. Todavía la rodeaba la corriente de aire que la había seguido.

Por un momento, la intensidad del brillo alrededor de la flor se debilitó y los ojos de Zuko se agrandaron llenos de pánico, pero luego se estabilizó y quedó firme en su mano. La expresión de Zuko se relajó mientras observaba la llama; la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados. Estaba sosteniendo la Llama del Fénix. Las llamas emanaban poder más allá de la imaginación. Un poder excitante que lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. El fuego provenía del fuego eterno, que estaba escondido en la antigua ciudad de los Maestros de Fuego Control, ahora aumentado con la fuerza etérea del Mundo de los Espíritus.

Los antiguos Señores del Fuego tenían razón, la llama era poderosa y, por más que lo odiara, entendía la búsqueda obsesiva de ese legendario artefacto. Lo sentía en el cuerpo. El maestro fuego que dominara aquella llama, dominaría el mundo. El poder de la pequeña llama en la palma de la mano era diez veces mayor al del Cometa de Sozin. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de repente tuvo frío a pesar de la atmósfera agradable en el interior de la habitación. Zuko cerró los ojos para no ver la llama parpadeante que parecía llamarlo a que la obligara a seguir su voluntad, la voluntad de un maestro fuego, la voluntad del Señor del Fuego.

Pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que la llama en sus manos era solo una parte de la misteriosa unidad de elementos que sostenían al Loto Blanco del Mundo de los Espíritus. Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban inconscientemente en una sonrisa, vio claramente cuanto necesitaba esa delicada flor del calor para su supervivencia.

Repentinamente, Zuko se sintió agradecido de que el fuego, un símbolo de su nación, pudiera en verdad ser útil para algo tan puro y noble como el Loto Blanco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el fuego había sido asociado con algo bueno. Una sensación indescriptible de paz descendió sobre él. Y supo que los Señores del Fuego de antes se habían equivocado en una cosa: la llama sería infinitamente más poderosa si se quedaba donde permanecía.

Invisible a ojos de Zuko una sonrisa inusualmente brillante iluminaba los rasgos severos del Maestro Pakku, mientras observaba la llama anidar cómodamente las pálidas manos del maestro fuego.

-Ya ves –continuó el Maestro Pakku con bastante gentileza-, hay algo que todavía no les he dicho sobre los cuatro elementos que sostienen al Loto Blanco. Cuando los espíritus le dieron los atributos elementales al mundo, una restricción muy especial fue impuesta a aquellos que trasladaran los atributos. Y así es, el fuego que ahora descansa en manos de Zuko solo puede ser transportado por un descendiente de fuego control del Avatar.

Un silencio agudo descendió sobre las tres personas en la habitación circular al mismo tiempo que Zuko levantaba la vista. Pero para sorpresa del Maestro Pakku, la mirada en otro momento calma de Zuko simplemente expresó su interrogante acerca de la extraña restricción. Entonces el viejo maestro agua se dio cuenta que él sabía. El Gran Maestro debía de haberle contado a su sobrino sobre su particular herencia. Por una vez, se sorprendió de la previsión de su compañero concejal.

Había, sin embargo, alguien en la habitación que todavía no sabía…

-¿Qué?

Una voz chillona resonó en la habitación, completamente desconcertada. Los ojos de Katara iban de Zuko a su abuelo y de vuelta. Apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos mientras miraba a su silencioso compañero de viaje con los ojos como platos. La llama parpadeante del Fénix proyectaba sombras sobre las apuestas y pálidas facciones y sobre el desordenado cabello negro. Sus ojos parecían arder con la luz dorada. El Señor del Fuego que, sostenía la llama allí, había alcanzado uno de los más grandes objetivos de sus ancestros, sin desearla para sí.

Por supuesto, Katara ya sabía que era un descendiente de una larga línea de reyes sedientos de poder, el Señor del Fuego en persona, que había abandonado a su mejor amigo el Avatar Roku y lo había dejado morir por su búsqueda de la dominación. Desde ese punto de vista, ella había considerado todas sus acciones, todo lo que era. Pero las palabras de su propio abuelo la habían dejado sin aire porque añadían una dimensión totalmente nueva a su amigo y una vez más estaba obligada a ver a Zuko en una luz diferente.

¿Podía el heredero de aterradores Señores del Fuego también ser el descendiente del Avatar? El antiguo enemigo que había perseguido al Avatar como si se le fuera la vida en ello, un hijo de los Avatares mismos… no podía ser.

La mirada de Zuko enfrentó la suya y los ojos dorados brillaron con algo de melancolía antes de explicar:

-Soy el bisnieto del Avatar Roku. La Princesa Ursa, mi madre, es su nieta.

Katara inhaló hondo y retrocedió un paso ante otra sorpresa concerniente al linaje de Zuko. Nunca antes se había preguntado sobre la madre de Zuko, sus orígenes, su herencia. Siempre había sido sobre su padre y los Señores del Fuego antes que él. Todo lo que sabía de la Princesa era que era una mujer bondadosa, que había renunciado a su libertad, a su familia para salvar a su hijo. Y ahora la mujer que estaban buscando, que había sido la razón para que iniciaran ese viaje, la madre de Zuko, resultaba ser la nieta del Avatar Roku.

-No…

-¿Es tan difícil de creer? –susurró él y un poco de tristeza se coló en su voz calma mientras dejaba sus ojos vagar sobre la expresión confundida de ella.

Katara sintió el dolor de sus ojos como una puñalada en el pecho y lo miró con arrepentimiento. Incluso cuando reservada, como entonces, su mirada era amable e incluso tierna, como siempre que Zuko la miraba. Y sabía que esa mirada suave no era algo heredado del ambicioso y despiadado Sozin, sino de una persona más delicada, bondadosa para los parámetros de la Nación del Fuego. Una persona que había amado a una mujer cuyos rasgos habían imitado su propio rostro a pesar de las diferencias en origen y tiempo…

Una sonrisa atravesó sus facciones tensas.

-En verdad… no.

Vacilante, él imitó la sonrisa mientras Katara lo miraba, pensativa. Esto obviamente aclaraba un par de cosas acerca de él, el hecho de cargar con una herencia tan conflictiva. Era el hijo de reyes y de Avatares. Incluso ponía el violento castigo del padre para su hijo en una luz diferente. En retrospectiva, Katara finalmente entendía por completo la importancia de la decisión de Zuko de unírseles tras el desastre del Día del Sol Negro. Él había permitido al Avatar Roku derrotar al Señor del Fuego Sozin después de todo. Era una realización humillante y profundamente conmovedora. Y Katara le hizo una reverencia, al estilo Nación del Fuego, a Zuko, el bisnieto del Avatar Roku.

El Maestro Pakku había estado observando las acciones de Katara y la reacción casi tímida de Zuko con una expresión ilegible en los ojos. Luego asintió imperceptiblemente.

-El Loto Blanco ha estado esperando su llegada. Cuando los espíritus la pusieron bajo custodia de la Orden en tiempos remotos, también nos dejaron una terrible profecía. Ellos predijeron que en el futuro lejano, una de las naciones iba a dañar seriamente el equilibrio del mundo infligiendo un terrible acto sobre una de las otras naciones. Pero cuando esta amenaza fuera mitigada por la gente de una nueva generación, otra amenaza, más peligrosa para la Orden se alzaría y sería causada en parte pero también repelida por dos de los jóvenes relacionados con la restauración del equilibrio en el mundo.

"La profecía se transmitió oralmente por muchas generaciones hasta hace unos siglos que un Gran Maestro del Reino Tierra la escribió en los pergaminos que guardamos en el armario. No pueden leerlos porque son demasiados frágiles y solo los pueden tocar miembros especializados de la Orden –el Maestro Pakku negó con la cabeza ante las miradas de Zuko y Katara.

"Se dice que los jóvenes capaces de salvar al Loto Blanco y a la Orden serían de los más opuestos de los cuatro elementos en lo cual yace la raíz del problema así como la clave para la solución. También estarían estrechamente involucrados con el Avatar. Solo a esos dos que fueran reconocidos por la Aurora Austral y fueran capaces de hacer aparecer la flor del loto en el templo Kyoshi de la Orden se les permitiría ver al Loto Blanco en sí mismo. El Maestro Iroh cree y… -Por un momento guardó silencio y luego continuó en un tono más suave-: Yo estoy de acuerdo con él de que ustedes dos deben ser los dos jóvenes de los que habla la profecía."

Sonaba como una confesión de un anciano que había luchado contra lo inevitable por mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenía que admitir la derrota. Más debajo de ello, Zuko y Katara escucharon algo más. Una cierta esperanza, como si el Maestro Pakku hubiera llegado a creer realmente en la búsqueda. Cuando intercambiaron miradas, vieron el alivio que sentían reflejado en los ojos del otro.

Entonces el Maestro Pakku señaló despacio hacia la flor.

-Así que ahora es el momento de mostrarles por lo que han venido aquí. Quiero pedirles que miren dentro del corazón del corazón.

Zuko y Katara siguieron el dedo extendido y, casi por sí solos, sus pies los llevaron hasta la flor del loto en el centro de la habitación. Vacilantes, se inclinaron y…

Una pacífica tranquilidad descendió sobre ellos como una suave manta, mientras contemplaban el corazón de la flor. El brillo del Loto Blanco, que hasta entonces solo había sido una chispa de sus pétalos, se extendió de repente hasta llenar toda la habitación. Sin pronunciar palabra, Zuko y Katara supieron que la flor les daba la bienvenida. Y entonces se olvidaron todo acerca del tiempo y el espacio, sumiéndose en miles de colores entre mundos que conocían, mundos de los que solo habían sido conscientes de manera inconsciente y mundos de los que no tenían conocimiento alguno.

A pesar de sí, el Maestro Pakku estaba anonadado por la visión que se desarrollaba ante sus fríos ojos azules. Frente a él, el Loto Blanco, que únicamente conocía como una flor de brillo tenue, de repente se deshacía del velo que siempre había envuelto su fulgor, exhibiendo su verdadera fuerza y poder. Y era abrumador. Con los ojos como platos vio a su amada nieta y al sobrino del Gran Maestro desaparecer en la brillante luz punzante. Fue testigo de cómo Zuko envolvía los hombros de Katara con el brazo y la atraía contra él, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura. Entonces la luz brillante los envolvió por completo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron solo unos segundos, pero a las tres personas presentes les parecieron horas, hasta que la luz se retiró y regresó a la hermosa flor blanca y los jóvenes maestros emergieron del brillo. Con sus siluetas todavía oscureciéndose contra la luz que se atenuaba, el Maestro Pakku los vio hacer una graciosa reverencia al Loto Blanco, con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto abierto. La reverencia secreta que usaban los iniciados de la Orden del Loto Blanco, y que ningún miembro de la Orden les había enseñado. Luego la flor cerró por completo sus pétalos. Finalmente se había ido a dormir.<p>

Despacio, Zuko y Katara giraron para enfrentar al Maestro Pakku que todavía estaba paralizado en el lugar. Les brillaban los ojos de manera inusual.

-Ahora son miembros –dijo finalmente el Maestro Pakku, su voz tan crispada como sus ojos, que todavía los miraban fijamente con asombros, grandes de comprensión-. La mismísima Flor del Loto los ha iniciado…

-Y nos ha dicho más de lo que, como aprendices, nos hubiéramos atrevido a esperar –añadió Zuko.

Una profundidad nueva brillaba en los ojos dorados con la sabiduría que el Loto Blanco había compartido con ellos; y, mientras Zuko enfrentaba la mirada del Maestro Pakku, el perplejo maestro agua fue testigo del repentino parecido del Gran Maestro Iroh en las facciones de su sobrino.

Katara sonrió, una sonrisa cómplice, toda la confusión se había desvanecido de su rostro.

-Es hora de evitar la caída del Loto Blanco, Gran-Pakku. Tenemos que ir a buscar a la Princesa Espíritu. Y tenemos que apurarnos.

El Maestro Pakku asintió sin palabras y se apresuró hacia la puerta, no vio a Zuko y a Katara volverse para ver a la flor durmiente por última vez. Zuko rodeó a Katara con un brazo y ella le tocó la mano antes de que ambos siguieran a Pakku afuera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Ahora finalmente sabemos lo que el Maestro Pakku ha estado escondiendo en la Tribu Agua del Sur que el Tío Iroh quería que Zuko y Katara vieran. La Llama del Fénix hace referencia al título con el que el Señor del Fuego Ozai se adornó como un ejemplo de su nuevo poder inigualable._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior (¡Me encanto leer los comentarios!) y a mi beta Lieta por su paciencia entre agendas apretadas y computadores infectadas de virus._

_¡Hasta la próxima vez!_

* * *

><p>NT: Perdón por haberme tomado tanto tiempo, pero puedo anunciarles con mucho orgullo que estoy prácticamente en tercer año de Traductorado! :) Contra mis propias creencias terminé promocionando más materias de las que me había propuesto (no iba a ser muy difícil, siempre pensé que iba a llevar todas a final, jaja) y sin embargo, los espíritus, jebús, superman y el universo han sido benevolentes conmigo y me exprimieron estás ultimas semanas. Ahora solo me queda preparar dos para el 1911 y el 7/12 respectivamente, así que creo nos veremos más seguido. Planeo traer el capítulo 20... más o menos en dos semanas :)

Espero que la espera no se haya hecho, ni se haga, eterna y este capítulo haya sido de disfrute general :) Yo amo la interacción Zuko-Pakku y como se redime el querido Señor del Fuego en esta historia :)

Gracias: **Ainums**, **Bell Star**, **Funny-life**, **Heero Root**, **DarkCarmilla** (Gracias por esas palabritas ^^ espero sigas disfrutando de la historia, un abrazo) y **Rashel Shiru** por el apoyo en esta ausencia más o menos larga :) Espero que sigan ahí del otro lado :)


	20. Atrapado

******Resumen: ******En el fic Zutara completo más largo de este sitio, Iroh envía a Zuko y Katara en una búsqueda para prevenir la caída de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco. Deben encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, antes de que el otoño de paso al invierno. Un cuento épico de una legendaria historia de amor.

**La caída del Loto Blanco **

**Capítulo 20: Atrapado**

Música: Thomas Bergersen, Gift of Life

* * *

><p>-Hiciste lo correcto, Pies Ligeros –aseveró Toph mientras él observaba la mancha oscura desaparecer en la distancia. El flequillo de ella se alzó levemente con el viento fresco de la tarde.<p>

-Lo sé –ante sus palabras Aang tomó la pequeña mano de ella y la apretó ligeramente. Pero, cuando la siguió al interior, sus ojos permanecieron en el horizonte hasta que la puerta se cerró.

* * *

><p>Un viento helado recorría las calles blancas de la capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur, y unas oscuras nubes se movieron rápidamente en el cielo agitado. Incluso los últimos restos de la brumosa luz del día se convirtieron en sombras nocturnas mientras los colores de la ciudad variaban del claro cristal al gris amenazante.<p>

De pie sobre la alta terraza del palacio de hielo, con el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de lobo de guerrero, estaba Hakoda. La parka azul cielo se infló con el viento mientras él observaba con atención y en silencio como, en el patio a sus pies, tres figuras emergían de una pequeña puerta que no había notado antes. Entornó los ojos al reconocer a su padrastro, a Katara y a Zuko. El alto maestro fuego permanecía un paso detrás de la hija de Hakoda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo del crudo viento polar.

El Maestro Pakku echó un vistazo alrededor con una mirada cautelosa e inquisidora en los ojos. Al retroceder entre las sombras, sabiendo por experiencia que solo alguien muy atento podía verlo parado allí, una ineludible sensación de déjà vu se apoderó del Jefe.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hasta su amada Kya, quien debería de haber estado a su lado en ese momento como la Jefa y que probablemente lo hubiera reprendido por espiar a los niños. La comisura de los labios se le curvó en una sonrisa amarga. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos nueve años.

Gracias al liderazgo de Hakoda durante la guerra y su ingenio en general, el jefe de una pequeña aldea de la Tribu Agua del Sur, se había convertido en el Jefe de la restaurada Tribu Agua del Sur. Y desde todos los rincones de la costa antártica los habitantes de aldeas pequeñas, miserables y asiladas habían vuelto a la bahía donde los restos de la capital de la tribu todavía descansaban bajo una capa de nieve. En los años sucesivos habían reconstruido la brillante ciudad que se había convertido en un símbolo de la extraordinaria resistencia de la Tribu Agua del Sur. La Tribu se fortaleció con los miembros de su tribu hermana del norte que habían seguido la estela del Maestro Pakku para empezar una nueva vida en el Polo Sur. Fueron bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos.

Por los tres años en que Hakoda había sido jefe y la ciudad se alzaba ahora de las blancas llanuras que rodeaban la bahía, Hakoda había guiado a su gente con determinación hacia un futuro nuevo y lleno de esperanza para la Tribu Agua del Sur. Era respetado por los norteños y amado por los sureños. El Maestro Pakku y sus maestros agua habían construido un palacio digno de un Jefe de la Tribu Agua y todos los días había visto la ciudad florecer y crecer a su alrededor levantándose de las cenizas de la vieja ciudad que la Nación del Fuego había demolido varias décadas atrás. La ciudad era más magnífica que su predecesora. Le hacía bien a Hakoda ver a la prosperidad regresar a su gente con cada día que pasaba, tras haber abandonado sus tierras por tanto tiempo.

Aunque estaba agradecido por el progreso de la tribu, una creciente preocupación le atenazaba el corazón, lo que lo llevaba a subir a los altos muros de la ciudad una vez por semana y dirigir la mirada al norte. A medida que la imagen del enorme océano polar se extendía ante él, sus pensamientos vagaban hasta épocas ya pasadas, cuando se sentaba en su carpa, rodeado de su familia. Una expresión de dolor cruzaba sus facciones cada vez que pensaba en la hija que casi nunca veía.

Seis solsticios habían pasado y Hakoda seguía escudriñando los cielos en busca de un punto negro que se apresurara hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur, esperando que Katara fuera a visitar su tierra natal. Raramente era recompensado.

La sensación de pérdida que le daba la ausencia de su hija, sin embargo, la atenuaba el orgullo que sentía por su hijo tontarrón, que había crecido tan rápido para desempeñar su nuevo papel. Sokka se había encargado de la responsabilidad de reconstruir la ciudad con sorprendente dignidad y autoridad. El Maestro Pakku y su nieto habían hecho un diseño brillante del planeamiento de la ciudad, mientras Sokka se había ocupado con invenciones e innovaciones para aumentar el esplendor de la ciudad en construcción. Innovaciones basadas en su experiencia extensiva de viajero.

Hakoda estaba impresionado por cómo su hijo había manejado la separación de Suki, la guerrera Kyoshi que Hakoda respetaba muchísimo y había reconocido como el amor de la vida de Sokka. A pesar de su aparente soledad, Sokka esperaba con paciencia, respetando el deseo de ella de ayudar a los Kyoshi a fortalecer sus defensas. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaba entrenando el arte de la espada con un joven y hábil espadachín de la tribu hermana del norte. Con disciplina de acero practicaban para alcanzar la perfección y se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Sí, la vida indudablemente había cambiado para mejor para la Tribu Agua del Sur. Una vez había estado al borde de la extinción pero había recuperado su vitalidad y la brillante nueva ciudad reflejaba la confianza de sus habitantes en el futuro.

Sin embargo, Hakoda sabía que Sokka a veces sacaba una de sus canoas y remaba hasta mar abierto para atrapar un pescado para la mesa del Jefe. No era solo por los viejos tiempos que su hijo se aventuraba al mar solo, pero también para mirar hacia el noreste, donde esperaba ver un navío del Reino Tierra que traería al Polo Sur a una joven fuerte con brillantes ojos azules y una melena cobriza. La última vez que había ido a visitar la Isla Kyoshi, la guerrera había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Sokka. Hakoda estaba contento. Ya la quería como una hija y sabía que sería una buena Jefa algún día. El Jefe también dudaba que los de Kyoshi pudieran retener de seguir a su corazón por mucho más tiempo a la líder de sus fieras guerreras. Un elegante título nuevo no serviría, lo sabía. Además, no se desperdiciarían sus talentos en la Tribu Agua del Sur, que siempre había atesorado a sus guerreras. Hakoda en secreto había empezado a pensar en nietos.

Sí, Sokka estaría bien. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y Hakoda estaba orgulloso de verlo crecer en su papel en cada día. Pero respecto a su hija, Katara, no estaba tan seguro.

Así como de popular era Sokka con la tribu por su naturaleza encantadora e inventiva, Hakoda sabía que Katara era en verdad venerada por su gente. Era venerada como la maestra del Avatar y la que había puesto en marcha la caída de la tiranía de la Nación del Fuego al liberar a un niñito de un iceberg. Era más que uno de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerras; ella era como el mismísimo Avatar.

Aunque eso no le había dado demasiada alegría. Las escasas veces que Hakoda había recorrido la ciudad con Katara, había sido testigo de la tristeza en sus ojos mientras miraba alrededor, mientras deslizaba la mirada sobre las casas con formas de iglú al mismo tiempo que agradecía con una inclinación de cabeza a las incontables personas que la saludaban con entusiasmo.

Temeroso, Hakoda le había preguntado por eso cuando llegaron al punto más alto de la ciudad sobre los muros desde donde tenían una vista imponente del mar. Desde entonces siempre había regresado al mismo punto.

Pero la expresión de Katara se había ensombrecido ante la pregunta y por un momento temió que fuera a despedirlo.

Hakoda se sorprendió cuando ella agachó la cabeza y respondió en un momento de completa honestidad:

-Estoy triste porque estoy caminando por la Ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Sur y me siento como una completa extraña en ella. Soy la única maestra agua del sur que queda en el mundo y no pude contribuir en nada a la construcción de nuestra ciudad.

La pena genuina de su voz le había atravesado el corazón y Hakoda envolvió a su hija en un abrazo reconfortante, al que ella no se resistió.

Él había pensado en ese momento desde que ella había dejado el Polo Sur tras su última visita y también había empezado a mirar a Aang bajo una luz diferente. Al principio, Hakoda había estado contento con que su hija hubiera elegido al joven Avatar, un muchacho de buen corazón que obviamente la quería muchísimo. Le había parecido una buena idea que ella fuera de viaje con él, permitiéndole, a ella que había cargado con la mayor parte del peso de la responsabilidad del éxito de Aang, estar completamente libre de preocupaciones por un tiempo.

Pero ya habían pasado tres años desde que Appa había desaparecido en el horizonte y, en los raros momentos en que le pegaban un vistazo al Polo Sur, Hakoda había visto cambiar a su hija y a Aang.

Recordaba con suma claridad esos momentos: el tono metálico y agudo de un niño adquirir las inflexiones de hombre, apremiando a Katara para prepararse para su próximo destino siendo que tan solo habían llegado dos días atrás. Siempre había una selva impenetrable en el Reino Tierra o una montaña nevada y remota en territorio de los Aires Nómadas que necesitaban visitar el día después de mañana. Con el corazón triste Hakoda había sido testigo de su hija partiendo con reticencia. Una nueva carga parecía pesarle sobre los hombros mientras trepaba al bisonte blanco y se volvía peor cada vez que visitaba la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Y luego, cuando los días se acortaron de nuevo, indicando el inminente fin de otro año en paz, una carta inesperada llegó. Hakoda se había sorprendido de descubrir que era de parte del General Iroh, el viejo Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego que vivía en Ba Sing Se ahora, disfrutando de su tienda de té. La carta anunciaba la llegada de Katara al Polo Sur poco después y solo los caracteres que representaba el nombre de la persona con la que viajaría lo distrajeron de la alegría que sintió. Porque escrito en caligrafía elegante y tradicional no estaba el nombre de Aang –el Avatar saltarín, sino el de Zuko, el Señor del Fuego. El joven silencioso con la furiosa cicatriz, que había ayudado a Sokka a rescatarlo de la Roca Hirviente.

Hakoda recordó la primera vez que se había encontrado con el joven maestro fuego. Había notado la agilidad y la fuerza con la que el adolescente se movía entre la caótica multitud del patio de la prisión, preparando el escape durante la revuelta, que ese prisionero enorme había comenzado. El ojo experimentado había notado de inmediato un luchador habilidoso, y fieramente dedicado.

Se había sorprendido cuando Sokka le dijo que el muchacho que los ayudaba era de hecho el hijo del Señor del Fuego. Pero, cuando el muchacho se detuvo ante él, un poco cansado y pálido por el tiempo que había pasado en la celda de castigo y vestido pobremente con las ropas sin color de la prisión, Hakoda vio amabilidad y honestidad en los ojos dorados, escondidos detrás del cabello desordenado y la fiera cicatriz. Más tarde, de veras había probado ser muy diferente de su tiránico padre y estaba contento de que él y Sokka hubieran seguido siendo buenos amigos tras el final de la guerra.

La última vez que había visto a Zuko había sido durante su propia toma de posesión como Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. El nuevo Señor del Fuego había sido un huésped extraordinario, uno de los pocos puntos rojos en una multitud mayoritariamente azul y verde. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle que los demás huéspedes lo trataran con cierta precaución.

Zuko no era tan extrovertido como Sokka y prefería estar solo mientras paseaba la vista sobre la multitud con una mirada inescrutable en los ojos. Había permanecido de pie la mayor parte de la velada, rodeado por un pequeño grupo de cortesanos de la Nación del Fuego que acompañaban a su señor. Solo su burbujeante tío, que había disfrutado intensamente las festividades a su alrededor, había provocado una reservada sonrisa de los labios del joven, suavizando sus facciones. Cuando había participado en un baile con Mai, una muchacha noble, negativa y sombría, que por razones incomprensibles para Hakoda era la novia de Zuko, lo había hecho de manera reticente. Las únicas otras veces que había bailado habían sido con Katara.

Aunque su hija y el Señor del Fuego claramente no lo habían notado en el momento, la mirada atenta de Hakoda había visto como se les iluminaban los ojos mientras hablaban y reían ejecutaban las complicadas figuras al compás de las alegres melodías. Habían participado en una hermosa danza de la Nación del Fuego que había suscitado una pasión cuidadosamente escondida en Zuko, mientras la guiaba por movimientos rápidos y enérgicos. Hasta ese momento, Zuko había logrado permanecer inadvertido para las espectadoras que más que nada se habían comido con los ojos al encantador y llamativo Sokka, pero ahora Hakoda notó las numerosas miradas de envidia que recibía Katara mientras Zuko la hacía girar y le sonreía.

Casi de manera natural, Zuko y Katara se habían quedado sobre la pista cuando ya el baile de la Nación del Fuego había acabado y Katara le había enseñado la danza de la Tribu Agua que le siguió, una danza común, que, o había aprendido muy fácilmente, o secretamente ya la conocía.

Y Hakoda nunca había visto de nuevo al joven sonreír tantas veces como durante aquella danza de la Tribu Agua.

Fue con el corazón preso de miedo que Hakoda había esperado la llegada de Katara tras recibir la misiva del General Iroh, temeroso de lo que esa misión que se le había impuesto le habría hecho a su estado ya frágil. Hakoda sabía que en el pasado el joven Señor del Fuego había hecho mucho para ayudar a Katara a superar la pérdida de su madre. Por lo poco que sabía sobre la desaparición de la Princesa Ursa, sospechaba que había cierta similitud en el modo en que ambos jóvenes habían perdidos a esas personas tan importantes de sus vidas y habían creado un vínculo a partir de ello. Parecía como si la solicitud del General Iroh hacia ese vínculo olvidado había persuadido a su hija para que dejara todo atrás en un santiamén para emprender ese viaje. Y eso le preocupaba. Especialmente desde que había notado que el Maestro Pakku parecía particularmente infeliz con el joven maestro fuego.

Cuando el navío de la Tribu Agua había atracado en el puerto, Hakoda había observado con ansiedad a las dos personas de pie sobre cubierta. Las pesadas capas negras se alzaban suavemente con el viento. Katara parecía inclinarse ligeramente hacia su compañero, como si extrajera sostén de su presencia.

Pero, para el infinito alivio de Hakoda, pudo ver que los ojos de su hija, aunque rebosando de lágrimas, destellaban con un brillo que no le había visto en un largo tiempo y un saludable color había reemplazado la palidez del agotamiento.

Hakoda también había notado que una expresión agradecida y calma había suavizado la mirada de Zuko cuando se posó sobre la familia de Katara. Era tan diferente de la ansiosa inquietud de Aang, que siempre lo tenía concentrado en el próximo destino. Y antes de que la vista se le volviera borrosa por un destello de agua que le traía a su hija a sus brazos, Hakoda había pensado: él la está trayendo a casa.

Durante la cena Hakoda había seguido estudiando el comportamiento de Katara minuciosamente y había sentido su preocupación por ella aquietarse con lentitud. Naturalmente, ella estaba cansada por el viaje en barco y parecía ansiosa por alguna razón, miraba a Zuko por debajo de las pestañas cuando pensaba que nadie la veía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba sentada erguida, en cierta forma relajada, liberada de la carga invisible, que la había estado aplastando por tres años. Parecía genuinamente contenta de estar en casa.

La mirada de Hakoda entonces se había posado sobre el joven sentado junto a ella, las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron risueños ante la inusual apariencia del Señor del Fuego. No obstante, también había notado la tranquila atención de Zuko para con su hija, lo cual en verdad lo complacía.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, Hakoda había sentido cierta aprehensión de que Zuko acompañara a su hija en el misterioso viaje, por la obvia desconfianza de Pakku hacia el joven. Pero, el Maestro Pakku había sido más sobreprotector de la hija de Hakoda que Hakoda mismo y Hakoda había sentido sus dudas hacia Zuko desaparecer tras notar el cambio que había tenido lugar en su hija. De alguna forma, el joven había podido rescatar a la verdadera Katara de las sombras de la fatiga y se sentía agradecido por ello.

Por eso, había detenido a Zuko tras la cena, para ofrecerle un lugar entre sus propios hijos cuando él estuviera en búsqueda de un buen consejo en asuntos que no pudiera discutir con su tío. Había sido reconfortante ver esos ojos dorados brillar de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que aceptaba tímidamente la oferta.

Y Hakoda había sonreído cuando el joven maestro había dejado la habitación, porque si sus sentimientos no lo traicionaban en el asunto, también presentía que había un asunto que Zuko no le consultaría, no podía consultarle.

Con un ligero alivio, Hakoda observaba a las tres personas abajo, alegrándose de saberlas a salvo. Aparentemente, el Maestro Pakku había sucumbido al pedido del General Iroh de que ayudara a Zuko y a Katara en su misteriosa búsqueda. Una búsqueda que Hakoda todavía no sabía cómo interpretar.

El anciano había estado reticente a acceder al pedido de su Gran Maestro, pero al mismo tiempo había reconocido de mala gana la necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque le indignaba la tarea de los jóvenes de encontrar a la Princesa Ursa, por considerarla ridículamente sentimental y una trampa emocional para su nieta.

Cuando Hakoda le preguntó a su madre acerca de ello, Kanna le aconsejó que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo para no subestimar el amor del Maestro Pakku ni por su nieta ni por su Orden. Eso lo hizo pensar sobre la naturaleza de esa misión al mismo tiempo que recordaba al Maestro Pakku murmurando entre dientes mientras enrollaba el pergamino con movimientos furiosos.

-No están listos. ¿Cómo se atreve a poner en peligro la Orden de esa manera?

Aunque había tratado de entender, Hakoda todavía no podía comprender el vínculo entre la desaparecida Princesa del Fuego y la Orden del Loto Blanco. Pero el asunto inesperadamente despertó un recuerdo en su interior.

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche a principios de verano cuando el sueño le era esquivo y había estado de pie en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento. La noche había estado relativamente cálida y la luna completamente velada por las nubes cuando salió sin su parka, saboreando la brisa fresca sobre su piel bajo la camisa de seda.<p>

Mientras paseaba la vista sobre la ciudad durmiente, su mirada fue atraída a una silueta que apareció en el patio a sus pies. Se había sorprendido de reconocer al Maestro Pakku, que miraba alrededor con cautela.

Inconscientemente, Hakoda había retrocedido un paso, sabiendo que era testigo de algo que estaba destinado a que nadie viera, e inmóvil, esperó, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su padrastro ahí abajo en esa hora tan intempestiova.

El Maestro Pakku había estado de pie inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la pequeña puerta que conducía a uno de las entradas menores del palacio. Él también estaba esperando. Finalmente, Hakoda vio un brillo suave aparecer en la puerta, el resplandor se volvía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba.

Entonces los vio: un grupo pequeño de gente, hombres y mujeres, todos vestidos con batas azul oscuro y collares blancos. La Orden del Loto Blanco. Hakoda los estudió a medida que se acercaban al Maestro Pakku con un paso rápido y silencioso e inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente cuando lo alcanzaron.

El joven al frente de la procesión llevaba una caja tallada de madera que era la fuente del resplandor, y Hakoda se sintió embargado por una extraña sensación de paz cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el misterioso objeto. La gente silenciosa detrás del joven parecía irradiar algo del brillo que se originaba en la pequeña caja. Todos parecían espíritus que habían descendido del Mundo de los Espíritus a su patio trayendo varios atributos con ellos.

Hakoda entornó los ojos ante el espectáculo. Parecía como si cada uno de ellos sostuviera un componente de los cuatro elementos.

Notó un tazón de granito en las manos robustas de un maestro tierra, y que una mujer de la Tribu Agua del Norte con facciones arrugadas llevaba un lazo de agua reluciente.

Luego su mirada se entretuvo sobre una joven mujer pálida con cabello sedoso, negro como la tinta y ojos almendrados, que llevaba una pequeña llama que parecía parpadear en una corriente de aire artificial que alimentaba la llama. Tenía un porte elegante y calmo, mientras mantenía con delicadeza la llama en sus manos y la miraba con devoción y concentración tiernas. La suave línea de sus pómulos le daba un aspecto amable. Conmocionado, Hakoda entonces se percató de que ella era una maestra fuego. Y probablemente también una noble.

Por un momento, Hakoda contempló la posibilidad de darse a conocer a la pequeña procesión, para confrontar al viejo maestro agua con el hecho de que lo había atrapado mientras usaba el palacio para algo que obviamente el Jefe no debía saber. Pero algo en la expresión seria y casi de reverencia de sus rostros lo retuvo mientras un miedo inexplicable lo embargaba por si acaso se atreviera a ponerse a la vista de Pakku.

Por lo tanto, Hakoda había permanecido en las sombras de su escondite y el Maestro Pakku había procedido a conducir a las personas hacía la puerta por donde había parecido más temprano esa misma noche.

Formando una pequeña fila de gente, los hombres y mujeres fueron entrando al palacio detrás del anciano maestro agua. Hakoda siguió contemplando a la mujer que sostenía la llama mientras se acercaba a la puerta secreta. Su sedoso cabello negro a veces se inflaba con la corriente de aire que circulaba alrededor de la llama, y parecía como si en realidad estuviera manipulando dos elementos. Un pensamiento inconexo se abrió paso por su mente: tal vez así era como el Maestro Pakku había resuelto el problema de no tener un maestro aire a disposición. Despectivamente, Hakoda sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos siguieron la fuente del resplandor mientras desaparecía en el interior. La ausencia del brillo súbitamente lo dejó con una sensación de vacío en su interior, que no podía explicar.

Se estremeció y fijó los ojos en la gente resplandeciente que desaparecía una a una, hasta que de repente la mujer que llevaba el fuego alzó la vista y Hakoda enfrentó una mirada suave y ligeramente melancólica. Hakoda se había paralizado bajo el contacto visual repentino y mientras se miraban fijamente notó que los ojos de ella habían brillado con un dejo de risa. Era como si la maestra fuego encontrara secretamente gracioso que el mismísimo Jefe descubriera la operación secretísima de Pakku y los observara en silencio mientras se escabullían en su hogar. Sutilmente había curvado sus labios en una sonrisa discreta y agradecida dirigida a la oscura y alta silueta de pie sobre la terraza y finalmente Hakoda le había correspondido.

Entonces ella también desapareció en el interior.

* * *

><p>Ahora, Hakoda reconocía el brillo ligero que irradiaban Katara y Zuko como el mismo brillo que rodeaba en aquel entonces a aquellos misteriosos miembros de la Orden.<p>

También notó un cambio distintivo en ellos, como si toda la inseguridad, tan característica de los jóvenes, hubiera sido borrada, y la hubiera reemplazado una calma y una determinación nuevas. Fuera lo que fuera que el Maestro Pakku les hubiera mostrado, de hecho no había tenido opción más que mostrárselos, había cambiado a su hija y al Señor del Fuego para bien.

La noche empezaba a caer y algunos copos de nieve giraban en su descenso, a medida que el viento se hacía más fuerte. Mientras Hakoda meditaba sobre las diferencias en los aspectos de Katara y Zuko, el sonido débil de una campana tañendo llegó al palacio, y Hakoda alzó la vista con la mirada atenta.

Sabía el significado de ese sonido. Esa noche el puerto cerraría para todos los barcos que intentaran llegar al Polo Sur y por los próximos meses, la Tribu Agua del Sur permanecería cerrada para el resto del mundo.

En ese momento, Zuko alzó violentamente la vista hacia el cielo que oscurecían, sus ojos pasaron de Hakoda, conmocionados, mientras el Maestro Pakku parecía explicar el significado desalentador del repique de las campanas, a saber que estaban atrapados en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

El estómago de Hakoda dio un vuelco. Un par de ojos almendrados, suaves, a pesar de la expresión de horror en ellos, lo miraba. Enmarcada por un rostro pálido, la suave línea de los pómulos rodeada de cabello sedoso y negro como la tinta. Hakoda retrocedió un paso cuando la noción realmente llegó a él.

-No –susurró conmocionado-, no puede ser.

-¿En verdad? –La voz de una anciana sonó de repente pero con calma a sus espaldas y se giró para encontrarse con su madre que le sonreía divertida.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? –Inquirió Hakoda con los ojos todavía como platos.

Había diversión en los arrugados ojos de Kanna cuando lo miró.

-Ah, la percepción. Yo diría que todos los destinos se enlazan en este punto y nada es coincidencia. Ahora ven –de súbito, su voz se volvió severa-. Mi nuera seguramente no hubiera aprobado que estuvieras espiando a los niños.

* * *

><p>Katara sintió el viento crudo soplar contra su rostro, el cabello le cortó la piel ya fría al girar. Sentía como si alguien los hubiera estado observando, pero cuando alzó la vista no pudo ver más que oscuridad.<p>

Mientras se hundía en la parka, Katara oyó el débil tañido de una campana empezando a repicar, lejos, en el puerto. Solo llegaban al palacio fragmentos del sonido, llevados por el viento. Entornó los ojos y se preguntó que significaba la campana. Jamás la había oído antes.

Pero el Maestro Pakku frunció el ceño de repente y su expresión se volvió rígida cuando los sonidos vagos alcanzaron sus oídos.

-Esto no es bueno –determinó y por primera vez en su vida, Katara descubrió una cierta agitación en la voz de su abuelo-. La campana indica que el puerto está cerrando por el invierno. Nadie puede entrar o salir de la ciudad ahora. No hasta la primavera.

Katara y Zuko agrandaron los ojos. Sin palabras, se miraron, el pánico comenzaba a inundarlos a medida que se daban cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Estaban atrapados en el Polo Sur.

Incluso si Zuko se las arreglaba para hacer llegar un mensaje al puesto más cercano de comercio de la Nación del Fuego, les llevaría semanas a los maestros fuegos derretir un camino hasta la ciudad. Para entonces el invierno ya habría llegado y sería demasiado tarde. La Orden del Loto Blanco habría caído, con efectos desconocidos para el mundo.

Con pánico absoluto, Zuko miró el cielo embravecido. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron sin ver esa nada grisácea y oscura, mientras trataba de controlar el horror. Había acabado. Todo había sido para nada. Ya no importaba que Aang hubiera derrotado al Señor del Fuego. La Orden del Loto Blanco estaba perdida. Y mientras su rostro se contorsionaba de agonía, sabía que esto también significaba el final de su viaje con Katara.

La nevada pronto se convirtió en tormenta, y el viento helado le tironeaba de la parka, cuando cerró los ojos contra la dolorosa sensación de la nieve cortándole la piel. Lo distraía de la exasperación que ahora corría por su cuerpo mientras miraba ceñudo los cielos plomizos que cubrían el Polo Sur.

Entonces lo vio. Un punto negro, apenas visible contra el vorágine oscuro de copos de nieve girando, acercándose a la ciudad con velocidad anormal. Frunció el ceño y trató de enfocar la vista en el objeto volador no identificado. En ese momento, una descarga lo recorrió.

Katara sintió que Zuko se movía a su lado y también alzó la vista. Agrandó los ojos como platos.

Entonces simultáneamente echaron a reír con ganas.

-¡Es Appa!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_¡Muchas gracias a todos por los encantadores comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior! Me halaga escuchar que muchos de ustedes sientan que la historia encaja con el programa._

_Este capítulo es en gran parte sobre Hakoda. Me gusto explora su punto de vista como padre y Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Respecto a esto, me gustaría agregar que Hakoda no ha estado siguiendo a Katara. Simplemente está parado en el lugar de siempre y sucede que ve a Zuko, Katara y al Maestro Pakku aparecer en el patio. Pero mientras está allí, naturalmente se queda a ver si los jóvenes están bien, sabiendo la actitud reticente del Maestro Pakku hacia la misión**.**_

_Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su apoyo._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana!_

* * *

><p>NT.: ¡Hola! ¡Sí, estoy viva! El vocabulario de este capítulo, la facultad y mi nueva obsesión por Justicia Joven (veánlo) me obligaron a tomarme un tiempo, pero más que nada la facultad... jaja, pero con orgullo puedo decir que estoy de vacaciones hasta abril. :D<p>

Y cómo regalo de Navidad acá tenemos el capítulo 20 :) El próximo no va a tardar tanto, lo prometo.

¡**Funny-life****,**** patousky****,**** Bell-Star****,**** Heero****Root****,****Rashel****Shiru**** y**** Ainums**** GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR**! Que en estas fiestas reciban todo los que desean más diez actualizaciones de sus historias favoritas :)

**_¡Felices Fiestas para todos!_**

PD. ¿No puedo creer que estemos tan cerca de los 150! ¡Parece que sale fiesta junto con la de fin de año! :D


	21. Calidez

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 21: Calidez**

Música: George Winston, Love's Lullaby

* * *

><p>-Tranquilo, Appa. Buen chico. Ya casi llegamos.<p>

Una mano pequeña y bronceada surgió de entre una capa oscura y palmeó suavemente la piel espesa y blanca del enorme bisonte. Él gruñó exhausto, pero la voz relajante, casi suplicante hizo al bisonte poner más fuerza en sus movimientos fluidos en el mismo instante en que las costas oeste del Reino Tierra aparecían en el horizonte brumoso. Había pasado demasiado horas volando sobre la vasta superficie de las oscuras aguas oceánicas que yacían debajo de él y ansiaba un poco de descanso.

Había dos figuras oscuras sentadas sobre la cabeza gigantesca, que se recargaban cansadamente una sobre la otra. Por dos días y una noche sin parar, el bisonte y sus pasajeros habían volado para alcanzar su próximo destino: el lugar donde el Espíritu de la Princesa había sido avistada por primera vez en las costas del Reino Tierra, cerca de la Aldea Senlin, hogar del espíritu Hei Bai. Volaron sobre mares congelados, que lentamente comenzaban a derretirse debajo de ellos a medida que se adentraban en un clima más moderado y una helada lluvia comenzaba.

Katara subió los hombros para resguardarse del viento helado que penetraba la carpa antes de renovar el agarre sobre las riendas. Durante su estadía con Zuko en el Polo Sur el otoño relativamente cálido del continente del Reino Tierra había cambiado para demostrar su lado tormentoso y sombría. El paisaje ominoso de los árboles desnudos, oscuros y brillando de humedad por la lluvia que los azotaba, y que reemplazó a los colores furiosos y brillantes del otoño, les dio la bienvenida al Reino Tierra. Pronto sería invierno.

Katara había estado callada durante la mayor parte del viaje. Durante el vuelo estable de Appa sobre el océano había estado considerando las probabilidades del aterrizaje precipitado en el patio del palacio, en el exacto momento en que la desesperación había llegado al punto más alto. Pero también había estado asustado por la llegada repentina de Appa. ¿Algo le había pasado a Aang? El bisonte estaba ensillado y embridado, pero solo.

Luego Zuko la encontró. Una nota, de Aang, estaba atada a una de las enormes patas de Appa. La nota decía que la destrucción de los muros internos de Ba Sing Se progresaba muy bien y que Appa necesitaba un poco de ejercicio. La nota estaba firmada con los nombres de Aang y Toph.

-Entonces, está en Ba Sing Se –había murmurado Zuko al mismo tiempo que Katara decía-: Entonces, está con Toph.

Un alivio inexplicable se le había inmiscuido en su tono de voz pensativo y Zuko había alzado la vista sorprendido. Pero Katara había evitado su mirada interrogante, y había concentrado su atención en los caracteres que representaban los nombres de Toph y Aang en una caligrafía un poco anticuada. La había desequilibrado. No había razón para los celos, lo sabía, pero ¿era correcto aliviarse al saber que Toph estaba con él?

Afortunadamente para ella, Appa había descubierto a Zuko parado frente él. Después de que sus pequeños ojos llenos de confianza se encendieron, sacó la enorme lengua y empapó a Zuko con un lengüetazo gigantesco, efectivamente distrayéndole. La expresión horrorizada de Zuko había sido todo lo que Katara necesitaba para irrumpir en una risa nerviosa.

-Ugh, todavía cree que estoy cubierto de miel –Zuko había mascullado, quitándose la pegajosa sustancia de la cara. La reacción de Katara a la nota de Aang había quedado olvidada.

- ¿Miel? –Katara había preguntado entre risas mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-Sí, miel… -ahora había sido el turno de Zuko de evitar apresuradamente más preguntas pero para su consternación había quedado cara a cara con el abuelo gruñón de Katara. Había gemido internamente.

Sin embargo, la mirada del Maestro Pakku le había devuelto una de templada burla y que carecía de la perforadora desaprobación que Zuko había recibido desde su llegada al Polo Sur. No fue hasta que el Maestro Pakku lo había llevado aparte en el momento en que estaban a punto de partir que Zuko había entendido que lealtad hacia la nieta del anciano y la aceptación de ambos por parte del Loto Blanco había cambiado la actitud del Maestro Pakku. El maestro agua había hablado brusca, pero sinceramente cuando le dijo:

-Quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mi nieta. Quizás haya tenido mis dudas, pero humildemente reconozco que el Gran Maestro tuvo razón contigo.

Zuko quedó sin habla por un instante y se inclinó respetuosamente ante el abuelo de Katara.

-Gracias, sifu Pakku.

Pero el anciano todavía no había terminado con él. Cuando Zuko se había girado para subir al bisonte que lo aguardaba, el Maestro Pakku lo había vuelto a detener y su mirada fría de repente contenía un dejo de advertencia. Zuko tragó inconscientemente.

-Ustedes dos se han vuelto más cercanos durante este viaje y le ha hecho bien a Katara. Muy bien –el maestro agua hablaba con un tono suave mientras sostenía la mirada de Zuko-. Recuerda eso cuando llegues a la decisión entre lo que es correcto y lo que es apropiado.

Luego había permitido que Appa despegara hacia el Reino Tierra.

* * *

><p>Los dedos de Katara se entumecieron en el frío punzante del agua helada calándole la piel y entornó los ojos para mantener la vista fija en la forma borrosa de la costa del Reino Tierra acechando detrás de la cortina de lluvia. "Resiste, ya casi estamos allí" se dijo apretando los dientes para evitar que castañeteen. No quería despertar a Zuko. Él había sostenido las riendas por gran parte de la noche.<p>

Pero mientras Katara mantenía la mirada fija sobre los acantilados ante ella, el incontrolable estremecimiento de su cuerpo ya había despertado a su compañero de viaje.

Zuko parpadeó contra la lluvia helada que se le metía en los ojos, luego miró hacia abajo para ver a Katara mirando fijamente hacia delante. Una expresión apesadumbrada cruzó sus facciones.

Lo próximo que Katara notó fue que saludables olas de calor engañaban al frío. Sorprendida, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Zuko al mismo momento que apartaba su propia capa sin hablar para darle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Por un instante, Katara vaciló, se sentía como una sanguijuela, una sanguijuela de calor, pero entonces su cuerpo entumecido y acalambrado, aceptó la invitación silenciosa por ella. Se acomodó más cerca de Zuko, y cerró los ojos cuando se encontró con la calidez.

Zuko sonrió cuando sintió el suspiro que involuntariamente abandonaba el cuerpo de ella.

-De nada –contestó secamente, antes de que Katara pudiera murmurar su agradecimiento y la vio sonrojarse antes de correr la cara.

El maestro fuego notó que Katara había estado inusualmente callada mientras sostenía las riendas, perdida en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Le recordaba del viaje para vengar a su madre, aunque la hostilidad que emanaba de ella en aquel entonces, hacía tiempo había desaparecido.

Él sabía que ella se había sentido culpable por dejar atrás a Aang cuando los habían enviado en ese viaje. Con Appa llegando repentinamente al Polo Sur el sospechaba que se había acordado de ese sentimiento. Y quería distraerla de ello.

-Oye –la llamó, asegurándose de tener su atención-. Estoy seguro que Aang nos envió a Appa porque sintió que lo necesitábamos… y era así, ¿verdad? Digo, si no fuera por Appa, estaríamos atascados en el Polo Sur.

-Lo sé –respondió Katara con el ceño fruncido-, es algo muy grande. Un sacrificio enorme; para Aang, digo. Nada es más importante para él que Appa…

Las palabras murieron en el aire enrarecido. Nada… la designación había hecho eco en los oídos de Zuko. Miró a Katara. Ella estaba sentada junto a él, vestida de nuevo con las ropas familiares e insulsas de viaje que les había dado su tío. Tenía una expresión de ligera preocupación, pero también tranquila como si no fuera consciente realmente de lo que acababa de decir. Pero Zuko sintió que una ola de furia lo embargaba. ¿Katara, la más encantadora, más adorable chica del mundo era menos que una mascota?

No, quería rugir. Eso no podía ser. No debía de ser. No con la muchacha cuyo cada paso él adoraba, por todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Y antes de poder detenerse, preguntó:

-Katara, ¿por qué no te preocupa que a Aang se preocupe más por Appa que por ti?

Inmediatamente después de que las palabras habían abandonado sus labios quiso morderse la lengua, pero la reacción violenta que esperaba nunca llegó.

Su voz sonó pensativa cuando respondió. Subdued y vacilante, como si buscara las palabras correctas.

-No sé. Es como siempre ha sido. Debes tener en cuenta que Appa, y Momo para el mismo caso, son los únicos sobrevivientes de la civilización a la que una vez perteneció, una civilización que ha desaparecido por completo. Son los únicos recuerdos vivos que tiene de su propia nación, de su propia gente -tras un momento cargado de emoción en el que Zuko contuvo el aliento, ella confesó quedamente-: Creo que, de cierta forma, él ha esperado que yo sea más como un Nómada Aire también.

Dejó caer los hombros y Zuko se maldijo por no hacer más que hacerla sentir más culpable para con Aang. Le sacó las riendas de la mano y la alentó con una sonrisa débil.

-Sabes, podríamos tratar de encontrar un halcón mensajero cuando lleguemos a la aldea y enviarle un mensaje, así sabrá que Appa está bien.

Ahora era su voz la que sonaba extrañamente tensa para sus propios oídos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar su furia para con el Avatar, pero fue recompensado inmediatamente con una sonrisa brillante que le detuvo el corazón. Y Zuko entonces supo cómo se sentía que el corazón salte de alegría y se retuerza de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, aterrizaron finalmente en un área boscosa, que llegaba casi a los altos acantilados que marcaban el límite natural entre la tierra y el mar. Katara había encontrado una lona en uno de los bolsos de viaje, que Zuko colocó sobre algunas ramas bajas del viejo árbol caducifolio bajo el que habían acampado.<p>

-Bueno, de nuevo a la prehistoria –rió Katara contemplando el resultado. Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Yo diría simplicidad –remarcó, y lanzó los últimos palos mojados a la pila de madera para la fogata. Aunque iba a arder menos de lo que haría humo, al ver el estado empapado de la madera. Sin embargo, miró a Katara con una expresión de contento en los ojos-. De regreso al anonimato.

Finalmente, la fogata pasó de ser un montón humeante de madera húmedo a un fuego alegre y chispeante, gracias a un par de llamas producidas por los puños de Zuko.

Appa se había acomodado tan cerca como se atrevía al fuego, queriendo permanecer en la compañía de los humanos. De esta manera, le brindaba a Katara la posibilidad de sentarse entre el bisonte y el fuego y acurrucarse contra la piel suave.

En silencio, Zuko la imitó y se sentó junto a ella, agregando un poco de su calor al que Appa y la fogata ya le daban. En un silencio amigable comieron la carne seca de foca que el padre de Katara había salvado para sus provisiones del estómago sin fondo de Sokka.

-¿Sabes? –empezó Katara pensativa, bajando su porción de foca y mirando el fuego-, me pregunto que información encontraremos sobre la Princesa Espíritu en la aldea Senlin. Nunca la mencionaron cuando estuvimos aquí, pero supongo que no era realmente el momento correcto para ello; estaban luchando contra un espíritu enfurecido entonces.

Hacía mucho tiempo, Zuko había escuchado a Sokka decir algo sobre el bosque Hei Bai del oeste del Reino Tierra. Asintió comprensivo y Katara lo miró con curiosidad. Desde que se había deshecho de la hostilidad hacia él, se había vuelto muy curiosa acerca de las hazañas y su paraderero durante ese medio año que todavía eran enemigos jurados. Una curiosidad que había un dejo de incomodidad había dificultado. Sin embargo, los dos viajando juntos por el mundo en ese momento le hacía más fácil cruzar el límite de la timidez.

Zuko le dedicó una media sonrisa cuando Katara le preguntó bajito donde había estado en aquel entonces.

-Corriendo por todo el Reino Tierra salvando a mi Tío, quien, debo agregar, usaba nada más que un taparrabos en ese momento, de soldados del Reino Tierra que lo habían capturado mientras dormía.

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Katara delató que se lo estaba imaginando.

-Apuesto que el General Iroh te ha causado muchos problemas.

-En verdad –admitió Zuko y para diversión de ella, le describió como su tío amante del té se había arriesgado y preparado té de lo que resultó ser un arbusto de jade blanco, tras lo cual un sarpullido se había desparramado por el cuerpo del hombre mayor -. E incluso después, estaba listo para apostar con su vida por una bayas que podían curar la alergia o hacerlo perder la vista –comentó con ligera ironía en su voz. A pesar de todos esos años, una cierta exasperación podía oírse en la voz rasposa de Zuko y Katara sonrió ampliamente ante las travesuras del anciano.

Zuko sonrió mirando el fuego, una sonrisa breve que hizo saltar un poquito al corazón de Katara. Para distraerse, cambió de tema.

-Me pregunto si podremos encontrar a la Princesa Espíritu antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El Reino Tierra es enorme.

La mirada de Zuko se oscureció.

-Nunca esperé que tuviéramos que buscar a alguien que pensé que solo existía en los cuentos de hadas del Reino Tierra.

Para ser honesto, no estaba del todo entusiasmado con ese nuevo giro en la búsqueda. Como si no hubiera suficiente con buscar a su madre perdida, ahora también tenían que encontrar un personaje de cuento para obtener información para encontrar a su madre.

Katara lo miró con atención mientras él alimentaba la fogata con más bolas de fuego, deseando en silencio que el fuego estallara simultáneamente. Luego siguió mirando el fuego fijamente taciturno En el Polo Sur, ella había tenido una corta conversación con su padre, que había afirmado algunas de sus sospechas concerniendo los orígenes de esa particular historia del Reino Tierra.

Desviando la mirada, Katara escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

-El puerto cerca de la aldea Senlin es, de hecho, el más cercano a la Nación del Fuego de todos los puertos del Reino Tierra.

Zuko arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras y respondió sin emoción:

-No hay nada malo con mi conocimiento de geografía, muchas gracias. La Isla Luna Creciente, ha sido durante mucho tiempo un trampolín al Reino Tierra para las fuerzas militares de la Nación del Fuego, y en tiempos de paz, para contrabandistas.

Esto causó que Katara alzara la vista con atención y Zuko puso cara de inocente.

-¿Qué? La Nación del Fuego es ampliamente conocida por sus inigualables herreros. Nuestras espadas son de la calidad más sofisticada del mundo. Todos saben eso.

Pero Katara no iba a dejarse a engañar y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

Como respuesta, una sonrisa ladina cruzó las apuestas facciones de Zuko.

-También se dice que es el mejor lugar para encontrar algunas de las variedades de té más exquisitas del Reino Tierra y evitar los altísimos impuestos que Señores del Fuego anteriores impusieron sobre el té del Reino Tierra.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia tiró de los labios de Katara y Zuko sonrió de oreja a oreja con malicia taimadamente.

-Iroh –exclamaron al unísono y se rieron del tío de Zuko loco por los tés, hasta que Zuko se inclinó hacia adelante para arrojar otro leño al fuego.

-Pero, me preguntó por qué la Princesa Espíritu estaba vestida de blanco cuando llegó a las costas del Reino Tierra. Es un color de duelo –Katara meditó entonces mientras Zuko dirigía dos bolas de fuego más a la fogata, pero Zuko se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Quería cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, yo todavía me preguntó qué fue lo que te dijo el capitán del barco comercial de la Nación del Fuego cuando fuimos a la Isla Kyoshi. Te veías bastante disgustada –era infantil, lo sabía, pero ella no le había dado una verdadera respuesta antes y eso le interesaba más que el Espíritu de la Princesa que podía o no ser real.

Tenía curiosidad de saber si ella iba a seguir evitando su pregunta o…

-Ya no tiene importancia –Zuko escuchó decir a Katara muy bajo con la mirada en el fuego, evitando la de él.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque todo lo que tenía que decirse ya ha sido dicho –contestó Katara enigmáticamente. Vaciló antes de continuar . El… el capitán me dijo que tenía el presentimiento que yo no sabía suficiente sobre tu pasado. Y que había algo importante que necesitaba saber, respecto a tu cicatriz.

Zuko palideció, esto no era algo que había querido que nadie supiera.

-¿Cómo…?

-El capitán dijo que el Comandante Jee es ahora un buen amigo suyo –explicó Katara con rapidez al ver su expresión-. Parece que tu tío en algún momento le contó a tu tripulación sobre tu pasado, cuando todavía estabas en el mar, desterrado. Aunque el capitán no sabía mucho. El Comandante Jee no le dijo todo aparentemente.

-Mmm… -con más fuerza de la necesaria Zuko expulsó otra bola de fuego hacia la fogata, pero sorpresivamente, no parecía demasiado enojado-. Aún así fue suficiente para disgustarte. Recuérdame que degrade al Comandante Jee cuando vuelva a casa.

La miró de reojo y Katara se encontró con una sonrisa media irritada, media de broma. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, escondiendo cuidadosamente su sorpresa por el hecho que él parecía más preocupado por su bienestar por el propio. Le complacía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Por un rato, no hablaron y se acomodaron para nada más que recostarse contra Appa y mirar el fuego. Se sentía extraño estar sentada en la tierra fría, húmeda del bosque, mientras la capa protectora de calidez alrededor de Katara mantenía la frescura de la estación otoñal alejada. Miró las llamas atentamente, viendo todos los colores en ellos, y sintió como sus músculos exhaustos se relajaban a medida que la somnolencia lentamente tomaba el control. Recostada contra el bisonte gigante, cerró los ojos y no se resistió cuando su cabeza se deslizó por la piel suave y se recargó apenas sobre el hombro de Zuko.

Le agradeció en silencio cuando él no se apartó sino que suspiró quedamente. Katara no podía decir si era por su accionar o el hecho de que había levantado la mano para mandar una última llama a la fogata. No le importaba en realidad. Katara nunca se había sentido tan paz en toda su vida.

Y así fue hasta que su relajado estado mental dio paso a los recuerdos de colores flotantes y rastros de imágenes, inhibidos por la vóragine de sucesos que empezaron a subir a la deriva a niveles conscientes. Abrió la boca.

-¿Zuko?

-¿Sí? –su respuesta no llegó inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo su voz era cautelosa, como si estuviera esperando la pregunta.

-¿Qué viste cuando el Loto Blanco se abrió para nosotros?

Se tensó un poquito ante su pregunta. Luego respondió con reserva.

-Al principio, no vi nada más que la luz cegadora que nos rodeaba, pero al mismo tiempo la luz de la alguna manera hacía que los colores de la habitación se vieran más brillantes. Mucho más brillantes. Luego vi la razón por la que estamos en nuestro viaje, eso que une al Mundo de los Espíritus con el nuestro y a la Orden del Loto Blanco. Más claro que nunca vi la importancia que la Orden del Loto Blanco tiene para con el Avatar y el mundo. Sin ella, el equilibrio desaparecería, porque el Avatar no puede proteger siempre el equilibrio él solo, ni asegurar la continuación de línea de Avatares. Vi como el primer Gran Maestro de la Orden recibió el Loto Blanco de los Espíritus Elementales. Agni… casi ardí hasta ser polvo bajo su mirada.

Zuko sonó un poquito incómodo y Katara susurró.

-Yo pensé que me iba a ahogar en los ojos de La… pero tú me apartaste…

-Lo sé –repuso Zuko con una expresión extraña en la cara. Después sacudió la cabeza-. También vi los Grandes Maestros del pasado pasar ante mis ojos. Vi los trabajos internos, los rituales y escondites de la Orden del Loto Blanco, y vi como la línea de Grandes Maestros se enlaza con la línea de Avatares. Yo… yo… -se aclaró la garganta y su voz adquirió un dejo áspero-. Vi como mi tío se convirtió en el Gran Maestro actual.

Le había conmocionado enormemente descubrir que las enseñanzas de su Tío acerca del equilibrio entre los cuatro elementos, se habían basado, incluso comenzado, por esta fuerza misteriosa que era la Orden del Loto Blanco. En cierto punto, el Consejo del Loto Blanco había querido criarlo en la antigua sabiduría de la Orden, educarlo como habían educado a incontables Avatares como la última esperanza del mundo para la paz, el bisnieto del último Avatar. Lo había dejado sin aliento y si no hubiera sido por Katara, probablemente también hubiera olvidado regresar al mundo real porque se había quedado clavado en el lugar mirando a la distancia en shock.

Zuko ahora entendía que su tío le había contado al Consejo del Loto Negro todo lo que él había sabido hacía tiempo acerca de la doble herencia de su sobrino y el Consejo, ahora se daba cuenta, había actuado en base a ese conocimiento. Un consejo del cual el Rey Bumi y el Maestro Pakku ya habían sido miembros en ese entonces.

Ese había sido la segunda conmoción para Zuko. Desdeñosamente, había desechado la ilusión de que la desaprobación del Maestro Pakku había surgido a partir de las historias que el maestro agua había escuchado de él. El Maestro Pakku, sin importar lo al norte que hubiera estado en ese momento, había estado involucrado en su crianza y lo sabía todo de él. Zuko sonrió con amargura. No había duda de porque el sifu de Katara no confiaba en él con su preciada nieta.

Katara había seguido en silencio la tormenta de emociones que cruzaron su rostro mientras mantenía la mirada en el fuego. La expresión atormentada le daba alguna idea de los pensamientos que lo acosaban. Le dio un codazo suave y él alzó la vista.

-Entonces tú también viste que Iroh tuvo éxito en su tarea –respondió bajito, alzó la mano para acomodarle una mecha de cabello detrás de la oreja. Le acarició apenas la cicatriz con los dedos al hacerlo-. Pavimentó el camino para que el bisnieto del Avatar Roku jugara uno de los roles más decisivos en la caída de la doctrina del Señor del Fuego Sozin y condujera a la Nación del Fuego a una era de amor y paz –repitió sus mismas palabras.

Zuko no respondió de inmediato, saboreó la sensación de la caricia en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sentía la vergüenza convirtiéndose en modesto orgullo. Orgullo por lo que su tío había logrado con él, y que resultaba en la reticente aceptación por parte del Maestro Pakku. El Maestro Pakku, quien incluso había reconocido lo bien que le había hecho a Katara la compañía de Zuko.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Zuko mientras observaba el cabello castaño de Katara brillar en la luz de la parpadeante fogata. Quizás…

-Yo vi… -empezó a decir en un impulso, pero entonces su voz se rompió de repente y su corazón cayó hasta sus botas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Katara, vacilante. Inesperadamente, había sentido como si Zuko hubiera tenido la intención de decir algo importante y una extraña sensación llenó su estómago de mariposas. No se atrevió a presionarlo, pero Zuko la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio la intensidad de su mirada. Eso pareció darle el coraje que necesitaba.

Inhaló hondo.

-Vi imágenes… que estaban relacionadas a… una especie de… futuro.

Zuko dudó y Katara súbitamente se tensó a su lado. La sangre abandonó sus facciones. Así que Zuko también lo había visto, se percató. Los recuerdos de ese momento habían permanecido en su memoria durante todo el viaje a través del océano. La habían disgustado y emocionado y se sentía profundamente confundida mientras permanecía sentada sobre la cabeza de Appa, con las riendas entre las manos, y el objeto de su confusión dormitando junto a ella.

-Yo las vi, también –susurró finalmente-, pero solo fragmentos y lo que parecían piezas de diferentes… posibilidades.

Las palabras permanecieron en el aire mientras Katara concentraba la mirada en el fuego, preguntándose acerca de las posibilidades que él había visto, pero cuando sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, tuvo la sensación de que no tenía que preocuparse.

Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada dorada de Zuko. Por un momento, se limitaron a mirarse, inmóviles, luego sintió que le bombeaba con fuera el corazón en los oídos al sentirse atraída por su mirada una vez más. Como en su habitación en el palacio del Polo Sur, no podía resistir aquello que la llamaba a acercarse a él. Involuntariamente, abrió los labios cuando notó que él también se inclinaba hacia ella.

Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. Entonces Zuko vaciló. Katara se estremeció y su respiración se entrecortó al ver a Zuko cerrar los ojos, los labios casi sobre los suyos.

-Katara, yo… -susurró, ronco.

De repente, un gruñido bajo atravesó al cálido animal detrás de ellos y se enderezaron de inmediato, bruscamente de vuelta en la realidad. Era una realidad en la que había comenzado a llover de nuevo, con gotas frías y constantes. El momento cautivante había desaparecido en el frío de la noche y no se atrevían a mirarse de nuevo.

Katara suspiró y alzó la vista a la noche oscura y sin estrellas encima de ella, sintiendo un repentino vacío. Apenas notó cuando Zuko se levantó y palmeó a Appa murmurando tranquilizador:

-Tienes razón, Appa, es hora de dormir.

Parecía menos afectado de lo que ella estaba. Pero cuando Zuko apagó el fuego antes de cubrirse con una manta, Katara podía haber jurado que había visto un ligero temblor en el movimiento de su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Gracias a todos por los alentadores comentarios que recibí. El review de Strata Stargazer me hizo sonreír. Me temo que Zuko permanecerá un poquito ignorante acerca de su madre un poco más… Pero Katara parece ser más perceptiva…_

_Como pueden ver, se dirigen a la aldea Senlin y dado que Aang les envió a Appa, ellos pueden moverse mucho más rápido._

_Creo que todos reconocen a la Isla Luna Creciente del Solsticio de Invierno Parte II, es el episodio en el que Aang habla con el Avatar Roku en el Templo de Fuego. La Isla Luna Creciente es una isla abandonada y que considero un lugar perfecto para contrabandistas._

_No pude evitar añadir una referencia a cuando Sokka menciona en el Templo Aire del Este que Zuko debía de haberse cubierto de miel dado que Appa lo lamió dos veces (!). Y los animales tienden a recordar los lugares donde encuentran dulces…_

**¡Actualización la próxima semana!**

* * *

><p>NT: Me dieron escalofríos mientras re-leía y corregía. Diganme que tal quedaron los verbos y si les va gustando tanto como a mí. Muchas gracias por el aguante: xXKushinaXx, Funny-life, cassandra malfoy, gluco, Bell Star y Heero Root en el capítulo anterior.<p>

Edito a las 2:00 a.m. *MT sube a un escenario y agarra un microfono* Imaginen mi felicidad cuando vi que yapasamos los 150 reviews. Uds, gentes, son los mejores seres de este universo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar lo que sea que sienten que tienen que comentar. Gracias por estar del otro lado. A algunos ya siento que los conozco y me encanta esa sensación, en fin, gracias, gracias por estar del otro lado. *Se enjuga las lágrimas, destapa una botella de champán estilo Schumacher antes de empezar a repartir*

_**¡Festejemos!**_


	22. Caramelldansen

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 22: Caramelldansen**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Infinite Legends

* * *

><p>Un sol otoñal y aguado proyectaba su pálida luz sobre el bosque casi sin hojas de Hei Bai, iluminando el asentamiento construido en el único espacio abierto en kilómetros a la redonda, mientras Appa volaba al ras de la espesa vegetación buscando un buen lugar para aterrizar. Giró con elegancia y un pequeño grupo de casas extrañas y alargadas, rodeadas a su vez por altas empalizadas de madera quedó a la vista. Los techos verdes y arqueados, decorados con brodes de cobre, les brindaban a las casas un aspecto elegante. El techo más hermoso era el de la casa comunitaria; un edificio grande acogedor con una galería y ubicado al final de la aldea. El resto de las casas estaban en fila ante ella.<p>

Cuando Katara estuvo en la aldea por primera vez, había sido a fines de primavera y la modesta aldea se escondía detrás del bosque frondoso que la rodeaba. Ahora, el único verde que podía ver eran los techos de los edificios detrás del cerco de madera.

-¿Qué onda con las casas grandes y extrañas? –preguntó Zuko mientras Katara dirigía a Appa hacia la entrada de la aldea. Se inclinó hacia adelante y entornó los ojos estudiando las construcciones con interés.

-Las casas son construidas en serie. Ahorra espacio –explicó Katara y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro cuando la gente salió de las casas para ver al bisonte del Avatar aterrizar en la plaza de la aldea.

Habían llegado a la aldea Senlin.

Tan pronto como Katara y Zuko desmontaron, el líder de la aldea, un hombre de mediana edad imponentemente bondadoso se les acercó. Lo seguía un anciano con ropas gastadas, los ojos casi invisibles debajo de la piel suelta que le colgaba sobre las pestañas.

-Vimos algo rápido y desconocido acercarse a nuestra aldea por el aire. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que era el bisonte del Avatar –comentó el líder como bienvenida, una sonrisa cálida suavizó sus facciones calmas y lampiñas. Pasó la mirada de Katara a su acompañante, esperando ver al joven Avatar. Pero en su lugar, la persona que la seguía era un joven con el cabello negro desordenado y que cubría parcialmente una cicatriz facial. La sonrisa del jefe se congeló.

Reconoció al joven de un encuentro previo que había tenido con el maestro fuego, cuando Zuko lo había tirado al piso de un empujón para obtener información sobre el paradero del Avatar. Aunque apenas era un adolescente en ese momento, su comportamiento iracundo había dejado una impresión indeleble en el jefe de la aldea. Pero el jefe vio inmediatamente que el joven se había convertido en alguien casi irreconocible mientras se ubicaba junto a Katara y observaba al líder con una expresión cauta pero consciente, en sus intensos ojos dorados. Él también lo había reconocido.

La expresión incómoda que cruzó entonces por la cara de Zuko le dijo a Katara que esta era otra confrontación con su pasado problemático. Inmediatamente, se adelantó y se inclinó respetuosamente ante el jefe de la aldea.

-Aang no vino con nosotros esta vez, señor –dijo-. Amablemente nos cedió su bisonte para ayudarnos en nuestro viaje.

Zuko, que había visto la reacción conmocionada del líder ante su aparición, imitó la reverencia de Katara y se presentó. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al notar el ligero énfasis que ella había puesto en la palabra "ayudar**nos**". Cada vez que ella lo defendía, sentía que el brillo en su interior adquiría más fuerza. Cuando se enderezó, le dirigió una mirada rápida y cálida que ella no vio.

Pero el líder de la aldea sí. Sus facciones se relajaron. Había escuchado que el joven Señor del Fuego había ayudado al Avatar a derrotar a su propio padre. Y decidió que no había necesidad de confrontar a uno de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra con los hechos de su pasado. Era un amigo del Avatar ahora.

-Por supuesto –sonrió el jefe-. Espero que los amigos del Avatar nos hagan el honor de quedarse a cenar.

* * *

><p>El líder de la aldea y su familia parecían vivir en la gran casa comunitaria. Allí sirvieron una comida simple pero nutritiva para Zuko y Katara, que aceptaron con sumo agradecimiento la invitación. Tras haber vivido a base de carne seca por días, los viajeros estaban agradecidos de degustar comida fresca otra vez.<p>

El jefe de la aldea tenía dos hijas pequeñas, que observaron fijamente a los extraños con los ojos como platos durante toda la cena. Cuando su madre les dio permiso para dejar la mesa, salieron corriendo hasta la otra punta del enorme salón para jugar.

Con una expresión cálida en los ojos, Katara siguió a las niñas, que estaban adorables con sus sendos vestidos verdes. Buscó con la mirada los juguetes en el rincón al que habían huido, interesada en sus juegos. Pero para su sorpresa las niñas sonrieron de oreja a oreja, hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo que bailaban en el lugar.

La canción sonaba familiar e inconscientemente Katara alzó una ceja asombrada. Pero fue el baile tontarrón que acompañaba a la canción que le trajo recuerdos de aquella vez cuando el Equipo Avatar se había encontrado con un grupo de nómadas extraños del Reino Tierra.

Las niñas daban vueltas con las manos en el aire. Parecía como si solo supieran los primeros dos versos de la canción. El resto lo llenaban con infinitos _lalalas_.

La madre dejó escapar un suspiro significativo y profundo.

-Por favor, no les prestes atención. No han hecho otra cosa desde que esos nómadas pasaron por aquí la semana pasada.

-¡Los nómadas, lo sabía! –chilló Katara triunfante.

La esposa del jefe puso los ojos en blanco en falsa exasperación.

-¿Has oído de ellos?

Una sonrisa enorme tensó los labios de Katara.

-En realidad los conocí hace un par de años. Volvieron loco a mi hermano con sus canciones.

-Veo porque –respondió la mujer sin emoción mirando a las dos niñas bailar incansablemente.

-¿Qué dicen? –Katara ladeó la cabeza para escuchar y entornó los ojos–. Parece como "corriendo, verdad, enanos niños". Eso no tiene sentido.

Hasta entonces, Zuko había estado comiendo en silencio, sin entender el interés de Katara en las niñas que daban volteretas, pero en ese momento alzó la vista e inconscientemente sonrió ante las palabras mal pronunciadas.

-Están cantando "Invierno, primavera, verano y otoño" de la canción "Cuatro Estaciones" –les informó secamente a las dos mujeres, tomando un poco de pan. Se encontró con dos miradas sorprendidas.

-Bueno, al menos eso tiene más sentido –concedió Katara pensativa-, pero, cómo… -se volvió y alzó las cejas inquisitiva.

Zuko agrandó los ojos.

-Mi tío solía cantar esa canción todo el tiempo –se defendió, perjurando por dentro por haber hablado en primer lugar. Él y su bocaza. Les dedicó una mirada a las niñas que bailaban y cantaban y alzó una ceja-. Aunque, originalmente, es una balada.

-Si tan solo se hubiera quedado como una balada –suspiró la madre de las niñas antes de levantarse de su asiento e indicarles a sus hijas que era hora de ir a la cama-. Creo que ese tal Chong hizo de su objetivo en la vida corromper a cada niño de todo el Reino Tierra con este baile. Y él ni siquiera se sabía la canción completa.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, la aldea entera se había reunido en la casa comunitaria, convocada por el líder que había hecho saber la necesidad de Zuko y Katara de información. El anciano que había estado siguiendo al jefe de la aldea antes, ahora estaba sentado en un taburete junto a él, con una expresión ligeramente distraída como si no entendiera del todo por qué estaba en el Gran Salón.<p>

-Entonces –el jefe de la aldea abrió la reunión cuando todo el mundo se sentó-, ¿con qué podemos ayudar a los amigos del Avatar? –Sus ojos verdes revelaban genuina curiosidad.

Zuko se removió incómodo en el lugar. No había estado esperando con demasiadas ansias ese momento, cuando tuviera que inquirir sobre el paradero de una criatura de cuentos de hadas. Por no decir algo peor, se sentía bastante ridículo.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Katara. Ella lo estaba mirando enfáticamente y él contuvo un suspiro. Esa chica podía ser tan persistente a veces. Buscó las palabras correctas, no, las apropiadas.

-Nos preguntábamos si tenían alguna información sobre una mujer que, de acuerdo a las historias del Reino Tierra, desembarcó aquí en estas costas, hace años, junto con nueve hombres que la acompañaban –explicó Zuko sin emoción después de un momento de deliberación. Eso le ganó una mirada perpleja de parte del jefe y Katara lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estamos buscando a la Princesa Espíritu –indicó sin más, lo que provocó que Zuko frunciera el ceño y murmurara algo ininteligible pero que asintiera de todas formas.

El rostro del jefe se iluminó.

-¿En serio? –soltó una generosa carcajada- ¿La Princesa Espíritu? ¿A ella buscan? Mis queridos amigos del Avatar, Es un mito. Una leyenda. Tales historias nacen y se desparraman como una llama salvaje sin que nadie sepa exactamente de donde vienen. La mayoría de las historias pueden reducirse a la necesidad de esperanza en tiempos difíciles. La historia de la Princesa Espíritu es solo una de ellas.

Los aldeanos estuvieron de acuerdo en un murmullo y se encogieron de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza entre sí. ¿Era esta la razón de que los amigos del Avatar los hubieran llamado a la casa comunitaria? Estaban tras un mito.

El ceño de disgusto de Zuko no hizo más que intensificarse al observar las reacciones de los aldeanos. Sucedió tal cual había esperado. La mayoría de la gente solo había oído de la Princesa Espíritu en cuentos y si alguien en realidad la había visto, lo que no era probable, jamás lo admitiría en público.

Katara sin embargo no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-No creo que ese sea el caso de la Princesa Espíritu –le replicó al líder de la aldea, tenía una expresión desafiante en sus ojos azules-, es real y hemos oído que desembarcó en esta parte del Reino Tierra. Tenemos que encontrarla.

El jefe sonrió con indulgencia y sacudió la cabeza.

-Katara, no sé como llegaste a creer en la realidad de las historias sobre la Princesa Espíritu…

Zuko suspiró y recibió uno de los famosos puñetazos de Toph como respuesta.

-… pero te puedo asegurar que hay poco de real en esta historia como lo hay en, por ejemplo, aquellas del Espíritu Azul.

Zuko se paralizó, después alzó la vista lentamente.

-¿El Espíritu Azul…? –Repitió débilmente.

El líder de la aldea asintió con ligera sorna.

-Otro mito que concierne a un héroe que le roba comida a los ricos y se la daba a los pobres y que finalmente rescató al Avatar de las garras de la Nación del Fuego.

Por un momento, Zuko miró al jefe con incredulidad, mientras el hombre permanecía sentado sobre la plataforma con una expresión de seguridad. Hasta ese momento, las dudas sobre la existencia de la Princesa Espíritu habían retenido a Zuko de poner realmente todo su empeño en la búsqueda, pero de repente se encontraba de frente a la dura realidad. Los aldeanos también lo consideraban a él un mito.

Un sonido apagado se oyó a su lado y lo hizo girar la cabeza discretamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Katara que poseía un dejo de triunfo y apenas podía disimular la carcajada. Ella se había dado cuenta por su expresión apabullada lo que ocurría en su interior y había llegado a la conclusión correcta.

Le dio un tic en una de las comisuras de sus labios, desvió rápidamente la mirada y se mordió el labio. Ambos se miraron las manos.

El líder de la aldea, no obstante, malinterpretó sus intentos de ocultar su diversión por un gesto de desaliento.

-Así que, aunque estemos honrados de que los amigos del Avatar nos visiten, me temo que están perdiendo el tiempo –concluyó con una sonrisa pesarosa, y una expresión que no contenía dudas de que daba el asunto por terminado.

Los aldeanos se miraron entre sí, inseguros de si esto significaba el fin de la reunión con los amigos del Avatar. Un murmullo recorrió la multitud.

En ese momento, el anciano que no había dicho ni media palabra desde el comienzo de la reunión, se removió en el lugar. Abrió los ojos y de inmediato el murmullo se calló. Aparentemente, era bien respetado en la pequeña comunidad. Todos observaron con atención como levantaba un dedo tembloroso.

-La Princesa Espíritu desembarcó en el Reino Tierra hace nueve años, rodeada por sus guardias. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ella, fascinados como estaban por su belleza y la temible fuerza de los hombres.

La voz temblorosa resonaba frágil en la habitación en silencio, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan. Agrandaron los ojos, asombrados y, como uno, los aldeanos se volvieron para mirar al líder. Boquiabierto, el jefe de la aldea había escuchado al anciano, que había cerrado los ojos y parecía haberse dormido otra vez. Todos en el Gran Salón contenían la respiración esperando que el hombre continuara.

Tras un rato largo, en el que las paciencias de Zuko y Katara fueron puestas a prueba, el anciano finalmente alzó la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos acuosos fijos en ellos. Se tocó la nariz y murmuró:

-La Princesa Espíritu no visitó Senlin. Ella desembarcó en Puerto Senlin, un par de millas al oeste. Desde allí desapareció con un destino incierto.

Una ola de excitación atravesó a Katara con esas palabras. ¡Volvían a tener una pista! Como un reflejo, agarró la mano de Zuko y la apretó, pero no se percató de que él no respondió.

Ante las palabras del anciano, los ojos de Zuko se oscurecieron al darse cuenta del significado tras ellas. Inclinó la cabeza y se retrajo en una melancólica meditación silenciosa.

Mientras tanto, el jefe de la aldea intentaba fútilmente sacarle más información al anciano que claramente había vuelto a quedarse dormido y de verdad esta vez, así que, finalmente no tuvo otra opción más que anunciar que la reunión había concluido.

En ese momento, Zuko pareció despertar de sus cavilaciones y se volvió hacia el jefe de la aldea.

-Agradecemos enormemente su hospitalidad y si no es demasiado pedir, me gustaría que nos permitan dejar a Appa en su aldea por el tiempo que necesitemos estar en Puerto Senlin.

Katara alzó la vista sorprendida y descubrió su expresión solemne, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el líder asintió, con una expresión tan seria como la de Zuko.

-Por supuesto. Con gusto nos encargaremos del bisonte del Avatar hasta que regresen. ¿Pero como planean llegar a Puerto Senlin?

Zuko hizo una corta reverencia, pero con gracia, y luego respondió.

-Caminaremos.

-¿Están seguros que no necesitaran alguna especie de transporte? –Inquirió el hombre un poco sorprendido, pero Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

Había una cierta determinación en el gesto, con un dejo de algo que Katara no podía especificar, que de repente le removió el estómago.

El líder de la aldea no lo presionó con el tema.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, un silencio pacífico había descendido sobre la casa comunitaria a medida que los aldeanos regresaban a sus casas, comentando sobre el extraño curso de sucesos durante la reunión. Zuko estaba contento de librarse de las miradas curiosas y asintió agradecido cuando el jefe de la aldea les sugirió que se fueran a la cama si es que querían partir al alba. De repente se había sentido cansado y había notado que la cara de Katara también parecía lívida. Dormir un poco les vendría bien.<p>

Los jóvenes viajeros fueron asignados cuartos separados en la casa comunitaria. Zuko todavía estaba reflexionando sobre las palabras del anciano mientras acompañaba en silencio a Katara hasta su habitación; ella también parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella pareció percatarse de su presencia solo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura y pesada. Tomó el picaporte, vaciló y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Entonces vamos a dejar a Appa y vamos a ir caminando hasta el puerto? –Exclamó con clara irritación. A todas luces, no estaba de acuerdo.

-Sí –respondió Zuko sin más, su expresión seguía ilegible. Su cara no delataba más que un ligero agotamiento, lo que pareció molestarle aún más.

-¿Y supongo que no es algo que podrías haber discutido conmigo antes de decidirlo?

Él se limitó a mirarla y por un momento Katara pensó que él quería responderle algo, pero permaneció callado y le obsequió con un vago movimiento de cabeza.

Frunció el ceño. La informalidad con la que estaba actuando le escocía.

-Pues deberías. ¡No soy uno de tus súbditos, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, Su Majestad! –se mofó, pero él no pareció afectado.

-Es mejor no atraer demasiada atención sobre nosotros o molestarnos con cargas innecesarias como los caballos-avestruces.

Eso difícilmente era una explicación y Katara lo fulminó con la mirada antes de empujar el picaporte. No entró. En vez de eso, permaneció en la entrada, distraída de repente por la expresión en los ojos de Zuko. Era una difícil de precisar. ¿Acaso era preocupación?

Katara tragó saliva. La irritación inicial había desaparecido y el nudo en el estómago regresado. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por ello, Zuko se inclinó de repente y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

Una descarga de electricidad atravesó el centro de Katara e involuntariamente inhaló con fuerza mientras la sensación desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y miró a Zuko con los ojos como platos. Él permaneció en el lugar, con una expresión ligeramente melancólica en los ojos. Katara bajó la mano y empezó a preguntarse si se lo había imaginado, cuando Zuko apretó los labios en una mueca arrepentida y dijo en voz baja:

-Buenas noches, Katara.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación a zancadas, con los ojos encima de una perpleja maestra agua.

En el Gran Salón, un suave destello recorrió los dos broches del loto sujetos a un par de capas oscuras.

Katara estaba exhausta, lo podía sentir por cómo le ardían los ojos bajo las pestañas, pero a medida que la noche avanzaba lentamente, el sueño le eludía. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cómoda cama, por la que en otro momento hubiera estado más que agradecida dado que no muy a menudo dormía en una cama de verdad últimamente. Incluso en el Polo Sur Zuko y ella habían terminado durmiendo en el piso de la sala de estar.

Zuko… ¿realmente la había besado? Se tocó los labios vacilante, donde el cosquilleo de la caricia lugera todavía permanecía, provocando un débil escalofrío.

Katara miró a la ventana cubierta con papel de arroz con atención. Sus pensamientos seguían volviendo al momento en el que había sentido el súbito y suave roce de sus labios tocando los suyos, solo para desaparecer en el mismo instante. La había atrapado con la guardia baja, pero el beso débil casi tímido se sentía tan diferente de las otros dos veces que Aang también la había atrapado con la guardia baja. Lo que incluía su propia reacción al débil roce de los labios de Zuko, pensó sarcásticamente mientras trataba de clasificar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Mientras que la confusión se había apoderado de su mente, su cuerpo había reaccionado a la caricia como si tuviera mente propia. Solo después de que él se marchase, ella se dio cuenta que la mano que se había llevado a los labios había quedado inmóvil en el aire. Levantada hacia la persona a cuyo roce había querido responder.

Katara no podía olvidar la expresión que había visto en sus ojos, antes de que se inclinara. Detrás de la clara preocupación, que la había preocupado, había una suavidad implícita que solo reservaba para ella, incluso cuando todavía eran enemigos jurados. Era una mirada que le causaba mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la notaba.

Katara rodó sobre su espalda, encaró el techo de madera oscura sobre ella. Tenía los ojos azul océano bien abiertos. De repente, se sintió estúpida. Probablemente solo había querido desearle buenas noches, quizás hacerle ignorar la pregunta de dejar a Appa atrás y lo estaba pensando demasiado. No obstante, esa idea no la reconfortó. La posibilidad de que él hubiera querido distraerla de su enojo, la enojó aún más, pero por otro lado las mariposas en el estómago le decían que en realidad ella quería que fuera algo más que un simple beso de buenas noches…

Katara se sentó abruptamente. Era enloquecedor. Por la mañana tenía que enfrentar una larga caminata hasta el puerto y necesitaba descansar.

Le echó un vistazo al lado sin usar de la cama. Una sensación de soledad le tironeó del corazón, explicando la otra parte del insomnio. Katara extrañaba su calidez en una cama que de cierta manera no parecía caldearse con ella sola, y añoraba la manera en que él la envolvería con sus brazos para calmarla como había hecho antes cuando ella se había estado sintiendo inquieta. Y Katara ciertamente estaba inquieta en ese momento.

Había algo en el Puerto Senlin que lo preocupaba, y no podía determinar que era. Su preocupación la alteraba, y le hacía temer el momento en que llegaran al pueblo portuario.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Katara se sacó las mantas de encima y se sentó al borde de la cama. No había caso. Estaba más que despierta y necesitaba sacar la tensión para finalmente poder dormir.

Se puso las botas y dejó que el camisón que le había prestado la esposa del jefe de la aldea cayera sobre el cuero negro. Una combinación perfecta, pensó burlándose de sí misma. Quizás podía ir abajo y mirar al fuego extinguirse por un rato. Quizás compaginaría sus ideas y la calmaría.

No había chimenea en su habitación, así que no pudo encender una vela. Katara salió a hurtadillas y, cubierta por la oscuridad, procedió a cruzar el corredor hacia la escalera. En silencio, empezó a bajar, solo para detenerse repentinamente cuando descubrió que había algo de luz abajo. Una expresión de sorpresa asaltó sus facciones.

El fuego, que había esperado que estuviera reducido a brasas, estaba en llamas y proyectaba una luz cálida sobre la silueta de la persona inmóvil sentada frente a él, y recostada contra una columna de madera. Katara se paralizó cuando lo reconoció pero él ya la había escuchado. Levantó la vista. Era la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía ya un par de horas y a quien quería olvidar desesperadamente por el tiempo suficiente para poder dormir. Zuko.

Por un momento, Katara no supo qué hacer, una vez que se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación. Musitó un "hola" y continuó con el descenso.

Con un poco de recelo, Katara cruzó el gran salón, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido con las botas. Mientras se acercaba a Zuko, trató con desesperación de contener el recuerdo del beso que ahora la inundaba con una fuerza considerable pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de su boca que ahora se curvaba en una sonrisa. Cuando casi lo alcanzó, tragó saliva. ¿Iba a decir algo…? ¿Debería hacerlo ella…? Decidida, Katara sacudió la cabeza y empujó el recuerdo a lo más recóndito de su cabeza y se detuvo junto a él.

Miró hacia abajo. En el piso ante él había un pincel y un trozo de pergamino.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Preguntó él en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión era un poco cautelosa ¿Acaso sus pensamientos habían sido los mismos que los de ella…?

Katara asintió sin hablar y lo miró, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los enormes almohadones verdes que había alrededor de la chimenea. Notó que estaba usando los pantalones oscuros y que le quedaban sueltos alrededor de la espinilla, ya que no los había ajustado para que cupieran en las botas ausente. Estaba descalzo. Una camisa de dormir blanca, obviamente del jefe de la aldea, completaba su apariencia. Se había arremangado hasta el codo y los cordones sueltos del escote en v exponían la piel pálida de su cuello y un poco del pecho tonificado. Con un movimiento cansino, se apartó un poco de su cabello indomable, que estaba más desordenado de lo habitual de los ojos, y le sonrió.

"Hermoso", pensó Katara inconscientemente mientras permanecía de pie.

-Yo tampoco –respondió él y Katara parpadeó preguntándose qué pregunta estaba contestando.

Luego se percató con horror que había estado comiéndose con los ojos a su compañero de viaje y apartó velozmente la mirada, y se sentó en el almohadón a su lado. No se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Mi cama estaba demasiado fría –admitió con reticencia, los ojos deliberadamente fijos en el fuego. Esperó que él no notara el rubor.

Pero, cuando él no reaccionó, ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio con la vista fija en el fuego también. Él notó el vistazo que ella le echó y con una inclinación de cabeza apenas notable, respondió:

-La mía demasiado caliente.

Katara estaba segura que el rosa que cubría las mejillas de él era culpa del fuego. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con el pergamino tirado junto a él. Estaba cuidadosamente escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de Zuko.

-¿Estás escribiéndole una carta a alguien? –Inquirió y Zuko asintió, levantando el rollo del piso. Encendió una pequeña llama y derritió un poco de cera sobre el papel, luego presionó su anillo de oro sobre ella, imprimiendo un impresionante blasón que consistía en dragones y llamas. El escudo de armas del Señor del Fuego.

-Para mi tío. Quiero que me mantenga informado sobre mi gobierno y quiero que sepa a donde estamos yendo –había una oscuridad subyacente en el otrora tono calmo de su voz y la sensación perturbadora que Katara había sentido antes esa misma noche le atenazó el corazón otra vez.

Su rostro, sin embargo, no delató nada cuando apartó el pergamino y señaló otro ya sellado.

-Para Aang –explicó sin más y Katara abrió los ojos sorprendida. Así que no había olvidado de promesa. Le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida, él se encogió de hombros un poco tímidamente.

Por un rato largo, no hicieron más que mirar el fuego crepitar en un agradable silencio y Katara cerró los ojos cansinamente, finalmente sentía que el sueño le llegaba tras la larga espera. Suspiró aliviada y bostezó recostándose también contra la columna, con el hombro tocaba el brazo cálido de Zuko.

-Hay algo sobre el Puerto Senlin que no me estás diciendo y me está poniendo nerviosa –acusó Katara sin pensar, tratando de deshacerse del último vestigio de incomodidad al mismo tiempo que reclinaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zuko. Él suspiró y en contra de sí, Katara disfrutó la sensación de su aliento escapando de su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Te diré mañana, cuando estemos en camino –prometió.

-Te tomo la palabra –murmuró Katara y movió la cabeza para acomodarla entre su cuello y su hombro. Él rió ahogadamente y por un momento Katara pensó que sintió sus labios tocándole el pelo.

-Buenas noches, Katara –susurró él por segunda vez esa noche y fue lo último que ella escuchó.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Zuko se despertó por un ligero toque en el hombro y adormilado abrió los ojos. Por un momento, trató de recordar donde estaba, algo que hacía casi todas las mañanas de los últimos día.<p>

Mientras tomaba consciencia lentamente de los sonidos matutinos a su alrededor, empezó a recordar que estaba sentado en el Gran Salón de la casa comunitaria de la Aldea Senlin, desplomado contra una de las columnas en frente de la chimenea. En sus brazos sostenía a una Katara dormía. La esposa del jefe de la aldea, quien lo había despertado, sonrió.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, no les hubiera dado cuartos separados –le dijo para su vergüenza y se arrodilló para encender el fuego. Solo entonces Zuko notó el aire frío.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello a medida que los sucesos de la noche anterior regresaban muy despacio a su cerebro nebuloso. Como no había sido capaz de dormir y había decidido como último recurso ir a sentarse frente al fuego, esperando perezosamente a que llegara el sueño, lo que sabía que no ocurriría mientras Katara no estuviera durmiendo a su lado.

Para su sorpresa, ella al final también había aparecido en las escaleras, el camisón blanco no era lo suficientemente largo para esconder las botas negras. Tenía la cara enmarcada por unos salvajes rulos, que indicaban que ella también la había pasado mal intentando dormir. El solo verla la había dejado sin aliento.

A regañadientes, habían reconocido que no podían dormir el uno sin el otro, y finalmente terminaron por quedarse dormidos en el Gran Salón uno en los brazos del otro.

Katara se movió y murmuró algo, empezando a despertarse. Sonriendo, Zuko miró a la muchacha que dormía sin miedo en sus brazos.

Entonces se acordó. Había besado a Katara. Había besado a Katara en el pasillo a su habitación. Brevemente, pero aún así. Había besado a Katara.

Zuko dejó que su cabeza chocara contra la columna y gimió. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal. De veras había besado a Katara. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¡Ella era la novia del Avatar, y él estaba con Mai, por el amor de Agni!

No había duda de por qué se había mostrado tan vacilante al principio, antes de dormirse finalmente en sus brazos, urgida por el cansancio. En retrospectiva, le sorprendía que no lo hubiera azotado con un látigo de agua como merecía.

Pero ella se había visto tan adorable entonces, y el prospecto amenazante de su visita al Puerto Senlin lo habían apremiado a actuar sobre sus confusos sentimientos por una vez. Sin que un Appa exhausto interfiriera.

-¿Zuko?

Zuko abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró a Katara que bostezó y parpadeó.

-Estoy aquí –le aseguró. Estaba un poco aliviado de oírle decir su nombre en el momento de despertarse. Con suerte, no estaría demasiado enojada con él.

Mientras la ayudaba a sentarse notó que ella miraba alrededor con una expresión familiar de sorpresa en el rostro. Como él, ella tenía que recordar dónde estaba todas las mañanas al despertarse.

-Nos dormimos enfrente del fuego –ayudó Zuko.

Luego una voz severa resonó desde las escaleras.

-Y si quieren estar en Puerto Senlin antes de mañana por la noche, tienen que levantarse tan pronto como puedan.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Zuko y Katara estaban listos para partir. Las provisiones de carne salada se habían enriquecido con dos lonjas de pan y les agradecieron al jefe de la aldea y a su gente por la ayuda. Katara miró alrededor para ver si podía ubicar al anciano, pero el líder de la aldea sacudió la cabeza con un dejo de tristeza.<p>

-Desde el incidente con el espíritu Hei Bai, el buen hombre recela de todo lo que tenga que ver con los espíritus –explicó y Katara comprendió de repente por qué el hombre se había rehusado a hablar más de la Princesa Espíritu la noche anterior.

Appa pareció entender que iba a quedarse en la aldea y rugió cuando Katara lo abrazó, prometiéndole volver pronto por él.

-Descansa mucho, chico. Te lo mereces –murmuró Zuko y palmeó al bisonte en la nariz, todavía receloso de la enorme lengua del animal.

Luego se calzó las espaldas Dao sobre el hombro y le dirigió un cabezazo a Katara, pero el líder de la aldea los detuvo inesperadamente. Cuando Katara se volvió para mirarlo descubrió un dejo de temor en sus ojos verdes. Su mirada preocupada permaneció sobre Zuko.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado en Senlin Harbor. La ciudad que rodea el puerto no es… tan bien dispuesta como la aldea Senlin. Estén atentos y regresen pronto.

Zuko se inclinó respetuosamente ante el jefe de la aldea.

-Soy consciente de los peligros y tienes mi gratitud por recordárnoslos.

Con eso se dirigió al bosque. El rugido ensordecedor de Appa de despedida retumbó en sus oídos por un largo rato después de que se hubieran adentrado en el bosque espeso y desaparecieron entre los árboles milenarios.

-¿Entonces, finalmente vas a decirme qué es todo este escándalo con Puerto Senlin? –Habían caminado un largo trecho, sin hablar y Katara fue la primera en romper el silencio. Expectante, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero la mirada que él le devolvió hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

La respuesta fue corta.

-Piratas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Así que… Caramelldansen. Probablemente la consigna más rara hasta ahora. Tengo que admitir que no sabía acerca de este meme del 2006 en el que las figuras de anime bailan, entre ellas Zuko y Katara. Ha sido casi un desafío incorporar esta consigna a la historia. Así que por eso tienen de repente a las hijas del líder de la aldea bailando al ritmo de una canción que el nómada Chong les enseñó, mangling la letra por el camino. ¿Por qué? Cuando busqué en Wikipedia información sobre Caramelldansen, encontré que es lo que en japonés se llama soramimi, una letra mal escuchada. Parece que cuando la banda sueca _**Supergott **_dice: Dansa med oss, klapppa era händer, los japoneses entienden no hay un vinagre balsámico después de todo (_**NT: There isn't any balsamic vinegar after all**_) O sea, es totalmente brillante, así que tuve que hacer una letra mal escuchada de la canción que solo Zuko reconoce._

_Un enfoque más profundo para la consigna es la opinión del líder de la aldea sobre la historia de la Princesa Espíritu: Caramelldansen de hecho es famoso porque es un meme. La historia de la Princesa Espíritu también es como un meme, todo el mundo la sabe y la historia viaja._

_Así que esta es mi larga explicación del título de este capítulo._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado y ah… ¡mi pobre Appa! ¿Qué le he hecho? Estaba tan cansado y arruinó todo… pero sí puso los engranajes en movimiento: ¡esto se va a poner bueno! Piratas y un beso; ¿qué va a pasar ahora?_

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su excelente trabajo. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

* * *

><p>NT: ¡Hola! Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo en el Puerto Senlin!<p>

**Gpe 77 (**gracias, espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado^^**)**, **Funny-life**, **Valeria 16**, **relenavivi****(**lo que el pueblo pide, el pueblo obtiene! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**)**, **Rashel Shiru**, **Guest (**gracias, alma amable ^^ espero que sigas disfrutando la historia**)**, **Lolipop91 (**espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, gracias por leer y comentar!**)**, **xXKushinaXx**, **Heero Root** y **zutaraa forever** **(**no se cómo hiciste para comentar primera siendo que no tenes cuenta, sos lo más, gracias por leer y comentar!**) **todos ustedes gente genialísima genial tienen mi eterna gratitud por el apoyo y el aliento que me dan con esta traducción. Gracias por leer y comentar!


	23. Borracho

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 23: Borracho**

Música: Two Steps from Hell, Dark Harbor

* * *

><p>-¡Piratas! –repitió Katara horrorizada, y se plantó en la mitad del sendero tras la escueta respuesta de Zuko. El tono de voz lo hizo mirarla por encima del hombro. La encontró clavada en el lugar con una expresión consternada.<p>

Zuko contuvo una sonrisa irónica. Había esperado esa reacción. Los encuentros con piratas no eran algo que ella recordara con cariño. Tampoco él para ser honesto. Tras un momento de deliberación Zuko retrocedió y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos. Tú caminas y yo hablo.

Tras días de una lluvia inalterable, el bosque estaba húmedo y una esencia pesada se elevaba desde la tierra mojada entre los troncos como hilos delgados de niebla. Los rayos de sol tenues y débiles, que se colaban entre el entramado intricado de las ramas desnudas, no tenían éxito en calentar el aire. Las últimas flores de otoño dispersas por el lugar habían inclinado las frágiles cabecitas púrpuras o rosadas hacia los escasos rayos que se las arreglaban para llegar al suelo. Un silencio calmo había descendido sobre el bosque. Casi todas las aves habían migrado y aquellas que no, se mantenían callados ante la estación lúgubre que se acercaba. El silencio era agobiante, e incluso aunque Zuko había prometido explayarse, los viajeros se abstuvieron de hablarse por un largo rato mientras avanzaban.

Con buen ritmo, Zuko y Katara recorrieron el sendero hacia la ciudad de Puerto Senlin. El suelo ahogaba el sonido de sus pasos mientras avanzaban por el camino olvidado. Los letreros de madera al costado del camino estaban roídos por el clima. Era obvio que la gente de la Aldea Senlin no tomaba esa ruta si podía evitarlo. Esa noción añadió algo más al silencio entre ellos.

Katara escuchaba el sonido de las espadas Dao chasqueando contra la espalda de Zuko a su lado. El sonido repetitivo del metal contra metal en cierta forma le calmaba los nervios que la declaración de Zuko había conmocionado. Piratas… había esperado no volver a verlos jamás. Y ahora tenía que ir derechito a sus brazos y no había manera de evitarlo: tenían que seguir el rastro de la Princesa Espíritu. Si tan solo hubiera escogido un lugar más seguro para desembarcar… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando pensó en los piratas que había encontrado tiempo atrás; los que ella misma había provocado al robarles un pergamino de agua control. La sola idea de encontrarlos de nuevo la asustaba de muerte.

La voz ronca de Zuko terminó por sacarla del ensimismamiento en sus pensamientos.

-Hace dos días te conté de los contrabandistas de la Isla de la Luna Creciente en la Nación del Fuego. Como te dije antes, la Isla de la Luna Creciente está en la parte más oriental de la Nación del Fuego –empezó sin dejar de avanzar a grandes zancadas. Katara asintió en silencio-. Justo enfrente está Puerto Senlin –continuó Zuko un poquito sombrío-. Así como la Aldea Senlin es pacífica, Puerto Senlin es un lugar repugnante. Por más de un siglo el área entre Puerto Senlin y la Isla de la Luna Creciente ha sido un refugio seguro para contrabandistas, piratas y otra gentuza. Le han causado al comercio muchísimos problemas. Pero… -concluyó con amargura-, los anteriores Señores del Fuego ignoraron los problemas de esta región por estar ocupados en otras cosas.

Katara se tomó un momento para asimilar todo. Nunca se había percatado de los problemas que Zuko tenía que enfrentar como resultado del transcurso de la guerra. Pensó sobre la ciudad pirata, que había sido capaz de prosperar y crecer sin obstáculos mientras los Señores del Fuego previos habían permanecido indiferentes a las consecuencias. Involuntariamente, se tocó el collar y preguntó:

-¿Y qué medidas han tomado contra ellos el Nuevo Señor del Fuego y el Rey Tierra?

Zuko la había estado mirando por el rabillo del ojo y había notado el movimiento de los dedos delgados al dirigirse hacia el collar. Se le oscurecieron las facciones. El gesto le decía exactamente por qué había una expresión de ansiedad en la cara de ella. De nuevo, maldijo su pasado problemático.

Zuko tensó la mandíbula y respondió serio.

-Estamos trabajando en eso, es una de nuestras mayores prioridades, pero no es fácil. La ciudad está resguardada por una bahía y las estructuras del poder son viejas y muy bien desarrolladas -de repente, se detuvo y Katara casi chocó con él. La protesta que quiso formular murió en sus labios cuando notó la expresión ansiosa de él al volverse-. Si no fuera por esta pista –afirmó en un tono tenso-, nunca hubiera considerado acercarme a Puerto Senlin, pero tal y como están las cosas, no tenemos opción.

Zuko le dedicó una mirada al sendero que llevaba de regreso a la Aldea Senlin detrás de Katara mientras oía la frustración en su propia voz. Suspiró.

-Supongo que solo quiero que sepas que tenemos que ser muy cuidadoso. La atmósfera de la ciudad es muy peligrosa y hostil hacia las autoridades de la Nación del Fuego. Es de suma importancia que permanezcamos de incógnito mientras estemos allí.

Katara no respondió, se concentró en estudiarlo. Él, casi que le rogaba con los ojos, que entendiera la delicadeza de la situación. Para ser el impulsivo hombre de la Nación del Fuego que ella sabía que era, él había hablado con bastante consideración. Pero con los ojos le decía lo que no había expresado con los labios. _Su _vida estaba en peligro en la guarida de los ladrones. Y como ella lo acompañaba, al Señor del Fuego, temía también por su seguridad.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Katara sintió como se le derretía el corazón. Hasta ese momento, se había sentido un poco incómoda alrededor de ese amigo que la había sorprendido al besarla, aunque fuera levemente, y con él que luego había dormido entre sus brazos. Pero, la timidez quedó olvidada ante la expresión de sus ojos y asintió sin mencionar palabra de su imploración.

Una expresión agradecida le iluminó las facciones e hizo ademán de continuar, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el collar de Katara. Vaciló y luego bajó la mirada.

-Katara, aunque no valga la pena –empezó-, lamento profundamente poner estos piratas en tu camino y…

Katara lo interrumpió poniéndole súbitamente un dedo sobre los labios.

-Shh, ya sé. No tienes que decir nada –Los ojos azul océano brillaban, rogándole que no continuara.

Zuko se paralizó en el instante en que sintió el roce de los dedos contra la boca y en lugar de responder se limitó a contar los segundos que tardó un ligero rubor en cubrir las mejillas de Katara hasta que se alejó. Demasiado pronto la sensación desapareció, dejando solo una sensación cosquilleante que sabía que iba a saborear por el resto de sus días.

-Supongo que no será la última vez que tenga que agradecerte por tu perdón -entonces se volvió y empezó a andar una vez más. Mientras Katara lo seguía más despacio, lo escuchó decir en voz baja-: Ese brillante plan mío se volvió en mi contra…

De repente, ella no pudo explicar el repentino dolor que le escocía en el corazón.

* * *

><p>Pasaron la noche sobre la tierra fría y mojada del bosque. La lluvia había vuelto y las gotas firmes caían con un ritmo monótono sobre la lona que los viajeros habían dispuesto sobre algunas ramas bajas para crear una especie de refugio contra la noche. Katara había tratado de secar un poco el piso, pero no había salido demasiado bien. La mañana siguiente llegarían a Puerto Senlin.<p>

Antes de irse a dormir Zuko quitó los prendedores de oro y plata de las capa y los reemplazó con simples cordeles.

-Son valiosos –explicó con una expresión solemne-, y no debemos mostrar nuestra afiliación con la Orden del Loto Blanco. Hay muy pocos miembros de la Orden en Puerto Senlin.

Katara asintió comprensiva y lo observó envolver con sumo cuidado los preciados prendedores en una tela y la ocultarla bajo la camiseta, cerca del corazón. Se sintió extrañamente conmovida por ese gesto, como si el cuidado que mostraba expresaba un poco el silencioso deseo de que estuvieran a salvo. Por un momento, dudó, luego inclinó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

La expresión en el rostro de Zuko fue de la sorpresa a algo parecido a la vergüenza cuando ella le extendió el collar. Paseó la mirada de sus facciones serias hasta la antigua gema que brillaba débilmente a la luz de la fogata.

-Al menos un par de piratas podrían reconocerla –afirmó Katara en voz baja-, y la piedra tiene mucho valor.

Él no respondió y cuando no hizo movimiento alguno de tomar el collar, ella le tomó la mano con suavidad y colocó la joya sobre la palma. En un gesto protector, le dobló los dedos sobre la gema.

-Por favor, mantenla a salvo.

Zuko observó cómo cerraba la mano, un recuerdo de ese momento años atrás cuando había encontrado el collar que Katara había perdido. De nuevo, disfrutaba del roce del terciopelo gastado contra los dedos al sostener la joya de la Tribu Agua. Pero, esta vez lo hacía a pedido de su dueña. El corazón dio un pequeño brinco y alzó la vista antes de asentir con determinación.

-Lo haré.

* * *

><p>La noche comenzaba a caer, cuando los viajeros lentamente fueron conscientes del cambio en el paisaje. Tamariscos reemplazaron los grandes pinos a los lados del sendero sinuoso y en la distancia los últimos rastros del sol poniente podían verse entre los troncos que se hacían cada vez más delgados.<p>

Casi habían llegado al límite del bosque cuando sin aviso Zuko se hizo a un lado del camino y, con unos movimientos rápidos trepó la colina frente al sendero. Allí se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

Katara se había vuelto sorprendida en el momento en que desapareció de su lado y alzó la vista para descubrir la silueta en la cima de la cocina, oscurecida por los últimos rastros del sol. No podía determinar qué era lo que él miraba, pero por la manera en que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, podía afirmar que había descubierto algo importante… y poco agradable.

Con cautela, también trepó, y se detuvo junto a él y siguió su mirada en silencio. Se le dio vuelta el estómago. Bajo sus pies se extendía una enorme ciudad, una parte considerable de la cual había sido construida sobre el agua. Solo las miles de luces brillando en la oscuridad traicionaban la presencia de los hogares, que de otra manera permanecían escondidos por la niebla que se alzaba de la bahía que parecía sin fondo, donde incontables barcos desvencijados yacían inmóviles en el puerto. Katara inhaló hondo y buscó la mano de Zuko inconscientemente.

-Puerto Senlin –anunció Zuko sombrío.

El sonido desalentador y lejano de una campana desgastada fue el pie para que el anciano tullido se acercase a las puertas de Puerto Senlin para cerrarlas por la noche. Era casi como si el sonido de la madera roída al suspirar proviniera del hombre cuando cerró la puerta izquierda y se arrastró hasta la derecha. Sin embargo, esa noche se detuvo tembloroso cuando dos figuras aparecieron de repente en la entrada. Entornó los ojos acuosos, pero dado que las puertas no estaban completamente cerradas no tenía otra opción más que dejar a los extraños entrar a la ciudad de Puerto Senlin.

Un par de ojos desinteresados y fríos se posaron sobre la pareja cuando pasaron entre al hombre y la puerta derecha, saludándolo con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza. La puerta se cerró con un chirrido mientras absorbían todo el entorno vulgar.

Vestían ropas de viaje oscuras y aunque eran muy jóvenes parecían guerreros veteranos. La postura traicionaba la confianza de la alta nobleza pero la ropa no revelaba nada de importancia. El joven era alto y ancho de espaldas con el cabello negro desordenado, que ocultaba parte de sus facciones marcadas. Mantenía una expresión reservada mientras estudiaba los alrededores. Se había colocado detrás de la delgada joven, una belleza exótica de enormes ojos azules que resaltaban contra el delicado bronce de su piel. La trenza larga se balanceó suavemente cuando ella siguió la mirada del joven de cabello moreno. Un par de mechas del cabello castaño, en trencitas pequeñas, le enmarcaba el rostro.

Alguien entornó unos ojos aburridos y penetrantes.

Zuko recordaba vagamente el plano de la ciudad de la única vez que había visitado ese espantoso lugar. Había sido una de esas veces en que su tío no había podido encontrar su especie favorita de té en la Isla de la Luna Creciente y se habían visto obligados a ir a Puerto Senlin. Zuko de catorce años entonces le había ordenado que lo llevara a la ciudad y, como siempre, un Iroh preocupado había capitulado. No fue hasta que Zuko creció que entendió la vacilación de su Tío sobre la presencia de su sobrino en un lugar como ese. Huelga decir que la visita dejó una huella en el joven príncipe.

Por esa visita de tantos años atrás, Zuko se alegró de descubrir que todavía reconocía las calles y tuvo que admitir que estaba agradecido por la indulgencia de su tío. Aunque el viejo debió de haber estado aterrado por el bienestar de su sobrino.

Sin parar, los ojos de Zuko vagaron por el revoltijo de calles que acababan o nacían en la plaza, buscando la calle correcta para desaparecer, cuando los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron, haciéndole saber que estaban siendo observados. Como un reflejo, inclinó la cabeza y bajó la vista, con una expresión inmutable cuando se volvió hacia Katara.

-Tenemos que perdernos en las calles lo antes posibles –determinó Zuko en voz baja-. Trata de no mirarlos a los ojos.

Al ver la advertencia en su mirada, Katara se volvió a medias y Zuko se permitió que una expresión sombría le cruzara las facciones por un instante.

_Es demasiado hermosa_, pensó preocupado. A pesar de las ropas de viaje que les permitían pasar desapercibidos, la elegancia y delicadeza de sus facciones resaltaban sobremanera entre la sucia gentuza del pueblo. Y su propia estatura y fiera complexión de la Nación del Fuego no ayudaban mucho más a mantener un bajo perfil.

Se subió la capucha y Katara lo imitó, tenía una mirada recelosa.

Los ojos penetrantes observaron a las figuras encapuchadas y vieron como el hombre tomaba la mano de la mujer y la llevaba hasta una de las muchas calles angostas que se entretejían unas con otras en la ciudad oscura sin una lógica específica clara. Luego el espectador se empujó suavemente de la pared sucia en la que había estado recostado y desapareció entre las sombres del callejón a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la ciudad Katara dejó vagar la mirada sobre las calles sucias que se extendían ante ellos, al mismo tiempo que escondía cuidadosamente su incomodidad detrás de una expresión fría. La ciudad olía a tóxico, probablemente por el agua estancada y las casas húmedas.<p>

No se le escaparon las casas torcidas de madera, muchas de las cuales se cernían sobre las calles estrechas y llenas de lodo y sobre la multitud de gente de apariencia sospechosa, algunas personas con ropas caras, pero la mayoría con apenas unos trapos. Un par de ellos los miraban con desconfianza, el pelo sucio enmarcándoles el rostro. Todos carecían de un miembro o dos. Los trapos que usaban se desteñían hasta fundirse con las paredes incoloras.

Luego Zuko le tomó la mano y la guió hasta una de las incontables calles ante ellos. Al juzgar por su andar decidido, Katara sospechó que él sabía a dónde se dirigían. Eso alivió un poco el temor que había hecho nido en su estómago al entrar en la asquerosa ciudad. Obviamente él había estado allí antes, pero no era un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de las circunstancias.

-Esos eran guardias. Mantienen un ojo encima de cualquiera que entre a la ciudad y denunciaran a cualquiera que consideren sospechoso –oyó que Zuko le decía, mantenía la voz baja y tenía un tono inquietante al mismo tiempo que adoptaba el trajín de la multitud. Sin duda, estaba hablando de las personas desagradables que los habían estado observando. Esa noción hizo que una punzada de temor le golpeara en el estómago.

Zuko sostenía la mano de Katara con firmeza mientras atravesaban la muchedumbre. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, asegurándose de que el cabello le cayera sobre la cicatriz, ocultando la cara en las sombras de la capucha.

-¿A dónde vamos? –susurró Katara finalmente entre dientes, estudiando los alrededores entre las pestañas. Notó que varios transeúntes los miraban antes de seguir su camino, sus miradas delataban un dudoso interés en los viajeros encapuchados.

-Al puerto –la voz de Zuko llegó un poco apagada-. El barrio que lo rodea es la aldea pesquera original, antes de que se convirtiese en guarida de ladrones. Si me acuerdo bien, hay un lugar donde podemos quedarnos que es menos repulsivo que el resto de los alojamientos. Y –su mirada atenta escudriñó de un lado de la calle al otro-, está cerca del mar abierto, así que podría ser un escape fácil de la ciudad.

Katara se estremeció cuando su mente recorrió las posibles catástrofes que podían terminar en un escape, aunque sabía que él tenía razón. Con el mar cerca, los piratas no tenían oportunidad contra la maestra agua más grande del mundo. Katara podía demoler la ciudad entera ella sola si quería. La idea la consoló un poco.

Se ajustó la capucha y siguió a Zuko una vez más.

Luego se dio cuenta: una sensación como si alguien o algo la hubiera tocado.

Katara se paralizó pero antes de darse cuenta completamente de lo que estaba sucediendo vio por el rabillo del ojo el revuelo de una capa y sintió que Zuko se alejaba de su lado.

-Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú –lo escuchó decir en voz baja, con un tono cargado de amenaza.

Katara se giró y descubrió a un hombre de aspecto repugnante mirando fijamente con un terror absoluto las espadas Dao que le apuntaban, listas para rebanarle el cuello. Tenía el brazo extendido todavía hacia el bolso de Katara. Con los ojos como platos, Katara inhaló hondo al ver como Zuko se cernía sobre el aterrorizado ladrón, mientras la noción de lo que acababa de pasar, o lo que no había pasado, lentamente empezaba a cerrarle. Apretó el bolso con fuerza contra su cuerpo y jadeó suavemente.

Anticipando cualquier movimiento del ladrón, Zuko había estado observando inmóvil como el hombro bajo su espada se mojaba los pantalones de miedo, y sudaba. El hombre estaba borracho, determinó con asco cuando rastros del aliento alcohólico llegaron a la nariz de Zuko. Con una mirada descentrada el hombre miró las brillantes espadas Dao que se apoyaban contra la garganta. Su mente nebulosa no había percibido el peligro cuando eligió a la misteriosa extraña para robarle. Había escogido mal.

Para cuando una mancha oscura empezó a desparramarse por los pantalones del ladrón, un número considerable de personas se detuvo a observar al desafortunado que había terminado reducido por una de las figuras encapuchadas de negro a las que había planeado robarles. Aunque los habitantes de Puerto Senlin estaban acostumbrados a las peleas callejeras, la habilidad y velocidad del extraño los había sorprendido y el silencio descendió sobre la calle ajetreada mientras la muchedumbre aguardaba.

El jadeo de Katara sacó a Zuko bruscamente de su ensimismamiento y alzó la vista. Se le endureció la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de la multitud que lo observaba. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de atención que sus acciones habían atraído sobre ambos. Maldijo por dentro. Tenían que salir de allí de inmediato.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, guardó las espadas y retrocedió, impasible cuando observó que su repentino movimiento hizo al hombre caer de espaldas. El sujeto torpemente gateó hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a la garganta con los ojos como platos.

En un solo movimiento Zuko unió las espadas y se las guardó a la espalda.

-Considérate afortunado –afirmó dedicándole una mirada de desprecio y estiró la mano buscando la de Katara. Sus ojos indagaron los de ella, esperando que entendiera la necesidad de quedarse cerca de él. Tendrían que correr.

Se sintió agradecido cuando ella no hizo más que poner la mano en la suya con una inclinación de cabeza que fue imperceptible a la multitud y cerró los dedos alrededor de la mano. No notó cuando la atención de Katara fue atraída a su muñeca por una fracción de segundo antes de responder al ligero tirón que le dio.

Y antes de que la gente comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, la agilidad y sigilo del Espíritu Azul ya les habían permitido a los misteriosos extraños desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Corrieron y corrieron y corrieron, sin alzar la mirada ni ver su alrededor, por las incontables calles y callejones y doblaron sin ver. Increíblemente todavía se dirigían al puerto.<p>

Finalmente, Zuko juzgó que habían puesto la distancia suficiente entre ellos y la multitud y empujó a Katara a las sombras de un callejón oscuro, y trató de recuperar el aliento apoyado contra la pared. Con un movimiento furioso se sacó la capucha de un tirón y dejó caer la cabeza, la respiración entrecortada formaba nubes en el aire frío.

-¡Escoria! –susurró con la voz ronca cerrando los puños.

También un poco sin aliento, Katara permaneció en silencio observándolo luchar contra la ira. Luego, vacilante, le tocó el hombro.

De inmediato, él alzó la vista y ella se encontró con la mirada fiera e iracunda que reconocía de los viejos tiempos. Pero esta vez nacía de una clase diferente de frustración.

Katara retiró la mano y desvió la mirada.

-Zuko, lo siento. No le presté mucha atención a mi bolso.

La explicación de Zuko sobre los peligros de la ciudad para él especialmente la había aterrorizado más de lo que quisiera admitir y nunca se hubiera perdonado si Zuko hubiera tenido que revelar su identidad porque ella no había estado atenta.

Aunque había quedado pasmada por los reflejos rápidos para prevenir al ladrón de robarle el bolso.

Él se permitió asimilar las palabras y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Yo solo… estoy frustrado porque nos tuvimos que poner en peligro intencionalmente al venir a este pueblo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento, en el cual intercambiaron expresiones igualmente atribuladas, el pánico empezó a ceder lentamente y una sonrisa a formarse en los labios de Zuko. Como respuesta, las facciones de Katara también se relajaron, y mientras Zuko se erguía, ella se acomodaba la capucha, lista para seguir.

Zuko echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si era seguro volver a la calle, cuando su ojo súbitamente descubrió un pedazo de pergamino desgreñado pegado al azar en la pared que había estado recostado.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! –Bramó y arrancó el pergamino. Con una mirada frío miró el papel gastado que luego arrancó con un movimiento furioso-. Y ahí va el anonimato –anunció disgustado.

Katara que se había girado ante el repentino arranque le sacó el pedazo de pergamino de la mano.

-¡Oh no! La pintura –se encogió.

El letrero mostraba una representación de los Jóvenes Héroes de Guerra, una copia barata de la pintura que habían hecho poco tiempo después del final de la guerra.

El General Iroh los había presionado a hacerlo.

-La historia tiene que grabarse en la memoria –les había explicado el anciano con serenidad cuando los jóvenes finalmente habían cedido a su pedido.

Había sido un desastre. Después de reunirse en Ba Sing Se, el grupo había empezado a pelear con los trajes formales. Tercamente habían mantenido un silencio tenso, mirándose de malhumor entre sí, mientras esperaban que Iroh y el pintor llegaran.

Al menos Katara y Zuko habían estado secretamente contentos con el frío silencio a su alrededor mientras trataban de reprimir los graves dolores de cabeza que esta idea de Iroh les había causado. Zuko todavía estaba horrorizado cuando recordaba el arrebato de Mai normalmente indiferente cuando se había enterado que ella no iba a posar junto a Zuko. Y Katara había pasado tres días tratando de que Toph se pusiera un vestido.

Tuvieron que esperar más de dos horas para que el pintor llegara y cuando finalmente lo hizo les pareció que no era la clase de artista que le interesaba pedir disculpas. Con una expresión altiva en sus facciones apáticas ignoró las miradas furiosas y de inmediato empezó a armar la composición soñada, empujando a los hoscos adolescentes. Finalmente, los muchachos habían terminado convencionalmente detrás de las chicas.

Para el odio de Aang, el pintor había insistido en poner a Katara frente a Zuko. El azul del vestido le sentaba mucho mejor a los rojos del traje de Zuko, determinó el artista haciendo a un lado las quejas de Aang. Además, la altura de Katara complementaba mucho mejor la de Zuko, mientras la altura de Toph, cuyo vestido verde claro combinaba brillantemente con el naranja, se adecuaba más a la del Avatar. Aang había estado furioso, pero el pintor no había cedido. Y así se hizo.

La incomodidad y el carácter explosivo de toda la situación todavía eran visibles en la pobre copia que Zuko había arrancado de la pared. Aang fulminaba con la mirada al inocente espectador, el resentimiento brotaba de sus facciones normalmente angelicales, las expresiones de Zuko y Katara mostraban vergüenza; y las comisuras de los labios de Toph estaban caídas de pie tensa junto a Aang en su vestido adorable pero incómodo.

Solo dos personas en la pintura miraban serenamente a la distancia. Sokka había puesto sutilmente una mano en la cintura de Suki, de pie tras la Guerrera Kyoshi vestida con todos los atributos y ambos tenían una sonrisa genuina. Los únicos no maestros de la pintura.

-Tío hizo hacer copias. Debe haberlas repartido por todas las naciones –gruñó Zuko, cerrando los ojos con consternación.

-Pero… ¡Yo nunca antes había visto una! –el ceño fruncido de Katara se hizo más profundo mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que había visto un tablero de anuncios.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza. La pintura era vieja y probablemente ya había sido olvidada, colgada en un callejón abandonado.

-Sospecho que estos afiches se hicieron muy populares y que la gente los arranco en el instante en que los colgaron. No me sorprendería si la mayoría están en la casa de la gente o en una vitrina… como sea –añadió fríamente-, tendremos que estar más atentos todavía, dado que aparentemente la ciudad sabe exactamente como nos vemos.

Estaba listo para destrozar la última copia pero Katara la enrolló antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Meticulosamente se guardó el rollo en el bolso.

Cuando Zuko alzó una ceja en señal de burla, Katara alzó el mentón.

-No estoy acostumbrada a ser retratada en afiches, como tú –respondió desafiante, aunque el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas delataba la vergüenza. A él se le escapó una risita ahogada.

-Sí, claro, como si usar una máscara en los carteles contará –señaló, recordándole los carteles de se busca del Espíritu Azul. Por una cuestión de conveniencia olvidó que tanto él como su tío habían sido retratados en carteles de se busca antes, sin máscaras de por medio.

Los labios de Katara se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y se giró, volviendo a ponerse la capucha.

-Vamos, Famoso, tenemos que encontrar este alojamiento no tan repulsivo que dijiste.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, se encontraban frente a un edificio sucio de yeso. Resaltaba entre las construcciones inestables que lo rodeaban al ser el único edificio que no estaba construido de madera. Cuando la puerta chirriante se abrió y un hombre de apariencia agresiva apareció en el umbral, el olor a cerveza rancia avanzó hasta la calle.<p>

Katara no se atrevió a mirar a Zuko pero, justo como ella, lo sintió tensarse. Él siguió al hombre, un cliente probablemente, con total escrutinio mientras el hombre corpulento los descubría parados en la calle.

Una sonrisa sombría cruzó las facciones sucias del sujeto cuando posó la mirada sobre las figuras encapuchadas que esperaban en silencio que se hiciera a un lado. Se enderezó y se ubicó delante de la puerta desafiante, listo para una pelea.

Hasta ese momento Zuko y Katara habían mantenido los rostros ocultos en las sombras de las capuchas, pero cuando el hombre se rehusó a dejarlos pasar, Zuko alzó la vista. Sus ojos almendrados capturaron un poco de la débil luz que llegaba hasta la calle desde las ventanas sucias y de repente el hombre se enfrentó con una mirada fría y autoritaria que lo instaba desde la oscuridad y en silencio a hacerse a un lado.

El tipo retrocedió apenas bajo la mirada imperativa del extraño y se lamió los labios dedicándoles una mirada nerviosa a las espadas Dao en la espalda de Zuko. De repente, se le ocurrió que este hombre, cuya postura atenta delataba que había algo más en él un simple viajero cansado, podía acabar con su vida. Tras un momento en que las luces de los faroles de la calle profundizaron las líneas del ceño furioso que apareció en el rostro curtido, bajó la vista y se apartó.

-Eso pensé –susurró Zuko fríamente y abrió la puerta, asegurándose de que Katara estuviera a su lado.

Cuando el hombre se atrevió a alzar la vista, los extraños encapuchados ya habían desaparecido en el interior.

* * *

><p>-No tan repulsivo como los otros, ¿eh? –susurró Katara tras echar un vistazo alrededor mientras esperaban en la recepción. El nudo apretado del pecho comenzaba a aflojarse ahora que se las habían arreglado para entrar en el alojamiento sin percances. Incluso se sentía un poco mal por el buscapleitos. Tener sobre uno la mirada de Zuko era algo que muy poca gente en el mundo podía soportar. Con el rabillo del ojo paseó la mirada por el escritorio pobremente iluminado hasta la taberna atestada de hombres siniestros hablando y bebiendo.<p>

-Puedes imaginar lo que debe ser el nivel de los otros alojamientos –Zuko siguió su mirada y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando una mujer vestida de manera provocativa, que parecía estar sirviendo las mesas, le guiño el ojo y se sentó en el regazo de un hombre. Zuko le dio la espalda a la escena, disgustado, y se encontró con un anciano que había aparecido repentinamente detrás del escritorio sucio, su joroba apenas les permitía mirar a los huéspedes.

-Me gustaría pedir una habitación para esta noche, para mi esposa y para mí –Zuko indicó cortante y posó como si nada una mano sobre el hombro de Katara. Ella asintió con coqueta timidez, ahogando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se reclinaba hacia el roce. Él le apretó el hombro ligeramente como respuesta.

-Por supuesto, buen señor –respondió el hombre servilmente tomando un pincel destartalado y mirándolo expectante-. ¿Y a qué nombre debo registrarlo, caballero?

Mantuvo la mano en el aire sobre un pedazo de pergamino viejo que contenía cientos de nombres garabateados, los recorrió con los ojos con obvio interés. Aunque no podía ver bien los rostros escondidos en las sombras de las capuchas que mantuvieron puestas incluso en el interior, notó que eran diferentes de los indeseables que frecuentaban la taberna.

-Lee –respondió Zuko tenso. Había notado la mirada de anciano y deseaba sacársela de encima lo antes posible.

Diligentemente, el anciano añadió el nombre el pergamino abarrotado y luego alzó la vista dudoso. No creía posible que esa misteriosa pareja tuviera un nombre tan simple y vaciló en dejar el pincel.

-¿Algún otro nombre?

En ese momento la joven alzó la mirada y el anciano se encontró con una expresión amable pero intensa en los brillantes ojos azul océano. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

-Uno debe ser suficiente –replicó Zuko con frialdad y puso sobre el escritorio un par de monedas de oro del Reino Tierra. Un brillo codicioso apareció en los ojos del anciano y de inmediato cogió una llave de la tabla a sus espaldas. No se atrevió a mirarlos de nuevo, cuando les señaló las gastadas escaleras.

-Último cuarto a la izquierda, señor. Que tengan una estadía agradable.

Al final del corredor sombrío, Zuko abrió la puerta pesada y chirriante que daba entrada a un cuarto oscuro, ocupado con un par de muebles gastados. Cuando los viajeros entraron, miraron el cuarto cerrado en silencio, la expresión de sus ojos reflejaba la atmósfera carente de esperanza.

El enorme espacio estaba casi vacío a excepción de una cama de madera oscura y deformada, y un pequeño armario. Una colcha degastada no cubría del todo el colchón lleno de bultos. La única luz de la habitación venía del farol de la calle, que trataba de abrirse paso a través de las cortinas apestosas y llenas de polvo.

-Parecemos que nos tocó la suite –sonrió Katara divertida dejando caer su bolso. El estado de la habitación le hizo recordar con nostalgia la habitación limpia y acogedora del alojamiento para hombres donde se habían quedado antes de abordar el barco de la Nación del Fuego hacia la Isla Kyoshi. Parecía que había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Zuko cerró la puerta meticulosamente y avanzó hasta la ventana, estudiando los alrededores por rutas de escapes.

-Oh, tenemos una habitación con vista –comentó secamente, con los ojos fijos en aquellos lugares libres de niebla que permitían un vistazo al mar iluminado por la luna. Lo suficientemente cerca para que Katara lo alcanzara, pensó Zuko aliviado.

Katara se sentó despacio en la cama y un olor a rancio brotó del cobertor. Arrugó la nariz.

-Espero que tengas razón sobre este lugar –a ella le parecía bastante repulsivo y peligroso.

Zuko se volvió y se recostó contra las persianas oxidadas, tenía una expresión seria.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, pero confío en el juicio de mi tío, Katara. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que este lugar es el único sitio iluminado en esta ciudad completamente enferma –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había un par de miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco en Puerto Senlin? Conozco al menos uno. Quizás pueda ayudarnos, porque, francamente, no me gustaría andar preguntando por la Princesa Espíritu en este pueblo –frunció el ceño ante la idea y luego añadió, sombrío-: Por lo que he escuchado, a este miembro de la Orden le gusta pasar sus noches en la taberna de aquí, así que sugiero que bajemos esta noche porque quizás encontremos información valiosa mientras estemos allí.

* * *

><p>Tras entrar con cautela en la taberna, los jóvenes viajeros se las habían arreglado para conquistar una mesa pequeña en una esquina apartada con una buena vista al salón. Ya que no podían usar las capas en el interior porque atraerían demasiada atención, Zuko y Katara mantenían la cabeza gacha, escondiendo la cara lo más que podían.<p>

Habían comido la sopa y el arroz en silencio y ahora discretamente paseaban la mirada sobre el paisaje de hombres borrachos, y alguna que otra mujer, hablando, riendo y peleando, esperando ver a alguien que pudiera lucir como un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo? –una moza, apenas diferenciable de las demás mujeres escasamente vestidas en la habitación, apareció de repente delante de ellos.

Zuko alzó la vista y descubrió un par de ojos recorriéndolo con ganas, su apariencia estaba años luz de distancia de los piratas y contrabandistas viejos y feos que habitaban la ciudad. Luego su mirada cayó sobre Katara, la única clienta en la taberna. No le gustó.

-Dos cervezas de miel, por favor –respondió cortante y le dio la espalda ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la camarera. Desapareció silenciosamente para buscarle las bebidas.

Al ser un hombre de la Nación del Fuego Zuko prefería el vino rojo sangre por el que era famosa su nación, por encima de los ales del Reino Tierra. Pero esa noche, no quería arriesgarse a que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza y sabía que el agua en esa clase de lugares era con frecuencia mucho más sucia que la cerveza. La cerveza de miel, una bebida para niños, apenas contenía alcohol. Era mejor no atraer demasiada atención a su nacionalidad pidiendo vino en lugar de cerveza en ese nido de piratas del Reino Tierra.

Cuando les trajeron las bebidas, Zuko observó con ligera diversión como Katara se llevaba la jarra a los labios y la probaba vacilante. Luego se le encendió el rostro de sorpresa.

-Está buena –sentenció-, dulce.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó las facciones tensas de Zuko.

-Bueno, es una bebida para niños.

Katara se sonrojó.

-Esta es la primera vez que pruebo alcohol. Los niños en el Polo Sur toman agua o leche y el aquavit es tan fuerte que tienes que aprender a beberlo.

Zuko asintió comprensivo. Había degustado el licor de la Tribu Agua cuando lo habían invitado al Polo Norte para su primera visita de estado, dos años atrás. La sensación del aquavit quemándole la garganta lo había hecho encogerse y la tos involuntaria que se le escapó había prendido fuego el arreglo floral frente a él. Todos los representantes de la Tribu Agua habían estallado en carcajadas.

Sonrió burlonamente al recordar y Katara lo imitó, bebiendo la cerveza de miel con una expresión de satisfacción.

Fue en el momento extrañamente tranquilo que le siguió, que Zuko fue consciente de los vestigios de conversación que llegaban hasta la mesa.

-… El Señor del Fuego y la Princesa del Agua… viajando por el Reino Tierra… Madre mía, están buscando… -un bufido siguió el comentario en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Zuko se desvaneció. Su oído entrenado atrapó la conversación murmurada entre dos hombres repugnantes sentados en la mesa a sus espaldas. Al abrir los ojos como platos, alarmó a Katara que se enderezó de inmediato.

Se inclinaron sobre la mesa y se miraron fijamente mientras trataban de seguir la conversación entre todo el ruido que los rodeaba.

-Deben venir a Senlin Harbor también… -susurró un hombre.

-… una gran oportunidad… para secuestrar… -masculló el otro, un tono oscuro envolvía su voz.

-… desestabilizará la Nación del Fuego… -la respuesta era esperanzadora.

-… a mucha de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego no le va importar… -comentó el otro en voz baja-… ¡encantar ver a su Señor del Fuego muerto!

Katara agrandó aún más los ojos de sorpresa, pero Zuko le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y sacudió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Esa escoria no estaba diciendo nada nuevo. Sabía que había un grupo bastante grande entre los nobles que ansiaba con regresar a los viejos tiempos de la represión. Odiaban al joven Señor del Fuego y su nueva era de amor y paz. Tres años después de la guerra, los había marginado exitosamente, pero sabía que no tenía que considerar sus convicciones historia. Creía que solo estaban aguardando el momento preciso y no vacilarían de aprovechar la oportunidad de socavar su autoridad si se presentaba el momento.

Y ahora el Señor del Fuego en persona les presentaba la oportunidad, pensó con sarcasmo, simplemente caminando directo a los brazos de un puñado de ladrones con planes para raptarlo, o peor.

Aunque todavía tenía la ventaja de que los hombres no tenían ni idea de con quién estaban tratando. No iban a atrapar al Señor del fuego fácilmente, estableció con ironía, especialmente ahora que sabía que esperar.

Antes de que Katara y él hubieran llegado a Puerto Senlin se le había cruzado por la cabeza que tal vez, si mantenía las orejas y los ojos abiertos, podría recopilar valiosa información acerca de la guarida de los ladrones. Información que podía usar en la campaña para traer seguridad a esa parte del territorio. No obstante, la información con la que se acababa de encontrar no era exactamente la clase que había esperado.

El ruido en la taberna crecía, Zuko y Katara se esforzaban por escuchar la conversación susurrada. Claramente, el tema había cambiado hacia algo más, que había sucedido en el pasado.

Uno de los hombres soltó una risita despectiva mientras el otro hablaba.

-… cuando el mocoso todavía era el príncipe… vaya temperamento… una fulana que nos robó un rollo de agua control…

Los viajeros se quedaron paralizados en el lugar al darse cuenta que el hombre que hablaba era uno de los piratas que habían encontrado antes. Uno de las personas que, por diferentes razones, habían esperado no volver a ver jamás. Se les llenaron los ojos de horror mientras seguían mirándose conmocionados, incapaces de repente de no escuchar al hombre continuar la historia susurrada.

-… hizo un trato con nosotros… llevarnos hasta la chica y recuperar el pergamino.

Zuko hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta la dirección que este recuento de esa oscura página de su historia personal estaba tomando. Otra vez, el destino había creado otra oportunidad para recordarle a Katara la persona detestable que había sido. Cerró los ojos, avergonzado para mirar a Katara a los ojos. ¿Por qué… por qué el azar siempre estaba en su contra?

Se congeló cuando una par de manos pequeñas y frías le cubrieron los dedos que sostenían con firmeza la jarra de cerveza de miel. Lo instaron a que alzara la vista y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Katara lo miró alentadora. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró por encima de su hombro, apremiándolo a escuchar.

Zuko esbozó una leve sonrisa, secretamente contento de que pareciera haber olvidado sacarle la mano mientras se concentraba en escuchar. El murmullo de la mesa a sus espaldas le llego a los oídos otra vez.

-… seguimos al príncipe y al tío gordo… parados ahí, jugando con el pergamino… tratamos de atraparla… corrió derecho a sus brazos… "Te salvaré de los piratas" o algo así… increíblemente cursi –comentó el pirata con desprecio.

Aunque debería de haber esperado aquello, Zuko no pudo reprimir el fuerte rubor que cubriéndole las mejillas al recordar esa noche a la orilla del río. Había sido aterrorizante, exasperante, y en cierta manera… cautivante. El recuerdo de ella de pie, haciendo agua control a la luz de la luna todavía eclipsaba el recuerdo de Zuko de la emoción que había sentido tras haber atrapado finalmente al Avatar. Todavía sentía la satisfacción de tocar a la maestra agua por primera vez, el impulso sorprendente de no lastimar. Los ojos brillantes…

Demasiado concentrado en su vergüenza, Zuko no notó que Katara había desviado la vista para esconder su propio sonrojo. El recuerdo de la sonrisa socarrona y triunfante todavía estaba fresca en la memoria de Katara, igual que la conmoción de estar cerca de él, el agarre firme pero no doloroso. Los ojos brillantes…

-… ató a un árbol y trató de sobornar a la chica con un collar… -el pirata continuó la historia en el mismo volumen.

El sonrojo de Zuko aumentó todavía más y bajó la mirada. Se acordaba perfectamente. Su desafío, el escalofrío involuntario cuando le habló al oído. La sorpresa en su rostro cuando le mostró el collar. Se acordó como se sentía oler esa esencia fresca de lirios de agua por primera vez y la necesidad de fastidiarla, de probar su lealtad para con el Avatar y su hermano. De tener toda su atención concentrada solamente en él…

Katara se estremeció al recordar los susurros en lugar de los gritos que ya eran familiares… el aliento cálido acariciándole la piel cuando la rodeó en un gesto casi tierno, colocando el collar en el lugar… la ira al ver el collar en las manos de su mayor enemigo, que jugaba con él sin comprender el valor que tenía para ella. la frustración tras darse cuenta que este encuentro solo aumentaba la curiosidad sobre el Príncipe del Fuego en lugar de acrecentar el odio…

Se miraron simultáneamente y dos miradas intensas llenas de recuerdos de una única noche a la orilla del río se encontraron.

-_Díme dónde está…_

_-¿Por qué no te tiras al río?_

_-Trata de entender…_

Katara abrió los ojos como platos y recordó súbitamente las palabras exactas que esa voz ronca había pronunciado suavemente al oído. Le había pedido que comprendiera… quería que ella supiera de sus razones para capturar al Avatar… conscientemente o no la había buscado.

-Ya entonces… -susurró conmocionada y una expresión melancólica tomó posesión de la mirada de Zuko.

No podía explicarlo. Nunca había sido capaz de explicar que era lo que hacía que le importara la opinión de la maestra agua, lo que le hacía disfrutar pelear con ella, lo que le hacía querer que conociera su verdadera identidad. Solo sabía que había empezado casi inmediatamente después de conocerla y nunca había podido resistirlo.

El pirata, ignorando a los viajeros tras él, continuó la historia.

-… parece que era el collar de la madre… ni idea de dónde lo sacó…

Sus miradas se encontraron en silencio.

_-No lo robé si es lo que estás pensando._

_-¡Él robó el collar de mi madre!_

-… rodeó a la chica… se paró detrás de ella… le puso el collar en frente, la fastidió… puedo jurar que nuestro principito parecía enamorado de la maestra agua… -se mofó el pirata y escupió en el suelo.

Zuko de repente creyó quedarse sin aire al ver a Katara llevarse la mano al cuello en busca del collar ausente de inmediato. Una señal de que buscaba calmarse, lo había aprendido hacía tiempo. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró incrédula y fijamente, mientras permanecía paralizado en el asiento, incapaz, por más de una razón, de negar las palabras de los piratas. La humillación le ardía en las orejas y tragó saliva con dificultad. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Y la chica? –inquirió el otro pirata.

-… Princesa del Agua ahora_… _viaja con él. Interesante… no parecía demasiado interesada en aquel entonces…

El corazón de Zuko se sacudió dolorosamente y luego se hundió cuando Katara bajó la mirada. En silencio, rogó para que ella alzara la vista, que negara de alguna manera las palabras del pirata.

-Aunque…

Katara alzó la vista, los ojos enormes por el pánico.

-… parecía jugar con él… como a escóndete y explota… incluso pareció sonreírse con satisfacción cuando ella le preguntó por el collar…

Ahora fue el turno de Zuko de poner los ojos como platos ante el recuerdo. De veras había parecido eso.

-… siempre así… hombres… siguiéndolas –reconoció el otro pirata.

Un rojo oscuro cubrió las mejillas de Zuko y con la mirada prácticamente le suplicó a Zuko que no creyera las palabras del pirata. Ella no había jugado con él. Eso estaba… mal.

Pero a Zuko no le importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esas dos palabras mortales, que se habían sentido como el relámpago de Azula golpeándole en el pecho. No parecía interesada… mientras Zuko trataba de olvidarse de esas palabras, fragmentos de la conversación seguían llegando a su mesa. Entonces algunas de las palabras susurradas atrajeron su atención y palideció.

-Por supuesto… falla terrible… el Avatar escapó, nos quedamos sin pergamino. El jefe no estaba feliz… habló con el almirante Zhao… muy interesado en nuestro encuentro con el Príncipe Zuko…

Katara entornó los ojos, frunció las cejas, sorprendida y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró casi de inmediato. Su mirada chocó con la de Zuko y notó de repente que él no había vuelto a alzar la mirada desde que el pirata continuó con la historia murmurada. Estaba sentada con la cabeza ligeramente gacha y se apretaba el brazo involuntariamente. Todo color le había abandonado la cara mientras escuchaba con atención. Parecía que sospechaba qué dirían a continuación.

-… el barco llegó al puerto… Zhao tomó la tripulación.

El corazón se le aceleró nervioso cuando empezó a darse cuenta a donde se dirigía la conversación. En algún momento después de toda la odisea con el pergamino de agua control, el Equipo Avatar había descubierto que el Señor del Fuego de repente ya no tenía un barco a disposición para seguirlos. Ahora, ella se enteraba que los piratas se habían encontrado con el implacable Almirante Zhao y que él era de alguna manera responsable de aquello. La sensación de vacío en su estómago creció aún más al posar su mirada llena de preocupación sobre Zuko.

Él alzó la cabeza y tenía una expresión extraña, casi ausente, cuando el pirata, ignorante de su presencia, concluyó con malicioso placer:

-… preparamos todo y esperamos… vimos al general gordo dejar el barco… esperamos y cuando él estuvo a bordo… ¡Bum!

Mientras los piratas estallaban en carcajadas y brindaban ruidosamente, el color abandonó la cara de Katara y todo empezó a perder nitidez. Esto no podía ser verdad.

¡Bum! La palabra resonó en sus oídos. ¿Zhao realmente les había encargado a los piratas que… ellos realmente habían tratado de…? Ni siquiera podía pensar las palabras. Las nauseas la inundaron cuando recordó su encuentro con Zuko en el Polo Norte. Tenía la cara llena de moretones y quemaduras menores en la cabeza. Katara había cerrado los puños inconscientemente y ahora comenzaban a temblar sin que lo notara al ver que Zuko reconocía la verdad con la mirada, triste y honesta…

En ese momento la horrible verdad empezó a tomar forma. Habían tratado de asesinar a Zuko. Un atentado al que milagrosamente se las había arreglado para sobrevivir. Si no hubiera sido por sus sentidos agudos, no estaría sentado frente a ella en ese momento. El dolor que le causó esa información le provocó una furia cegadora. Con un movimiento brusco apartó la silla y al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano hasta la cantimplora llena de agua un brillo asesino apareció en sus ojos.

De inmediato, Zuko alargó la mano y la tomó del brazo, ese movimiento evitó que se pusiera de pie, y los ojos parecieron arderle repentinamente. Ella se paralizó, con el ceño fruncido le advirtió que la soltara, pero como respuesta él abrió aún más los ojos y el agarre de acero se ciñó todavía más.

-¡No! –musitó e inconscientemente sus manos comenzaban a caldearse bajo la presión. ¡No podían arriesgar exponerse!

Por un largo rato se miraron en una lucha silenciosa hasta que finalmente la furia cedió en los ojos de Katara y Zuko sintió que los músculos de su brazo se relajaban. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando ella dejó que la empujara suavemente de nuevo a la silla. Todavía le temblaban las manos por la emoción que luchaba por contener y súbitamente los ojos le brillaban de lágrimas.

Zuko determinó de inmediato que afortunadamente, los piratas detrás de ellos no habían oído la conmoción, ya que todavía estaban riéndose y ufanándose de casi haber matado al Señor del Fuego.

Mientras Katara se esforzaba por ignorar a los piratas, Zuko entendía como ella se sentía, ya que él también había sentido el dolor y la rabia. Pero, ya hacía mucho tiempo, había hecho las paces con lo sucedido y la experiencia lo había ayudado a mantener la calma cuando le tocaba tratar con el grupo de nobles de la oposición. Si bien en ese momento, le había sorprendido descubrir quien había estado detrás del atentado, le había sorprendido todavía más la intensidad de la reacción de Katara y le soltó el brazo con recelo y le enjugó con suavidad las lágrimas de las mejillas. Una reacción que a pesar de la severa razón, hizo que le latiera más rápido el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que ella se preocupaba muchísimo por él. Tal vez no de la manera en que su inconsciente había empezado a anhelar que lo hiciera, pero sin embargo el sentimiento tenía raíces más profundas de lo que alguna vez había creído posible. No pudo evitar sonreír alentadoramente cuando ella alzó por fin la mirada con una expresión carente de emoción en sus ojos azules.

En ese momento, un borracho chocó con fuerza contra la mesa, se tambaleó y casi cayó.

Por reflejo, Zuko buscó las espadas en su espalda, listo para pelear al indeseable que sospechaba había descubierto su identidad y trataba de exponerlo. Agarró el puño de una de las espadas Dao al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y levantaba con brusquedad al fiero borracho que había colisionado con la mesa y ahora yacía en el piso. El hombre los miró con somnolencia.

Entonces Katara inhaló con ruido. Era el hombre que había tratado de robarle el bolso esa misma mañana

Zuko le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero se sorprendió cuando eso no amedrentó al ladrón.

Sus labios partidos se ensancharon en una sonrisa torcida y sin dientes.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo –anunció arrastrando las palabras y se las apañó para ponerse de pie. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y por un momento se quedaron sin aliento por el alcohol que emanaba de esa boca-. El Loto Blanco se abre para aquellos que conocen sus secretos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado review, y también a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos o a sus alertas. ¡Lo aprecio enormemente! Y estoy tan contenta de que hayan hecho que la historia supere los 100 comentarios! Guau. Como siempre, quiere agradecer a mi beta Lieta por su paciencia con capítulos extensos como este._

_Amé las reacciones entusiastas después de que Zuko besara apenas (!) a Katara. Me demuestra lo mucho que estaban esperando que eso ocurriera. ¡Y fue tan vacilante!_

_También quiero agregar algo respecto a Mai. Katie 23 comentó que es posible concluir por ciertos hechos que Mai está embarazada. Creo que es una observación muy inteligente. Sin embargo, no fue mi intención que Mai pareciera en la dulce espera. Aunque Sokka y Suki debieron de haber tenido una noche maravillosa en la carpa, Avatar es la clase de serie donde el sexo solo aparece después de que la pareja está casada (es un show para chicos, y está ambientada en Asia antigua, etc) y ya que Zuko ni siquiera se le ha declarado a Mai (Iroh muy astutamente lo evitó enviándolo lejos con Katara), ella no está embarazada. Intento con mucho esfuerzo que esta historia concuerdo con la serie tanto como es posible._

_Dado que fue una buena pregunte, pensé ponerla acá para que todos la leyeran._

_Respecto a este capítulo la cerveza de miel fue una bebida para niños en la Europa occidental del Medioevo, dada la carencia de agua potable. Por supuesto que me refiero al episodio El Pergamino de los Maestros Agua, que es casi como el episodio esencial para los Zutarianos. Este capítulo se enfoca en la perspectiva de un pirata de ese episodio. Me encantó escribir las reacciones de Zuko y Katara cuando escuchaban lo que no debían._

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Yo no tengo mucho para agregar, salvo que bueno, me cuesta arrancar la facu y acomodar todo, así que disculpas por la demora, de a poco voy reorganizando mi vida y próximamente las actualizaciones van a ser más frecuentes (yn). Gracias por seguir del otro lado y todo el apoyo. (Estamos súper cerquita de los (inmerecidos, por mí, eh, la historia merece mildoscientosochocientoscuarentaynuevemil) 200 comentarios).

**GRACIAS marazula, Funny-life, Heero Root,** **gpe77** (realmente espero que esta vez la espera no se haya hecho eterna! Gracias por leer y comentar!),** zutaraa forever** (Perdón si te comiste muchos viajes a la página para ver si había actualizado! Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer y comentar.),** Asphios, Lolipop91 **(y eso que era larguito! Espero que este no te haya parecido tan corto! Gracias por leer y comentar)**, Valeria16 y Rashel Shiru**


	24. Relojes

**La caída del Loto Blanco**

**Capítulo 24: Relojes**

Música: Within Temptation, Intro the silent force

* * *

><p>… <em>Cuando el mundo todavía era joven y las personas que vivían en él tenían aún que dispersarse, el Ciclo del Avatar entró en existencia. Un pequeño grupo de personas de las cuatro naciones juraron lealtad a los espíritus elementales y prometieron ayudar al Avatar con todas sus fuerzas.<em>

_En honor a esa promesa, los espíritus elementales les dieron una flor, la flor de loto, bendecida con los poderes del Mundo de los Espíritus, que fortalecería a los guardianes del Ciclo del Avatar. Siempre y cuando el loto blanco permaneciera sin daño alguno, la organización protegiéndolo crecería y prosperaría. Con el pasar del tiempo, contaría con miembros sabios y nobles que transmitirían el mensaje de paz y unidad de generación en generación. Las personas modestas, conscientes de sus propias limitaciones, humildemente luchaban por alcanzar la única cosa que tanto el Avatar como la Orden del Loto Blanco representaban: la pureza…_

* * *

><p>…O eso había creído Katara. Hasta ahora. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando el borracho se tambaleó sobre la mesa que compartía con Zuko y trató de realizar lo que parecía un intento fallido del saludo secreto de la Orden.<p>

Muda de asombro, vio a Zuko agarrar al hombre del hombro, obligándolo con fiereza a ponerse de rodillas. A diferencia de ella, su compañero de viaje no parecía haber perdido la cabeza. En sus ojos dorados refulgieron llamaradas cuando se agachó y le gruñó algo entre dientes al ladrón. Como respuesta, el hombre desharrapado lo miró con el temor en los ojos permanentemente acuosos y para el horror de Katara lo primero que sintió burbujeando en su interior, tras haberse recuperado de la conmoción, fue una carcajada.

¿Este hombre… este ladrón era el miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco al que le tenían que pedir ayuda? Paseó la mirada por encima de la postura decrepita del hombre, todavía de rodillas bajo el agarre de hierro de Zuko, toda su apariencia exudaba criminalidad. El único punto luminoso en este pueblo abandonado por los espíritus, el único representante de la Orden del Loto Blanco era un ladrón. Y, para peor, uno borracho.

Sin poder contenerse, una sonrisa le cambió la cara… hasta que alzó la vista. Abrió los ojos como platos, alarmada, al descubrir las miradas de todos en la taberna, habían dejado de hablar y se habían vuelto hacia ellos. Atentos, los parroquianos habían seguido el comportamiento extraño del ladrón, y un silencio inusual descendió sobre la taberna normalmente bulliciosa.

Para el horror de Katara, también habían atraído la atención de los piratas a la espalda de Zuko. Uno de ellos había ladeado la cabeza para mirarlos por el hombro del otro y los perforó con la mirada, entornó los ojos con recelo.

El estomago de Katara se encogió cuando lo reconoció. Era el charlatán. El que había atraído a Aang, a Sokka y a ella misma hasta el barco pirata. Katara inhaló ruidosamente cuando él dirigió su mirada a ella. Agachó la cabeza antes de que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Lee –siseó ella, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y mirando a Zuko a través de las pestañas-. ¡Lee! –repitió en un susurro que sonaba áspero, brusco a causa del pánico.

Zuko alzó la vista y de inmediato vio los incontables ojos fijos sobre ellos, curiosos, sospechosos, hostiles. Reaccionó casi en el acto.

-Tú vienes con nosotros –le rugió peligrosamente al ladrón y tironeó de él para levantarlo. Este estuvo de pie en un parpadeo detrás de Zuko que avanzó tras asegurarse de que Katara lo seguía.

-¡Oye! –gruñó alguien, pero ni Zuko ni Katara respondieron en su prisa por llegar a la puerta. Al atravesar la taberna, más y más conversaciones se interrumpían y cada vez más ojos se volvían hacia ellos.

Katara tenía el corazón en la garganta y trató de no mirarlos a los ojos mientras avanzaba un paso detrás de Zuko, con la vista fija en la salida. Apenas les llevó un minuto llegar a la puerta, pero debido al murmullo hostil que empezaba a crecer alrededor, pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente, Zuko abrió la puerta de un empujón, y arrojó al ladrón al pasillo. En un solo movimiento se volvió para dejar pasar a Katara y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Su mirada permaneció fija en el patético hombre en el piso y no vio cuando Katara echaba un último vistazo por encima del hombro antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre. Mientras la mayoría de los asistentes ya habían perdido interés en lo que suponían era un ajuste de cuentas común y corriente, dos pares de ojos permanecieron fijos en la puerta. Supo entonces que los habían reconocido.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? -Zuko empujó al ladrón sobre la única silla en el cuarto sombrío y se irguiò amenazador sobre el borracho con una expresión asesina en los ojos. El tono amenazante de su voz cargaba rabia pura cuando repitió-: ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al hacer el saludo del Loto Blanco en una taberna lleno de piratas?<p>

El ladrón se removió nervioso bajo la mirada furiosa pero no dijo nada. Zuko se enderezó con brusquedad y le dedicó al ladrón una mirada severa que hizo al hombre encogerse todavía más en la silla.

Pero a Zuko no lo conmovió el temor del ladrón. Apretó los labios hasta formar una línea fina.

-¿Tienes alguna idea del peligro en el que nos has puesto? –Su voz era más calmada, controlada, pero era incluso más peligrosa, considerando la expresión fulminante de sus ojos.

De nuevo, el ladrón no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo con el temor en los ojos que se despabilaban rápidamente.

En ese momento, una mano pequeña se apoyó en el antebrazo de Zuko y eso lo distrajo momentáneamente de la ira.

-Lee, él no sabe quiénes somos –Katara intentó razonar con él, la voz tranquila y suave tratando de que la mirara.

Zuko dejó que su cerebro procesara las palabras por un momento y tuvo que admitir la verdad en ellas. El ladrón de alguna forma los había relacionado con la Orden del Loto Blanco pero no sabía quiénes eran en realidad.

No obstante, el ladrón, sorpresivamente, no estuvo de acuerdo con Katara.

Por primera vez desde que Zuko lo había arrastrado hasta la habitación de la posada, se enderezó un poco y alzó la mirada hacia ellos con una expresión indignada en sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

-¡Por supuesto que sé quiénes son! Ustedes son miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Aprendices del Gran Maestro mismo, que han visto el Loto Blanco… -terminó reverentemente poniéndose de pie con dificultad para hacer una reverencia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –El pequeño discurso había sido un shock para Katara, pero el ladrón no hizo más que resoplar burlón.

-Puedo ser un borracho, pero reconozco a un miembro de la Orden cuando lo veo. Un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco se libera de los límites que lo atan a un elemento. Y en tanto y en cuanto respecta al reverente Loto Blanco… solo he oído acerca de ella en las grandes leyendas de la Orden, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que ustedes realmente la vieron. Su sabiduría permanece en las miradas de aquellos que fueron considerados dignos de contemplar su presencia. Por lo tanto, me inclino ante ustedes, altos miembros de la Orden.

Zuko observó en silencio al hombre que se tambaleaba frente a él y tuvo que admitir estar impresionado. Nunca había esperado que este hombre fuese tan observador con esa obvia adicción a otros espíritus que los que servía dentro de la Orden. Todo lo contrario…

-Entonces, si él es un miembro de la Orden –Katara rompió el silencio, esperanzada, y ambos hombres la miraron-, entonces quizás no estaba tratando de robar mi bolso después de todo –claramente sus pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza ante esas palabras. Típico de Katara, siempre tratando de encontrar el bien en la gente. Aunque era uno de los rasgos que más admiraba de ella, todavía le sorprendía que confiara tanto en personas que acababa de conocer.

El ladrón pareció tomar la reacción de Zuko como una confirmación de su propia opinión sobre la ingenuidad de Katara.

-En realidad, sí estaba tratando de robarte el bolso –respondió alegremente y cuando la actitud de Katara decayó, él se encogió de hombros-. Ser un miembro de la Orden no llena mi estómago y ustedes me parecieron gente rica.

Eso trajo a Zuko de nuevo al punto de partida.

-Obviamente, todavía no sabes quienes somos –determinó con frialdad-, pero dado que pareces ser al que tenemos que recurrir, no te vendría mal saberlo -se pasó una mano por el cabello retirando los mechones negros que habían ocultado exitosamente la mayor parte marcada de su rostro. Hasta ahora. El movimiento determinado reveló su fiera cicatriz, a la vez que le brindaba al ladrón la vista de su mirada dorada-. Quizás esto te refresque la memoria.

Por un instante indivisible, la mirada pasmada del ladrón permaneció fija sobre las facciones dañadas de Zuko, distraído por la vista abrumadora, la reacción de todos al principio, pero entonces abrió la boca cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-El sobrino del Gran Maestro… -jadeó-. Tú estabas con él en Puerto Senlin hace cinco años… -Entonces su rostro adquirió una palidez cenicienta y sus ojos cafés se convirtieron en platos-. Pero… pero… si tú eres el sobrino del Gran Maestro entonces eres… -se le quebró la voz, y cayó de rodillas al suelo-. Mi Señor, lamento profundamente no haber reconocido a Su Majestad. Simplemente reconocí a los aprendices del Gran Maestro, pero no lo había reconocido hasta ahora. Ruego por su perdón, su Majestad. Por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas.

Por un momento, Zuko enmudeció cuando el ladrón se humilló inesperadamente ante él. No había sabido exactamente que esperar una vez que revelera su identidad, pero ciertamente no esperaba eso. Hasta entonces, no se le había ocurrido que el ladrón, de hecho, fuese un súbdito de la Nación del Fuego. Pero, al mirar al hombre de rodillas frente a él tenía que admitir que apenas distinguía las nacionalidades de las personas que vivían en Puerto Senlin.

Impotente, miró a Katara, que parecía igual de sorprendida pero que asintió alentadoramente.

-Está bien, puedes levantarte ahora –Zuko suspiró finalmente-. De hecho, me alegra que no me reconocieras antes. Significa que los otros clientes tampoco lo hicieron.

La mirada de Katara se oscureció con esas palabras e inclinó la cabeza. Odiaba reventar la burbuja.

-Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, Zuko –indicó suavemente, dejando de lado el inutilizado alias-, el que contaba la historia detrás nuestro resultó ser el charlatán del barco pirata del que robé el rollo de agua control. Nos reconoció.

Zuko alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y su mirada destelló sobre Katara.

-¿Estás segura?

Esperó haber escuchado mal, pero para su consternación, Katara asintió con la cabeza, abatida.

-Vi su expresión antes de que saliéramos de la taberna. No había error. Nos reconoció.

Esas palabras hicieron que Zuko agachara la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Resistió el impulso de rugir. En qué desastre se habían metido. En un reflejo, miró por la ventana, a donde yacía el mar detrás de la niebla.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? –Mantuvo la voz tranquila, pero Katara notó que había cerrado los puños-. No me voy a quedar sentado a esperar a que esos piratas rapten al Señor del Fuego.

-De hecho, yo creo que deberían –el ladrón lo contradijo de súbito y Zuko se volvió con una expresión severa en sus facciones.

El ladrón trató de incorporarse sobre sus piernas todavía flojas y Katara, siendo la persona que era, se apresuró en su ayuda.

La mirada de Zuko se oscureció y una esquina de la boca se le tensó de disgusto cuando el hombre aceptó enérgicamente la ayuda de la hermosa Princesa del Agua y le dedicó una sonrisa sin dientes.

-Gracias, Su Alteza –jadeó-. Sí que le hace honor a la reputación de amables de su gente.

-No te corresponde juzgar el honor de las Tribus del Agua, ladrón –Zuko lo reprendió duramente, ignorando la mirada desaprobadora de Katara ante sus ásperas palabras.

No tenía la paciencia para las payasadas de ese hombre repulsivo. Especialmente con Katara, que a veces confiaba demasiado para su propio bien. Sus vidas estaban en riesgo, y el destino ya no les había dejado otra opción más que confiar en la única persona de toda la Orden en la que él jamás confiaría.

-¿Decías? –le recordó cortante al hombre mientras sus ojos iban y venían incansablemente hacia la puerta, esperando que los piratas irrumpieran en cualquier momento.

El ladrón asintió y rápidamente se alejó un poco de Katara. Mejor no traer la ira del Señor del Fuego otra vez sobre él.

Una expresión sorprendentemente sagaz reemplazó la niebla del alcohol de sus ojos. Una nueva autoridad pareció cubrirlo cuando exclamó:

-Lo último que necesitamos ahora que los piratas saben que están aquí es que la gente ande dando vueltas por Puerto Senlin. Quizás conozcan lo suficiente de la ciudad como para haber encontrado esta posada, pero les puedo asegurar que estos piratas la conocen como la palma de la mano y no van a parar hasta atraparlo… lo que harán, por seguro –concluyó con empatía, su voz ronca de repente severa mientras miraba fijamente a Zuko, que frunció el ceño ante tales palabras. El hombre claramente desestimaba la habilidad del Espíritu Azul.

Pero Zuko sabía que el hombre tenía razón. No había forma de que pudiera evitar caer en las garras de los piratas, cuando ellos tenían maestros de los tres elementos de su lado. No con un pueblo de miles contra de ellos. A menos que quisieran destruir la ciudad entera.

-Creo que es mejor si voy por otro trago y le liquidó mi cuenta al posadero –añadió el ladrón extendiendo la mano-, y después de que hayan dormido por un par de horas, los llevaré al lugar donde se vio a la Princesa Espíritu por última vez antes de que abandonara la ciudad.

-¿Sabes eso? –Katara susurró asombrada.

El hombre sonrió con indulgencia.

-Por supuesto. ¿No están buscando a la madre del Señor del Fuego? –Les preguntó sin rodeos, lo que hizo que Zuko arqueara las cejas. La mirada de Katara se detuvo sobre Zuko.

-Por supuesto que ya ustedes saben –prosiguió el ladrón guardándose en el bolsillo las monedas que Zuko le había dado sin miramientos-, que la Princesa Espíritu no es, de hecho, un espíritu. Es lo que la gente ha hecho de ella. Es una mujer y es muy real… creo que fui la única persona en el muelle ese día, que vio más allá su belleza y notó la tristeza en sus ojos…

Mientras la voz del ladrón se apagaba a medida que se perdía en su recuerdo, Katara estudió con ansiedad la reacción de Zuko. Su rostro permanecía ilegible escuchando tranquilamente las palabras del hombre.

Pero entonces preguntó:

-¿Y los nueve ayudantes?

No era la pregunta que había esperado, pensó Katara decepcionada y se le oscureció la mirada con frustración.

-Miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco –respondió como si nada el ladrón-, es por eso que todos usaban capas azul oscuro. Maestros jóvenes y muy talentosos de ascendencia de la Nación del Fuego, reclutados de casas nobles con lazos cercanos a la Orden. Están bajo el mando del Gran Maestro, pero son leales a la persona que se les asigna proteger.

Retrocedió un paso e hizo el saludo de la Nación del Fuego.

-Ahora, si me disculpan… tengo cosas que hacer. Descansen un poco. Van a necesitarlo. Buenas noches, mi señor… mi señora.

Desapareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Por un momento, solo se oyó silencio mientras Zuko cerraba la puerta, y luego apoyaba la frente contra la estructura de madera fría. Apretó la mandíbula.<p>

Ese ebrio se había tomado más de las atribuciones que él le había permitido. La insolencia de referirse a Katara como la Señora del Fuego, insinuando… Pero, para su propia vergüenza, tenía que reconocer que la sola idea hacia que se le acelerara el pulso, sabiendo que el ladrón simplemente le había puesto un nombre a ese sentimiento carente de uno que ya sabía que existía en su corazón, más temía reconocer. A pesar de su pobre condición, el ladrón había podido verlo claramente. La Señora del Fuego…

Los pensamientos de Katara habían tomado un rumbo diferente, todavía ignorante de los posibles significados detrás de las palabras del ladrón.

-Zuko… -el maestro fuego la escuchó llamarlo vacilante, y eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento antes de que ella se colocara junto a él. Zuko se tensó. Sabía lo que le iba a decir y no estaba listo para ello. No en ese momento.

-No quiero escucharlo, Katara –respondió evasivo, su voz goteaba irritación.

Pero cuando él se volvió se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules tristes y cargados de reproches, y suspiró arrepentido.

-Por favor –agregó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Muy bien entonces –la mirada de Katara se suavizó al ver la de él atormentada-. Pero no puedes seguir ignorando los hechos por mucho más, Zuko.

Ella estudió su rostro, buscando algún indicio y él inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Solo que… no quiero crearme expectativas…

Katara suspiró. Sabiendo lo que le pedía, no podía culparlo. Despacio, colocó una mecha de su cabello detrás de su oreja lastimada. Por un momento, recorrió su mejilla con los dedos antes de dejar caer la mano.

-Entiendo, pero creo que todo va a salir bien –continuó ella con suavidad y tras medio segundo de vacilación, lo envolvió en un abrazo consolador. Él respondió rodeándole la cintura y ella cerró los ojos. Escuchando el latido de su corazón, Katara disfrutaba en secreto de la sensación de su cuerpo cálido contra el de ella y lo soltó con cierta reticencia y se fue a inspeccionar la cama.

No vio la expresión de anhelo que cruzó brevemente las facciones de Zuko mientras ella retiraba con determinación el cubrecama. Un olor a rancio se desparramó de repente por la habitación e hizo toser a Zuko. Algunas llamas escaparon involuntariamente de sus labios

-Lo siento –murmuró avergonzado al añadir humo al aire ya enviciado. Katara no dijo nada pero lo miró apenada cuando atravesó la habitación y abrió una de las persianas para dejar entrar algo de aire fresco.

-Las sábanas parecen limpias –estableció Katara, tomando las sábanas ásperas entre los dedos mientras Zuko aprovechaba la oportunidad de observar los alrededores buscando algo sospechoso.

-Bien –suspiró Zuko-, al menos no dormiremos en el piso esta noche, entonces

Un rato después, se deslizaron cansados bajo las mantas y de inmediato sus rostros reflejaron el disgusto de encontrar que el colchón lleno de pozos era incluso peor que el pajar de Lee.

Zuko se movió con cuidado y sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco cada vez que la figura delgada de Katara se acomodoba contra la de él. No pudo evitar una sonrisa en la oscuridad cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con confianza, como se habían acostumbrado a dormir en el viaje. Una mano fría se apoyó sobre su pecho, calmando el calor de la piel al mismo tiempo que acomodaba la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

Desde esa noche en el alojamiento del jefe, donde ella había tocado inconscientemente la cicatriz cerca de su corazón, él se había acostumbrado a la mano de Katara descansando sobre su pecho; cuando ella dormía en sus brazos ella nunca ponía la mano sobre su corazón acelerado, sino más bien cerca del centro, donde una cicatriz rojo oscura con la forma de una estrella marcaba la piel pálida y perfecta.

Zuko inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para inhalar el aroma de su cabello, tan fresco en comparación a la humedad que los rodeaba. Como siempre, escuchaba su respiración superficial, que en poco tiempo lo arrullaría hasta dormir, cuando lo sobresaltó la caricia suave como una pluma de sus dedos rozando la cicatriz. Ella nunca antes había tocado la cicatriz con forma de estrella que había curado, y ahora él se encontraba conteniendo el aliento mientras la punta de sus dedos trazaba los bordes desiguales con suprema ternura.

Cuando Katara advirtió que su respiración se volvía irregular como resultado del roce inesperado, se permitió una sonrisa triste que él no pudo ver en la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos volvieron al momento en que Azula se giraba de repente para apuntar a la maestra agua que observaba el Agni Kai entre la Princesa del Fuego y su hermano mayor. Recordó el brillo malicioso, de triunfo en los ojos de Azula cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrado el punto débil en la defensa perfecta de su hermano. Y lo supo aprovechar.

No había sido como si Zuko quisiera recibir esa descarga de relámpago de lleno con el pecho. Cuando se había interpuesto entre el rayo y Katara, había levantado los brazos en un intento de redirigir el ataque. Pero no había estado ni listo ni concentrado.

Katara todavía recordaba el pánico que había visto en sus ojos antes de caer, con un golpe en el corazón. El cuarto chakra, el de la pena… y el amor. Gracias a La, no había necesitado otro vial del agua del Oasis de los Espíritus para curar la herida.

Le había salvado la vida, pero la cicatriz con forma de estrella siempre iba a estar para recordarle lo limitadas que habían sido sus habilidades, que solo había podido devolver una parte de lo que él había hecho por ella. La cicatriz, aunque oculta la mayor parte del tiempo por la ropa de Zuko, se había convertido en una marca silenciosa del momento en que Katara finalmente se había dado cuenta de la limitación irritante de sus objetivos previos en lo que se refería a sus aspiraciones de agua control. Había estado tan concentrada en aprender las técnicas de pelea del Maestro Pakku, que apenas había adquirido lo básico de lo que se enseñaba en la Choza de Sanación de Yugoda. Pero, cuando vio que la vida volvía a los ojos de Zuko y se le contorsionaba la cara en una mueca de dolor, entendió que las técnicas de agua control más importantes eran de hecho las que permitían curar a un ser querido.

Así que cuando la noche cayó y se habían acostado a descansar, su mano había sido atraída inevitablemente al lugar cerca de su corazón donde la herida se había cerrado torpemente, por la única maestra agua en el mundo que no había sido entrenada completamente por Yugoda. De alguna manera, cubrir la piel cálida con la palma fría de su mano le hacía sentir como si pudiera reparar algo del daño, como la maestra sanadora en que se había convertida poco después de terminar la guerra.

Zuko se había quedado completamente quieto debajo del roce, temeroso de que ella se apartara si un movimiento inesperado rompía el hechizo. Por un momento, todos los peligros se habían desplazado hasta los bordes de la conciencia y se contentó con disfrutar de la tierna sensación.

-¿Te molesta? –Inquirió una voz por lo bajo desde donde la cabeza de Katara descansaba sobre su clavícula. Se oía culpable. Ella no había podido prevenir ni curar una marca más de su cuerpo.

-No –respondió también bajito sonriéndole al techo invisible con una mirada tan tierna en los ojos dorados que podría haberle dicho que no se sienta culpable si la hubiera podido ver-. No quiero perder jamás _esta cicatriz_ –añadió con calma, con un ligera énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Su voz traicionó la importancia que los sucesos de hacía tres años todavía tenían para él, más que los sucesos de seis años atrás.

En un intento por subrayar esas palabras, rodeó su hombro con la mano, vacilantemente, y la acercó más a él. El corazón dio un absurdo salto de alegría cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca en respuesta.

El corazón de Katara latió nervioso cuando sintió que Zuko la acercaba consoladoramente y en un reflejo achicó un poco más la distancia entre ellos. Los dedos que acariciaban el tejido cicatrizado sobre su pecho quedaron inmóviles mientras ella miraba fijamente la oscuridad con los ojos como platos, conmovida por la confesión. Las palabras tan simples le revelaron un mundo de emociones, que nunca había considerado antes, y que ahora enviaba una sensación débil y cosquilleante a través del estomago. Una sensación que se profundizó cuando Zuko levantó la mano de su hombro y enterró los dedos entre sus rizos.

-Buenas noches, Katara. Trata de dormir un poco. Probablemente lo necesitemos –lo oyó murmurar adormilado y la calidez suave de la mano en su cabeza, sorprendentemente la calmó. Cansada, Katara cerró los ojos.

-Probablemente no hubiera funcionado –susurró para sí antes de levantar la mano de la cicatriz y rodearle la cintura. Y con una sonrisa en los labios ella también se durmió.

* * *

><p>Apenas tres horas después se despertaron de un sobresalto, alguien golpeaba con fuerza la puerta. En un parpadeo, Zuko ya estaba fuera de la cama con la oreja pegada a la puerta mientras que Katara apenas abría los ojos. Miró alrededor adormilada, notó la oscuridad detrás de las rendijas de las persianas. Debía ser de noche todavía.<p>

-Es solo uno –indicó Zuko sin voz cuando Katara se paró junto a él con una expresión sombría y la cantimplora de agua lista-. Quién es –inquirió con calma, distorsionando la voz para evitar ser reconocido.

-¡Soy yo! –balbuceó alguien del otro lado de la puerta y por un momento Zuko y Katara se miraron confundidos.

-¿Quien? –Insistió Zuko con la voz distorsionada.

La persona del otro lado vaciló, luego dijo:

-El borracho… miren, déjenme entrar, por favor. ¡Vienen por ustedes!

De repente, la puerta se abrió y el ladrón entró tambaleando a la habitación, encontrándose con una Princesa del Agua con nada más que su ropa interior y un Señor del Fuego que lo único que había agarrado la camisa antes de volver a trabar la puerta. Cansinamente, Katara dejó la postura de combate y tomó la camisa y los pantalones que Zuko le arrojó en su dirección.

-Quizás sería algo bueno que nos digas tu nombre, antes de explicar lo que está pasando –impuso Zuko. Con determinación se colocó entre su compañera de viaje y el ladrón, bloqueando al hombre la visión de la princesa vistiéndose, atándose rápidamente las mangas alrededor de las muñecas.

El hombre rápidamente desvió la mirada al joven atándose la capa y retrocedió un paso.

-Soy Reloj Negro –dijo, acomodándose la ropa, sonando un poco orgulloso. La influencia del alcohol había mermado y podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Aparentemente, no había dilapidado todas las monedas de oro que Zuko le había dado.

Súbitamente, Zuko captó un vistazo de lo que el hombre había sido en un pasado remoto, un miembro orgulloso e inteligente de la Orden, antes de que el alcohol lo atrapara entre sus garras.

-¿Cómo el escarabajo? –Una cabeza llena de rulos salvajes apareció detrás de Zuko, con una expresión curiosa, antes de que Katara fuera de nuevo visible, completamente vestida. Le tocó el brazo a Zuko agradecida cuando él la ayudó con la capa. Luego se trenzó el cabello en un instante.

El hombre asintió vigorosamente.

-Exactamente como el escarabajo. Criaturas muy beneficiosas, esos bichos. Ayudan a controlar las pestes del jardín. Ha sido mi nombre desde… desde que vivo en Puerto Senlin. El Gran Maestro se rió cuando lo oyó por primera vez y trató de persuadirme de que lo dejara ayudarme a volver al buen camino, pero eso simplemente no iba a funcionar para mí -sonrió su sonrisa sin dientes de nuevo-. Ahora el Gran Maestro dice que está contento de tener un reloj negro de guardia para él en Puerto Senlin, la peste de jardín más grande en todo el Reino Tierra.

Un fuerte golpe sordo en el corredor hizo que los tres alzaran la cabeza sorprendidos.

-¡Están aquí! –Gimió el Escarabajo Negro con pánico-. Ese bastardo del posadero… no hay forma de que podamos escapar de esta habitación.

-Parece que los piratas le pagaron más –Zuko comentó secamente y le dirigió a Katara una mirada significativa colocándose las espadas a la espalda y recogiendo el bolso de viaje. Se acercó a la ventana. Katara asintió y recogió el bolso también.

-Hora de irse –le dijo al ladrón que temblaba y se giró.

-¿Irse…? –repitió con la voz quebrada al mismo tiempo que Zuko abría las viejas persianas. Katara le dedicó al Escarabajo Negro una rápida sonrisa de suficiencia y abrió la cantimplora

Un chorro brillante de agua saltó por la ventana, formando un tobogán de hielo resplandeciente. Con un movimiento fluido, Katara saltó sobre el techo y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre el hielo con elegancia terminando de darle forma al tobogán.

Luego Zuko saltó sobre el hielo y se estabilizó antes de dejarse resbalar por la superficie, derritiéndola temporalmente. La facilidad con la que él se movía delataba el hecho de que lo había hecho antes. Un rasgo bastante inusual para un maestro fuego.

El ladrón tragó con dificultad al ver la distancia entre él y la calle, sintiendo nauseas. No era un maestro y su partida no sería con tanta gracia ni tan segura como la de ese par que estaba debajo, con las capuchas ya puestas y mirándolo con impaciencia.

De repente, un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo hizo mirar atrás con miedo. Ese fue el momento en que la vieja puerta cedió y un grupo de piratas irrumpió en la habitación.

Afuera, una llovizna helada había empezado a caer, intensificándose rápidamente en una lluvia constante hasta que las dos figuras silenciosas y encapuchadas en la oscuridad estuvieron completamente empapadas.

Zuko miró a la ventana de nuevo, ansioso.

-Espero que no lo hayan pisado –comentó con amargura. El humor negro no fue reconocido por Katara que no hizo más que seguir su mirada con preocupación.

En ese momento, el ladrón apareció en la ventana y torpemente se paró sobre el tobogán. El momento en el que tocó el hielo se resbaló y cayó dolorosamente. Zuko y Katara se encogieron cuando se deslizó sobre el tobogán sobre su trasero y colisionó sobre las piedras.

Los piratas que se habían metido en la habitación saltaron por la ventana, pero antes de que pudieran llegar al tobogán, el agua ya había vuelto a la cantimplora de Katara. Zuko puso de pie de un tirón al Escarabajo Negro y los piratas maldijeron en voz alta mientras los veían desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me_ alegró tanto leer en los comentarios que muchos de ustedes se sorprendieron cuando el borracho resultó ser un miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Misión cumplida ;). Además, me encantó que apreciaran la escena en que Zuko y Katara escuchan a los piratas. Fue muy divertido escribir la escena de la perspectiva del pirata y reí como tonta cuando escribí esa parte "increíblemente cursi", justo como cuando escribí la comparación entre el Espíritu Azul y la Princesa Espíritu. Y… prometo escribir más besos…_

_Me encanta cuando alguien me cuenta que ha tenido que releer la historia un par de veces o que la historia debería convertirse en un libro o incluso una película (Libro Cuatro de Avatar: La caída del Loto Blanco, ¿pueden creerlo?) siempre me hace carme de la silla de alegría cuando los leo. Es lo que cualquiera que escribe un fanfic sueña._

_Respecto a este capítulo: no pude hacer mucho con la consigna de la semana en el sentido clásico de la palabra Relojes (No quise traer el solsticio a este punto; hubiera sido mucho de una repetición de la primera temporada de Avatar, dado que toda la odisea del Solsticio de Invierno pasó casi al mismo tiempo que se encontraron con los piratas), así que me emocioné muchísimo cuando me encontré con este escarabajo negro que también se llama reloj negro. Esta pequeña criatura encaja perfectamente con el miembro borracho de la Orden en la historia. La broma wry de Zuko al final del capítulo viene del folklore de los niños que dice que el reloj negro es el escarabajo de la lluvia: si lo pisas, lloverá._

_Me gustaría agradecerle a mi beta Lieta por su dedicación a la historia. Sigue corrigiendo los capítulos aunque está de vacaciones. Estoy muy agradecida._

_Habrá una actualización la próxima semana y espero que les guste este capítulo._

* * *

><p>Iuju! He vuelto! Y con un capítulo más o menos largo. Diez hojas. Y pensar que antes traducía 20 en una semana, pero bueno, tenía menos obligaciones (?) Iba a subirlo el finde pasado pero no estaba corregido y salí y no existí jaja, y el domingo fue mi cumpleaños, y después mi abuela me secuestró jaja pero ya no quieren escuchar de mí. <span><strong>GRACIAS POR TENERME PACIENCIA.<strong>

**Lala **(gracias por leer todas las traducciones y comentar! Espero que la demora no se haya hecho eterna), **Soul** **Neko-Natsu**, **Marazula**, **Rashel Shiru**, **Lolipop91**, **CaFanel**, **Gpe77** (creo que reconozco un Nick familiar cuando lo veo, jaja o me equivoco? Gracias por leer!) y **Auri22. **Y a la gente que me habló en tumblr (**ailellie**) o por twitter (**Eli** otra vez jaja y **luyi011**), gracias por hacerme sentir culpable y sentarme a trabajar en la traducción** :)**

**Feliz Semana Zutara gente :)**


End file.
